


One Little Secret

by Doesyym



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec loves kids, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Magnus Bane, Best Fathers Ever, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Business, Camping, Crying, Dad Magnus Bane, Dancer Magnus Bane, Did I say idiots in love, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Parent Jocelyn/Luke, Good Parent Maryse/Robert Lightwood, Good siblings, Heavy make out, Holidays, Homoerotic Room Painting, Hospitals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Kids Involved, Lack of Communication, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Has A Family, Magnus Bane Is A Great Dad, Making Out, Massage, Matchmaking, Men Crying, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-native Author, Olivia Bane - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Picnics, Pining, Protective Magnus Bane, Public Bathroom Make Out, Rating May Change, Rich Alec Lightwood, Secrets, Shitty proofreading, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Smut, Sub Magnus Bane, Texting, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Worry of Cheating, alec is such a flirt, also baby crying, fake dates, family business, friends - Freeform, like very light, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym
Summary: Magnus Bane leaves everything behind to go to LA with his old lover, which ends with him coming back to NY with a baby in his arms. He needs more time to explain things to his family, which he has been avoiding for almost two yearsAlec Lightwood leaves everything behind to get rid of an arranged wedding to live his life in LA and gets back to his home, to NY with a broken heart and lots of things to explain to his family.When these two people's roads cross on a plane, life does its thing to make a new path for them, preferably a one connected to each other. One little lie may cause so many other ones...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (background), Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago (background), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 110
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I was studying physics and I found myself thinking about this. My brain functions in mysterious ways. I am fully aware.
> 
> I already have one WIP and with this one in the hand, I will try my best to write both of them. I am willing to success but if you are reading this story, I beg your patience since things may get complicated by time.
> 
> I want to indicate that I own nothing since the characters are from Shadowhunters TV series and the plot is inspired from a TV series called. There will be many differences as well from both sides of course but I just wanted to add this here.
> 
> I also would like to add that English is not my mother tongue hence there might and will be mistakes caused by that. I would only appreciate if you'd like to correct me or excuse me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all!

Magnus was scared, not like he had ever been before. When he left the New York two years ago, in an instant, not even thinking about it, he'd never planned these would happen to him. Not like one could plan it but... It was almost four years ago when he met a beautiful woman at a night club. She was stunning with her glamorous, diamond like blue eyes and shiny red lipstick. Magnus felt a tremendous attraction towards her even when they glanced each other for a millisecond. It was not something he set up nor controlled. It felt like gravity pulling him into her. 

Not so later, they met and their life was filled with passion. At least it was for Magnus. After a couple of months, Magnus felt like he was irreversibly and inevitably, so deeply in love with her. Soon, the woman -Camille was her name- wanted to leave, to leave Magnus and everything they had together behind and go to LA. Magnus visited LA once or twice with her sister Clary but he never thought of living there before that. He had no other choices but to go with her. He somehow felt connected to her and Camille was so good at manipulating him to think this was what he wanted. 

Eventually they left, to live in LA... but with an important detail attached to their story. They left everything behind and didn't say anything to anyone they know, not even to their families. Magnus always loved Jocelyn and Luke with his whole heart, how could he not when they saved him from that filthy orphanage he was left at, at his 4 year old self. He didn't remember anything from his early life except some faint memories. There was fight and tension with angry faces. He was glad he didn't remember those horrible memories but orphanage was no better than that. When Jocelyn and Luke came into his life, he only remembered it being fulled with love and light, warm faces everywhere. Even though he was almost a baby, he felt that safe and warm feeling for the first time in his life. He had one brother and one sister for the first time, Clary and Jonathan, whom he was so grateful for and he learnt what a sibling meant for the first time as well. He was surrounded by love and he was wanted. Leaving all those behind made him feel sick in the stomach. 

But at least he had 'the love of his life'. At least it was what he thought... After they were madly and poisonously passionate with each other, the expected reality hit them like a truck. Camille was pregnant... She was pregnant and mad. She was mad at Magnus for getting her pregnant and all she cared was her body. Although something strange happened, she decided to keep the baby to the suprise of Magnus which he was more than grateful for but she had her certain rules, she would leave them after, making Magnus promise to take the baby and himself away from her. Magnus was surely devastated but now he had one thing in life whom he loved even more than Camille. 

His baby girl was born after a solid 9 months. Magnus was so smitten after the first time he saw her. He held her and the smell of her blinded his eyes, making him not wanna spend a mere second without her for the rest of his life. This was his baby and he would love her no matter what, until a certain reality seperate their ways. 

Magnus tried really hard to live in LA, not going back to New York after three whole years, which was more than a trouble for him and his daughter. He made his money by dancing or sometimes even tutoring for people but with all the expensive life in Los Angeles, he had no choice but to leave the place after he got kicked out from the academy he was teaching at just because the baby sitter left the job before saying anything and he had to go back to home even though he had a lesson. The academy had no tolerance for his life, they didn't care how hard he was trying, how hard he was working day and night to feed his daughter. He was also a bartender at a nightclub but finding a baby sitter was almost impossible after a certain hour. He quitted, or get kicked out, both of the jobs and packed everything he had. It was the time for him to go back home. His family would be furious but they would finally find their ways to each other, they always did. They had no idea if Magnus was even alive or not, sure he'd sent a couple of e-mails (yes because he was this much of a coward) maybe yearly, to them. At least he let them know he was coming back, except... they had no idea he would be back with a baby in his hands. Magnus hoped baby would ease the tension a bit better actually.

The sharp voice of the baby crying cut his thoughts immediately. People on the plane was more than mad at him, some of them would stab him if they could. Olivia kept crying from the top of her lungs. Magnus excused himself to get up, at least to go to bathroom to let poor passengers have a minute without loud baby cry. He locked the door behind them, there were still three or four hours left, it would be hard for everyone. 

"My beautiful baby, did you do a poo? Let me check your nappy okay?" He tried his best to entertain her, even letting her watch that stupid commercial she was so fond of. But one year old didn't seem to enjoy it anymore, it only kept her focused while Magnus was changing her diaper. Olivia was a smart girl, she hated using a nappy and normally Magnus would never make her use one, she would let his papa know she needed to use toilet and she didn't use it since she was 9 months old but now Magnus couldn't afford an accident on a plane, a poopy one was not the best option for both of them. 

He buttoned her onesie carefully and put her clothes on with hurry. He had no intention to go back to that seat but he knew he had no other choices than that. 

"Let papa wash his face before, ah look at me Liv! I look horrible." Magnus realised his face looked so tired, more than it ever had before. There were dark circles all around his eyes and those wrinkles wasn't a good sign as well. 

Liv seemed to enjoy the show, she clapped her hands and threw a couple kicks to the air, one finding Magnus' abdomen painfully. 

"Oh you enjoy me looking horrible huh?"

"Papapapa" she waved her hands enthusiastically and chuckled to Magnus. He could easily murder someone to see her chuckle even once or twice, he thought. 

Planting a small kiss to her temple, they left the small bathroom, which was giving Magnus claustrophobia minute by minute. He was happily headed to their economy class seat but one flight attendant stopped them, almost running after him at full speed. 

"Sir! Sir!"

Magnus stopped and thought maybe they were in trouble because Olivia cried madly for the last hour, could they kick them out of the plane!? Was that a thing?

"Yes?"

"We have free space in business class, if you'd like to go there, we are more than happy to have you there?"

"Thank you but I have a seat there, I wouldn't like to invade some other person's seat."

"No it is totally free and you can sit there, you have a baby and we would like to host you with consideration."

Magnus glanced at his seat, the man next to him was almost begging him to go, give him a little peace. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Okay sure why not. Thank you." 

Even the smell of business class was different than he'd expected. Everyone looked like they were actually enjoying their flight, which made zero sense to Magnus because who could enjoy a flight!? 

"Here is your seat, I will get your luggage very soon sir. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you so much." He was really thankful. This place looked so much better and even there were separate compartments between two seats. Magnus sat down quietly, the man next to him seemed asleep. Magnus couldn't see properly because of the partition between them but he seemed rather handsome. He had jet black almost curly, wavy hair and an exquisite jawline. 

'Okay Bane get it together, you are someone's father for fucks sake'

Olivia also looked rather relaxed, she was ready to sleep but Magnus had to feed her after the nice lady gave him their bags. He stirred the formula while examining around every detail. Maybe being rich looked like this, something he probably would never experience. Not that he wanted to be so rich but some many wouldn't harm anyone. 

Olivia drank her milk happily which made her milk drunk and sleepy rapidly. Magnus held her on his arm, like he would never let her go. They were both fast asleep only minutes later.

* * *

Alec opened his eyes, having a war to actually open his eyelids. His head was dizzy and he had a painful headache after all those medicine he took to prevent it. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his neck while processing the fact that someone was next to him. He didn't remember someone there before he'd slept and he was rather curious to meet them. 

The man was asleep and he looked tired by judging his dark circles and parted mouth. His eyeliner's edges were smeared to the sides and small beard chissels were showing themselves. Yet there was something heavenly about him, he looked so familiar to Alec although he had never seen him before. 

Also there was a baby, a beautiful baby girl, Alec assumed by the look. She opened her eyes carefully but not fully, examining on Alec to decide whether cry or not. She stared right into Alec's eyes and somehow decided to not cry. Instead she opened her little hands to reach him. At that moment Alec realised she was on the edge of a fall, he didn't think twice but held the girl before she met the floor. Alec assumed she would cry any minute from the shock of the almost fall, waiting for loud noise to disturb him and her father but she chuckled once or twice to his suprise. Alec had no idea what to do so he decided to sit, before a flight attendant warned him. 

Baby seemed comfortable and his father didn't realise her absence. He must be really tired, Alec thought. Taking care of a baby was no joke, Alec knew heartily from the days he baby sitted his little brother Max. 

He remembered his family and realised maybe going back to them wouldn't be that bad, maybe... It had been two years since he last saw them, more likely he ran away from them. Being rich and coming from a rich family had it's perks, huge perks for sure but nobody actually gave him any right to speak about his own life decisions. He was supposed to marry a girl, Lydia, from a so called equally rich family to make their companies union. Before it was too late, Alec realised this was his life. His life to live and he told his family that he wanted to go study in LA before getting married. After the second he got out from the city, he didn't look back for a moment. He even got himself a boyfriend in LA, which he thought would end in them getting married but Sebastian didn't except his proposal, telling he had a life to live and he didn't love Alec 'that much'. Alec realised he couldn't live there any longer without remembering every memory they had at every street corner. He decided to go back to his family and spill everything out, with every single detail. He would have to come out and broke the promise with Lydia and her family's company but he blacked his eyes, he would finally do that. Yet there was almost one and a half hour to go back to home, he had no idea how he would do that. He would do that eventually... 

Alec got himself a cocktail and a chocolate milk for the little girl who was sitting on his legs and playing with Alec joyfully. Alec was known for his great skills with babies but this girl won his heart over in thirty minutes. She was Alec's favourite just by now. 

The stranger, who also was Alec's new best friends father -again Alec assumed- woke up. His hands tightened, probably looking for the baby but her absance gave him a danger signal. He jumped on his seat, looking around to find the baby.

"Hey, hey. She is here. She is safe." Alec said immediately, understanding how scared he must be.

"Wha-!? What is she doing there? Did you steal my baby!?!?" His eyebrows furrowed and Alec was innerly scared and regretful now. He knew the best idea was to wake him up from the beginning.

"I.Did.Not! You were asleep and she fell down, no almost fell down because I caught her. I was going to wake you up but... well you looked awfully tired so I held her until you wake up."

The stranger's face smoothened. He must have realise his mistake, facepalmed his face quickly and rubbed it. "I am so sorry. I was being so rude but I got scared."

"That's okay, you have great paternal instincts I suppose?"

"Well I used to think that but what kind of a father I am even I don't realise my baby falling down between my arms." He looked sad or disappointed, or maybe both, Alec couldn't decide.

"No don't beat yourself up. It happens sometimes. And we had so much fun, right my new best friend?" Alec turned his head to the baby on sitting on his legs, jumping happily.

"She indeed looks happy... I don't know how you did this but she didn't stop crying from the beginning of the flight. I was just devastated."

"Hmm I may have used some bribe, like chocolate milk. She loves it."

"She does but you shouldn't give food to a random baby, you never know what they might be allergic to." The guy raised his eyebrows with a smarty quick nod.

"Yeah, sorry for that. I am no amateur but I forgot that I guess."

"You are no amateur? You don't seem like you have a pack of kids? Do you even have one?" He joked, side eyeing him while preparing the bag next to him.

"I don't. But I have a little brother. I used to baby sit him a lot. They say I have a, what was it?, baby lover aura or something like that."

The man spread a small blanket on his legs and stretched out his arms to hold the baby. Alec was sad to give her back, he felt like they were unseperateable or linked somehow. He felt his arms getting cold and empty when he passed her to his father. 

"My name is Alec." He offered his hand but maybe at the wrong time because the man was trying to put the baby's shoes on, or more like he was struggling.

"Alec, you choose the worst time to introduce yourself." The guy huffed while trying to catch the baby's furiously kicking leg. "Olivia Bane, stop this poorly acted behaviour right now." He was talking like little girl was an adult and Alec was more than suprised but the girl stopped immediately, like she knew what his father meant. He put the shoes on while Alec was watching with an O shaped mouth. "I am Magnus Bane. It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand.

"My pleasure." Alec held himseld together and shook his hand. 

"So are you from New York?" The guy asked rather shyly.

"Yes born and raised. I was studying in LA but poor choices made me go back to where I belong. That city has a gravitation force to itself."

"Hm-hm I agree."

"What about you two?"

"Umm family visitation. She is visiting her grandparents for the first time." He spoke proudly like he was waiting for this for the longest time.

"Oh so you left mommy home and visiting grandma and grandpa huh?" Alec played with her little fingers, which clenched on his fingers in an instant.

Magnus' face did a weird expression which Alec was not able to read yet. He assumed things again and maybe this was a very bad thing to assume, judging by his face. "I am sorry. Did I say something wrong?" He was willing to make up for his mistake.

"I am a single dad. I-... yeah I used an... ermm, egg donor? ...and a surrogate." He was obviously lying but Alec was very uncomfortable for his mistake so he didn't dig any deeper.

"Oh how nice, you must be so brave then."

"Maybe, I am so happy I have her." His face and gaze deepened, going darker. With an attempt to change the subject, he asked. "What is your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"Going back to family household I assume?" He smiled cheerfully and Alec was ready to say anything he asked to him. 

"I- I was gonna get married, like not very willingly. And I basically ran away. Now I messed things up back there in LA and I am ready to own my mistakes and face ...somethings."

"We all have something to face then, not so particularly mistakes though." He held his daughter tightly, embracing her with glee. "I... I just wish I had more time but the world doesn't work that way ,huh."

"I guess it doesn't..."

* * *

After finally landing and saying good bye to each other with that nice gentleman, Magnus held his breath. He was going to see his family and he was so not ready. Their reaction could be bad and then he had no idea on what to do, he had no money left and he would be alone on the streets with his one year old baby. Just if he had more time... just more time. 

He pulled the luggage behind him with difficulty while holding the baby carrier with his other hand. Olivia was smiling and kicking happily in her comfy seat. She was getting heavier day by day and Magnus had to buy a stroller for sure, if he had some money. 

An arm behind him held his heavier than a dead donkey luggage. Magnus imagined that arm's owner before turning around and he was never happier to be right at something. ( ~~okay maybe except that one time his teacher tried to catch him not listening to the class by asking a random question and he was just as randomly correct with the answer~~ )

"Hey, me again. Let me help you." He took the luggage from his hands and walked along with them.

"Thank you." His voice was more appreciative than he intended to sound.

"No problem. Umm... I was- I thou- no wait, Iwasgonnaaskyousomething."

"What?"

"I. Was. Going-"

"No I get that, what did you want to ask?" At this point Magnus was pretty sure he would ask for his phone number, texting or calling once or twice after getting it and not even remembering once they got laid. This was what he had for almost a year. No one wanted to date a guy with a one year old baby anyways.

"Do you want to be my husband?"

"WHAT THE-!?!?"

"Wait no not like that. Listen. Umm.. I am gay."

"Okay great for you but you really need to work on your dating skills."

"NoO, I meant. I will be forced to marry a girl if I come back home without someone. I- I need to do something and you just said you needed some time. You can stay at my house until you are ready to go to your parents house?"

Normally Magnus would tell him to fuck off or something close to that but this idea didn't sound so bad in his mind. Was he fucking drunk or high? "I- I don't know. What about later?"

"We will think that later."

"I- umm..."

"Come on, please. It won't be hard, you can leave whenever you want, please. And I have money, I can give you some."

"What the fuck mate!? Do you think I am a prostitute you can buy!?!" His eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed with fury.

"No-no-no I swear I didn't mean that, I didn't mean such a thing. Okay I am so sorry I won't give you any money but please. This is my life here and you need more time, you said that. It won't be bad, I promise."

Magnus had no idea what to do or what to say. He only needed more time... just more time.

Olivia must have agreed with Alec, she made a little sound. "Da-daa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwood family does their best to deal with this new situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is very off scheduled and I don't think I can update this fast for the next chapters but I will try to update as soon as I can.   
> Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Enjoy!

When a latest model car came and picked them up, Magnus should have understood it... He kind of knew this Alec guy could be rich but when he watched the house in front of them, well let's say he didn't expected this much of a wealth. This guy was _properly_ rich. The house was white and had golden touches even from the outside. It seemed like it had 3 floors but you could never know with these kind of houses. The problem was calling this a house, this was more like a palace rather than a house. Magnus wondered if they had a sauna or maybe a cinema room. 

"You are rich."

"Umm is that a problem?" Alec gave the suitcases to a servant, telling him to put those to his room. Servant seemed happy to see Alec, nodding and doing what he said instantly.

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know. Now your family will think I am with you because of your money." He pouted a little, biting his cheek.

"I mean, they won't have time to think something once we step in like this." He winked and Magnus lost it innerly.   


The guy was so handsome that one wink gave Magnus chills. Kicking himself, he tried to keep himself sane. "Do you want to wait?"

"No it is getting cold, I don't want my best friend to get cold." He grabbed Olivia's carrier from Magnus' hands, carrying her proudly. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's go." He marched.

They walked in, Magnus keeping his distance to let Alec introduce them first. He saw a woman with jet black hair -just like Alec's, he realised- red lipstick and sharp heels came closer to hug Alec with open arms, stopping before being able to when she saw Olivia in his hands.

There was a man, tall and almost bald; a beautiful girl just like a little copy of Alec and the woman from before; and also a blond, sharp looking guy. Everyone looked curious. They had every right to be curious.

"Alec, who is this?" The woman realised Magnus was also there, pointing and smiling at him.

"This baby's father."

"Oh okay, who is this baby?" She was rather relieved, she probably wouldn't prefer if the baby was his son's. Though her relieve was for nothing after Alec's answer.

"She is Olivia, my daughter." Alec smiled proudly. 

The woman's face went blank, with everyone in the room. The girl was the one to get herself together first.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"I mean what I mean. She is my daughter and here is my husband, Magnus." 

"Nice to meet you." He pulled his nicest face. His heart was beating like crazy even though this wasn't his family.

After a second, a loud voice was heard. It was the woman falling on the ground. Magnus grimaced, that would be hard to explain...

* * *

Alec expected some of the reactions, like getting mad was normal. Maybe they would swear a little, not giving anything up from their elité asses. He expected those, however his mother was dramatic. After she woke up from her little pass out, she was furiously yelling to him. Alec would take some of those personal maybe, if he didn't constantly think about the guy sitting in the living room and his baby. He was quite magical that Alec wanted to think about him all the day. Their life was not the easiest but Alec was willing to help. His family was not a problem, at least not that much of a problem. He knew they would be upset for a couple of days and then they would accept him, accept _his family_.

He listened all those things his mother yelling but he was smiling, not hearing anything at all. 

His father finally spoke. "Son, at least you could tell us you got married. We wouldn't kill you, right?"

"Yes, dad, mom I am sorry. It was just, we were madly in love. And we decided just like that. It was really quick, you know."

"And what about the baby?" Isabelle was obviously excited to meet them, especially the baby. She would greet them with open arms if his brother loved them, no problems for her.

"Well we love each other. And we decided to have one after couple of months."

Jace whispered. "But...how? I mean, I know it's your baby but... like, how?" He was asking from utter curiousity, not really meaning to be rude.

Alec should have thought about their story, at least some certain backbones of the story. He lied quickly, "Surrogacy."

"Oh okay, great. Hm. Yes. She is cute. Can we meet them now if you are okay mom?" He asked nicely, pulling his best face to convince his father.

"I still can't believe you did this. I am so so so disappointed in you Alec." His mother shook his head and wiped his nose to her white handkerchief. 

"Why mom, because he is a man?" Alec knew hitting them from the softest point could work sometimes. None of them would like to be a homophobe at least.

"No! Him being man is my least concern. It is not even a concern! But the way you left us out, that broke my heart son. You could just talk to us, as your father said, we wouldn't kill you."

"But you were forcing me to get married to that girl, Lydia."

His father took the word. "No son! We didn't force you. We all thought you loved her. To be honest, you didn't talk to us that much, did you? I had no idea you didn't like her. Or at least you didn't like women overall."

"Yeah, I guess. Some mistakes have been made. But I am sorry now. Please forgive me? And let's not keep Magnus and Olivia waiting there anymore?"

"Okay, okay. We should go and meet them, properly this time."

Izzy jumped off the couch and Jace followed him. Robert helped Maryse get up and held her hand to support her weight. 

"Hellooo, I am Isabelle. Alec's sister. In this case your sister-in-law." Izzy offered her hand to Magnus, who was waiting patiently for their final reaction.

He got up, Olivia on one hip. "Oh hello, I am Magnus Bane." 

Alec eyed him, trying to tell something with his eyes, making funny faces that made Olivia chuckle.

Magnus quickly understood what he meant. "Oh silly me, we don't need to keep that as a secret anymore, right dear? I am Magnus Lightwood-Bane." 

Maryse choked on her words, coughing to take a breathe. She was probably having a hard time to process that huge news. As a mother, it must be hard for her, Alec thought.

Robert rubbed her back with one hand and offered his other to Magnus. "Nice to meet you son, welcome to our family."

"Thank you, you are so... welcoming." Magnus seemed confused. As Alec told him, he expected fight, tears, blood, breakups, a fucking UFC match. None of those happened. They were only nice and actually welcoming towards them. And his mother's reaction was reasonable. Who would actually get married without telling their family... Talking of which, he realised his baby girl chuckling happily on his hip. Okay maybe some people were worse than that... Like himself. 

"I am Jace, and who is this little one?" Jace pointed Olivia. He was more than willing to meet her obviously.

"This is Olivia... Lightwood?-Bane. Yes she is." He questioned if Alec was okay with it and Alec nodded one little time, proudly holding his head up.

"Come here baby girl let your aunt give you a house tour, you are going to love the play room." Izzy tried to grab her off Magnus. Magnus usually would never let anyone to even hold his kid for more than a couple of minutes but this girl gave him real aunt vibes. He felt like he could trust her, just like he trusted Alec within one hour. _Such a bad way to be a father, Bane._ He kicked himself innerly while watching his baby girl go with small brunette. Blond guy followed them happily which meant they were alone now with Alec's parents.

Alec must have realised Magnus' worries, he yelled after his sister. "Iz! Don't go too far away please, she doesn't know you! She will miss her dads."

The way Alec was into the game this easily worried Magnus. He hoped all these would end soon so he wouldn't need to pretend to be someone's husband anymore. Especially a certain, young, tall, dark, handsome, rich, kind, caring, good looking, well okay also a little amazing guy was so easy to fall for and Magnus didn't know for how long he could hold himself back. He would try his best, his absolute best.

"Alec, give your husband a house tour please. We don't want him to get lost. You can rest until dinner is ready after that." Robert spoke with his thick voice. He was nervous but Alec must have been happy with the results, he pulled Magnus enthusiastically. 

"Come on babe, you will love the dressing room." 

Magnus didn't mess up with the action until they were out of sight but once they turned the corner, he pulled his hand to himself, letting Alec's hand go. "Do you have a dressing room?"

"Yeah... Magnus listen, I appreciate what you did there for me. It was amazing and you were so patient and all. I swear I will be just as nice with your family."

"With my family? No, no, no. We are not playing this game with them. I will go there by myself when it is the time and tell them the utter truth and only truth. By the way... how nice your family is!? I thought there would be a fight, or something like that? They were just nice to us. You had nothing to be scared of."

"I think seeing Olivia soothed them. I told them we had her by surrogacy so please play along with me if that's okay?"

"Well you speak like I have any other chances. Whatever you say. I am just curious about how you are going to explain the truth later. They seem so fond of Olivia just already. Speaking of which, where is my daughter?"

"Oh don't worry Izzy loves babies and they will be fine. They are probably out there to see ponies."

"Shut up! You have ponies???" 

Alec chuckled and that reminded his daughter to Magnus. That almost had the same crocked smile. _How weird_... 

"Yes we have ponies. Okay stop getting shocked by that. Just come here. There is the bathroom. You can use this one. We also have one in my room."

"In your room? Are we gonna stay in the SamE room?"

"Of course, we are married. Remember?"

"But I-... I-"

Alec shoved Magnus in to the bathroom. "I am waiting here."

"Why? Will I get lost here as well?" Magnus yelled from behind the door. He was going to tease him but when he saw the bathroom, getting lost here was not impossible. It was huge, three or four sinks and they seemed golden to Magnus. Were they really gold? Would it be so bad if he bite the tap? "Alexander..."

"Yeah? Are you okay there?"

"Come here, come in." He pulled him inside quickly.

"What? Why am I here? Okay I get that I might be a bit irresistable but we can't do anything in bathroom Magnus." He shook his head slowly and get slapped on the arm by Magnus.

"Oh shut up please." He rolled his eyes. "Is this gold?"

"Yeah I guess. It was there even when I was a child. I don't know though, it must be gold or else my mother would change it for the tenth time or something."

"I can't believe this. The tap is gold. Woah. I have no words."

Alec cackled. "Okay are you done here. Come on let's proceed with our tour because you can really get lost here, it is no joke."

They were laughing when Alec opened the bathroom door and they faced Isabelle and Olivia looking curiously to them. 

"Oh brother I know you were looking for love for the longest time but please don't do that in public bathroom huh? This is a family friendly house here, if I may recall." She winked and left quickly with Olivia who was chuckling on top of her shoulders. 

Alec was tomato red now and Magnus wanted his daughter back. "Heeey that is my daughter!"

"Don't worry she won't steal her. Come on let's go to our room." He pulled Magnus, holding his hand. This shouldn't be a reflex, Magnus thought.

"Here we are. What do you think?" Alec smiled, letting himself on the king sized bed happily.

"Woaw, I didn't expect less but this is pretty beyond my expectations to be honest. It is almost like four times of my room.... My old room. But I am slowly realising there is only one bed?"

"We can fit in here, right? It is big enough and-"

"Come on, we are not sleeping together."

"Damn, one could hope..." he whispered, making it loud for Magnus to hear.

"Excuse me?" Magnus knew he was teasing and it was hard to withstand already without all the teasing. He pulled his serious business man face. "Whatever. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, you can sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

"Yeah we wouldn't fit on the couch anyway."

"We? We as in-"

"Nope, we as in me and Olivia. Remember I had a daughter once, before your sister stole her?"

"Oh yeah, I think she can have her own room."

"Alexander... please. Don't let us get used to all these fancy things okay. We can fit on a armchair, we can sleep here. Together, with her..." Magnus felt somehow heart broken. He usually didn't care what the other people had or didn't have but seeing it on the first hand, it broke his heart. Some people were extremely rich and, well... some were not.

"But she can wake up in the morning and disturb us. How can nanny take care of her in our private room?" Alec was näive, he either thought everyone had nannies or he would get a nanny for her. Either ways, that would not happen.

"For the last time, no nannies. I can take care of my own child. And if you feel disturbed by us, well you can go sleep somewhere else."

"Okay, okay. I won't get disturbed by a baby by the way. He is my best friend, remember?"

"Sure, we will discuss this later. When she is crying at 3 am."

"Sure."

"Sure." Their gazes were getting challenging and everyone knew challenging each other usually ended up with passion which Magnus didn't seek for the moment. The only thing he wanted was to go his home, to things be like older selves. He wanted to feel safe again, with his family. 

A loud ring was heard. Magnus didn't need to be rich to understand that this was the call for dinner. At least he knew what rich people do in their huge houses now. Obviously they were wearing clothes like they are going to a special dinner all the time and calmly eating their dinner in silence. He thought this time it would be like that. He was early to assume that.

Izzy was full of glee again. Magnus thought this girl would never be sad or in a down mode. "Soo how did you two meet?"

"I- I- We-... We met... Alexander? Why don't you tell them? You are a better story teller anyways huh?" Magnus was sweating from outside and swearing from inside now. They should have thought about it before. They really should have.

Alec was no better than him. He stuttered and trembled into his own words. Magnus decided to take the word again, saving him from their horrible ending for the moment.

"Well I was tutoring at the university, you know teaching and all. And Alec was a student there. One time I saw him in the library. Umm... he looked so heavenly. I was sat right next to him. I couldn't study or even keep my mind together when he was next to me. Finally when he was leaving, I followed him. Asked him he wanted to grab a coffee with me. And here we are." This was officially the worst lie Magnus Bane has ever said.

"Exactly. Like that. We met. And we went on dates. Like people do. After a bit later, we decided we were really in love. So we got married." Alec just made that lie worse by spilling those words.

Maryse was faking a smile, obviously. She tried her best for his son's sake and Magnus appreciated that. She was being nice even though his son took a man and a baby to their house.

"This is such a nice story, just like in movies." Jace added. Magnus hoped he was silly enough to believe it. Because he surely stole that story from a rubbish romantic comedy movie or something like that, he didn't even remember correctly.

Alec laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah, it is."

Maryse finally gathered her courage, she was gonna ask something, or even speak. A better move than passing out, Magnus thought.

"What about the baby. Alec told us you used surragocy, but when did that happen?" She was as nice as possible, with her slowest voice.

"We, we love babies. Everyone knows how much I love babies, right? I always wanted to have one. Magnus also loves babies. So we knew this was what we wanted from the early beginning. And we couldn't be happier when we first touched her small hands. She is just beautiful." Alec eyed the little girl right next to him, sitting on a high chair and trying to eat her food with enthusiasm. She was a cheerful baby and she was very indepented considering her age. She could even swipe her mouth with a napkin after eating.

"She looks so much like both of you. She has your eye colour Alec, a great tone of hazel green. And of course your eye shape Magnus. Her hair looks straight just by now but I am sure that may change. She is just a little copy of both of you..." Robert looked with heart eyes. They all were very impressed by this little family they created just in 3-4 hours of a flight to home, of course which they had no idea about. 

"To our family growing." Maryse hold her glass, toasting for them.

' "To our family growing..." '

* * *

  
It was advanced night to Alec's guess. He heard a small voice, coming from the crib next to the bed. He got up from his highly uncomfortable couch, first thing he would replace that with a better, preferably an ergonomic one. Magnus seemed asleep. He didn't hear the voice probably because the little girl wasn't crying. She was just whining from her bed, trying to pull herself out from the wooden bars.

"Hello." Alec whispered with the slowest and warmest voice. 

Olivia's hazen green eyes were shining in the dark, a glimmer of moonlight was coming into the room by the window next to her bed. She tried to say something, but not with a loud voice. She was just silent as Alec which made him think she was considering his father sleeping next to on the bed. Could a baby think this advanced, Alec would question this a lot with the time.

"What do you want baby?"

"Da-da-yiii."

"Oh you want your father. He is sleeping right now, see, he is there." Alec pointed with his long index finger.

She said "papa" when she saw Alec pointing his father.

_If he was papa... then who was da-..._

His heart sunk twenty times deeper. Did the girl mean himself as dada? Could that really be possible. Either way, he'd found the strength to keep himself together and convince himself that she was only experimenting with her words. After all, she was just learning to speak and kids said weird things when they were doing that. Alec repeated in his head for twenty times. 

Little girl tried to reach him, to hold his hand. Alec didn't let her get disappointed. He held her up from her crib and hugged warmly. She brushed her face on his beard chissels. She must have found the feeling weird that she tried to touch his face, her little fingers trying to pull the little hairs out.

"Ow, that hurts tho." Alec let out a small chuckle. He was still whispering and the baby followed his steps with whispering.

After Alec rocking her slowly on his arms, the girl was about to sleep, almost hardly holding herself to lose to sleep. She opened her eyes carefully. 

"Da-da. Tsss." She obviously meant something, Alec knew. But sadly he knew nothing about baby language. At least they all had different words for things and they didn't have that complex bond just yet.

"What do you mean, are you hungry?"

"Tssss! Tssssk!"

"Okay whatever that is, we can do that in the morning maybe?"

And it wasn't something to wait. Alec felt something warm on his chest, getting bigger second by second. It didn't took long for him to realise _'tssss_ ' meant peeing. His whole jumper was soaking wet now. Of course he wasn't that disgusted but he knew he had to do something as soon as possible. But first he had to change Olivia's wet clothes as well, who was looking like she mad a horrible mistake. She was on the edge of crying, he saw some tears forming near her eyes.

"No no don't cry! This is not your fault. I didn't get what you meant there. I am sorry okay this is not your fault please don't cry." Alec sounded louder than he intended which woke Magnus up eventually. He jumped from the bed. Alec saw this happen one more time on the plane. He noted this, when he was scared for his baby, he was very protective.

"What happened?!" He held his head up like a fox, his hair was messy but that took nothing away from his cuteness. 

"Umm, nothing. She peed on me."

"How did this happen huh, let me take her." He got up quickly and wrapped the baby in a blanket to prevent pee getting everywhere. Not that he could prevent pee drops dripping from Alec but he tried his best. 

"She said she needed to pee, I just didn't get it. I am sorry."

"Did she say tsss? She always says that when she needs to pee."

"Yes exactly that. I didn't get it so she tried her best, no problems at all. But I am curious, why isn't she wearing a nappy?

"She hates it. She protested that thing when she was only 9 months old or something and I was so thankful to get rid of paying for diapers. They are really expensive did you know?"

"She is so smart. I told her to whisper to not to wake you up and she just whispered after that. She was only whining to get out of the crib, not even crying."

"She is quite smart, I won't be humble about that."

"You better not be. Soo, okay I will go take a shower downstairs so you can use the bathroom here if you'd like to give her a shower as well."

"Thank you Alexander. I know we are too much on you right now."

"Not at all. You saved my life Magnus. My whole life... Okay, good night. I will be back soon." He picked some new clothes to wear after shower and left the room quickly. 

Alec usually hated to waste the water by taking long showers but this time he took his time there, letting Magnus and Olivia to get comfortable and clean. After a long session which felt like hours of water loss -it was actually only around 40 minutes- he wore his clothes and put the wet ones to the washing machine. 

He expected them to be asleep but at first sight, Magnus was not in the bed. He checked the crib, Olivia was also not there. He was just about to get scared when he saw Magnus sitting on the couch right in front of the one he used as his temporary bed. Olivia was asleep on Magnus' lap peacefully. Alec would joke about something but he saw Magnus' eyes watching outside from the window next to them. His eyes were rather darkened and almost teary. 

"Hey, is she asleep?" Alec asked but already knowing the answer while whispering to not to wake her up.

"Like babies." Magnus shook his head, probably trying to distract the thoughts inside his head. 

Alec sat next to him and faced his body towards them. "She looks so cute. I really like her."

"Thanks, she likes you too from what I see. She is usually distant to people but she seemed to like you and your family as well. I mean she never pisses on people, you are the first one."

"Wow I am so proud." 

"Yeaaah, sorry about that."

"No she warned me, I had that coming."

They both chuckled. To Alec, Magnus' voice was rather a song... A beautiful one. His face darkened again, probably starting to think everything overall.

"What's wrong? I am willing to listen."

Magnus stared into his eyes, he clearly wanted to tell everything he had been through in an instant but there was something holding him back, Alec couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

"I am worried that my family won't accept me."

"Noo, I don't think that will happen. They can't say no to this cute face."

Magnus raised one eyebrow first but soon he realised Alec was talking about Olivia.

"I don't know Alexander. I am just... worried. I have no where else to go if they don't want me back."

"You have me..." his words wandered around them through thick air until they hit Magnus.

"No, I don't. You know this is just a game, which I am really thinking was a horrible idea in the first place."

"But, you really saved my life. If it was not for you, I was going to be married soon to a woman whom I don't like even a bit."

"I guess it worked for you then."

"It will work for you too. They will accept you back, and your baby. They will love her."

"What if they don't." His words were some mumble now.

"If they don't, you have me. I am not joking or exagerrating. I will be here for you." Alec finally gathered his courage and held his arm, rubbing a little to show his support.

Magnus held his head up finally, looking into his eyes. "Thank you Alexander."

"You are more than welcome." It was getting ridiculously deep and passionate so Alec pulled his hand to himself, letting his arm go. "There were so many room in this house so if you wanted to stay undercovered for years, I am sure some of the people would never realise."

"Talking of richness, what are you doing to be this rich again?"

"We have a family business, a jewelery one. It is kind of well known at this point and yeah I can say it is a huge company."

"Woah, I thought that was only real in movies."

"Nope, as you can see in example A.... But what about you? You never mentioned your work. You said you were a teacher at the dinner though."

"I was a teacher. Dance teacher to be exact. And also a bartender but that was just for the money. You know..."

"You were a bartender!??" Alec tried his best to keep his laugh silent, letting out a couple of cackles.

"Yes Alexander, everyone don't come to this world with a golden spoon in their mouth." Magnus rolled his eyes but knowing Alec was just teasing him.

"I love the way you say my name."

"Oh why dear, does no one call you by your full name?"

"No, and it is making me feel kinda special, you know..."

"I will call you this now on then."

"I am fine with that idea.... You know, we have still so much we don't know about each other."

"Hm-hm" Magnus pouted a little to show his agreement.

"So why don't we go on a date?"

"Date?"

"Yes, a date. Like we need to know each other to maintain this highly consuming act. It can be a getting to know each other date?"

"O-okay. We can do that."

Alec smiled warmly and passed to his own couch, they would have a date. They will have a date... It was all he could think about while trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Magnus' family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised, as soon as I am done! Let's not get used to too early updates tho. ;(  
> Hope you enjoy the ride, one shaky ride 😳  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Magnus gave a battle to open his eyes. Normally he was a total morning person but this time, he had almost three hours of night sleep and his warm and nice slumber was too hard to leave behind. After when he became a father, a single one to be more accurate, he didn't remember sleeping until 9-10 am easily. This one time Olivia had a fever and she didn't sleep all night so they slept all day but that didn't count so he was a consistent morning person. 

He assumed it was 6 or 7 am, at least it had to be. He held his head up quickly, there was no one in the room. Alec being absent was normal but where was his daughter. 

_'That thief cute girl it must be again'_ he furrowed his eyebrows. That girl needed to have her own baby if she was so fond of them. 

Magnus stretched his legs, still staying in the bed. Somehow he didn't care if her daughter was missing. He knew she was safe. So why not having some lazy time in bed, he assured himself. Yet his fatherly instincts won over, he had to go find his baby. Groaningly, he got up. The clock on the wall said it was 11am. ' _Well, it must be wrong. Rich people have everything but not this one correctly then'_ he thought. But it was when his phone showed the same time with the clock he started to realise the fact. Did he just sleep till 11 am? Could it be correct?

He quickly got into his formal wear. He was no rich but being fancy was his brand. He couldn't afford to have a pyjama look around the house/palace. 

He correctly remembered the right way to the communal living are, no way in the world he would name that place a living room. No room was that big. Alec or any of the members of the family were nowhere to be found though. Not in the bathroom, not in the fancy dining area. He had one more option and now he had this mission impossible to find the kitchen. They had to be there. And he was right with his guess. After trying six or seven different doors -which was a pretty baby room with stuff in it- he finally got the correct one. He would never forget the room anymore because it had a huge door unlike the others. 

He slided door slowly. There was sunlight inside, coming through the huge wall kind of windows. He saw his baby on a high chair, she was trying to eat some baby pancakes -which looked delicious for some reason- while chuckling at someone behind the counter. Once he stepped in, there he was Alec, with an apron on, trying to cook something while doing weird dance moves to keep Olivia entertained. They were having fun obviously.

"Look Liv, I don't know so many baby songs but I know this one. Don't tell uncle Jace I told you this but he always sings it around while doing the dishes. It goes like baby shark dutdutdutdut baby shark dutdutdutu baby shark. I don't know the rest though, I think he only knows this part too. But you know what, you have another uncle. You didn't meet him yet but he will be back from his school for the weekend you can meet then. He is quite smart and he knows some baby songs I think? We will ask him okay?"

Olivia waved her hands madly to sing along with him and yelled meaningless words.

"I know the rest of it." Magnus walked close behind Alec, intending to scare him.

Alec jumpscared when he heard his voice. He didn't expected to get caught in a such vulnerable moment. "Oh shi- shoes? You scared me."

"Good catch, no bad words around her!"

"Yeah I am getting used to say weird cliché suburban mother insults. I am so close to say holly molly."

"You will get better by time, no worries." Magnus realised they were already so deep into this game. No getting out soon also.

"Hm-hm. You hungry? I made pancakes. Liv loves that. I think you willl like it too. Sit down."

"Sure, thanks." He sat down next to his daughter, kissing her head before sitting. "So, I think I am ready."

"For what?"

"To see my family."

"Oh great! Where do they live? I can drop you off and if you want I can wait at the door until you are done."

"No I don't want that."

"...okay." His face pouted a little. "But I could hide myself really good you know, they wouldn't realise I was there and-"

"No, I don't want that because I want you to come with me."

"With you- Like with with?"

"Yes, I want you to join me as my husband. Of course if you'd like to. No pressure at all."

"Of course I want that! What made you decide the otherwise though? I thought you didn't want to play this game anymore."

"Well, I don't think we can be so easily get rid of this situation and, like it would be better if we didn't have two seperate lies. It is harder to keep up with, you know..."

"Yes, yes of course. So it is for the better. Okay, sure I will be your husband."

"Ssshh be quiet, someone is gonna hear now." Magnus hissed. 

"No one is home. They all have jobs, family business remember?"

"Oh great. So when can we go?"

"Now. Right after you eat and I change this little dirty ones clothes."

Magnus knew he had his heart eyes on after hearing what he said. He sounded like the perfect husband for every reasons. 

_ For the love of the angels, keep it together Bane _

"Eat, we will be right back." He served the amazing looking food which Magnus was beyond excited for.

Just when Magnus thought he was alone, Alec held his head out of the door frame with Olivia. 

"I think we made a great family."

* * *

"Okay, okay stop here! It's this house Alec stop!"

"I can't Magnus there is nowhere to park the car." Alec was fully aware that Magnus was losing his shit over nervousness and he tried his best to stay calm as well but it was a bit hard when Magnus was yelling and shaking next to him.

"Oh god, are we too late. Okay you know what, fuck it. We can come back later. No we can come back never! Yes, forget it. It is not that important anyways! Come on drive back." Magnus was biting his lips furiously, anxiety was a bitch.

"Hey, hey look at me. It is alright okay. It will be fine. Breathe now." Alec held him from his shoukders and took a deep breath to courage Magnus, they did that together for three or four times. "Your husband is here don't worry." He grinned sheepishly which caused Magnus slapping his arm. 

"Ouch."

"Yeah you deserved it. I am in a miserable shape right now and you are mocking."

"Sorry but for real, I am here. You will be fine."

"I know... okay, whatever, thanks." He gulped and closed his eyes.

"No swearing next to the baby by the way!"

"Inner ones don't count dear."

"No you said the f-word."

"Oh did I? I am sorry I must have forgotten." 

Alec got out of the car, waiting for Magnus to do the same. "Okay, we are here. Get out of the car Magnus. Come on."

"Give me a second. Or a year preferably"

Alec took Olivia's carrier from the back seat. She was also looking happy or excited. Magnus had found the courage to step up finally, looking at the very smiley and courageous examples in front of him.

_Hell yeah they made a really good family_

"Do you want me to hold Olivia? So you can be more comfortable."

"Okay, why not." They started to walk. Magnus felt his legs shaking, they were like mush. "Remember, we met at university library. I know we were horrible at that lie but, really let's stick with one lie at least so it won't get bigger like a snowball."

"I am fine with that. We can add more details into but we need to practice that. What about that date-"

"Sssh, we are here. My heart will explode." Magnus held his chest, his heart was really poundind hard into his ribcage that Alec could see it from outside. "I am ready." He let out a big breath. The knock on the door was so minimal that Alec wouldn't hear it if he was talking or maybe doing any other thing.

"Okay they are not opening the door, let's go." Magnus tried to go back but Alec caught him from his arm, turning him back into his place. 

At that same moment, door opened. A woman with long, ginger hair stood there without moving for a second.

"MAGNUSSS..." she yelled, tears leaving her eyes lustily while she jumped on him. They hugged each other for more than a minute, Alec was just waiting for them to finish and realise their existence. Well, the woman didn't.... She pulled her into the house forcefully, still shouting her words and closed the door. "I missed you so much my baby! Where were you huh! Where were you!" Alec heard the voices coming from inside and Olivia and he looked at each other with shocked faces. He was suprised again that Olivia probably understood the whole concept and she was as suprised as himself.

"Mom wait" The door opened again, by Magnus this time. "This is Alexander and this is Olivia." He smiled with sheer emotions.

"They are?..."

"They are my family."

"YOUR family?! Like your family as in?" The woman was already pale but Alec could see her face going paler than that which was concerning to be honest.

"Alec is my husband and Olivia is my daughter, ehm, our daughter."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Magnus Stupid Bane, if this is a joke, I will murder you! I swear I will!"

"It's not mom."

"Come on in! Oh my god! Please come in! You will freeze outside." Her face was worried and somehow lovely, Alec did his best to study on it but it was all he got from a small moment.

"Thank you." Alec tried his best to stay calm but as much as he didn't want to admit, he was not very different than Magnus in a scale. 

She closed the door behind them, her face has gotten darker. "So this is the one you left us for huh?"

"Mom no, I am sorry for that. Okay let's go inside and talk please." He headed inside, showing Alec the way to make him feel comfortable. "Is someone home?"

"Jonathan is here. He was taking a shower I guess. The work has been really hard on him since you left..."

They all sat down in the living room. Alec kept his distance so close to Magnus that he was rather clingy now. He seemed like a tough guy from outside but actually he was not any better than Olivia as in confidence. Actually maybe Olivia could be better than her, who knew... The silence was growing bigger with every minute passing.

"Why?" The woman finally broke it.

"What?"

"You know what... Why did you leave us son?"

"Mom I didn't... Okay maybe I did but, I swear it was not about you. It was about me finding my true self, and all the other stuff."

"Did you even miss us?" Her tears didn't stay any longer, they left her eyes.

"Of course I did. There was not one day I spent without thinking about you. Every single one of you."

"You broke our hearts, really. It was too much in the beginning that I wasn't even going into your room. Do you know how many days Clary cried for? I will tell you, so many."

"Mom-..." Magnus knew it was coming and he didn't hold his tears any longer as well.

"Look, I am your mom. I love you whatever you do, however you hurt me. I don't care. I am sure you had your reasons, which I don't or won't get but... but I love you. Okay? I also love everything you have." She turned her gaze on Alec and Olivia, who were looking like a pair of puppies. Alec was clenching on the carrier so hard that his hands were no more perceptible.  
  
"So, tell me all about your family. I want to get to know them." She had a broken smile on her face, her eyes were so red from crying and the minimal make-up on her face was smeared from all the tears.

"Mom, as I said... this is Alec. And this is Olivia. They are my... family. I know it is all so new for you and it is also new for us... I mean, this concept here is new. We are a family for three years of course, but, umm... yeah basically it is us. I love them so much. That's it." Magnus looked at Alec shyly, there was something sincere in his look.

"As Magnus said, I love your son so much. I am sorry if I took him away for you. But this gave us our little family. Our baby. So that may sound cruel to you but I am really grateful for that. For everything." Alec seemed comfortable and proud outside, he knew it. He knew it was impressive and standing but this was basically how he dealt with every hard situation. As long as he had his relaxed, confident mask on, nobody could harm him. And it was the best time to be that person now. If not for himself, for Magnus and Olivia. For his family...

"I see your point young man and you would be suprised to hear how many hard paths I chose to have my own family too. So, let's take things slowly. I want to get to know you and I will do that. But you know Magnus, your father was really disappointed, his heart was completely broken into hundreds of pieces. It took him a week to be able to eat properly again. We all have our own battles inside and as much as I want to except you and your family with open arms, you must understand that it may not be the easiest for them."

A male voice was heard from the room inside. "Moom? Who are you talking to?" A tall, blonde, perceptively handsome guy walked in while trying to dry his hair with a towel, rubbing it onto his head sternly.

"Jonathan." Magnus' voice was like a mumble, low and raspy.

"Magnus?! Is this a dream?" He got a brainfreeze for a second just like his mother. "MAGNUS!" He ran to Magnus who was standing with open arms to hug his brother.

"I missed you, you stupid selfish, disgusting piece of shi-"

"Ehm-" fake coughing, Alec had to censor the insult for his baby's sake. _Magnus' baby_ his brain corrected itself.

"I missed you too, you have gotten even taller huh?"

"No I am the same height but I guess you forgot how I look. Since you never talk to us anymore." There it was, the broken hearted words and Alec didn't blame them. He would be so heartbroken if his baby left, not saying a single word to him. _It is not your baby_ Stupid brain never stopped working...

"Who are these people?" He finally let Magnus go from between his arms. Alec was actually scared for this part, a big brother or a father. He didn't want to be sexist or something but he knew they could be indimidating from time to time.

"These are Alexander and Olivia." Magnus not elaborating further made Alec scared for his own life.

"Okay nice to meet you. I am Jonathan." He offered his hand which made Alec to let go of his grip on baby carrier. "Nice to meet you too." His voice shaking was not a good sign on confident boost faking game.

Jonathan probably didn't get how they were related in any way so he didn't wait an explanation. He just stared blankly to them.

"Jonathan, this is my husband and my daughter."

"Your what?" His face now had the proper expression. A horrified person.

"Yes, you heard it correct."

"I can't believe this. You were really serious on that being a bisexual thing then!?" 

"Of course I was, why would I come out otherwise anyways?" Magnus rolled his eyes but it was obvious that he missed even his brother's stupid questions.

"I don't know, you once told me you were emo, I didn't take you any serious after that point."

This made Alec cackle and Magnus roll his eyes harder than before. "Okay no more dirty laundry. What do you want to say about this?"

"Well, saying something wouldn't change anything I guess? Can I hold the baby? Welcome to the family by the way Alexander." He smiled sincerely which reminded Alec of Magnus. Welp, that was unexpected...

"Oh, okay. You can call me Alec. That's fine."

"Sure bro-in-law." 

"Ew Jonathan, please stop." Magnus stopped him. Everything was so different that he ever imagined.

Jocelyn cut in. "Don't you want to say anything to Magnus, Jonathan?" She couraged all of her kids to talk about their feelings but Alec didn't know that for sure.

"Mom this is not us being 5 year old and fighting for a toy anymore. I mean, I know it was hard for all of us but... but I get why Magnus did that. I can relate to his freedom longings or whatever he would like to call it. I was just very sad, very... but I am over it now. The past is past and we must look for the future. Otherwise it would be hard to live our life in previous. So... I forgive you Magnus."

Magnus would have no tears left by the end of the day if it was going to continue like this. He embraced his brother thightly, burying his head to the taller guy's chest. 

Jocelyn spoke again. "Alec, son, don't sit there like a statue. Take your coat off, let me take care of your baby. We didn't even meet her formally. Look at this little face." She used her baby voice for the last sentence, getting up to take her away from Alec which he didn't like the idea clearly. He was well aware that they were this baby's family, _real one_ actually but he was the father, up to a point. He was worried that she might find them intimidating somehow and she didn't even saw them before. All those check boxes were empty in Alec's mind. 

"You know what, I think it is her sleep time. Like she looks so sleepy. She needs to... sleep... So I can stand still until she is asleep. That's... okay."

"No she looks well awake, what are you talking of? Come to your nana baby, come hereee." She held out her arms and if Alec was a cat, he would scratch her hand immediately, maybe hissing a little also. But all he could do was to look at Magnus with desperate puppy eyes. 

Magnus nodded knowingly, he smiled to tell him it was okay. Alec breathed out all the air inside his lungs and let her take their baby to her arms. _Magnus' baby_ his brain corrected again. It was getting nerve-wracking...

"Oh god, she looks so like both of you. Look at her eyes. Basically a copy of you." Jonathan held her small hands, kissing like she was a small butterfly who could get hurt anytime.

"She also looks like her grandma, right?" Jocelyn chuckled, dancing back and forth with small steps to make her comfortable. Olivia didn't feel the comfort though. She started to whine and grumble, holding her arms open to reach her papa. "P-pa-pa" she stuttered and small tears formed around her eyes.

"That's okay love, they just want to meet you." Magnus held her chubby hand, rubbing it to make her feel comfortable. "And she doesn't look like you mom, this would be biologically impossible, you know."

Alec didn't get the joke but everyone cackled, he stayed silent and eyed Magnus. He seemed way more comfortable than he was almost half an hour ago. That's good, he thought. There was only two people to go. They were almost there.

"Stay for dinner huh, so your dad and Clary could see you as well?" Jocelyn handed the whining baby to his father, there was a nervous smile on her face.

"I don't know mom. What will they think? You were so nice towards us and they are the ones I am scared of actually."

"Don't be ridiculous, they love you and they will overcome this soon enough. Also it would be more heartbreaking if you left without seeing them."

"Okay, okay sure. We can stay for dinner, right darling?" He looked at Alec for approval who was very busy with watching and smiling to Olivia. 

"Oh yes, I can call and tell my mom to not to wait us to dinner. That's fine."

"Great, let's start cooking then!" Jocelyn kissed his son's head for the last time and left to prepare something.

That was really good so far...

* * *

Magnus' legs were sore from rocking Olivia on them who was strictly refusing to sleep somewhere else other than a bed. And everyone knew how babies were awful when they were sleep deprived. She was constantly crying or yelling, throwing tantrums grumpily. 

"Oh dear, Olivia please stop." He held her kicking legs. 

"Magnus let me try. She may need some fresh air, I can take her to garden for a moment if that's okay."

"Do you think you can stop her?" Magnus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He had a pedant smile on his face.

"I am willing to try."

"Yes please let him try Magnus, I am going to lose my eardrums if she don't stop anytime soon." Jonathan looked at Alec to approve it, almost beggingly.

"Okay okay, there you go." Magnus held her out to Alec, he knew she will be back in a moment after Alec being unsuccessfull so he didn't move himself, keeping his position to keep rocking her.

"Come here baby, let's go outside. They probably don't have ponies here but maybe we can find a cat huh?" Alec placed a little kiss on her cheeks which were wet from tears. She sniffed and hiccuped a couple of times but then stopped crying for Magnus' suprise. She rested her head on Alec's broad chest and burried his face on him.

"See, I told you I am great at it." Alec winked and they left to find a cat as Alec promised.

Magnus closed his O shaped mouth and looked after them when they were leaving. "Oh god, she sold me out for a cat. I can't believe it." He shook his legs and crossed them with disbelief. His one and only precious daughter was as smitten as himself with that guy. 

"He is the good police Mags, get over it. I am glad she is not crying anymore though. Thank god for my precious ears." Jonathan spread out his legs on Magnus, not stopping watching TV for a moment.

"Don't you have something better to do, go help mom!" Magnus tried to push his legs down on his lap but they were heavy enought to stay in place.

"I am tired from work. I worked 5 am to 15 am this morning. I hate morning shifts but people love eating soup before going to work I guess. It was jam-packed this morning."

Magnus remembered how they used to work together on the morning shifts. The restaurant was not that crowded or well-known at that time but after 3 years, it must be going strong, he thought. "So dad and Clary have the evening shift?" 

"Yep, they must be back soon though. Today is closing early day, remember?" 

They used to close early on Tuesdays and have some family time at night all together before he left. 

"Hey Magnus..." Jonathan asked softly.

"Yes?"

"How was LA? Did you have so much fun with Alec?"

"Hmm... it was fine. Night life is not as good as here though. But it was fun I guess. I missed you guys."

"For real?"

"Of course! What I told mom is real. I missed you everyday and I swore myself for leaving all the time." He felt some tension on Jonathan's legs. He pulled them back to himself and straightened his position on the couch in an instant. Magnus would understand the reason soon. He heard a low voice just before he could held his head up.

"Why did you go then?" 

He knew this voice from his heart. He wasn't very suprised to see Clary and Luke at the door frame. Clary's eyes were flaring with anger. Luke's eyes were blank on the contorary. He was just like staring to a white page in front of him.

"Dad, Clary..."

They both didn't say anything. Tears were forming on the edge of Clary's eyes. Luke still didn't move even a hair on his body.

"WHY did you leave HUH!?" Her voice was shaky, Magnus could see her whole body trembling. He could only gulp though, not being able to form a word in his head. There were no answers to that question. He saw Jocelyn behind them, her eyes were as teary as Clary's. Magnus knew she was able to forgive him because she was her mother, but Clary maybe never would. If the pain he was feeling was something physical, he would pass out with the broken heart inside him. 

"Clary-..." he tried to say something, but there was nothing. Nothing to say. Clary's response was intimidating though. She walked on Magnus. She rather looked like she wanted to destroy him, cut him into pieces and feed to dogs. It was all a blur now after that. She was yelling at him, throwing different kinds of insults. He remembered seeing Jocelyn and Jonathan trying to stop her from kicking him with fury. But the most remarkable picture in the frame was his father. He was just standing there, watching him without blinking. For Clary, at least there was anger, there was a feeling but his father didn't even move. 

Magnus remembered saying sorry and running away from the house. Tears were wetting his cheeks while he was running outside. He saw Alec and Olivia outside. She was holding a yellow flower in his hands and Alec was trying to show her a butterfly flying over them. 

Alec was the one to realise his presence first. His smiling face went into a question mark first and then he understood Magnus. He walked slowly with Olivia on his hands towards him. He didn't say anything but it was already saying a lot. He held Olivia on one arm and with the other one, he wrapped it around Magnus, embracing him tightly. Magnus let out one sob first and the others followed that one. He burried his face on Alec, just like his daughter did before, letting his tears wet Alec's t-shirt.

"Let's go to our home..." Alec said.

_ They really made a family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos! I appreciate them all ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's deal with some slight angst with some fluff amiright? 😈  
> Not something heavy or unsolved though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, with a long ass chapter which I didn't even expect from myself but yeah, don't ask me it happened.  
> I am geniunely enjoying this story so far and I hope it goes like this.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to correct me as well!  
> I hope you enjoy this ✌🏼

"He has a baby and he got married!? I can't believe this kid. I really can't." Luke shook his head slightly, holding his head between his hands. 

"He is a son-of-a-" Clary started. She hadn't stop swearing yet for 2 hours.

"Hey hey language! Also that insult affects me lady!" Jocelyn stopped her.

They were having a dinner, at least they were trying to with all the problem on the hand.

"I don't know but he seems like a nice guy dad? Really they came here and they were so willing to meet you and everyone. Also that baby is so cute. She cried a lot though." Jonathan wanted to sooth the conversation.

"I don't have a son like that anymore. No! Getting married without even telling your family? For christ's sake! We are right here. The only thing we did for him was to support him with every decision in his life."

"I will murder him, I will so murder him." Clary was trying to cut her chicken, well maybe stabbing it to practice a theory.

"Okay Clary enough. Please. He is your brother and he is your son. Do you hear me? Both of you!" Jocelyn pointed her fingers at each of them, really trying her best to fix things.

"No Jocelyn. He should have thought about that before leaving us. I am not accepting that not even apology." Luke spat out the words. He was not so angry which was a good indicator. "Though... I want my grand-daughter."

Jocelyn's eyes shined, yes it was really a good indicator.

"Clary can I talk to you after dinner?" Luke continued.

"Why? I told you, I am killing him. You can't stop me."

"We can discuss that later. We have an important thing to do."

* * *

Magnus knew it wouldn't be flowers and unicorns, there had to be something holding him from having his family back. He was laying on the bed like he was dead, watching Olivia who was sleeping on the middle of the bed like an angel. Her chubby cheeks were now red and Magnus wanted to bite them smoothly. 

A small knock on the door, Alec came in. His raven hair looked even darker when it's night. There was a small, moon shaped night light in his hand.

"Hey." Only a little whisper...

"Hey." Magnus tried to smile but not so late, the smile erased, turning into a lip lick.

"I get this for Olivia, if she wakes up again at night, she won't be scared... Is she okay? She cried a lot today." Alec sat on the edge of the bed, watching the happily asleep baby.

"She is finee, somedays she likes to throw tantrums. Thanks for the light, it looks cute."

"What about you?"

Magnus knew what he meant but joking was always helpful to ease the pain. "Naah, I don't like to throw tantrums that much." He giggled.

"You know what I mean." Alec smiled but still trying to roll his eyes.

"I am fine." He admitted. "Do you know, it was actually better than I expected. You weren't there but my sister totally tried to kill me. I am sure she would beat me up so bad if they didn't prevent her."

"And how is that better than your expectations?"

"Easy, there was an emotion at least. She still felt something." He shrugged. "But it was my dad who I am worried about."

"What about him?"

"Well, he didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Jonathan texted that he said he doesn't have a son like me anymore. Sooo... there is that."

"I don't know, sometimes parents say that but not actually meaning it. That... happens?"

"And how many times your parents said that actually?"

"Well zero but-"

"A- see. It is not a casual thing. I think they will never forgive me."

"I think it went really well with your mom and your brother. I am sure the others will come around soon too."

"Hmm you think so?"

"Of course! Magnus, I know it must be so hard for them. If my kid left me like that, saying nothing and all, I would be mad too. But you can't change the past. It is done. I think they will realise that soon enough." He shook his head confidently.

"You know, you are young and all... but you are wise." 

"Haha, yes I am. By the way I am 23, and I assume you must be 23 and a half or something?" He laid down on the bed next to Olivia, still keeping his distance with Magnus

"Nice try. I am 25 darling. So this means I am the wiser one. You are doing your best though, don't worry."

"Well, I didn't left my family without saying anything at 23, sooo."

"Oooff, that was harsh." Magnus played it cool but it totally hurt a little, even though he didn't want to admit.

"...sorry." Alec realised it was really a bit too much for the moment.

"No that's fine. I did that, didn't I."

"Why though? Why did you do that?"

"Umm... enough story time. Go sleep. Good night." He turned his back to him, pretending to sleep.

"Okay, good night then. I will remember the question tomorrow." 

"No you won't."

"Yes I will and I thought you were asleep."

"I am, Zzzzz."

"Good night Magnus...."

"Good night Alexander...."

* * *

"Magnus, Alec told me you left everything at your old place in LA. So we need to shop, we need to buy new clothes for you and also for my little baby. She needs an exquisite wardrobe."

They were having a breakfast together this time. Nobody seemed to be rushed to go to work today. 

"No, it's not really necessarry Isabelle. We are doing fine. We don't really need to." Magnus normally would never say no to a shopping trip but this time it was different. He had no money and he was already living on Alec in this house.

Alec understood his worries. Magnus was a gentleman and he was a proud one. He knew he was already timid for living at his home but also using Alec's money would be so much for him.

Izzy didn't insist further more because she was warned by Alec's leg under the table. She knew something was off with him so she stayed quiet as a wise choice. Her brother told her eventually if it was that important.

Alec waited for everyone to finish their breakfast before he could have a private talk with Magnus, trying to not to suspect anyone of anything. He pulled him into the public bathroom while Magnus was probably trying to go to their room. 

"Woaah what is this all secret agent thing about?" Magnus watched Alec who was locking the door so no one could interrupt them.

"Magnus, I know this is a lot to ask but... Can you please go to shopping with my siblings. I get it if you hate shopping but Izzy was so excited for this, she said she wanted to make a proper room for Olivia."

"Alexander... I actually like shopping. But-... there is some another reason behind that. I don't really feel comfortable talking about that reason but make sure I am on it. I will try my best to change it."

"I know the reason and I get it, you are an independent, young, single dad. I respect you... No actually I admire you. It takes a lot to be these, even one of them."

"Thanks but what is the relevance of it right now. I really don't need to buy new clothes." He huffed stubbornly.

"Where are your clothes then?" 

"I- umm... I left them at my old apartment. I had clothes at home. I wouldn't have need new ones if my family wasn't being so... you know."

"Magnus, stop please. I got you into this game, I will pay for the game expense." He handed out his credit card to Magnus who was looking suspiciously. "Consider this as a thank you gift from me, please?" 

Magnus tried his best to fight the urge to say okay but he wasn't so successful so far. He closed his eyes for a long second, thinking about his life all over which finally made him take the card. There was a bashful expression on his face. "Okay... Thanks."

Alec finally relaxed his tense shoulders, a sheepish smile spread on his face. "Buy whatever you want. You can even buy the mall. It has no limit." He winked.

"Uh" Magnus scratched his head mercilessly, mostly because of the stress and the situation he was in right now. "What is the password?"

Alec blurted out a laughter, saying the password quickly. He felt like the touch was an important detail to add his gesture so smilingly he rubbed Magnus' arm before opening the door.

"Guys whatever you are doing in the public bathroom, you can do that in your own." Izzy rolled her eyes and rushed in to use the bathroom. She stopped before closing the door, only her face is showing between the door and the wall she told especially looking at Magnus, "so I will be ready in 30-40 minutes, come downstairs whenever you are done." 

Magnus gave a quick nod, this family would be the end of him.

* * *

"Let's check this one! Look there is even baby room furnitures!!!" Izzy grabbed Magnus' arm to pull him inside with herself. It was already three hours in and Jace's feet were not available anymore. He was pushing Olivia's stroller around, behind Magnus and Izzy to every single shop. He assumed since Magnus were there, maybe this time, maybe just in a little chance, this torment would end sooner this time but no, it was even worse than the previous trips to the mall he had participated in, well mostly he was forced to participate in. He watched Izzy and Magnus running to the shop and sat on a bench with a loud sigh. 

"Papa dada." He heard the smooth voice of the baby who was trying to tell something obviously.

"Oh did you miss your dads? One is at work, he finally had to take some business responsibility and the other one is shopping as you can see. Look, he is there." He pointed the man who was trying to see Izzy with a blouse on from a distance.

"Hello there!" A good looking ginger haired girl approached to them. She was so beautiful that Jace didn't want to blink even for a second. He knew babies had a certain charm on women but he didn't expect that to happen so quickly. The girl was genuinely dazzling and she had a glamour that Jace couldn't stop looking at. 

"H-hey." He stuttered and getting shocked by this. He would never stutter around girls? It was an easy thing he could do even when he was a teenager. What was wrong with him now?

"Such a cutie, what is her name?" The girl seemed to be interested in Olivia though. Jace had to figure something out to get her attention.

"Olivia."

"Great name. Is she yours?"

"Um.. no, not really. I am her uncle." He decided it would be better to look single, just in case.

"She looks happy, you must be good at your uncle job." She smiled warmly. There was something about this girl and Jace promised himself, he would discover this.

"Maybe..." Ah keep it together Jace. You are the player of the year, he kicked himself. "Maybe, Can I get your number?" That was horrible. He just lost his ability to flirt in mere seconds and this was just because of this girl.

"Ahaha, sure. My name is Clary. I think you could ask that first?" She faked a grimace and chuckled after. 

"Ah yes, I am sorry. I am Jace. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand, holding her soft hand gave him a weird feeling. A feeling that everyone would describe as butterflies in stomach but he had no idea about.

The girl reached to her bag, which was not on the bench next to her where she placed it just before sitting.

"Oh god, where is my bag?!" She looked around in fear, her emerald green eyes flaring with scare.

Jace saw someone running away with a black bag from a distance. He didn't remember properly all the things Clary yelled behind the guy who was running clumsily but he didn't think a second time to get up and run after that person in an instant.

His heart was pounding against his ribcage and the guy was rather far away from him but he tried his best to catch him. He saw the guy throwing the bag on the floor and keep running. If it was his bag, he wouldn't stop running after him until he catch the thief but the bag belonged someone else, someone who was crying behind the bag when he left her and promised he would get her bag back. He slowed down and grabbed the bag from the floor. It was safe and unzipped at least. He swore a mouthful time and walked back to the bench that they were sitting on.

He must have mistaken the bench with another, there was no one there. Not even Olivia. He looked around to see but it must have been the bench, he thought. The girl was gone and he turned around to see if Olivia was with Magnus or Izzy. He only saw them shopping cluelessly. 

It took him a minute to realise the horrible fact. He opened the bag in disbelief, to find a note with a smily face and evil ears on it saying the drawing was Magnus. That angel looking girl was the real evil and who seemed to kidnap Magnus' baby!

* * *

"I will murder you! I will murder that red head bitch! She can't get rid of this easily! She stole my fucking baby! My Fucking Baby!" Magnus threw his phone across the room when nobody answered his call. Alec did his best to catch it just right on time.

"Magnus, at least we know where she is. I think she just wanted to piss you off."

"By kidnapping my kid! She will pay that off. I will slice her into pieces and I will feed her to herself. Not even dogs." His body was visibly trembling which was not unexpected. As much as he was angry, he also felt very sorry for mostly himself. For his poor paternal instincts, for letting his own sister kidnap his baby, for leaving her alone just to buy some clothes. "That was my fault. What kind of father am I? My own sister kidnapped my daughter. Oh my god I am horrible at this Alec. If she could kidnap my baby with that one working braincell she has left, then everyone can. I am an idiot." He let himself fall on the couch, tears leaving his eyes immediately. 

Alec was utterly clueless about what to do. Let alone having someone kidnap his kid, he had never had a kid before. He had no idea how to feel since the one who kidnapped the baby was her own aunt. He tilted his head to think of something to make Magnus feel better. It was the least he can do. "Oh god, Magnus please don't say that. Let me call your mother. I am sure she knows where they are. Also, where can she be, probably at home, right?"

Magnus stopped sobbing for a second and looked at him with grateful puppy eyes just before starting to sob again, his shoulders shaking relentlessly. Alec knew they probably shouldn't be this close for the sake of the lie they have been trying to maintain but he couldn't stop himself. There was no way in this case... He sat next to Magnus and wrapped his arm around him, embracing the fragile, very much vulnerable man who was still shaking and sobbing without breathing for a second. Alec placed his chin on top of Magnus' head, sniffing his hair without being noticed. Magnus also sniffed as a response, trying to stop himself from sobbing so hard. He nuzzled on Alec's chest and closed his eyes. This would be a perfect opportunity if their situation didn't involve her daughter getting kidnapped by her own crazy aunt.

The door opened slowly only to a small gap to fit one person. Maryse held out his head from the gap, her face was a pout. 

"Hey boys, I came back from work as soon as possible when I heard it... We all did." She opened the door fully and Magnus saw every member of the family looking very sad, maybe as much as him. Jace was keeping his distance, his head bowed and not able to look at neither Magnus nor Alec. 

Robert stepped in. "Do you want me to call the police? They can find them, doesn't matter where they are. I know she is your sister but no one can kidnap my grand-daughter. We are not letting them get away with it." He was just about to call the police, his phone in hand.

"Daad! No don't!" Alec's eyes were fully wide with fear. He let Magnus go, straightening his back. "I mean... this is only Magnus' sister? Right babe? We will go and get our daughter back. It's not that much of a big deal." He looked at Magnus for approval.

Hell the fuck, it was a big deal. Magnus was going to murder her and anyone behind this. He had this murder already plotted in his head. She had no chance to get away with it. ...But if they called the police, everything would be out now. They would look at their last names on their ID's and realise there was no such marriage betweem them. He turned his head to Alec who was begging innerly to him to not to do this. He took a deep breath. "Sir, I know this is worrying but I think we should sort this out between us. Including police to this family crisis would only make it worse. Alec and I will pay a visit to them and get _our_ baby back." He had no idea why that our part was highlighted in his brain but it felt weird to say it like that.

"Okay, but we are coming too. You are not alone and they should know what they are dealing with. Nobody can kidnap our grand-daughter." Maryse held his head up proudly. 

It was now a matter of family and Magnus felt the warm feeling of belonging again, after all this time. He wiped his eyes quickly, trying to stay strong if that was possible.

"She thinks she is the crazy aunt but she didn't meet me yet. If anyone gets to be that, that's me." Isabelle whispered the words hatefully, her face is completely lack of any sweet feelings now.

"Let's go and get our baby." Alec looked at him for approval to hold his hand, side eyeing everyone in the room and then back to Magnus. Magnus held his warm hand, _just for the sake of this game..._ he assured himself. _Just for that_

* * *

"Dad she is trying to say something. Like tsss? Do you think she is hungry?"

Luke dried his hands to the towel hanging from his apron, handing the dishes he prepared for the last set of customer in the restaurant. "You go give these to people, I will take care of her." 

"But we need to feed her? She didn't eat or drink anything. Oh god, does she need milk... like human milk?" She had a terrified impression on her face. They really didn't think through this before kidnapping her and the baby was getting grumpy with each hour passing.

"Clary, people are waiting! Take these and go. I will prepare something for her. Don't worry." He watched Clary going with a huff. "Okay now kiddo, do you like pasta?"

"Papa." She pouted a little, her eyes tearing up. "Tsss." She kicked the air from the counter she was sitting on. 

Luke knew this was a horrible thing to do, seperating a kid from her father, or more likely her fathers in this case but he wanted for Magnus to taste the pain he felt when he left without saying anything. He didn't even know if his son was alive or not until Magnus sent a cheesy, not very explaining merry christmas text. Of course he didn't reply to that... but hell if he didn't want to say something, tell him that he loved him so much and he wanted him back at their home again. Their family was not complete, missing, aching without Magnus. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from all those bad memories. They seemed so far away but only a couple of days ago, he was still crying every night for his son, to see him even once or twice, to tell him how much he loved him. Magnus broke his heart mercilessly for sure. He got ripped away from his bad memories by this little one if front of him who was the one and only thing he wanted to meet for his whole life. He just didn't think he would have to kidnap her.

"Papaaa" When the little girl cried out, Luke knew he had to do something. "Tssss." Her weary now words must have meant something. He tried really hard to understand but she didn't have him much of a clue. But thankfully, he was able to list one or two things babies needed. That tss sound didn't felt like a longing for food, that must have been something related to toilet, he grasped smartfully. 

Clary came back, she seemed sorry for the baby on the contarary for Luke's expectation. "Dad, I think we should call them, or maybe we can just leave her at the door. I don't really feel like seeing his face but still, I love my niece. She needs her fathers..." She pouted knowingly. "We kissed her, cuddled with her but I don't think this is all she needs."

"Well, I must tell the truth. I am a bit rusty with all this baby stuff. And that man suffered enough, I mean... I am sure they missed her a lot. She missed them a lot. Sooo... why don't I make some pasta for us and after we eat it, we can drop her to her parents on our way. And by the way, take her to the bathroom. She needs to use it."

"But- how? Can she even do it?"

"You'll figure something out. Use your imagination. Be an artist. Come on."

"Daaad!" She protested but held Olivia up in her arms and walked back to the bathroom.

Luke was about to get ready for their little dinner when he saw his wife's name on his phone. If she knew what they were up to... well things wouldn't end well for them. He grimaced and picked the phone up, facing Jocelyn's shouting voice in an instant. 

He knew things wouldn't end well, not at all...

* * *

Magnus kicked the door strongly, not even bothering to knock. "I know you are there! Open this damn door or I will break it and shove it to your filthy mouth!" He thundered, still trying to kick the door.

Alec didn't try to stop him. This was Magnus' family after all and he was as angry as Magnus. No one could dare to kidnap his best friend. Not to mention he was her father up to a point. He realised he was too calm for a father whose kid had been kidnapped. He had to act more like a one. He held Magnus' arm to stop him from kicking hardly standing door in front of them. "Hey, hey. Stop Magnus."

Magnus turned around with flaring eyes that Alec thought he was the next one to get kicked.

"You. don't. get. to. tell. me. to. stop." He hissed with anger.

Nope, Alec didn't even try to say that. He pulled the protesting man away from the door. "OPEN THE DOOR! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!" He slapped the door with his big hands which caused him to have red, burning hands for the rest of the day. His family behind was absolutely horrified, no one dared to say a word. They were just watching without moving a hair. However, there was someone amused by the show. Magnus had a little impressed smile on the edge of his mouth. This was never Alec's intention, to impress Magnus with the act. He really cared a lot about Olivia and he was really pissed but he couldn't tell he was not happy with the consequence. If that was going to affect Magnus in this way, let it be, he continued to slap the door. 

The door absolutely would be thankful to Jocelyn for finally opening itself if it could talk. Her face was horrified as expected. "What is going on here?!" She widened her eyes. "Magnus, what is this all about?"

Magnus saw Jonathan running down the stairs to see the scene which sounded alarming. He pushed the door open, stepping in. "Where is my daughter!? Mom, don't try to protect that witch, where is she?!"

Jocelyn was totally traumatised, watching everyone with a horrified look on her face. "What are you talking about? What daughter, what witch?" 

Maryse stepped in this time while Alec was trying to curb Magnus who was yelling senselessly. "Hello, my name is Maryse Lightwood. I am Alec's mother. This is my husband Robert and these are my kids, Isabelle and Jace." She introduced all of them kindly.

"Mom I will kill her, where is she huh!?" Magnus yelled to upstairs, thinking they might be there.

"Magnus, please stop shouting. I don't get it. And, I am very happy to meet you all yet I would prefer it to be calmer than this? Now please, can you explain what is all this about?" 

"Um, your daughter stole ours." Alec quickly spat it out, taking the advantage of the silence.

"My daughter did what!? Are you saying, she really, physically stole Olivia who is my grand-daughter as well?"

"Indeed." Robert nodded with a disturbed look on his face. "And we want her back immediately."

Jonathan gasped loudly. "Oh god! Mom I think this is what they were talking about last night. Dad and Clary?"

"DAD IS IN THIS?" Magnus started to shout again, throwing insults into air.

"Magnus, son. Please stay calm. I will solve this which I hope a horrible misunderstanding right now. Let me have a talk with your dad. I will be back. You are welcome to make yourself feel at home. Jonathan, Magnus. Please show the way to our guests to living room." She left right away. 

Magnus didn't stop plotting how he would destroy their life while sitting on the couch, furiously shaking his leg. He wanted his baby back and he wanted her now. He realised he had a bad leg pain when Alec stopped it from shaking harshly, grasping his tight with force. Warmth of his hand made Magnus come back to reality from his brutal, murderous realm. He remembered how hot Alec looked when he was slapping the door. He felt his insides tingling with the thought. This was not the best time to think about this semi greek god looking marvelous man next to him... not at all. He tried his best to stop himself, not succeeding really. The way Alec was so protective over his daughter, the way he was so caring and lovely towards even both of them was something else he never experienced with someone else before. He was totally a dad and also husband material, not that Magnus ever thought of this lie being a truth, but he really was. _Time to think of something else Bane_ he distracted his own thoughts by swearing, using all the swear words he never got to use near Olivia. No one was to judge him when his daughter was missing anyway

Jocelyn stepped in, holding his phone in hand, looking embarassed somehow. "I spoke to them. They will be back very soon, of course with Olivia." She spoke with dignity, her voice sounded calming to Magnus.

"I knew it! They stole my baby. Oh Clary, you are so dead. So dead..." Magnus gritted his teeth furiously. His chin was already locked and his teeth were hurting which also caused him a headache. This much of an anger was never good for any part of your body anyway. 

"Son, I know this is not acceptable in any chance but he said they just wanted to meet her, if you'd like to believe them of course."

Alec took the word this time, not letting Magnus speak. "We CAME here to meet you, if you remember ma'am. Like we literally came here. If they were more civilized humans, they could easily meet her! This is no excuse for any of this act." He snarled between his teeth, hatefully spitting the words out.

"Mom, he is right." Jonathan shrugged, pressing his lips together.

"Of course he is right. I am geniunely sorry for this but I am sure they are just as sorry." Jocelyn bowed her head. She was rather embarassed for the situation.

When Clary and Luke finally walked in with Olivia in Luke's arms, Magnus' eyes started to see the world colourfully again. Luke handed the baby to Jocelyn, probably not to interract with Magnus. Magnus couldn't care any less. The only thing mattered that moment was his baby. He quickly grabbed her from his mother who was willing to hand her out. Her baby smell fulled his nostrills happily, the only smell on the world he would like to sense right now. Olivia was really happy to see his father as expected. She nuzzled on Magnus' chest, her small hands clenching on his jumper as tight as possible. 

Alec gave them a minute to greet each other, knowing his place in this picture. But he also knew he wanted to be there, with them, sharing their love. He snuggled in slow and carefully. First his hand touched Magnus' back, rubbing it to comfort him somehow. Magnus held his head slightly. Alec saw approval in his eyes, not even doubting once or twice, he covered them both like a blanket. It felt so casual, so needed, so right to be with them. Alec embraced them both and it felt like he was there from the early beginning, he needed to be there for the rest. He placed a little kiss on Olivia's temple and cut his embrace quick. 

Magnus needed to have a word, maybe shout at them before they leave . He handed Olivia to Alec, getting ready to take all the anger out. "What were you thinking huh? Why did you do this?!" He sounded weaker than he aimed though. 

Clary stuttered, she didn't know what to say and the furious acts she had the other day was gone now. She was just guilty and quiet. "Maybe now you can realise how much it hurts to lose someone you love." She turned around and left without saying anything else. 

"I broke your heart so you decided to kidnap my baby?!!" Magnus yelled behind her. The room was covered by death silence. 

Luke finally spoke which made Magnus so happy innerly before hearing the words he said. "Just you are welcome to stay here, but just for the sake of my grand-daughter. I don't want any of these people here in my house, included your friend here." He pointed Alec. "You either leave them all behind and stay here or you can leave." He didn't even look Magnus in the eye. The already thick air between them got thicker, choking him metaphorically which felt real as seconds passed. 

Now he had to choose. Either his family or the man who helped him, who helped him have a life again. Who was so nice towards both of them from the beginning. Even the minute they met, he felt this warm feeling in his heart deep down. He looked at Alec, he was beyond scared or sad, Magnus couldn't quite decide. If Magnus now was take one step towards them, Alec's life would be hell, and who knows maybe also Magnus'. They had a deal together, that deal was important to Alec but it was also important to Magnus. Alec's family was nothing but nice to him, to his daughter all the time. Now could he leave them all behind, to stay at a house where he was only welcome because of his baby? Could he accept it? 

Everything for my baby, he thought. He took a deep breath, getting rid of all the range inside him. He took a step proudly, holding his head up. "My husband... Alexander is not my friend, he is my husband."

Everyone stared blankly except Alec. His eyes were fulled with happiness, knowing that Magnus chose him instead of living at his family home. If he wasn't quick enough to bow his head down, someone would totally see one or two tear flowing on his cheeks slowly.

"I assume we are done here. If you excuse us now, let's go kids." Maryse headed to the door, making everyone follow her.

Alec held Magnus from the shoulder, supporting him with all the strength he had.

"Do not mess with my family again." Magnus heard Robert hissing under his breath to Luke. 

* * *

Alec's head was hurting from thinking a lot on their way to home. Nobody said anything but he knew what it meant so many things for their relationship now. Magnus chose him over his family. Does that mean he was willing to stay with him? Did he do that on purpose or he just needed an escape for the moment? Would he ever be able to stay with them forever? He was dangerously smitten with this little family now. When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he could think was either Magnus or Olivia. When he tried to sleep in the night, the last thing he could think was also them. In his daily basic jobs, even in his dreams. It was already all about them. _Dangerously smitten_ he tried to clean his head from thoughts when finally the car approached to home, driver letting them get off before parking it. 

They all gathered in front of the house, well actually... little palace. Everyone had something to say.

"Welcome home again Magnus." Robert smiled warmly. "And also you little princess." 

"Thank you. We both appreciate your welcoming." Magnus' smile was sincere, from the depth of his heart. 

"Magnus. Alec. I know you wouldn't trust me anymore but I must say, I am really sorry for what happened. I would never want to hurt Olivia." Jace had his puppy face on, he was also good at apologies. 

"I don't think any of these was your fault Jace. It was fully your good intention. You were the one who got fooled. Don't beat yourself up for that anymore. But I must say, this may affect your alone time with her, no offence."

"Thank you, none taken." 

"Does this rule affect me as well? Because as her aunt, I know my rights." Izzy stared in shock.

"Well yeah Iz." Alec rolled his eyes but innerly he hoped this rule didn't apply to himself.

"Sorry, Isabelle. It also affects you. Until I am convinced she is fully safe, no alone time yet."

"Uh Jace, you just can't let someone kidnap a baby." She rolled his eyes, marching in to house.

"Okay guys, come on let's get inside. I don't want Olivia to get cold. She is also asleep so let's stay quiet." Maryse whispered the last part. "Alec, Magnus. Can we talk to you after you put her to the bed?"

Alec looked at Magnus for approval. "Of course, mom?" His distress was showing a little. 

"Okay see you in living room."

Each of them seperated their ways to the rooms. Living in an almost palace required to say goodbye when leaving because who knew if you could see them around for three or four hours in the house. One wrong turnroad and you are lost forever somehow. 

"What do you think this is about?" Magnus asked, he was worried of course, mostly because of the huge lie between them.

"I have no idea. I am trying to think of any special occasion but nope, nothing." Alec pouted his bottom lip.

"Do you think they... know?" He whispered.

"How can they know? No, I don't think so. Pfff, what if they ask something related to marriage or relationship?"

"I think we should have gone to that date."

Alec's heart started to pound with the sound of the word date, his body heating up which probably caused him to blush. "D-date?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? Getting to know each other for the sake of the lie date? We talked about it before, I remember clearly but if you don't want to-"

"No! Of course I want to! Yeah that date. We can go tomorrow if you are free?" Alec wished that was a real date, an actual date where they would go eat something at a fancy restaurant and then come home, optional making out. He really wished that, not really being in luck or not having the courage to ask for one.

"I am a full time father without a job, of course I am free but we need an arrangment to leave Olivia. We could take her with us but you know how kids are."

"I know you are not in the mood for trusting people but mom or dad could take care of her. Or Izzy or even Jace. We can make sure they stay at home. Maybe I can even place a GPS tracker kind of a thing on them?"

"Oh god no, I am fine with them taking care of her. I was kind of teasing them earlier... as soon as they stay at home, it must be fine." He chuckled softly that Alec wanted to record it in his head and repeat it every second. _Don't be a creep Alec, don't be a creep_ he breathed in.

"Okay, deal. Tomorrow, date."

"Yes, deal." 

They put Olivia to bed, Magnus placed the baby monitor next to her crib which was essential in a house like this. Maryse and Robert was waiting for them, sitting peacefully and drinking their green tea.

"Sit down boys, do you want green tea? I can make one for you." Robert asked.

"I am fine."

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood I am fine as well."

"What do you want to talk about mom?" Alec directly jumped into the topic, not fooling around.

"Oh, about that. You know this is our family wall. Photographs of every generation of Lightwoods." She showed.

Magnus realised that wall before but he didn't took his time to stop and see each picture personally. He saw what was about to come though.

"So since you are a family of your own now, we want your wedding photos to hang them on the wall, preferably a big one so it would look better. And also a family photo of three of you. Do you have wedding photos right?" She smiled widely.

"Oh."

"Oh." 

They both tried to find a lie to save the situation.

"Los Angeles!"

"Luggage!"

_Worse lie combination of the year goes to Lightwood-Bane duo_ Alec facepalmed himself innerly.

"Los Angeles or Luggage, which one?" Robert asked with a question mark face.

"Umm... Luggage at LA, dad. We forgot them there. So...yeah." 

"But you can get them shipped here or something, right? We can send one of the servants there if you can't." Maryse said convincedly.

"No, no. I will handle this. No worries." _How the fuck he could get non-existent photos shipped now, great._

"Great then."

_Now they were in trouble, a huge one..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on: A fake marriage needs a fake wedding photoshoot!
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos! I appreciate them all ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and domestic Malec warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y'all! This chapter has nothing to do with spookiness, like it is full of soft, domestic behaviour. So enjoy. 
> 
> For a early note on next episode: I have some mid-terms next week so I probably won't be writing a lot, please excuse me with your patience. 
> 
> Thank you a looot for your lovely comments and everything. Sorry for every mistake, feel free to correct me. Now enjoy the ride!

"What are we going to do now!? Why did you say they were in LA?"

"Why did you say they were in lugagge!?"

"I- I don't know I panicked. But really... what are we gonna do Alec? We don't have wedding photos! We don't even have a wedding!"

"I know, I know. I will try to figure something out."

Magnus stared his face not believingly. "Photoshop technology is not that improved yet, you need to know this."

"Well, we are having a photoshoot then."

"We are having a what!?" Magnus' voice was a bit too loud for a baby to sleep.

Alec widened his eyes to warn him. "Ssshh, she is sleeping!"

"Uh, she won't be asleep for too long if this game continues. They will kick us out anytime soon anyway." He tsked.

"Nobody is kicking you out! I said I will handle this. Just trust your husband, relax."

Magnus narrowed his eyes, tsking again. "Remember my sentence before. There is a word you need to consider. 'Game'. Uh, we are so screwed." He fell on the bed gracefully. 

Olivia whined from her bed, making small shaky sounds which made both of them worried.

"I told you, you were going to wake her up, see." Alec rolled his eyes but still approaching to help her go back to sleep.

Magnus' face was rather worried when he checked her in her crib. "Not such a thing, she is burning! Oh god she has fever. She is sick! How did I not realise this so far." His panic was displayed on his face and eyes. "She is shaking, oh she must be cold."

"What can I do? There must be some baby aspirin in bathroom, do you want me to get that?"

"Do you have Calpol by any change?"

"I don't know, I can ask mom. You wait here I will be back." Alec ran out of the door and came back really soon with Maryse, considering size of the house.

"Oh god what's wrong?" Maryse didn't even wait to act. She looked like she was pro on all this stuff Magnus was so inexperienced about. After all, they lived in LA for all of Olivia's life before and it was relatively very hard to get a cold on that weather. Olivia only got very mild colds maybe once or twice but New York was hitting man like a truck with it's coldness. 

"She is burning! Why did you wrap her up like this? Do you want to kill her? Oh god. Move, quickly. Come on get out of my way guys." She pushed them behind herself, stripping Olivia from all of her clothes. She started to screech furiously, which they imagined was not easy for her as well.

"She must feel so cold Mrs. Lightwood. I don't want to be rude but I can take care of my own child, like you don't need to strip her down. Now she is gonna get a worse cold." Magnus was slightly annoyed. He hated when someone tried to teach his own work to himself. He was fully capable of taking care of his baby. 

"Open the bathroom door, we don't have time for this." She held the now completely naked and also crying loudly baby to her hands, carrying her as softly as possible. 

Alec followed her instructions though, after all she was the one raised four kids and well... Alec just had his own -okay maybe she was not completely his own but still...- a couple days ago. He would trust her with all of his heart, he assured himself after Maryse got in the bathroom with Olivia and locked the door behind.

"What are you doing! Are you washing her there?" Magnus knocked on the locked door furiously. He didn't know any kind of baby fever techniques so this was new and scaring to him. Also he was not really in the mood for trusting strangers with his baby after considering everything happened. "Oh please Alec do something she is crying, noo." His voice was shaky and all stuttery now, his eyed teared up a little with the sound of Olivia's loud screams.

He would probably sit in front of the door and cry alongside with his baby if Maryse didn't open the door and hand him her soon. "Here, she is so much better now. A normal temperature and I gave Alec the medicine. You can give it to her after putting her clothes back. Good night boys. Let me know if it goes bad again." She placed a little kiss on the now quite baby's forehead. Olivia sniffed in return, her eyes are closing unwillingly. She kept sniffing though, Magnus normally would understand something was wrong but it was too late now when she puked on all over him, finally stopping to sniff or sob with a peaceful expression.

"Yes , she is totally better. Good night." Maryse left, giving a warm smile to each.

"You scared me my baby." Magnus couldn't care less about his jumper being covered with puke now, he was happy his daughter was all fine and in his arms again.

"And me here." Alec stared from a distance, his will for being close to them showing on his face clearly.

Magnus got it, he was equally smitten on his daughter as she was with Alec. There was a bond between them and even with that jealousy, Magnus couldn't deny it. "Why don't you take her and put her clothes on while I am taking a quick shower, of course if you want to?" He offered, he knew Alec would jump into the offer like diving into the water but he had to ask if he was okay with it just in case.

"I would love that." He smiled purely, came close to take her from his dad. Olivia didn't mind being held by Alec at all, she immediately placed her head on his chest, finding her spot and fitting in there just like as if she was meant to be.

Magnus took his time in the shower, aiming to give Alec more time with her which obviously he wanted more than anything. The way he looked, the way he acted... every move of him was so in love with his baby. Magnus would think it was impossible for someone to love a kid who was not their own but he knew it from his own family. They loved him no matter what and he didn't even once felt any less love than their other children felt. It was a love at first sight when he first saw Jocelyn and Luke at that orphanage. He remembered that day cleary, when he was taken to that room without someone giving him any information about what was going on, he remembered feeling all alone and scared. There was no one to protect him and he didn't expect someone to do that for him, facing the harsh truth of the life very early. Somehow when that couple stepped into the room, there was something he had never felt before. There was something between all three of them. Love the man and woman felt towards each other was deniable but Magnus felt that warm feeling of being loved for the first time there, at the very same moment they walked into the room. There were not any capable words to express the feelings he had left for the first time but he knew they were meant to be. He knew it was all meant to be and every single thing happened was leading to this moment of his early life. And after a blink of an eye, they were a family, a family which was very lovable and strong together. 

Those same feelings were rushing into back on his heart now these days. Magnus felt all those when he was with Alec and when three of them were together. At any moment they interract, the force sticking them to each other was deniably strong. They all had found the comfort with each other and Magnus knew this was utterly horrifying, to feel all these again. He knew what he felt but he couldn't decide for Alec's place. He couldn't know what he felt. As much as he wanted or felt that their feelings were mutual, he just may have been wrong, maybe fooling himself. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of bathtub, drying himself and wearing his clothes quickly in order to see Alec and Olivia soon. This was totally not the view he expected to see though. 

Olivia was sleeping on the middle of the bed, curled into Alec's chest but her feet on Alec's face who was asleep on the edge of the bed, sleeping prudently. It was obvious they fell asleep like this but Magnus thanked angels that at least Olivia was wearing clothes and she was healthily sleeping. Both of them looked so comfortable though, considering Alec's uncomfortable position on the edge of the bed. 

Magnus took some time to watch them. The serene atmosphere made him soft as well. He wanted to curl next to them, watch them while they were sleeping... Hell he was going to do that despite it took some courage to convince himself. It was okay and he was not benefiting from the scene at all, nope not at all.

Olivia moved a little with the movement of the bed when Magnus lied down as softly as possible. He curled one arm under his head to lift his head on the bed to see them both. Oh, How cute they were like this. 

Alec's black raven hair was spread on the bed, his loose curls falling on his face. He doubted for a second if him touching his hair would wake him up or not but he did it anyways. He was well unexpectedly intrepid these days. 

Alec's locks were soft, on the contorary of what he thought. He rolled his fingers around them. If he was not so sleepy or tired, he would think what he is doing was very wrong or unexceptable, to touch someone without their permission and angel knows not very bona-fide style. He wanted to travel his hand in his bushy hair, caress it softly, thankfully being able to think this would wake Alec up and all.

He totally didn't mean to fall asleep, he was just there to watch them for a little and pass to the very uncomfortable looking, not so calling couch. He would realise he didn't do that in the morning when he woke up covered with fancy bed duvet he was already so used to.

And also... he would never know Alec woke up with his touch and watched him fell asleep next to them after closing his eyes, ever.

* * *

"Do you think your dad likes scrambled eggs? Oooor, I can make pancakes again... but two in a row doesn't sound very impressive." Alec curled his lips thoughtfully. He wanted to impress Magnus, not even denying it anymore, but he had no idea how he could do that. 

When he got waken up by Olivia's small kicks into his face, he thought his life couldn't be more complete than this, ever. He now had everything he needed, he wanted... Okay, maybe this was all fake but the feelings he had felt must have mean something, right? Even though if he was the only one to feel them, he knew they must have meant something, also determined to figure it out soon hopefully. He was ready to be clear about what he felt. He was going to be bold about them and it would all be fine, again hopefully... At last, it was not like he was the only one who was so smitten with them. He knew Olivia loved himself. Maybe she was just a baby and it was the was babies felt to people but Alec had this feeling that they had a special bond, something unique that he never had with someone before. 

"Scrambled eggs it is then!" He held his spoon up to the sky and this made Olivia laugh, her chuckles blessing Alec's ears.

He tried really hard, put his best to the dish he was preparing. One or two housemaids asked if they could help or they could prepare it for him but he insisted it was going to be all by him, not letting them even touch the design on the tray. Not that it was so much of a design but there was an effort and it was worth appreciating. He put the plate on the tray and finished it with a yellow flower from their botanic garden in the smallest vase ever. 

Carrying a baby on one hip and a tray in hand was one problem he dealt with but when it was time to open the door to their bedroom, that was not quite possible. Well he found the solution, somehow... He opened the door with his now free hand.

Magnus was newly awake, his eyes slit while he was trying to sober up from his sleep.

"Good morning, sir. Here is your breakfast." He placed the tray playfully on now sitting straight man's lap.

"Wow, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Magnus smiled but narrowing his eyes in question.

"Nothing, I just wanted to." 

"Really?"

"Yes why not? It's just a ... gesture. Are you always this cryptic?"

"I am not being cryptic... I am being, coy. But, okay. Sorry. I guess thank you would be a better option." He smiled warmly that it was enough to burn Alec down innerly.

"Yes, it would." Alec played it cool though, pretending to be offended by his act.

"I said soorrryy, and I am hungry maybe you can excuse me for that."

"Okay, okay eat. We did this for you with Liv. She helped me a lot." Alec smiled proudly like a dad talking about his baby's first achievements.

"She did? Speaking of which... where is she? I hope you didn't leave her with Jace again because you know how that ended las-"

"Oh sh-"

"What!"

"Wait here." He jumped off the bed quickly and opened the door, picking up the little girl who was sitting on the floor extremely patiently and they climbed back to the bed, next to Magnus. 

"You left her at the door!?"

"Umm, noo but yeah. I needed my hand to open the door. Sorry Liv." He placed a small kiss on the baby's hand.

"Alexander! You can't leave her there like a bag? Oh dear." He rolled his eyes annoyedly but it was kind of obvious that he was faking his annoyance a little.

"I meaaan... she didn't mind it. She is finee look at her playing with the bread which was meant for you to eat." 

"Did she eat something?"

"Oh yes, we ate eggs before preparing one for you."

"Good, at least you didn't forget to feed her."

"Oh come oonn," he got up from bed "she is fine. Stop complaining and eat. We have a place to be."

"What place? Where?"

"Suprise, you wanna see it? Eat fast." He held Olivia on his arms. "Eat and meet me upstairs." They walked out.

"At least leave my kid here!" Magnus grumbled behind him but Alec already made his way out of the door with a teasing grinn on his face.

* * *

"A wedding dress shop? Really Alexander? I don't need to say this but no, we can't get actually married. We should at least go on a date first." He tried to roll his eyes and joke when Alec pulled him into the shop, not being very successful.

"Uh just follow me. We need dress for the photoshoot."

A relatively old man approached when he saw them coming in. "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you today?"

"Oh, hello. We- we are here for wedding dresses. Like, tuxedos."

"Great, who is the groom?"

"We both are." Magnus quirked one eyebrow. He saw this coming, this old man would probably be a homophobe and he was so ready to let the anger out.

"Okay, good. First of all I need to know about your size. And what kind of a tux you are looking for?"

"Magnus, choose whatever you want. I'll tell mom I also shipped these clothes from LA."

"Alexander, no. You don't need to. I mean, I am sure we can rent them," he raised his voice to make it clear to the man. "We can rent them, right?"

"Sure, but this must be your special day, are you sure? You may want to remember this later, when you get older." The guy spoke gently.

"It's not. We can, rent them Alec. That's fine."

"No Magnus. We don't need to. And we can wear them to another event. You know I have a big family, I am sure we will be invited to a wedding of one of my cousins soon."

"Uh, I don't really want to cause you so expensive. It's your money eventually and, I don't know... your call." Magnus was geniunely disturbed by how Alec spend so much money for him. When it was one sided, it never ended well and secretly... Magnus wanted this to end well. Guilty, if he was to get punished for that. 

"Yes, exactly. My money so we are buying them if it makes you feel better. Now, choose your colour or whatever you'd like."

"So, if you decided... What kind of dress you are looking for?"

"Umm, I want something black. Like no other colours and also it would be nice if I could use it for some other special occasions like other weddings or maybe special night events."

"Good, something plain and black." He noted them on his small notebook. "What about you sir? Do you have any ladies you want to match with or-"

A-ha! Magnus was waiting for this moment. "No! sir... We are getting married. Like two guys, to each other. Love is love thing. Happily married thing. You know..." He grabbed Alec's hand and held it up to make his point clear.

But on the contorary to what Magnus expected, the man smiled warmly. "Great. Do you have anything in mind or I can show you some models? When in my time, there was no proper weddings or wedding shops for all these but I had found just the right match to my husband's black plain tuxedo, just like yours. I am sure we can figure something out for you." He nodded and left with ideas in his head.

Well... Magnus got reminded bias was a horrible thing to have when he let out grinning Alec's hand. 

After they had spent almost a good one hour on picking the outfits, they have decided on a black plain one for Alec, just as he wanted and a black and red detailed one with a rather long tail for Magnus. 

After Alec gave him a speech about how one could have only one fake wedding photoshoot and how cute he looked in that one he chose, they were finally done with shopping. Magnus was already tired and he missed his baby, all he wanted to do was to go home happily, but no, universe had to have something against them. At least he looked exquisite in that tux, he thought.

All they did was to go to a park, distant from the city so people wouldn't be there and it wouldn't be obvious that they were not in LA. Thankfully trees were same everywhere and to their luck, it was a sunny day but it didn't mean it wasn't cold. At the time they were done with it, they had so many photos taken and a cold ass Magnus, shaking and whining to go home.

"Alec come on, its enough. Those are very convincing. Your family will never notice any difference. We just posed for hours under this cold with only tuxedos. Let's go hooomeee." He pulled Alec's arm but Alec was very devoted to see the photos the photographer guy took. He didn't held his head up, trying to see the screen with the man next to him. 

"Okay, it's almost done wait a minute." He turned to the guy. "I love this one better, I think this one should be the header. Magnus, what do you think?"

Magnus really couldn't care anything less at the moment. He was cold and the tip of his nose was almost not very feelable. He didn't give himself a hard time to try to see the photo. "Yeah, yeah that one is great." He already knew he was perfect anyways. And also the dress man did a really good job showing him this tux. He was pretty sure he could wear this for his actual wedding, if he had one. But he quickly reminded himself about every other piece of clothing he chose that he felt the same way. 

"Okay we are done. Let's go."

"Oh finally. I am freezing!"

"I know me too, sorry. Are you hungry, you wanna eat something?"

"Well actually, I am starving and would you let me suprise you this time?"

"Sure?"

"Okay, drive. I am taking you to a suprise place. You must have understood that it is a food place but whatever. Come on." He sat on the seat next to the driver happily.

"Why don't you ride? You know the place."

"It is so cold to drive... just, drive. I will give you the instructions."

"Uh it is cold for me as weeel?"

"You are young you can take it. Get in the car! Let's gooo?"

"Okay grandpa, okay..."

"Shut up, my vitamin levels are low, that must be it."

* * *

Magnus had a hard time trying to remember the place but to his defense everywhere changed a lot when he was gone for two-three years, Alec moaned for at least twenty times to go to a fancy restaurant, Magnus didn't accept it, They had a mild fight... but after all, they finally found the place. 

"Are you sure it is even open?" Alec stared at the little restaurant which didn't really look like one to his defence. 

"This is my favourite place ever, be nice." Magnus held his head up and walked in from a little narrow old green door.

A middle aged man was standing behind the counter, looking like he was very into the crossword in front of him. He didn't hold his head up completely first, throwing a small glance from his place but not so much later, he realised it was Magnus who walked in. "For heaven's sake! Magnus Bane! Magnus!!!" His eyes widened and run toward him with open arms.

Magnus realised how much he missed his old friend that moment. They were beyond close when he was still here but he didn't call him after leaving for LA either, just like he did with everyone. He was slowly... no not so slowly, regretting his life decisions. "Ragnor, I missed you so much." He let himself get burried into his arms.

"Stop you lying apathetic crass. You didn't miss me, not at all." He pushed him away from himself.

"Noo, I swear I missed you. I know a lot has happened but... I missed you."

"This is why you called me everyday then, right?"

"I- uh okay I know I am a douchebag but sorry, I really missed you." 

"Come here you arrogant idiot." He held him into a hug again. "If you ever do this again, I swear..."

"I promise I won't."

"Good, good. Now sit your ass here. And who is your friend here? And also why are you dressed like going to a wedding?" He studied from top to bottom, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Hi I am Alec." He offered his hand to doubtful man.

"Hello Alec. I am Ragnor. You could say I am Magnus' best friend, right? Or would you prefer Raphael? Since he was luckier than me by getting a text from you! A bloddy text!?"

"Uh, no okay you are my best friend. And yes, this is Alec. My husband." Magnus totally loved blurting out these words abruptly, shocking people as cruel as possible.

"YoUr WhAt?!"

"Yes you heard it correct, I got married and if you think that's all, nope I also have a baby."

The man held his heart, his mouth in a O shape and his eyes widened with shock. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, I can explain it one day but for now, we are really hungry and cold soo can you prepare us my favourite, pleeease?" He was sat next to a small stone stove near the big window waiting for Alec to join himself.

"You are crazy, I swear you are." Ragnor tried to get rid of the shock, shook his head quickly. "Welcome home." He rolled his eyes and got lost into the back door.

"You were about to kill him, he might have a heart attack Magnus. Try being more calm next time."

"I think I should tell him the truth."

"No! What truth?" Alec lowered his voice with worry because the shop was not quite big. "What if he tells someone? Please don't."

"He is my best friend, he won't tell anyone. But I am not sure if I should put him under this pressure."

"Yes exactly, let's keep it to ourselves please."

"Uh okay, okay... Soo here is our date. Now you know about my favourite place to eat."

"I am sure I need to know more?"

"Ask then." He nibbled on the fork, actually being coy this time.

Alec's brain had it's short circut easily by just looking at him. "Uumm... I-. Well... erm."

"Okay I will go first, you can think. Where is your favourite place to eat?"

"Oh easy, home. I really like staying at home and unlike me or any of her children, my mom cooks amazing things. Dad also does too but I prefer moms' actually."

"Home bird are we?"

"Hm-hm. I like home what can I say."

"Your turn."

"I think I already know the answer but what about you? Do you prefer outside or inside?"

"Hm, I think you will be suprised but after Olivia was born, I became more of a stay at home dad. I am actually enjoying it. My preferences changed I guess."

"Really? Well this is suprising. I imagined you as a free-wheeling part animal?"

"Umm not so wrong but... let's say things made me change."

"Like what?"

"Like... life." Magnus was geniunely nervous to admit things related to his past, mostly because it was full of some regrets.

"That is not a very open answer, is it? I thought we were supposed to talk to each other so we could get to know each other, like really get to know." Alec was obviously offended that Magnus didn't trust himself enough to say things.

"Alexander, it really is not you. I don't feel quite ready to share all of that, my darkest past."

"Okay, I won't push you to anything. You can tell whenever you want. No pressure."

"Thank you. Soo, tell me about your history. From the early beginning."

"Oh, like from birth?"

"Sure, I need every tiny detail." He rested his chin on his hand, watching Alec like his life defended on it.

Alec raised a brow, not being sure if he was serious or just mocking. "I was born in New York. I am the oldest of 4 kids."

"Wait wait, where is your other sibling?"

"He is staying at a boarding school but I think he will be back for the weekend, to see us."

"Great, keep going."

"We first met with Jace when he was 10 and I was 11. His family was my family's best friends, like family friend thing you know, and we lost them in an accident. So Jace started to live with us."

"Oh, he is adopted?" 

"Yes. And umm I went to a kindergarten in New York as well. My life is basically all about New York, don't expect too much. And as I said before, mom and dad owns a jewelery company. So we were rich basically when we were born. Private schools and all, then I grew up and I realised I was sick of staying here in New York so I wanted to have an adventure. I went to a college in LA to study law which made me stay there for couple of years."

"To just study there? Are you sure it is not missing somehow?"

"Uh yeah, my family wanted for me to get married to this girl, Lydia and I am pretty sure she doesn't even like me. I also don't like her. So it was just for our families' business."

"It is weird to hear those partnership agreements still exist."

"Hm-hm but they do. So I fled, not even once looking back. I lived there and had some fun, great time. And when I had to come back, we met." He smiled quickly with the thought.

"But I don't get it. You are rich and also you have a job, right? Why did you come back? You could stay there for as long as you wanted."

"Erm- I-... I broke up with my ex and everywhere was full of memories?"

Well... Magnus didn't expect to hear this. Alec had a girlfriend and there he was thinking maybe he could be bi or pan. His dreams were kind of crushed for the moment but he tried to keep it together, to keep it cool. He couldn't let anyone know he was disappointed as hell. For the fact, he could easily sit on the floor and cry if he had the opportunity. 

"S-so, you had a girlfriend and this is why you left there." He spoke with the most disappointed sound ever he could make, swearing and kicking himself innerly.

"What? No, I had a _boyfriend_. I don't know if you realised yet but I am... like... _pretty gay_?" He had a panicked face, trying to explain himself.

"Oh." Magnus' face lit up again, he didn't notice it but his eyes were shining with pure happiness, Alec realised it.

"Yeah,"

"I am bisexual."

"I know," Alec chuckled. "Your brother made it clear the other day.

"He is such a dork." He rolled his eyes but can't stop himself from grinning, there was a bliss growing inside him, making him do silly things.

"So that's basically me. And I think it is your turn to confess." He raised his eyebrow, throwing a sly glance at Magnus.

"Sshush. Ragnor is coming." Magnus straightened himself, getting ready for coming plate. "Oh it looks so good, you are the best Ragnor."

"I know." The man said proudly with a cold face. "I didn't know if ' _your man_ ' would like to eat this so I cooked fish as well. Fresh, right out of sea." He made his point on your man part, not waiting near them so long.

"Thank youuuu." Magnus shouted behind him, immediately nibbling on the food he felt.

"Yes, thank you sir." Alec knew being around Magnus' old friends or family would be hard since everyone blamed him for Magnus' abrupt and secret departure from them but he was willing to be nice and quiet untill they actually started to like him.

"Hmmh this is so good I wish Olivia was here. She likes eating, just like her papa." Magnus stuffed his mouth with food while trying to stop.

Alec watched him while smiling, he didn't even try to hide it. If everyone was going to figure out he liked watching Magnus eat enthusiastically, let them do, he thought. "You really are hungry huh?"

"Umm duh, you left me to starve to death for hours?"

"No I did not, we had to run around and pose for our fake wedding, remember?"

"Well I blame you, utterly. It was your idea, you should have said something like oh mom, dad the house was collapsed and burned down on top of it so we couldn't get the photos, we are so sorry."

"Hey, I tried really hard to find all these stuff to make it look convincing!"

"Now just hope they will fall for this."

"They will, you will come and thank me later."

"Sure sure." 

"And stop trying to change the subject. No teasing will help you. Spill out, your life story, now."

"Did you taste this sauce, it goes pretty well with the fis-"

"Heeeey!"

"Okay! Okay... Whatever. I was born in god knows where and then my biological parents fighting a lot, one killed the other one, got into jail, me getting into foster care, nobody cared, orphanage, Luke and Jocelyn found me, took me in, baam we are a family, I am a senseless and useless jerk, leaving them for someone, going to LA, having a baby, get dumped, back to NY. Happy now?" He didn't move even one muscle on his face, trying to keep things cool but having an emotional storm inside his head.

"What? What did you say? Magnus! You can't tell this like a story. Oh god. I am sorry for everything first of all." Alec's face was rather horrified, his eyes widened to their full size.

"Ehehe for which one to be exact." He faked a laugh. "You asked I told." he said, shrugging while trying to focus on his food and not making an eye contact.

"I didn't know. I am sorry. I- I kinda guessed you were maybe adopted but I didn't know any of these."

"That's okay Alexander. I don't even remember their names or faces. I don't care. My parents are Luke and Jocelyn which they probably don't think that anymore but that's also okay. I am an adult now, not a baby who needs to be taken care of. That's... fine."

"Well, I am still sorry. I won't ask anything about that anymore."

"Not the best first date topic?"

"No, not the best first date topic, not at all."

* * *

"I missed you baby, yeees I missed you a looot." Alec threw the chuckling baby to air and catched her back right away.

"I don't suggest that." Magnus got out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel. "She will puke on you."

"But she looks like she's having fun." He changed to his baby voice. "Are you having fun, huh, do you enjoy flying?"

"She likes torturing people by puking on them but of course, go for it and taste it yourself." 

"Okay, I will take you word on this, this time." He put her to the bed, she whined to go back to his arms, holding her hands up to him. 

Magnus saw the baby was about to cry, or maybe yell. "There it comes, a tantrum. Miss, no. We are tired and we need to sleep, okay?"

Olivia stared to her father, looking like she exactly understood what he meant but doing it on purpose, she started to cry loudly, fake tears immediately forming andleaving her hazel eyes.

"Oh no, okay come here. Don't cry, okay? Please?" Alec grabbed her from the bed, right back to his arms. Olivia must have got what she wanted, she sniffed a couple of times, watched Alec with wet eyes and a pouted lip. "It's not that we don't want you scream, I personally love your voice. There is something so angelic about it. I am even sure you will be a great singer one day! Of course I am, but we can practice it later? Maybe in the morning?" The girl watched him with intrigued eyes. "You know when is the best time, it is totally when you are spending time with uncle and aunt. I am pretty sure they wanted to hear you sing, let's keep that for them, okay?" He swirled around himself, pretending to dance with Olivia.

Magnus watched them with a wide smile on his face. This dance would be the cutest thing he ever saw if he didn't see them cuddle and sleep yesterday. 

"Pa-pa." Olivia showed Magnus with her little fingers. Alec was actually ready to give her to his father if this was what she wanted but when Alec came close to Magnus, Olivia just grabbed Magnus' collar, pulling him close to them. 

Magnus didn't reject it, he stepped closer. They were now so close to each other, Olivia uniting them together in between. 

Magnus felt Alec's breath so close to himself. "You are good at dancing." His voice was a weak almost whisper.

"Oh do you think?" Alec asked huskily, not expecting an answer.

"Totally..." he held his head up a little, to expose his lips to him. 

Suprisingly Alec did the same, bowing his head a little down so he could reach him easily.

Magnus could swore they were about to kiss, their faces got closer by each second passing, their eyes examining each other's expressions if it was okay doing what they were doing. Magnus was so ready for this to happen that he felt like a newly teenager boy who was having his first kiss. It was no first or no last for him but it was much more special than he ever felt before. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and he could hear Alec was not any better than himself.

...But they forgot about something. Olivia was there and she was ready to sabotage their plan. She slapped them both on the nose just right on the time, making playful noises and giggling. They backed up immediately, holding their noses.

  
_ So she was fine with them being close... but not that close?! _

They parted apart, pretending nothing happened. Best way to not being weird somehow... Alec put Olivia to her bed quitely. "Good night baby." placing a kiss on her head.

Magnus scratched his head, planning a whole conversation in his head to avoid an awkward conversation but thankfully it wasn't really necessarry. 

"Good night Magnus." Alec smiled sincerely, making Magnus' heart go crazy as if it already wasn't beating fast enough.

"Good night Alexander..."

* * *

Alec woke up by the sound of Olivia, she was either trying to say something or having a full conversation by herself. Alec didn't hang about to get up, he was rather quick actually, to prevent Magnus from waking up from his what was looking like a peaceful sleep.

"Good morning madam, how can I help you today." He whispered, as quiet as possible.

"Aww papa." She showed her dad with her fingers. Alec nodded, yes he was fully aware how beautiful her papa was if that was what she meant. 

But no, there was something different this time. Magnus' cheek was flushed, bright red and he was mumbling something on his dream. Alec narrowed his eyes, why this didn't feel like Magnus was okay? He got closer to examine his face, there was obviously something wrong. Yes, he finally figured that out, Magnus looked sick, he looked very sick. His nose was running a little but the worrying part was that he was shaking, his body was visibly trembling.

"Oh god, Magnus? Magnus wake up." He lightly shook his shoulders.

"W-what?" Magnus' voice was weak and raspy, not like himself at all.

"You have fever, we need to take your clothes off." He reached out for the duvet, trying to pull it.

"No! Stop, I am cold!" Magnus protested but he didn't know what he was doing exactly.

"Magnus! You are shaking."

"I am colddd. Leave me alone." He tried to turn around.

"I won't leave you. Get up. Sit straight. Take your shirt off at least."

"I can't sit straight." He giggled like he was high. He obviously couldn't think properly because of the fever. "Also if you want to do dirty things, you will have to ask first."

"Uh Jeez! So I will use force." He ripped duvet off of his shaking body and it landed on the floor.

"I said I am CoLd!" He whined weakly.

"I know, it will be okay. Can you take a shower by yourself? A cold one?"

"No, I hate cold showers. I bet you are the cruel type who takes daily coldest ones. Give me my blanket."

"So I am doing it. Hold your arms up." 

"You are a secret doctor, aren't you? I knew it. All rich people have a doctor kid." He mumbled, not resisting Alec who was trying to take his shirt off.

Alec stared a little to Magnus' bare chest, it was just beautiful and his abs made his insided tingle a little. He convinced himself it was not proper, not at a time like this.

"Like what you see?" Magnus winked clumsily, he was trying to flirt desperately with the fever, Alec thought. 

"Get up, to shower." He held him from under his arms, helping him to go to bathroom. He was still shaking and being topless didn't help at all. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Magnus, because you are sick and you need to cool down as soon as possible." He helped him getting his sweatpants off, he was now standing there with only his boxers and Alec tried his best, bestest best to not stare at him, avoiding anywhere near his crotch area. He hold Magnus' hand while he was obediently getting into the bathtub. 

"Sit and I will run the water, I know it might be cold at first but this is what you need, I am so sorry."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He turned the tap on, sliding it to the blue side a little before Magnus noticed.

"Ah fucking shit! This is so cold Alec please!" Now his shaking got over his whole body, his teeth hitting each other mercilessly. He tried to get up or run away from the water but Alec was quick enough to use the shower head to wet him completely.

"I really HATE youuu, this is so cold please make it a little bit warmer at least." He begged with his puppy eyes, making it look sad as much as possible.

"It's not that cold though? It's because you are so hot and you feel like it is cold."

"Shut up with your science facts! Let me out damn I am cold as arctic circle." He tried to get up but got pinned down by Alec's strong hands. 

"Just wait a little bit more. I swear it is good for you."

"Yeah you can say that when you are warm and in your clothes." He pulled his legs to himself, trying to avoid water but Alec was cruel enough to hold the shower head above his head, for the final impact.

"Aaah, okay I got enough!" Magnus got up, wetting Alec with water without aiming to. He got out of bathtube, his already thight boxer was wet now, showing every detail if Alec looked, no, he wasn't looking, not at all... He held his head up as high as possible. 

"You wait here, I will get you clean clothes and then we can put you back to the bed." he wrapped a towel around Magnus quickly and checked his fever with his hand before he ran out of the room to get clothes.

"This is not my boxer, and not my clothes?" Magnus protested while wrapped in his towel tightly, still shaking probably from the shock.

"I know, I couldn't find any of yours. I don't mind, you can wear them."

"Okay, not like I have any other choices. I am freezing anyway."

"You wear, I will wait you outside." Alec examined on his body again, trying to keep it lowkey to not disturb him and went outside.

"Dad is sick Liv, we can't stay here any longer. We need to go somewhere else. But lucky you, we have more rooms, right?" He explained to the worried looking baby.

"Papa?"

"Yes sorry not dad, papa. Papa is sick." Alec pouted to teach her that was something bad. 

"I am not dying, don't scare her." Magnus got out off the bathroom. "I am better now." He tried to come close to them but Alec was quick to grab Olivia and stay away immediately.

"Heey! That's my daughter. Don't keep her away from me?" he protested.

"Heey, you are sick. Remember? You can't be close to us, I mean physically. We are leaving you here now, for good. This is a quarantine zone from now on. But before that, come here?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? Are you going to give me another cold shower again?"

Alec held him from the collar of his t-shirt which was Alec's and rather big for him, pulling him closer to place his lips on his temple.

"Alexander?! What are you doing?" 

"Stop moving. I am trying to see if you still have fever."

"And do you think this is the best way."

"Hm, it's okay, still a bit warm but okay. Go lay down now." He pushed him a little to bed. "And yes, it is the best and most convincing way, my hands are cold right now." He shrugged.

"Uh, I will lay down, okay." He rolled his eyes and got into the bed.

"Good, we are out. We will have some dad-daughter time with my girl. Goodbye" Alec waved and moved Olivia's hand with his as well.

"Thank you..." Magnus said when they were right about to get out off the door.

"You are welcome" Alec shot a little smile "Stay in bed!"

* * *

"I think we need to go the greengrocer first, all the healing natural things are there, right?" Alec was talking to Olivia who was almost asleep in her baby wrap with the warmth of Alec, she blinked once or twice.

"Olivia, don't sleep. I need a company. People will assume I am crazy if I talk to myself." 

No response. 

"Okay, I will pretend you are listening and answering me. So first stop, grocery."

He stopped, looking at the counter which was full of variety of vegetables and fruits. Alec realised he had no idea what to buy. Something with vitamins for sure. He saw an old lady approaching, maybe she knew what to do, he thought smartfully.

"Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes son?"

"Umm, my husband is sick and I want to make a soup for him but I have no idea what to do. Do you have a recipe for me?"

"Of course! Such a cute baby you have." She tried to look over the wrap, seeing now peacefully sleeping girl. "Now listen to me carefully. First you need to buy a whole chicken, and boil it so it's water will be full of calcium, and add some lemon when it is about done to add the vitamin C. Get this far?" She looked at Alec who was trying to take notes on his phone fastly.

"Yes, that's it?"

"No of course not. Then use the boiled water and add a whole onion in it after peeling the skin. It will be a natural antibiotic. When you are done, you will add some potatoes and carrot, but make them like a cubic shape so it can boil easily." 

"Okay, okay, and then?"

"Add some parsley on the top and it's ready. You will also tear the boiled chicken to small pieces and add it into the soup. Did you get it?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you ma'am. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all. My best wishes to your husband." She smiled widely and took a look at the sleeping baby before leaving.

"So okay Liv, we need to buy them all first. I tried my best to take notes but it is just sloppy. I hope we won't poison papa." He gritted his teeth, really being worried about that all the jokes aside. Everyone knew Lightwood kids were not the best cooks on the world eventually.

Alec really tried his best to remember everything on the list, purchasing them one by one, not really remembering if he had to buy vitamin C so he added that on list by himself. He wandered around the town like crazy, picking all the best ones of every item. He normally could make someone prepare a soup easily, but no, this had to be special. He was going to get everything by himself, make everything by himself. No outer help, he promised. 

No one was at home when they came back, except one peaceful looking asleep Magnus in their room. So Alec started to prepare the soup of the year. Everyone would like to drink some but no... he was going to make it only for his one and only husband. He had to remind himself that they were not actually married quite more often these days. His brain just rejected to understand that they were not married, that this was just a game.

Olivia was finally awake so he put her into her high chair which was also every other Lightwood children's high chair years before this. 

"It looks fine I think? Do you think I am a good cook Liv? I mean, you always try my products, you seem to like them, right?"

"Yeyeye." She throw her hands to air, excited for some reason Alec didn't get so he assumed this was her answer to his question.

"I knew it! Thank you baby, I am trying my best, just for you... and let me give you a secret" he sat himself on a chair in front of her. "About your father. I mean,,, he is amazing... he is the man of my dreams, maybe beyond. He is just so nice, but you already know that. I think I like him Liv... But! Don't tell this to him! Never, okay? I don't know... he is just uhhh, so, cute. Does that make sense? Alsoo, don't you want a dad like me? I mean, I would be a good one I think, right?" He wasn't actually waiting for any response. Olivia decided to suprise him.

"Yeey dada." She shook her hands, making other noises also. 

"You are a smart one. You really are. I don't say this because you are my daughter, you have the game girl." He put the formula he prepared for her and she started to suck on the bottle immediately.

"Okay, let me hold it and after you are done with this, we can go to papa to give him his soup." 

Olivia was quick enough to finish her food so Alec held her on one hip and he held the soup with his other hand. This time he didn't leave her on the floor, he tried really hard to open the door with his arm and Olivia decides to help, placing her little hand on the door handle. 

Magnus was half asleep, he opened his eyes when they walked in. 

"Good morniiiing, how are you?" Alec first put the soup on the dresser and then Olivia in her crib. "There is your soup, sir."

"Thank you Alexander, seems like you had fun huh?" He stared to his daughter who was trying to climb onto the rail of the crib to reach her father, devotedly. 

"Umm, not gonna lie, we did. We are best friends if that's not gonna make you jealous."

"Oh no, a total stranger being best friends with my daughter? Not at all..." he joked but not really caring actually. He wanted for her to like Alexander as much as he personally did. 

"What can I say, we are vibing." Alex shrugged. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess, I am not shaking anymore at least. My whole body aches though."

"I made soup for you. Drink this and you will be all fine." He proudly held his head up

"I won't get food poisoning, right?" Magnus raised one eyebrow and side-eyed Alec but only to tease him.

"When did you get poisoned after eating any of my food? I am a great cook, admit it."

"I was joking but you are really good, I will deny saying those if someone asks." 

"Sit straight, I will give you your soup." Alec headed to get the soup.

"I told you I am bi, I can't sit straight."

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn't hold himself from smiling. "I can relate, clearly, but please sit now, and you know what... I will make you eat it. I am sure you will spill it everywhere, don't make me wash the whole bed sheets and all."

"Uh I can eat-" He was shut down by the spoon Alec shoved into his face. "Hmm this is actually good. Did you buy this ooor-" Alec gave him another spoon, making him shut up again.

"I did every single one of it, with vitamin C and antibodies or antibiotics, I don't remember."

"What?"

"Nothing, keep eating. And I bought you some medicine, so you can get better soon."

"You are a good fake husband, I must confess."

Alec just grinned, he knew he was and he would make a better real one, but he kept that to himself for now.

* * *

Magnus woke up, breathing fast and his heart was pounding inside like a racing car, all caused by the dream, or nightmare he had mere seconds ago. He sat up on the bed, and checked on Olivia before he could breath again. She was fine, fast asleep. He let the air out that he was holding. 

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec whispered, he quickly got up from his couch and sat on the tip of the bed gingerly.

"I- I had a horrible dream."

"Hm, does that have something to do with someone called Camille?"

"Camille... How do you know about that?" He closed his eyes, getting ready for what was to come.

"I don't. You were saying her name in your sleep."

"Oh, yeah. That must be random..."

"Random... really. Okay, good night Magnus." Alec was obviously and openly heart broken, he headed back to his couch.

"Alexander... wait."

"Why?"

"I am sorry, come back please." 

Alec saw his eyes shining, probably from tears around them. He was heart-broken but not cruel, he sat back on his place.

"You can come into the bed, I mean, it is cold outside."

Alec looked blank for a second but he decided to do what he proposed. They both laid down, facing each other from a distance.

"Um..."

"I want to tell you, but it is just..."

"It's okay Magnus. You still don't trust me enough and I don't mind. Whenever you are ready or maybe never. It's just... heart-breaking I guess..."

Magnus stayed silent and stared into Alec's eyes who was trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. "Camille is Olivia's mother." He closed his eyes, waiting for a response from Alec.

"Okay... I figured someone was her mother. That's how that is, I guess?"

"Not just that... She is the one I left New York for."

Alec stayed silent for a while, not being so sure about asking this. "So what happened?"

"I was in love, at least I thought that, doubting it now, and I followed everything she said, got manipulated. I am not saying it is completely on her but... yeah. It happened anyways. We were happy at first, having fun and all. Then she got pregnant. She was going to get an abortion, I begged her, and I am happy I did. She gave birth to Olivia and left us immediately, with another guy. You wanted to know, so here it is." He took a deep breath at last, not so relieved until Alec said something.

"Why did you even keep this a secret from me? There is nothing you did. It's okay Magnus."

"Is it really?" His voice was muffled, he tried to hide the tears dripping down from his eyes by drying them to the pillow but Alec was fast enough to see them. 

He reached out to Magnus' wet cheeks, first his long middle and index fingers touched to his eyebrow, travelling on it softly by following the line. Then he wiped his wet cheeks with the outside of his hand, soft enough to make Magnus brush his face to his hand. 

" _It is okay Magnus, you are okay._ "

Magnus looked at him for one last time before closing his eyes. This time he wouldn't have a bad dream, not with Alec next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically family and fluff, no angst expected.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Matryoshka: Russian tea dolls, or Russian dolls) are a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed one inside another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever to finally finish this but it has been a hell of a week and basically I tried my best to make this to this week so it may be sloppy 🤷🏻♀️ Sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> Have fun!

Alec woke up, never wanting to leave the warm bed he was in. He locked his barely open eyes on the beautiful man who was sleeping next to him. This was the second time they got to sleep together, one was not intentional, for sure, if someone asked; but the second one... Magnus asked him to get in the bed, he closed his eyes while Alec was caressing his hair softly, he trusted him to tell everything he had been through. Alec couldn't want anything else more than this in his life, to be with Magnus... 

He got up, as smooth as possible to not wake him up. Olivia was also still asleep, and Alec needed to be at work in an hour, he calculated quickly. 

He really wanted to kiss them to wake, at least do something, but no... he got his clothes from the drawer and took a quick shower before he left home as soon as possible. 

Of course they had plenty of food at the company, every kind of food to be exact but he sometimes enjoyed going into the crowd, society, people. He stopped by a bakery shop on his way, got his favourite kind of bagel and when he saw Jonathan behind the counter, he kind of realised such a huge mistake this was. 

The bakery shop had a second floor which was a family restaurant but it never came into Alec's mind that this could be 'the shop' Magnus' family owned. To be fair, that was a really one of a kind coincidence. Nobody would expect to stop by a shop to get some bagels at their fake husband's family restaurant, that was unlikely, it had to be.

"Alec? Hey, what are you doing here?" Jonathan smiled warmly, the man was genuinely nice to him even when they first met, Alec liked him, considering how bad some members of this family was.

"A- Jonathan!? I was just buying some bagels on my way to work. It's quite a suprise seeing you here?" He couldn't hold his shock in anymore.

"Well considering I own the place, it actually is not, but hey, do you want to sit down? I can take you to upstairs to eat some real food, at the restaurant floor? What do you say?"

"I- I can't. I have to be at work in 30 actually. I am fine with these bagels for now though." He smiled crookedly, trying to keep his sanity because god knows he was more than scared to bump into Magnus' father or sister. He hated confrontations and they were the last persons he wanted to do that with right now.

"Oh, that's a shame. I think dad just made a cauldron of our special soup, fresh out of oven." He stopped for a second, coming with a very not smart idea. "I know you are in hurry but can you wait one or two minutes?"

"Uh, okay, sure." Now Alec thought this was the end, he would go get his father and the man would slaughter him for marrying his son and having a baby with him. He was sure, it would be his end. He played with his watch nervously when he saw Jonathan and his father approaching, with his sister behind. 

Oh really, he was so fucked up.

"Here is the soup, on the house." Jonathan handed him a small plastic container which was hot but Alec played it cool, if these guys wanted to kill him by burning his hands, he was not going to give in so early. 

"T-thanks? I really need to go, I-" he slightly turned his back, showing his car outside. He really needed to go, not for the work but for the sake of his existence.

"Wait." The man stopped him with a hoarse voice and it was enough to pierce Alec into his place. "We need to talk."

Alec narrowed his eyes. Why was he so nervous, it was not like he actually did something. They were the one who should be sorry for their acts. He held his head up, proudly. "I don't think he have something to talk with you. I will leave now, have a nice day." Alec really was going to leave before he heard a weak voice coming from behind men. 

"Please wait?"

"Listen, this is important. We need to do this." Older guy almost pleaded.

Alec kicked himself, he shouldn't be this weak, innerly swore to his existence. Screw work or the meeting he needed to participate in, he would do this for his husband.

"I know what we did was not acceptable." The man started.

"Yes it was and is not." He was a lawyer for angels sake, he had to do this, for his family. "We are not following any of your demands if this is why I am here." He examined around the small room they were in, trying to remember each detail.

"No, not at all. I know, that was so wrong and horrible. First of all, we are so sorry. We both are." Luke eyed his daughter next to himself, to make her say something.

"Yes! Yes oh god I don't know what I was thinking and I hope there was any explanation for what I did, but I am really, really, really sorry." The girl spoke with a shaky voice quickly. 

Alec was not going to give up this early, just accept their lame apology. "I don't think this is enough. Just saying you are sorry doesn't mean you really are. People are defined by their actions, not their words." His persistence was on point, he reminded himself how sad Magnus was and how awful he felt when they took Olivia away from them. 

"And we are ready to show how sorry we are. I know, all these seem ridiculous but pain makes people do ridiculous things as well. This is no excuse for what we did, of course not, but we really want to show you. We want to invite you and your family to our house, tomorrow night, for a dinner. We can finally talk and sort things out between us." 

Alec was so skeptical about all these, what changed over one or two night that they were being this nice now. What was the explanation, he tried to keep his face straight. Not letting your rival get you was the first rule of the fight. "I don't think this is a good idea, but since Magnus is in this scene, I will ask him. If only he wants to, I would be willing to do that, which I am highly doubtful would happen in any chance." He pulled his annoyed face on top of it, not giving any compromises. "If that's all you'd wanted to talk about, I will leave now." He got up, trying to make his way out of the room.

"Alec, am I right? You seem like a nice man, I can see now why Magnus chose you. God knows he was never a stupid kid, he always knew the best of anything. And Alec, I can see you love each other, you are devoted, attached to your family deeply. I am glad you two had found each other, as much as I don't sound like that... I just want you to know that, what I did was caused by sheer sadness and you are a father, just like me, I hope you never taste that feeling, ever. I am geniunely sorry, again, for everything."

"Have a good day, ...Jonathan." He slightly bowed his head to Jonathan, leaving the room and store quickly. He remembered to leave some money on the counter, next to cash register because he couldn't accept any kind of gesture or gift from baby kidnappers, he got the soup with himself. Maybe Magnus missed the taste of his family's food, so he decided to take it home when he was done with work. 

He was confused on what to feel, this was such a huge mess they were already in and it was very early on the game yet, he started his car. He didn't try to catch the meeting he already missed. 

* * *

Magnus 11:32

[Where are you? I can't find you anywhere, this house is huge. -_-]

Alexander 11:33

[I need to work so I can support my family.]

[Did you already miss me ;)]

Magnus 11:35

[No]

[I thought you got lost somewhere but whatever.]

Alexander 11:35

[Why would I get lost in my own house? :)]

Magnus 11:40

[What am I going to eat now?]

Alexander 11:41

[You totally missed me.]

Magnus 11:43

[Arrogant...]

[But really, can I just go and make myself something from the kitchen?]

Alexander 11:43

[There must be thousands of house maids, ask someone and they will prepare you whatever you want.]

[I kinda promised Liv some watermelon yesterday, make sure they get it with the food. She was excited to eat it.]

Magnus 11:45

[I can't ask someone to prepare me food! I have arms I can do that.]

[And I don't think there will be a watermelon in this weather around.]

[How do you know Olivia wanted watermelon anyways?]

[I am sure you are making that up.]

Alexander 11:49

[You go sit in the living room or somewhere. I called someone to prepare you something.]

[Send me a pic of Liv eating watermelon.]

[XoXo]

[I mean for Liv of course.]

[:*]

Magnus 11:50

[Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you did not called them to prepare me breakfast!]

[Oh god this is so embarassing.]

[I will vanish.]

Alexander 11:53

[How do you know my middle name?]

[Magnus, this is why we are paying to them...]

Magnus 11:53

[Richest thing I saw you say -_-]

[And I looked at family pictures because I was bored.]

[You look adorable with your dolls]

Alexander 11:54

[I am not going to be embarassed because I like dolls.]

[Toys have no gender Magnus]

[huh]

Magnus 11:54

[I DIDN'T SAY THAT!?!?]

[I said it because you really looked cute.]

[Whatever I take that back.]

[What kind of person do you think I am...]

Alexander 12:42

[Sorry, was in meeting]

[How was breakfast?]

[And no Magnus I don't think you are a sexy person.]

[SEXIST*]

[Damn you phone]

[Auto-Correcting thing you know]

Magnus 12:45

[Uh I pretend it didn't hurt :'( ]

[Breakfast was great. There was a watermelon, before you ask.]

[A nice girl who gave us breakfast said you ordered this from Morocco?]

[Are you insane Alec?]

Alexander 11:46

[I mean I could say the opposite?]

[But I don't know what would you think.]

[Soo]

[Back to the breakfast...]

[I ordered it because Olivia wanted watermelon the other day.]

[Whatever she asks me, her wish is my command.]

Magnus 11:47

[You really are insane]

'Picture'

'Picture'

[here is your reward.]

Alec saw one pair of small hands and a face sucking onto the red slice of watermelon, enthusiastically. Her face was covered with watermelon which was following a line to her chubby cheeks that were filed with watermelon and up to her ears. 

Alec was proud to say he stared to those two photos until he was done with work and he was ready to head back to home.

* * *

Magnus turned around, tried to determine where he was by the instinct because god knows one needed more than good instincts to find their way here in this house. 

Olivia showed one hallway she liked and they decided to go that way, that was not a problem for Magnus, he had nothing better to do anyways. They went outside, visited the horses and chickens in the garden, they watched some very boring child movie which Liv enjoyed a lot in the movie room that basically looked like a mini cinema. They even went to visit one room Magnus saw the other day, with all those baby stuff and all. Nothing satisfied Magnus enough from getting bored. There was something missing, something made him see the vibrant colours around him. 

He totally realised it was an overstatement when he saw Alec at the other side of the hallway, the colours seemed very vivid to his eyes. 

That must be lightning, he assured himself.

"Liiiiiv, I missed you soo muchhhh!" Alec came close while the baby in Magnus' arms tried to reach out with excitement for the man who is approaching.

"Hm she must have missed you too, look at her..." Magnus bit his lips thoughtfully while he handed the girl to Alec's arms.

"How was your day? Do you feel better?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes before he tried the night. "Oh yeah, thanks to you. Your soup was something else for sure." He knew this wasn't what Alec meant but he wasn't going to talk about him revealing everything while they laid in the same bed and he cried like a baby. 

"Hmm, not a problem at all. So, can we go to our room? I need to talk to you. Kinda in private."

Magnus had so many thoughts until they reached to the room, what could this be about...

"Come on sit." Alec patted the soft pattern on the bed, next to himself. 

Magnus did what he was told with Olivia in his arms, having some space between Alec and himself. Last night was embarassing enough so he decided he couldn't afford any more comfort from Alec who was genuinely and utterly good at comforting. "Sooo, how was your day?"

Alec must have not expected it, he raised one eyebrow. "Oh, it was... fine. Normal work day. You know."

"What are you doing for the company? Like all the illegal coverups as company lawyer?" 

"Noo, not at all. We don't have illegal work there? Who do you think we are? And no, I am a CEO actually. I don't think I am any good at lawyer thing."

"Why not!? I am sure you are great at it, don't be humble."

"No for real, I am not good at lying."

"Haha, look where we are now. Living on that."

"Well, I am not lying, for the most of the part..."

Silence

"W- so- why are we here again?"

"Oh yeah, that. Here is our wedding photos." He handed an envelope.

Magnus opened it carefully, he was sort of scared to see them. Every detail was making this game more real. There they were, looking really good together. They were posing in front of a red antique car, with colourful balloons behind them. Magnus couldn't help but smile, trying to hide the small smirk he had on his face. This was truly beautiful, the way they fitted together, the way they looked together, it was mesmerising. Magnus knew it was not okay to look this long, for the sake of this now painful game they were in. He quickly took a look and shoved them back to Alec. "They are, good. I am sure your family will believe."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I mean, I think we look great, don't you think? If you didn't like them, we can do this again."

"No, we are not doing this again. Period. They look good, I like it. It's fine."

"So, you are okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Then... maybe we could hang one in our room? What do you think?" His voice was rather a whisper, shallow.

"I- I don't think so. Give these to your parents and we can get away with it. Come on, go." He tried to make him get up by pushing a little.

"Okay. But first. There is one more thing."

"What? Why are you looking horrified?"

"I accidentally stopped by your family's restaurant/bakery today."

"Oh dear... Are you okay? Did they say something to you?"

"Yeah, I am fine actually. Jonathan was nice and your father and sister apologised to me."

"NoO they did not! I want to rip their head off. Tell me the truth, did they blackmail you or something?"

"No Magnus, for real. They said they were sooo sorry and I said, no you can't just expect our forgiveness with one apology... But I am sorry, if this is not what you want. I mean I know this was impulsive and I should ask you before-"

"Are you joking? Alexander, you did great, don't worry. This was just what I would say them, or maybe to go fu-"

"Language!!! She is right here Magnus."

"Uh-oh, sorry... But thank you Alec. For defending us."

"That's my job. Yes pun intended."

"I will call mum and tell her to make them leave us alone. Don't worry they can't disturb us."

"That's not the all story. They said they wanted to show how sorry they were and they asked us to come to a dinner, with our whole family, tomorrow..."

Magnus wasn't sure how hard he could roll his eyes before hearing this. Now he learnt. "The answer is a clear no, don't even bother. Uh, they think I will go and jump into their arms just like this!? I am so sick of all these, already."

"I said no on my behalf and let them know it was your call to make."

"I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"You are doing it already, by being here..."

"I don't think this is a proper thank you but... I guess."

"And there is one more thing."

"Do you have any good news today!?"

"Yeah this one is good and solution to previous one."

"Keep them coming then."

"I will be leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning, to meet a business man for work..."

"And how is this any good? I will be alone...?"

"Not if you say yes to this... ehm... do you want to come with me? We will stay at a hotel and you know how nice Hawaii is."

"I can't leave my daughter here..."

"You as in you and Liv Magnus... I can't leave my daughter here as well."

"Uh... I don't know Alec. You are going for work there, we will only cause you problem."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, Aaaand, I will go book our tickets. Do you have a swimming short? If not, get some of mine from that drawer there. Actually, you can get any of my clothes, whatever you want. Prepare your luggage baby, we are going on a holiday!" He kissed the baby who was sitting happily on Magnus' lap and left the room like he was flying on clouds. 

Magnus kicked himself. He really should have said no, he shook his head and stared at his feet, thinking how much of a big mistake this was. 

There, on the floor, something catched his eyes. A white paper, he first thought but when he reached for that, he easily realised this was the photo he loved a couple of minutes ago. Alec must have dropped it, he thought. 

"What do you think Liv?" He gave the photo to her who was trying to reach to see what her father was looking at. 

She smiled, her small hands slapping the photo happily when she realised these were her dad(s). 

Magnus kept the photo, which he would totally insist that he had no idea where it was if someone asked. That photo was the end of his most nights, he would throw a small glance before placing it back to his drawer, under his clothes carefully.

* * *

"This is so weird." Magnus held his head up, tilting it to see Alec who was almost asleep next to him in the huge minivan style car they called to go to their hotel. 

"What is it?" Alec rubbed sleeping on his father unconcernedly Olivia's chubby legs. 

"We two strangers met on a trip and we are now on another, together this time."

"Except we are not strangers anymore. We are the best family ever"

"Yeah such a family... we are waiting for our game to come out, literally."

"Come on, we are going great so far. Not given out anything yet, hopefully it will go that way." Alec knocked on the table three times, showing his gladness.

"But really, no give outs, I mean we are pretty successful. I must give it to you, you are playing great."

"Playing?" Alec's face lit up a little. 

Magnus pretended not understanding. "Yeah playing."

"Whatever you say... We will talk about that later while our trip proceeds."

Magnus smirked a little, turned his face away to not let Alec see it.

"Forget about everything, you are just gonna have fun now, no families no games no whatever all that is. Look at Liv already." Alec pointed sleeping like an angel baby with a grin on his face. 

"Okay, we will have fun..." Magnus assured himself, letting bad thoughts go.

"We will."

* * *

Magnus now was sure, this family had a thing for gold, even the hotel they were staying in was covered with golden columns, even every outer detail of it was glimmering with abundance.

Alec jumped out of the car. "Welcome to our hotel."

"Our as in the hotel we will stay in, right?" Magnus didn't even think the otherwise was possible, like they couldn't own a hotel, right?

As they walked in, Magnus saw a huge, at least ten metres long chandelier hanging on them with all its brightness. Maybe even one bit of it was not affordable for himself, let alone the whole.

He saw Alec smirking guiltily. "This is our hotel Magnus, as in yeah, we own this place." 

"I can't believe this. You are like matryoshka... Do you have anything you don't own!?"

"I had ...before you. Not anymore."

Magnus didn't get to say anything to this but he clearly felt his face getting warmer and he was sure there was a blush. No, Magnus Bane wouldn't blush...

Two or three hotel crew gathered around them and one middle aged looking guy with slightly different clothing followed them. 

"Welcome back Mr. Lightwood." The man said kindly while holding out his hand.

"Thank you. Let me introduce you, this is my husband, Magnus and this is my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, welcome." The man held his hand out for Magnus as well. "I got the royal suite prepared for you. I immediately placed a team in the next room to take care of you."

"Ah thank you. It wasn't necessary though, we were just here to unbrace ourselves a little."

"And we are here to make it happen. Let me take you to your room." He bowed his head a little before starting to walk, leading their way.

Magnus' arms were sore now from carrying Liv around and Alec seemed to realise it immediately. "Give her to me. Come here my baby," Olivia didn't think twice, holding her arms out for Alec to grab herself.

While they were waiting for lift to arrive, two rather young girls approached, aiming Olivia from the beginning of the hall. 

"Oh-my-god. How cute she is! Little pie, look at that faceee." She touched on her cheeks which were to be honest really irresistable but Magnus had his nerves wracked just by their presence let alone them touching his kid. His Own Kid!

"Are you her father?" One of the girls asked to Alec with a wide grin on her face which caused Magnus to grit his teeth innerly or maybe it was showing, he didn't care.

"Of course I am." Alec smiled sheepishly with a crooked grin.

"But she is sooo cuteee, just like you." She spoke like a moronic bitc- No, Magnus had enough of this. He had to save the situation, immediately. 

"Let... me take her. Come here my baby." He moved gracefully, speaking like he wanted to poison the girls. "Say goodbye to aunties. Goodbye auntiees." He spat out the words while waving Olivia's hand with his.

Lift was totally silent, Magnus kept his annoyed face with his eyebrows raised until they finally arrived to their room and the man left them alone.

"Alexander... what is thiiiiis?"

"Whaaat?"

"This is as big as our house!"

"Did you like it?" Alec smiled while he let himself on the cloudy couch.

"Umm, not really my style but I would be lying if I said I am not impressed." He sat down as well.

"Aaah, no families, no drama, no kidnapping. We are all alone."

"Uh don't say that, I really feel alone now."

"Your husband is here..." He winked a small time, almost invisibly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Yes, it was time for this. "Listen... umm... are you hitting on me? Because it totally feels like that?"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Did that feel like that?" Alec's tone was the highest now, in denial.

"Hmmm?"

"Well... are you jealous of me?" Nice come back bastard, Magnus thought.

"Whaaat, meee?" Well, there was a tone higher than Alec's at least.

"Hm-hm."

"Noo, I don't get jealous... Not at all..."

"Hmm you are totally jealous. What do you say about those 'aunties' in front of the lift then, huh?"

"Uh, I knew you would think that... but no, Alexander. I was just... not letting you use my daughter for your bad intentions. And I said aunties to those girls because... they were dressed as one. You know... And. This is my daughter, I made this, you can't use her to get some hot dates..."

"Hot dates..." Alec's grin was wider and wider with every word Magnus said. "You are jealous and she is my daughter as well. Come here baby." Olivia jumped to his arms as soon as she get the offer and Alec got up with her in his arms, going to a closed door to see what is in there.

"Heey, no she is mine!" Magnus followed them, just to get shocked by what he saw. "What the f-... What even is this?" He looked at the bed covered with red rose petals and first letter of their name made with towels. There was a huge heart on the white duvet made out of a different kind of petal as well.

"Oh, I think they thought this was kind of a honeymoon... Umm, that must be it."

"This is horrible. Olivia can try to eat one and get choked, oh dear... And this is a rose massacre, a real one!"

"Sure, and it is not romantic at all. How could people do this!" Alec frowned fakely, his tease mode was on.

"Uh stop and help me clean these."

"We will do that later, let's relax now. Leave everything and let's get a nice soothing bath." He pointed the bathtub, in front of a huge window.

"Excuse me?" Magnus would be lying if he said he didn't think about having some moment in that bathtub with Alec, but no, he had to keep it together. He furrowed his brows.

"Oh! not together! Like ...seperately?" 

"Hmmh."

"It would be nice to use the opportunity though." Alec whispered, wishing for Magnus to not hear himself.

"Uh get out, I will go first." Magnus rolled his eyes but when Alec left the room with Liv, he had a grin on his face as much as he didn't want to admit. 

* * *

“Magnus get up, we need to leave soon!” Alec came into the big living room, Magnus was still rolling on the big couch like he had nothing to do. 

“Why!? I am perfectly fine here darling, we don’t need to do something, we can just chill and roll on this amazing couch. I think your room needs something like this.”

“No, we need to go. Like really go. They prepared food for us.”

“They as in?”

“Like, we are on honeymoon obviously and people will treat us differently because I kind of own this place...”

“Uh, I wanna sleep, or I don’t know do nothing. What honeymoon couple bullshit is it? We are not here for honeymoon, look at us we have a 1 year old baby. It’s pretty over honeymoon now.”

“Magnus, please. I will leave now, meet me there, we have a special booth getting prepared for us.” He grabbed Olivia who was really bored of sitting and nibbling on the plastic toy she had. She smiled broadly and hugged Alec.

“I had no idea she was this bored of me. She is literally blossoming when she sees you.”

“Because she loves me... Be quick. You have ten minutes.” Alec left Magnus alone and went downstairs. 

There really was something special for them. Alec got a lovely dinner prepared for them and there would be some live music as well. He wanted it to be special and Magnus to remember this for the rest of his life. It was more than special for him, he surely wanted to spend every second of his life with Magnus but this was very early beginning yet and he was willing to use every shot he had to make the most of it. 

“Mr. Lightwood. Your table is all set. Do you want anything else from us Sir?” Hotel manager came to check everything and make sure it was all perfect. 

“Thank you. It looks great and the food is just like I wanted.”

“Does this young lady need anything? I can get some food prepared for her as well?”

“She has her milk, and she will eat our food. That’s fine. Can you tell my husband to come this way if you see him around. He doesn’t know where to go exactly.” 

“Of course, have a great time sir.” He bowed a little and left immediately.

Alec was excited, his heart was pounding into his chest, making him unable to breath properly. _It’s just Magnus, you know him, keep calm._ He repeatedly said these to himself. There was nothing to be nervous for.

Well... his brain said the otherwise when he saw Magnus, in a velvet dark red suit with gold touches and black pants. Inside his suit, there was his shiny yet colourless ivory shirt which was unbuttoned from top three ones. His chest was shining and his make up was just exquisite, there was something different Alec couldn’t determine with his almost nonexistent knowledge. But from all those impressive details, Alec’s eyes saw his smile, his shining eyes. 

“Woaw... you look... amazing.”

“Thanks darling, you told me to dress to impress even though there is no one here except us.”

“Yeah... that was the point. Umm let’s sit down.”

“Sure.”

Alec really tried to focus on his food but his eyes just kept going back to Magnus. He wanted to watch him for hours and just watch him. Nothing else...

“Not hungry?” Magnus took a bite of the steak and asked innocently.

“Hm-hm you could say that.”

“This music is just lovely by the way. Thank you for putting all these together. I really appreciate it Alexander.”

“Not a problem at all. And you know I enjoy everything.”

Now the musicians started to play a rather slow song. It was time. Now or never, he thought.

“Magnus... um. Would you like to dance with me?” His voice was shy, not his intention.

“Dance? But, I told you I am a dancer, right? Can you keep up with me?” He smiled cheekily and got up, holding his hand out for Alec to except. 

“I am well willing to try.” He shrugged before getting up. Olivia clapped to be hold as well. She wasn’t getting some now. It was Magnus and Alec’s time and she settled for watching in the end.

Magnus placed one hand on the back of Alec’s neck and one on his shoulder. Alec used the opportunity and went for his waist. Surely it was a weird position but they weren’t auditioning for a dance show anyway. 

Magnus’ small touches and the way he felt in Alec’s arms made him feel like he was in a very humid bathroom like a sauna and he was having trouble with breathing.

“Am I doing it correctly?” He asked softly, trying to keep the magical feeling around.

“Hm-hm, you are doing great.” Magnus whispered and came closer to his face. Their heads were next to each other, mere centimetres between. Their cheeks brushed one or two times maybe. 

Alec kept up with Magnus’ slow swings, all he wanted to do was to put his head on the croak of his shoulder and rest there until forever. Was it too much to ask?

According to Olivia, yes it was. She screeched first to get their attention ...didn’t work very well. After maybe five minutes, she had it enough. She kicked the highchair she was sitting on furiously, yelling and crying to get hold up or join them. For sure she didn’t like being left out. 

Magnus finally turned his head to her, “Olivia Bane. Please stop this attitude right now.”

She stopped for a second, looking with challenging eyes. Nope, she was persistent.

“I think I better check her.” Magnus let Alec go, making Alec miss the warmth of him immediately.

“Yeah, sure.” Oh Alec loved kids, babies and even fetuses but it was a well known thing that they were the biggest cockblock. He sighed softly and sat down to his chair back. 

When two of them were sat, Olivia cut the tantrum easily, started to chuckle and giggle, playing with her food joyfully.

Well maybe Alec could reconsider having a dozen of babies later...

* * *

“Say papa wake up. You can stick this into his nose, come on.” These were the first words Magnus heard when he woke up that morning.

Who was sticking someting into his nose?

He opened his eyes, there they were. Alec was trying to guide Olivia’s holding a rose hand and they were trying to wake him up like this. 

“Woaw trying to suffocate me?” Magnus giggled, it was cute the view in front of him nevertheless.

Olivia giggled when she saw her dad was doing the same.

“Good morning.” Alec smiled cheerfully, like they weren’t sticking a rose into his nose earlier.

“Good morning it is. What do I owe this gesture again? Thank you my love.” He grabbed the rose, knowing his words threw Alec into a short circuit immediately.

“I- If I knew you loved roses this much, I would totally get one before?” He raised his eyebrows tilting his head.

Magnus grabbed Olivia from his hands and rolled on the bed with her. “I am talking to her, Alexander.” He grinned knowing it was a cruel thing to do.

“I- yeah- I know... whatever.” He got up, not being very able to hide his smile. “Get up quick. I have a suprise for you.”

“What suprise? Again. You are spoiling me too much and one can get used to such a treatment, just saying...”

He blushed immediately “I am trying my best.... as your husband of course.”

“Uh Alexander... Get out. I will wear something. A proper one for a suprise? Care to tell me what is this about so I can make my looks ideal for the occasion?”

“Hmm try something sporty, casual. You don’t need to put on make up, as long as you want. It’s a... natural suprise?”

“Natural suprise!? This is not helping at all. Okay, uh, let me see what I have. Out, out, out.” He shoved Alec outside the door, Olivia stared behind him, whining a little. Magnus knew exactly what to do about it.

“Alexander!” He yelled behind him. 

“Yes? Do you need help with wearing your clothes?”

“Stop being such a flirt, take Liv with you. She is whining behind you. Tell me the truth are you drugging her? Or maybe you casted a spell on her? Which one is it? She can’t leave you for a second and I feel like you are the one who made her?”

“Ehehe... she can’t stand my charm, reasonably.”

“Uh whatever.” He rolled his eyes, holding her to him quickly. 

She must have understood Magnus’ point, she placed a kiss on her father’s cheek before she passed to Alec happily. He couldn’t be any mad at her after this and her plan worked exactly, making Magnus smile sheepishly.

He tried one sweatpants on and didn’t quite like it, it felt so dark. But he always had a choice and also will to impress Alec. He decided after trying three or four more, on a gray sweatpant, which exactly created the effect he wanted. Smiling smugly he walked into the living room, Alec was trying to make Liv eat something and yet he realised there was a huge table which was full of various food and drinks. 

“Is this the suprise? Oh god did you say it was natural because I look like a bear while eating?” He narrowed his eyes.

“What? You should be a script writer? It has nothing to do with it. This is our breakfast.” Alec seemed offended and he was all the time when Magnus somehow insulted himself like he mattered more than anything or anybody.

“Oh, then what is the suprise?” He sat himself down gingerly, curiously asking.

“I think you should shut up and eat. Eat well there won’t be another meal until dinner.” He talked authoritatively, pinning Magnus to his place.

Magnus gulped troublingly, hell he looked so good when he was this authoritative.

* * *

“This is the suprise!!!” Magnus opened his eyes fully, with pure shock. “I love caravans! This was my childhood dream Alexander! How did you know this?”

“Well, I guessed. You have the caravan guy type and also I love this so we have so many things in common.” He smirked, side eyeing to examine on his reactions.

“You guessed it just great. Where are we going?” He jumped in next to driver seat.

“You can drive if you’d like.”

“Naah I am fine like this. I’d like to watch around if that’s okay with you.” 

“Sure. Soo, we are going for a trip. As in the natural trip if you didn’t realise yet.”

“Uh-huh I did.”

“Are you okay with spending the night in the woods?”

“We will sleep in this right? If not, I am telling you I am highly allergic to various kinds of bugs. If one stings me, well to the woods, you can leave my dead body there.”

“Don’t say such things. There is a baby listening you right now?”

“She is fineeee, you don’t mind when I talk about being dead right Liv?”

She stared into his eyes, staying silent this time.

“See! I told you. Stop talkings those things next to her.”

“Uh okay okay. You are getting overly protective over my daughter and the key word is my here.”

“I am her father Magnus, let me remind you.” He snapped his fingers sassily.

“No you are not.”

“Yes I am. And if you want to prove the otherwise, say this around other people.”

“Whatever. Okay, you are her fake father, for now...”

“Ask what she thinks. You gave her no speech right I realise now. She has to have that.” Alec started the engine, their trip started.

“Okay. Olivia. Who is your papa honey can you show?”

“That’s not fair, this is your name!”

Olivia pointed Magnus without doubting.

“Seeeee, I am her father. That’s it.”

“Dada.” She spoke clearly, pointing Alec this time.

Magnus lost his ability to speak, his mouth was shaped an O.

“Ha-ha how the tables turned now” Alec kissed Olivia’s pointing finger softly. “I know baby but dad doesn’t get it.”

“You totally taught her this?” He wanted to be accurate but still there was this hope of her saying this without knowing and it was hope promising somehow.

“Believe what you want but she knows what to say. She ended the conversation.” He smirked again, teasing Magnus was more than fun.

They ended up looking for a place to park for hours at first. Magnus wanted it to be close to the river and Alec was worried about deadly mosquitoes which may hurt them and as imaginative as their dead hazard. 

And then they realised there was only one bed inside the caravan so they had to sleep together. Of course Alec insisted on sleeping outside in a tent but Magnus was not that cruel. And also he loved sleeping next to him, if someone asked it wasn’t even possible. They decided on sleeping together , all three on the bed. 

And thence there was this huge problem about making a campfire which Alec found really important for a true camping trip but Magnus was just fine with lighters and trying to rub two sticks together would take so much time. Well, this time they decided on matches which were primitive enough for scout boy Alec and technologic for please let use some inventions Magnus. 

They were finally sat around the campfire, cozy and warm enough, making s’mores after their delightful dinner which included some burnt vegetables and not so well cooked chicken. It was all good though, as long as they had each other...

“Can she eat some as well?” Alec handed some to Olivia who was begging to take a bite at least, clenching on Alec’s arms to reach the marshmallow.

“Just a little and make sure it is not that hot. We don’t want her to burn herself.”

Alec nodded knowingly and blew out on the marshmallow before giving it to the baby who was waiting enthusiastically enough to bite it down in an instant.

“This is good, right?” Alec asked.

“Yeah she looks fine.”

“Not her. Like all these. I like spending some time alone usually and this was what I needed to be honest. Even though I just came back from living alone for years.”

“Alone?” Magnus’ face pouted a little before he noticed it himself. “We are disturbing you, I know, but I promise this game will end soon. We will leave soon...”

“Wha- No! Alone as in away from my family and all. Not away from you.”

“Still... it is not very much of an alone time when you constantly deal with a baby in your arms...”

“Magnus... I love her. Really. She is literally my best friend and it is not a joke anymore. You may not believe it but we get along pretty well. I enjoy every minute I spent with you... Magnus, listen. I know we just met and it is all very new for each of us but I never felt all these before...before- before you, you two... I was lonely, my life was empty and sapless and every other lame thing. But... I finally feel like I am alive now, with you, because of you. I don’t mean to cross the line or sadden you because I know how you hate this _game_ but... sorry, yeah, I enjoy spending time with you. That’s it I guess.” He said vulnerably, like he was so fragile and he was scared what he was about to hear.

Magnus bowed his head, watching his feet carefully. He was nervous to say this, for sure but it had to be done, sooner or later. “Alexander, this may suprise you but I also like spending time with you.” He closed his eyes before being able to say more. “I don’t hate this game... I hate how homely, safe, absolutely great it feels... and how this will end someday, horribly.”

Alec stared at him, trying to stop himself from shaking a little.

“What if it didn’t have to end...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it is starting all angsty but you can so this, you will be rewarded I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am earlier this week, I tried hard to finish this today and as soon as I am done, here it is. Have fun please.  
> Excuse me for any mistakes since English is not my first language and feel free to correct me!  
> Thank you ❤️

Alec left the luggages on the hard floor right at the top of the stairs, following Magnus to their room silently. After their trip and him saying he wanted this game to be real, or maybe clearly indicated, Magnus was all into his shell, behind his well protected walls around himself now. 

They didn’t talk a lot, not more than they needed all the way back to home. The silence reminded him death, maybe he broke something and killed that future they had together by saying some things too early. 

All Alec wanted was to be clear, to say everything he felt because it was not wrong, even when he first saw him on that plane, he knew they were meant to be. Maybe not so much, he thought now.

“I will take a shower, can you come back later please?” Magnus asked solemnly. 

“Yeah, sure, let me take Liv.” He held his hands out to take her with himself but Magnus only stared blankly.

“She is fine here. She needs a shower too.” He gulped hardly, his eyes never meeting with Alecs’.

“Oh, okay. See you later then.” He bowed his head thoughtfully and turned around to leave, to overthink about everything that has happened until now.

“Alexander...”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk later?”

“Talk? Okay. We can....” 

Alec knew this, none of these were good. He disturbed Magnus, their little lie bubble which was just yet safe for Magnus to feel that way. He broke the little pieces of trust and safety they built together, brick by brick... 

He swore himself, of course it was too early. Magnus just trusted him and let him know every part of his life, even his horribly traumatising childhood memories but Alec made a draft on that, betrayed him at a point. His eyes teared up unwillingly. He was not ready to give up on them yet.

“Son? You are back?”

He shook his head, not leaving any proof that he was sad just a mere second ago.

“Oh hi dad. Yes we are back.”

“Why? We were dealing fine with work. You didn’t need to come back so early.” Robert narrowed his eyes, figuring something was maybe wrong. “Are you two okay? Did something happen between you?”

“Us? No! Of course not. We are fine, great, amazing. Yeah...”

“If you say so,”

“Oh! And Max is coming tomorrow right? I needed to see him. I promised him.”

“About that. I told him you were out for a trip and he said he would visit next weekend. So, he is not coming...”

“Oh... I will talk to him later then.”

Robert studied on his face, trying to find something that gave the situation away. “You know you can talk to me anytime, right? About anything.”

“I know dad, thanks... I am fine, don’t worry.” He lied horribly.

“Okaay, I will be in my room. See you later then.” He throw one last glance on him and left, a forwent look on his face.

Alec had no idea how he would explain all these to his family. He kind of hoped everything would go great and maybe one day they could be a real family, so that they would never need to tell anything, but according to the latest situation, now this was something he doubted for sure.

He was sat on the huge living room, watching their ‘fake’ wedding picture hanging on the wall, overthinking about every second of his life. His friend Andrew would kill him if he was here. He always said he was even overthinking about if he was overthinking or not. He was not so wrong though. 

Alec realised he could use some help, which he needed desperately at a time like this... But if he needed help, then he needed to explain everything to him. What would Magnus say about that? Did he even need to know? What if he’d get so mad and leave him? Wasn’t that gonna happen soon enough already? Should he do that? 

He closed his eyes, slipping his hands inside his pocket, searching for Andrew’s number on the phone later. He really was doing it...

[Andrew, I need to talk to you.] He quickly typed. He didn’t know if Andrew would answer that. They surely spoke when he was in LA and even when he was back in New York. He had no reason to not to reply, right? Unless someone told him he was married now, had a kid...

[What? You need to tell me about your brand new family?] The screen lightened up, sound of the notification making him jump a little from his seat. Of course Andrew heard about it, he sighed.

[no, please give me a chance so I can explain.]

[explain what? You are such a weird person. We talked when you were in Los Angeles? Why didn’t you say anything?]

[Andrew please... Meet me tomorrow at 2 pm. Is that okay? Please say yes and I will explain everything.]

[Uh whatever, where?]

Alec smiled easily, typing the restaurant they always went together even when they were teenagers . His friend would forgive him, probably after he explained everything. At least he hoped for the best.

He headed to an empty guest room, Magnus needed space and maybe also he needed that as well...

* * *

“Olivia please don’t tire me, hold your hands up please so I can put this on.” Magnus struggled with the baby who was constantly moving, making everything harder about putting clothes on a baby.

She seemed to understand her father’s exhaustion, didn’t move any longer, holding her arms up obediently.

Magnus was really exhausted, mostly mentally from thinking a lot. He usually didn’t do that, he wasn’t an overthinker. He would he whatever he wanted, a freewheeling bisexual was his nickname for angel’s sake. What was wrong with him now...

He knew exactly what was wrong. This Alec guy was messing with his head, breaking every last brain cells he had left, making them not able to function properly anymore. He basically couldn’t think straight and that was telling something.

The way Magnus even wanted to see Alec, touch Alec, listen to his speaking, just stare at him, anything involded him... these were all so wrong. It was never the way he planned, not his intention at all. And now he basically couldn’t spend a minute without thinking about Alec. Daydreaming or beautiful dreams about them being a family also didn’t help with his case.

He was already so smitten with him, remembering what had happened the last time he felt such feelings for someone. That person, whom Magnus really loved and felt like he was ready to crash the world for her, left him awfully, instead crushing Magnus’ heart mercilessly. He remembered all those like it was happening in front of him again, every bit of the memories hurting him all over again.

He really couldn’t afford one more wrecked heartbreak.

He laid down on the bed, watching the white ceiling with little fluorescent stars which were made by Alec for Olivia. He was such a great guy and it was not fair to be this judgy on him. But he needed his strength more than anything right now. He was a father and he had to focus on only and only his baby. All these games were too much, too much to handle.

If only he had someone to talk. He only had Alec and he wasn’t an option for the moment since the topic was all about him as well. Normally they would talk these with his sister, Clary. He felt a sting on his heart, they really had a beautiful relationship and he messed that up as well. Was he so poisonous that everything he touched was dying, drying, exploding? 

He really needed one of his friends. Ragnor was not an option, since he saw him with Alec and they already explained things that way. 

But Raphael was a good candidate.He already knew all about Camille and Olivia and also he was young enough to not have a heart attack when he heard everything and not so dramatic like Cat, so Magnus decided on him. But what would Alec say about that? Did he even need to know? What if he’d get so mad and leave him? Wasn’t that gonna happen soon enough already? Should he do that? 

He looked at the baby who was almost asleep, her eyes closing with heavy slumber. He took his phone in hand and wrote carefully.

[Raphael, I need to talk to you]

[I know you are back.] Reply came fast, as if he was waiting for this.

[It’s not that.]

[I also know you have a husband now.]

[Does Ragnor ever keep something to himself?]

[No, that’s you who is so secretive and ambiguous.]

Magnus bit his lower lip. Of course he would be mad. They spoke a lot when he was first in LA and he even knew about Camille at a point, so this had to be easy to explain. 

[Can I come to your place tomorrow?]

[Yes, Magnus. You can.  😒 ]

[I will explain everything, believe me.]

No answer came back. 

Magnus closed his eyes slowly, letting his thoughts go with the flow while he finally relaxed, thanks to sleep.

* * *

Magnus woke up early, pacing up and down in the room while thinking about what to say to Alec. There was no good or easy ways to say this anyways. While Olivia watched him with curious eyes, he swallowed hardly, playing with his earring as always he did when he is nervous. 

The door knocked, slowly gaping just enough for him to see Alec’s beautiful face.

God, this was going to be hard.

“Good morning. Am I disturbing? I just wanted to call you for breakfast.” 

No, Magnus froze in his place, forgetting about everything he planned in his head.

“Come in.”

Alec did what he was told, carefully yet with a faint smile on his lips. He must’ve thought this was an apology or something like that, clearly.

“I am listening.” He leaned on one leg, his hands crossing behind his back. Magnus thought this was a play of confidence, him trying really hard to keep it together.

“I will leave Alexander.”

“Leave?” His face frowned with worry, this caught him unprepared, as if one could be prepared but his eyes studied on Magnus, trying to reject the fact that he understood clearly. 

“I will stay at my friend’s house for some time.”

“Oh, like sleepover? Yeah that’s fine. I can drive you there.”

“Not like a sleepover... I- Alec... this is not right. Okay. We are so into this game. You are so into this game. You are so involved in my life and I am as well with you. This is not right. We shouldn’t have started this lie from the beginning. And I know that how high you get, that hard you crash into the ground after. I think this is for the better. We should end this soon so... nobody gets hurt.”

Alec stared blankly, blinking once or twice maybe. “Is this because of what I said. If that’s why, Magnus I don’t mean that, I didn’t me-“

“No, it had to be done. We did it now okay. Please don’t make this any harder than it already is. I need some time. I don’t say, this is the end, or like we can’t see each other ever again. But I think this is the right thing to do.”

“What about what I think Magnus! What about what I feel? Is that all? You don’t want this anymore so you are just going to leave? Like this?” Second time Magnus saw Alec this angry, first being when Olivia was kidnapped. This kind and sweet guy was now flaming through his nostrils, his eyes are on the edge of crying, full of tears. He just looked disappointed, sheer emotions showing on his face clear and solemn.

“I-... I am sorry. I will leave now. We, will leave.” He glanced to his daughter who was watching them curiously with wide eyes. She was quiet like as if she was understanding what was happening.

“No.” Alec whispered, almost inaudible. He coughed to keep himself together, as if he didn’t need to yell or kick something to proceed what was going on. “At least let me drive you there.”

“Not necessary, you should go to work. Don’t say too much to your family if they ask about me. You don’t need to explain yet.”

“I think I can decide that.” he stared hurtfully, his eyes darkened with each second passing. “I am waiting for you in the car, after breakfast.” He looked at Olivia once more and left, not meeting his eyes with Magnus’.

Magnus knew this was too harsh. He didn’t mean to hurt him this badly, but it was only just over a couple of weeks now, this shouldn’t have felt this bad, he nodded to himself. This was right thing to do. This game was beyond them now, every single cell in his body was longing with desire to see Alec, to listen Alec, to smell Alec, to at least think about Alec. This was not healthy, this wasn’t what it should feel like to. His heart clenched with pain, remembering Alec’s face and maybe not being able to get rid of the image, that moment repeating in his head over and over. To feel this bad, he’d imagined he had to be so deeply in love, he had to lose someone he really cared or spend years with that person. But the pain he was feeling was close to the one he felt when Camille had left him. Was this really this easy to feel all that again? He wanted to avoid the feeling for so long and it was back, just like this... He didn’t know if it would ease away or ever stop reminding its existence after Alec looked like that, that devestated. 

The breakfast was not too much, even though there were several varieties of food on the table, as usual. He nibbled on some cucumber and tried to hold himself from crying when Alec left the table without saying anything. He didn’t even look at him once after their talk. Everyone was aware something was up with them, not daring to ask anything. Isabelle offered some jams or cutlery but Magnus didn’t remember so clearly, it was rather a dream now, every surrounding around him. 

He went to their room, which was Alec’s now and once again, since they were leaving. Magnus didn’t prepare a whole luggage to not draw any attention but he took all the important things to himself with Olivia’s clothes and stuff. He would come by another time and get the remaining ones, if Raphael accepted their accommodation or maybe Magnus would find another apartment for themselves, right after finding a job of course, he didn’t planned everything yet. He just hoped Raphael wouldn’t kick them out and that was it. There was always Cat and even Ragnor options if he did though.

He saw Alec waiting inside the car, watching something from a distance or maybe in the middle of a daydream more like daynightmare. He looked awful now, even worse than when Magnus told him they were leaving, his eyes red and his cheeks wet as well.

He cleared his throat though, doing his best to keep functioning. “Where are we going?” asked with a shallow and raspy voice.

Magnus whispered out the address hoarsely. He actually prefered if the ground spread into two pieces and swallowed him in so he could avoid doing all these, trying to keep himself from stopping Alec and tell him to go back home while sobbing out loud for all the ride. He tightened his arms around Olivia, finding the strength to shut his mouth and remembering why he was doing these just from the beginning. He had to take care of his daughter and being someone’s fake husband wasn’t the best way to do it clearly. He couldn’t just drag her to this game and which was happening day by day while they stayed at the Lightwood territory. 

“Is this the correct place?” Alec’s broken voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh yes, thank you Alexander, for taking us here.”

Alec stayed silent, eyeing him from the car mirror with a straight face. 

“Okay, time to go.” He got out of the car, cold weather making his tears down without him wanting to. 

Alec got out of the car as well, lifting the tailgate up to take their bags from the boot. 

“Thank you.” Magnus took the bags, trying to balance them while carrying Liv in his arms at the same time. He couldn’t even hold two bags without Alec, he wondered how he survived without him for a year before, kicking himself for even thinking about this.

“I could help.” Alec said again, not even reflecting an emotion to his face.

“No, we are good...” He turned around to see Raphael’s apartment which was on a long building. “We will be here if everything goes as expected.”

Alec still didn’t look at Magnus in the eye, just focusing on Olivia. “I will miss you.”

Magnus couldn’t decide if this was meant to be for her or himself, his heart broke into pieces again and again. Why this was so hard? “She will miss you too I am sure.” He decided to play the safe card.

“I- whatever. Don’t ever forget me, okay? I will miss you.” Again only looking at Liv. His voice cracked at the end, one or two tear escaping from his eyes. He cleared his throat quickly. “Okay. Ehm. You know my number. If you need anything... I will be here. I will be waiting, Magnus...”

Magnus stared again, he had no fucking idea about what to say, how to stop hurting him. He just wanted to jump into his arms, not ever leave him again, not that he ever left him before and just in the process of doing it yet being one of his terrible life decisions. That was his heart talking to him, beating rapidly to stop this bullshit right now. He breathed in deeply, “See you Alexander.” He turned his back quickly, trying so hard to not to look back, not to run back. He loosened his clenched jaw, realising he was shaking a little while pushing harshly on Rapheal Santiago button on the automat at the entrance.

The door buzzed and right after going inside, the tears he was holding for so long left his eyes abruptly.

* * *

“You are such an idiot!” Andrew shouted a bit louder than he intended, making some of the people around look at them curiously.

“Shush, this is supposed to be a secret Andrew.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“You really are the biggest idiot I have ever seen!? Why would you do such a thing. Your family would accept you and you knew it, cut the bullshit about this and tell me the real bloody reason! Whhhy?” He whined almost, his eyes beyond worried.

“That seemed like a plan at the time and I was scared. I admit it I kinda liked him when we first met and he needed a place to stay, but I already told you all these...”

“And now he left?”

“Hm-hm. Because I am a shit-headed idiot who can’t stop talking about this emotions all the time.” He nodded, taking a sip from his coffee carefully.

“From what you have told me, I assumed he liked you too... but, now this is weird.”

Alec didn’t tell any of Magnus’ background story and he would never, that was meant to be private and go with him to the grave unless Magnus wanted otherwise. But only if he could tell Andrew how broken Magnus’ heart was, maybe he could understand the reasons he understood as well. 

“Your night sounded pretty intimate to me actually. I really hoped there was something. I don’t even know him but I ship it. Is it weird?” Andrew giggled silently, teasing his best friend and obviously and clearly enjoying it.

“Your ship is wrecked because I told you for the tenth time, he left.”

“He didn’t say he left for good. He said he needed time. Let him think. I think he will be back.” He nodded self-confidently. 

“I will do anything literally, I just want them back.”

“See, this might be the problem now. You are giving so much in. You really are so into the game, so smitten. I am not a professional on men but I know this one thing heartily. In my experience, whenever you put everything into your game, the person in front of you will find it intimidating, almost off-putting. You put so much in, so he got scared. This is the reason.” He spoke sapiently.

“Do you think?” Alec scratched his head furiously, not ever imagining such a thing before. How wanting something so much could be off-putting? He tried his best and became his best version, just for them. He really didn’t get it, but he trusted Andrew somehow. His relationships were good, he was almost a playboy at the time, back when they were younger.

“Of course man, just relax.”

“What do I do?”

“Nothing. Pretend you don’t care. Pretend you forgot him, them. Be the playboy, let them fall into you. Man up dude, basically. If he calls you, act though. Say things like you don’t care if he is coming back or not. Let him know this is his loss, not yours. Aaand watch it happen, immediately.”

“Andrew- I don’t think- like... Magnus is that kind of a person? Does that make sense?”

“Nonsense. Everyone, every single one out there would fall for this tactic. If they didn’t, there wouldn’t be such a term as playboy. This is the playboy 101 and I am your professor. We will get your man back.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Uh, okay. I guess. I can do it.” Alec straightened himself on the chair, trying to gain some confidence. 

“Wanna go home and play playstation all night?”

Alec could go home and cry all day, pass out with he worst headache ever or he could play shitty games to distract himself from thinking, he evaluated in his head.

“Hell yeah.”

“But first show me that fake daughter of yours you couldn’t stop talking about.”

* * *

Magnus realised he really missed all these, their slumber party, cooking and eating all day while lazily rolling in the sofa. On the top of all, he cried like there is no tomorrows while watching a shitty romantic movie where someone died at the end and he had basically no tears left, a perk to not to cry anymore. 

Raphael kicked him lightly who was laying on the other side of the couch, trying to keep up with the cooking show they were watching now. “Get up, it’s time.”

“It’s only 7pm darling, we can do this later. Night gossip time, you like it.”

“Magnus, I missed you and all but you really have to explain what happened, I have been waiting for more than 7 hours now.” Raphael spoke calmingly, trying his best to not rush him.

“Uh, I don’t think I have enough tears left for this. I am dehydrated already.” He straightened himself a little, still laying down but his face is on display now for Raphael to see.

“I was at plane and I met this gorgeous amazing outstanding cutest kindest man ever. We fell asleep with Liv in my arms and I woke up, she is gone, the guy took him in his arms, feeding her and all. I should be mad but I am not, I am so crushing on him, we talk about our shitty lives, turns out he is going back to his home where he is about to get married a woman without his will, I am sure he is gay, he is also so handsome, we talk about everything and nothing for hours, there is a whole transformer center between us let alone electric, I am sad flight is over, I head home and he comes after me, asks me to be his husband, fake husband, I say yes, there we go.” He spat out everything in an instant, sighing a big time when he is done.

“Wh- What? You said yes, like that? And now you pretend to be married? What did his family say, your family say? Why did you come back? Why are you sad if it is all good now?”

Magnus answered every question of him, not so patiently after all. At the end, it was 9pm and Magnus was just done talking about everything, explaining how Alec was an angel and he hurt him so badly.

“I don’t get it. You clearly like him, you are like so smitten. Why didn’t you say something when he said that? You want this game to be true right? I get it correct?”

“Raphael, my dear child. You don’t know how it is like to be a dad. I have to think about my kid before everything. What if it didn’t work? What if he got bored of being an old married couple with a little kid? What if he found someone new, young, energetic and totally not so with a kid? What if he leaves me?”

“‘Magnus, first of all... You are three years older than me. And second of all... Are you sure this is not only about you? He sounds like a perfect guy to me. Not even joking, and I am picky man, I don’t like everyone so easily. You said he wanted this to be real, so what is the problem?”

“I told you? Don’t you listen to me? I can’t. I am a single father. I have to take care of my child. Not put her into a serious, full of lies game. Her whole life will be a lie. And... what if Alec does not want her anymore after all? What if he wants his own kids and not mine? What if he leaves?”

“I don’t think this is really about him. You are just... heartbroken. Camille broke your heart so bad and you have your walls around yourself now. Magnus, you cannot live like this. You will be all alone for the rest of youe life if you do this. You just can’t expect everyone will hurt you. One bad experience doesn’t make them all bad. You need to give him a chance.”

“I- I can’t...” Tears formed again, suprising Magnus on how he was still able to produce some after crying this much.

“One day, my friend. Someone will tear down those walls around you and you will feel safe again, feel loved again.”

“And you are offering this person is Alexander?”

“Obviously...” he rolled his eyes with his not so sincere annoyance.

“I- I don’t know... I can’t be sure.”

“Yes, you can. Pros and cons list, okay? Just like we used to do for everything back in days. Pros, one, he looks really handsome by those photos.”

“Looks doesn’t matter Raphael... I don’t care the way he looks.”

“That’s a pro for sure, you know it. Okay, two, he is basically in love with Olivia?”

Magnus had a wide smile on his face now, thinking about how those two looked adorable together. “Yes, yes he is.”

“Great! Three, he is kind, nice, generous towards you.”

“For sure he is. Such a gentle soul, you have no idea.”

“I don’t know why even we are doing this. Whatever. Four, his family also likes you. You are accepted at that household, unlike your family.”

“They are... Indeed they are.” Magnus remembered everything they had done, how nice and geniune they were.

“They accepted your child as their own.”

“They don’t really know about that, but yes, they also love Olivia...”

“Umm, Alec is okay with introducing her as his own to everyone.”

“Even from early beginning, he just accepted her, yes as his own. We don’t know though he can change his mi-“

“Shush, no future talk. You don’t know shit about future. I don’t even remember how many items are there on the list now. He is basically perfect Magnus. Just stop being a bugger and give him a chance.”

“We forgot the cons part?”

“Do you have any entrys for that part?”

“I- No- whatever. He can leave me?”

“Uh shut it with this now. You totally know it is not a real suspicion. Just get over it and go get your man.”

Magnus closed his eyes for a minute. He wasn’t sure if it was hearing those from someone else what did the trick or crying all day and missing Alec but whatever was it, it was working. All he wanted to do was call Alec and tell him to come get him, hug him and never leave him. 

“Should... should I call him?” He whispered quietly.

“Not now that’s for sure. Let the poor guy sleep. You can call him tomorrow.”

“I will. Call him. Tomorrow. Okay.” He repeated, like he is in trance. He felt butterflies in his stomach now, such a childish thing to feel he accused himself, actually not really caring, maybe even being happy to still feel that way about someone. He would take the risk and go get the man tomorrow, he closed his burning now red eyes slowly. 

* * *

It was really hard finding your way at this home, especially when you are bit tipsy, Alec realised. They had fun with Andrew, he got to forget a little about Magnus while playing games and drinking without thinking. Alec didn’t feel like drinking too much, just enough to feel dizzy but he was still able to remember everything and also how to go back to home and all.

He slammed open some door, not really caring if this was his or some another random one. He just needed to cry more and sleep with exhaustion, not much. But to his luck, it was his own room, his feet dragging him to the correct way probably with the habit of all twenty three years of his life. 

He let himself fall on the bed, not so gracefully, he laid curling up to a ball, holding his legs to his stomach. Just the slightest move of his head made him realise, the bed was smelling like Magnus now, all over it. He burried his face to the soft pillow, breathing all the scent in with big breaths that he almost passed out with the lack of oxygen. 

He tried really hard to pretend all these were cool, he wouldn’t mind losing a guy he just met a couple of weeks ago, it would be fine. He said these to himself while believing none of it. 

His eyes catched something in the crib which was supposed to be filled with Olivia’s cute sleeping shape but it was empty cruelly. There was something in it though, a small soft lion toy Alec got for her when she wanted so badly while they were shopping. She always slept with this toy from now then, they must have forgotten here, Alec thought. There was also her blanket on the bedding. Alec couldn’t stop himself from getting up and collecting them from where they were at clumsily. His legs or hands didn’t work properly now from dizziness that was slowly getting him more and more. He needed to cry or pee the toxins out, he chose the first option. 

He clenched on the blanket, trying to stop the world from spinning around himself. The lion toy helped as well, he hugged it with his way too big arms compared to the toy. He was not in the mood for thinking about how ridiculous he looked probably and he just let the tears out, sobbing quietly while trying to sniff the blanket, which was stupid and he only made the blanket wet with tears and possible nasal discharge. He would wash it tomorrow though, he tried to remember while closing his eyes and burying his head deep into it.

Who knew baby blankets were this soothing...

* * *

“Can you also say papa you are stupid?”

Magnus heard these first thing in the morning, opening his eyes reluctantly. “What are you teaching my kid? No bad words around her!” He gathered himself quickly.

“These are facts, not bad words. She can say papa... and also dada. I am not sure the second one is for you though, assuming from she is very moody and trying to tell me something from the beginning of the morning we have been spending together.”

“She said dada? I- I think she wanted to say papa. She is just experimenting with her words, you know. Babies...” He banished the thoughts quickly inside his head. No, she didn’t mean Alec with dada of course?...

“Hm-hm sure.” Raphael gave him a quick nod, not buying a single word. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for two hours now. Are you willing to wake up or should I just leave, because I really need to get going, I have a hotel to manage.”

“What time is it?” Magnus rubbed his eyes, he was sure Raphael was being a bit of drama queen.

“Eleven.”

“What?! I slept that much? Uh something is properly wrong with me these days.”

“Must be something in the air.” Raphael deadpanned. 

“Speaking of which, I need to call some certain fake husband of mine...”

“Fooor?” He waited for Magnus to finally say the words.

“To tell him I will be back at home... uh you are killing me.” He rolled his eyes but actually happy for his friend’s little involvement which made him find the courage he needed.

“You will thank me one day, old grump.”

“... thankyouraphael.” He quickly whisperingly spat out the words and got his phone to ring a certain number.

“What? I think it was a thank you? Was it? I have trouble hearing these days?” Raphael came closer, sitting next to him, probably to hear better their conversation on the phone.

“Shush he can answer any minute.”

And Alec did answer, rather later than he normally did.

“Good morning Alexander.” Magnus chirped gleefully, realising it was way too eager. “How is your day?”

‘ _Magnus_!’ At first he was as joyful as Magnus, then somehow his tone lowered. ‘ _Hi, yes. I am good._ ’ 

Magnus waited for him to ask the same but when he didn’t, he couldn’t blame him too much. “Alexander, listen. I am ready to come back home.”

‘ _ARE YOU!... ehm, I mean. Good. Whatever._ ’

Magnus narrowed his eyes, elbowing to Raphael to make sure he was doing it correctly. Raphael nodded once to make him keep going.

“So, I thought, maybe you could come get us? If that’s okay for you?”

‘ _SU- oh... No, Magnus. It is not really a good time for me now. Get a taxi._ ’

“Taxi? Oh- okay. I guess. Sure sure, fine. See you there then?” Magnus didn’t give up yet, he was eager to make it up to him, knowing he broke his heart badly.

‘ _I will be late, don’t wait for me. Bye._ ’ Alec spoke with the most emotionless tone ever, making Magnus worried if he was doing the right thing.

Magnus stared at the already ended call. “He said get a taxi?”

“Okay, that’s fine. He is a businessman Magnus. He is not your driver. Don’t try to give a meaning to every move he does. Relax, it will be fine.”

“Do you think? What if he never forgives me again? What if he doesn’t want this anymore Raphael?” He pouted a little, overthinking more than he did for years.

“Stop, go there get your man. Get up” He dragged him out off the couch, trying to make him keep going.

“You have a great couch. If I ever need this after getting dumped by my fake husband...”

* * *

Alec didn’t know if this was too much. He tried his best to play it cool, not give in so easily. He even sorted all the paper work he would be doing for months after this, just not to go home and face this at the end. 

Cheking his clock, he prayed for them to be sleeping, it was almost ten pm and it would be great if he didn’t deal with all these right now. He opened the door slightly, just enough to make himself see inside. 

Magnus jumped from the couch by the door opening, Alec had to get in now, they saw each other and this war was on. He gathered every single bit of courage and confidence he had left, breathing a big amount of air in.

“Hey.” Magnus cooed smoothly, he was smiling and looked pretty tired without his make-up and all the accessory he normally had on.

“Hey.” Alec replied hoarsely, he really was trying his best to be the playboy now, whining innerly actually.

“So we are here.” He pointed Olivia who was sleeping peacefully now when she finally got together with her bed.

Alec smiled crookedly, giving in to all his fatherly instincts at the end, he held it together quickly though, pulling a straight face back on while he turned back to Magnus.

Magnus stepped closer, way too closer than he ever did before. Their chests were now almost touching

“Um, okay. Bye then.” Alec stepped back with a disturbed face.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked quickly before he was able to leave.

“To find a room to sleep.” He shrugged a little, pretending to not care at all.

“Are you avoiding me?” Magnus decided to be honest now, not playing any longer.

“No, why would I? You said you wanted to be alone, away from me.” He did his best again, with a careless face, like it was all okay and he wasn’t hurt at all.

“That was different...”

“How different? Excuse me, I got involved too much into your life, I was too into this fake game remember?”

“N-no, not lik-“

“Yeah, just like that. It is like this from now on. Let’s stay away from each other’s lives, no one getting so involved on this game, Okay. That’s it.” He said with anger leaving him, finally.

“Alexander!” Magnus tried his last chance to make things correct now.

“Hm?” He hummed quickly, ready to flee anytime.

“Do you remember how you said if we met under other circumstances, like, look what did this game do to us. All I am trying to say is, would you like to change the circumstances?” He let out the words quickly, to stop him from leaving the room.

Alec’s face got paler, paler that Magnus didn’t think it was even possible. “No, no. You got me wrong! I- I wasplayingitcoollikeIdidn’tmeanitdon’tleaveag-“

Magnus stepped closer, grabbed Alec’s shaky hands into his, locking their fingers together. Alec stopped talking immediately, gasping in a deep shock while trying to process what was happening.

This, was, not, happening, right, now...

He wasn’t sure all these were not a dirty game his brain was pulling because it wasn’t so likely that his hands were getting hold by Magnus Bane right now, their faces almost touching, mere centimetres between.

“Alexander,” Alec felt Magnus’ breath all over his skin, tingling and almost burning through his veins. “Would you go out with me?”

“To where?” Okay, this was the most possible question he was asking, he surely meant this. 

Magnus’ face softened, more and more by each second, seeing how Alec was trembling with feelings in front of him. “I just asked you to date me...” He chuckled, reminding Alec he missed this so fucking much.

“No, I am dead, right? I didn’t survive the last night. I knew it.” Alec shook his head, his thoughts messy, everywhere.

“You are not dead, I asked you out. Let me do that again.” He breathed in, his chest lifting up a little.

“ _Would you go out with me Alexander?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please! Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaack after a week, I probably won’t be posting a new chapter next week because of plenty of midterms 🙄 But I will try my best promise!  
> Excuse me for my mistakes please, and feel free to correct.   
> Thank you for reading, have fun 🙃

“Would you go out with me?” Magnus asked again, his eyes shining playfully, his lips a smirk.

Alec’s brain didn’t process at all. Was this a dream? Maybe he really died yesterday. But even if this was a dream, who cared, the only thing he lost would be his sanity, for trying to kiss the man he liked in his dreams.

He stared into Magnus’ eyes, oh how beautiful he was, how much he loved looking at him... 

Their lips closed the distance, slowly but steadfastly. This was going to happen finally, Alec’s ear tips went totally a bright shade of red, his heart hammering into his chest, every cell of his body shaking.

His hand worked independently, grabbing Magnus from the back of his neck, just when they were about to kiss, Magnus tilted his head a little, yes their lips touched but unfortunately before the touch was able to turn into a kiss, the door opened, piercing both of them into their places. 

Alec would totally kill whoever that is...

“Why I always find you while doing something naughty, uh, keep it into your pants for a second please!” Isabelle turned back quickly, giving them some time to correct their positions.

Magnus pressed his lips together with annoyance, closing his eyes for a second. He let Alec’s hand go from his hand, making Alec miss the touch immediately.

Alec, on the other hand was immensely pissed, rolling his eyes as hard as possible. This was about to their magical first kiss after all, which is now disturbed by his sister.

“Don’t you ever knock!” Alec bursted out.

Izzy turned back slowly, “well, I missed my baby, I am not here for you.” She tiptoed to the sleeping baby.

“Hey she is just asleep!” Magnus warned before she woke up and cry all over again.

“That’s fine I will just stare for some moment.” She watched her like she was fascinated, just like her brother ,Magnus thought.

“Izzy! You can watch her any other moment.” Alec widened his eyes, grumbling with the most unsatisfied look on his face.

“You can kiss and make out any other moment. We missed you Magnus, where were you?” She inquisitively asked, not meaning bad though.

“Um, my friend had needed someone to talk, he was a bit sad so we went for a sleepover. That’s it.” He quickly winked at Alec who was smiling under his breath now.

“We are having a film night with Jace, wanna join?”

Alec shook his head with small motins, begging Magnus to say no with his eyes but Magnus sorted out, they waited for this long so he could wait a tiny bit longer. Also, he loved teasing Alec...

“Sure, we will be there in a minute.” He shrugged, smiling at Isabelle who left the room with a smile back.

“Why did you say yes?!” Alec whined now, all he wanted to do was to spend his time with Magnus, it didn’t really matter what they did, all he wanted to do was to be with him.

“Come on let’s not keep them waiting.” Magnus was obviously and clearly enjoyed teasing him, he started to walk, leaving Alec in place.

Alec just stared after him. Were there any ways to kill your siblings temporarily...

“At least let me answer the question!” He yelled behind him. “Yes! I say yes Magnus!”

* * *

“I would never do this! She just lost her husband. Why did she go after that guy?” Jace criticized the movie they were watching. More like the others were watching, Magnus just stared to Alec clandestinely, trying hard to not make it obvious or get caught. Although he tried that, he catched Alec looking at him from time to time as well.

“No don’t you get it, this is the guy who killed her husband and she will kill him probably. Revenge.” Izzy tried to explain it to Jace who was on the phone constantly and trying to understand as much as he could do. “If you didn’t play with your phone all the time, you could understand.”

“I- I need to reply to someone.”

This must have gotten Alec’s attention, he turned to Jace. “Who are you talking to?”

“A girl.”

“Hm- we all have figured that out.”

“Umm- okay.” He straightened himself on the couch, putting the phone away with a serious face. “I need to tell you something. Ah please don’t get mad okay?” He seemed to say this particularly to Magnus.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “why would I get mad?”

“I am talking to your sister. Phew I finally said it.” He blurted out and waited for their reaction with scare on his face.

“How dare you Jace?! She kidnapped our baby! Also she kidnapped her from you. Do you remember that?” Alec jumped in.

“I knoow, I know but... we have something. Like, the first moment I saw her, I felt different. She is not like other people I met before. We are actually getting along really well.”

“I really don’t support this but I suppose if you feel that way, who am I to say something.” Magnus finally spoke nonchalantly. He was still hateful towards those who must not be trusted or named members of his family but in the end, they were a part of his family. Not being ready to forgive them yet didn’t change anything and this was probably how they felt as well.

“Are you- like not mad at me?”

“No I am not. People do crazy things to find the one... right?” He bowed his head down, smiling faintly but it was just because he was rather shy to admit that it had something to do with himself.

“Just like you two?” Isabelle didn’t reckon without their case, oblivious from everything of course.

“Hmm, just like us.” Magnus hummed, now genuinely into changing the subject because whenever someone asked something about their nonexistent story, a new detail they didn’t think before was popping out.

“I know how you said you met but, really, how did you meet? Tell us more about it.” Jace came closer, this was not like him at all. He was usually insensitive around these topics but he understandably needed to learn more and maybe use his tactics on one certain person.

“That story is just, interminable, tangled, most likely for another time.” Shaking his two fingers quickly, Magnus disagreed to bargain any longer.

“We have time,” Izzy pressed on remote, stopping the movie which was displayed on an almost wall big television.

“It’s late, we should go to sleep? Magnus we need to check on Olivia, right?” Alec tried to stop them as well, to his defense, he didn’t even want to be here from the early beginning.

“Baby monitor is here, she is fast asleep and Alec you even don’t come to work that often, there is nothing to do after doing all the paperwork of the next months anyway.” Isabelle placed her chin on her hand, willing to hear the story.

Magnus prayed to every god he didn’t even know for the moment, he just needed some time alone with Alexander who was begging him to leave them from the beginning but Magnus was too much of a wuss to stay alone with him, to get intimate to be honest, not in a physical way but a mental way.

“Ah sorry, I will take this quickly. You keep watching.” Jace jumped off the couch, leaving them to answer the call which was obviously from Clary since they were chatting all night nonstop.

There it was their chance. “Yeah, I watched this for ten times and I feel very tired, we probably should head to our room as well, right Alexander?”

“Hm-hm totally.” Alec got up, holding his hand to make him do the same. 

“You all leaving me alone here? Wow being single hits bad at moments like these.” Izzy continued the movie by herself, eating all the popcorn eagerly. “Good night then, bye.”

“Oh great, good night.” Alec pulled Magnus with himself and they heard Izzy say she would one day learn their beyond romantic story no matter how hard they tried. That would be their end probably but pretending not hearing was okay sometimes.

“That was close, phew.” Alec opened the door of their room, nobody doubted that adjective anymore. 

“We have to come up with the perfect story one day, I am telling you.” Magnus followed him into the room.

“It already is but has some flaws, nothing much we can’t handle I assume though.” He sat on his couch that was his bed for the remaining time.

“Stop teasing, that doesn’t work that way.” Magnus said, couldn’t help but smile.

“... we could do that getting to know each other thing once more?”

“I think people call it a date, a real one since I asked you out? So I’ll take the lead this time, Alexander would you like to go on a date?” His eyes were shining with sheer joy.

“Yes... yes of course.” He was sat on the couch but it was obvious he would jump into a proposition like joining Magnus in the bed, Magnus didn’t do that though. Playing hard to get was better sometimes, making things more and more exciting, he smirked slyly while going to bed himself.

* * *

Alec woke up with a feeling in his nose, wanting to sneeze badly. As he opened his eyes, there was Magnus and Olivia, Magnus was trying to poke a rose petal into his nose by using Olivia’s hands.

This was totaly a déjà vu moment now.

“Why hello there.” Magnus smiled widely, his eyes shining just like yesterday.

Alec remembered what happened that yesterday. They were dating now, meaning going out, meaning boyfriends, meaning everything he wanted before. Sure maybe they didn’t get the chance to talk about it all yet to call each other boyfriends but today they would sort that out, at least he planned that.

“Good morning.” He yawned lazily, blinking his eyes. “What do I owe this gesture to?” He mimicked Magnus who was usually the one to get all these gestures, how the tables have turned now.

“Good morning. I wanted to and we were bored while waiting for you. You are such a heavy sleeper, did you know this. I am not admiting I did but I did pretty loud noises to wake you up, not even one hair of yours moved.” He held himself on his elbow, playfully watching Alec’s face, he looked like he wanted to kiss him but maybe Alec made it up in his head, who knew...

“I.. was tired that must be why.” Alec protested. “I am not that much of a heavy sleeper though, I always wake up before Izzy or Jace.”

“Oh you need to get up, because...” Magnus smiled widely again, Alec lost all his chill he had a really small amount already. “I am taking you on a dateee.”

“Already? And you planned everything?” Alec tried to pull a suprised face but his enthusiasm was showing openly, he got up on his feet with a quick move. “I am ready to go.”

Magnus stared a little to his bare, chiseled chest, looking impressed and not even trying to hide it. “Hm, absolutely.” He nodded with a grin.

“Oh I see.” Alec didn’t really know how to flirt, he wasn’t best at it at the end but he tried his best, his body did all the job for him for the moment.

“But I think you should wear a shirt first, as much as I like what I saw, we don’t want you to get cold.” He threw him a shirt before he could realise something was coming to his way, slapping his face. A cute giggle was heard, Olivia enjoyed that as well.

“Even my own girl, laughing at me getting slapped in the face with a shirt, ah damn.” He wore the shirt obeydantly after placing his hand on his chest and gasping fakely.

“That’s just how babies are, don’t take it personal. They secretly plan murders in their heads.” Magnus brushed his hand to happy baby’s cheek, smiling softly. “We are ready to go I think?” He examined Alec from top to bottom. 

“We should at least have a breakfast.” Alec wanted to go on a date with him more than anything but his stomach growling would only be embarrassing at this point.

“You mean a brunch, it is almost afternoon, and no food, this is my suprise to you. Brush you teeth and meet me downstairs, be quick, I really can’t wait in the literal meaning.” Magnus winked and left the room with Liv, walking like an elegant cat.

Oh, yes, Alec would be nothing but quick. He didn’t remember brushing his teeth this fast since his childhood when he wanted to sleep so bad but his mother wouldn’t let him without dental care every night without any exceptions. He loved the shirt Magnus handed to him so he just wore a black pair of trousers and slammed the door, basically running to living room. There was a kid inside him now, making him stupid things like running inside house, but he simply couldn’t care less. He was heartbroken from his last relationship and he didn’t know if he would ever date with someone new, if someone ever feel this exciting to him. But Magnus came out of nowhere, proving him wrong with all he had. Now Alec felt thousands of butterflies flying in his stomach as a clichè maybe but the best way to describe things.

He slowed down before entering to the huge room which had no actual entrances since the main door opened directly to the living area, breathing deeply to calm himself. As he walked in, he heard the voices which were now clearer, he realised there was astranger one in them.

“How can I trust you again. No, Isabelle sorry but I am not leaving my child with you. This is unacceptable!” Magnus stormed, holding Liv tightly in his arms.

Alec stopped and saw the red headed girl who was very familiar now. Clary. Clary as in Magnus’ sister and also the one who kidnapped their baby. He furrowed his eyebrows, his face going into the most serious one ever.

“What is she doing here?” He accused Jace directly, pointing his finger.

“We were hanging out, I didn’t think this would be a problem...” Jace spoke with a tremulous voice, he was too naive to think it would be fine or maybe he planned this from the beginning and he tried to keep it a secret that she was here. Alec’s head filled with questions.

“I told you sorry Magnus, thousands of times. I swear I am not here to do something ridiculous. We really were just going to hang out a little. But I am ready to leave if you don’t want me, as usual.” She highlighted the last part on purpose, with a brittle tone.

“Of course I want you to leave! And this is not about me at all here. I won’t leave my child with you, just for you to kidnap her again I assume!” Magnus raised his voice, very authoritatively and Alec didn’t feel turned on a little shamefully, not at all.

He came closer to his family, one arm wrapping around both of them protectively. The way they smelled was addictive to Alec, he wanted to bottle up the smell and then stick the bottle up into his nostrils. The smell of family, kind of, besides baby smell... “Magnus is right. We can’t trust you and won’t, to be honest. Sorry Jace but you should maintain your date at another place. This is not proper now, here.” He supported whatever Magnus said before but maybe he was a bit more intimidating than him, just because his voice was raspier and well, Clary didn’t know her. 

“Okay, sure, sorry again. We can go to another place, is that okay?” Jace asked her carefully, studying on her facial expressions. 

Clary just nodded, some tears were visible on his eyes and Alec felt weird for feeling somehow bad for her, not exactly sorry but also bad. He had to remind himself what she and her father did a couple of times. 

They left quickly, Alec realised Jace and the girl were way close than he thought. They were probably not just texting but also seeing each other, which made Alec pissed, he felt betrayed. Jace knew what happened and he was the one to lose Olivia from his very hands, to that girl. It was weird that he was immediately okay with it and there they were talking, texting and dating. He maybe tried only to get laid which was not any better, Alec sometimes didn’t get straight people, he decided to not think that much. If it was okay for Magnus, then it was equally okay for himself as well.

Isabelle who was watching everything silently finally spoke. “I can take her Magnus. I swear I won’t ever let her or someone come close to Liv.” She opened her arms willingly to take her from Magnus.

Magnus on the other hand, was still skeptical, his brain told him to do it but his instincts were screaming innerly, trying to resist with their all force. Alec rubbed his shoulder smoothly, giving the courage he needed.

“You remember the rules. Photo every 15 minutes? And NO one, comes close to her except the members of this family, okay? Do not leave the house, lock the door after we leave and don’t unlock it until we are back. Be careful with windows, do not-“

“Magnus, I think she can handle it. Why don’t we go now, we don’t want to be late, right?” Alec smiled assuringly, pulling him away from her. So Magnus let her go, also letting Alec pull him to himself which was roseate for their future, things were changing slowly but steadily.

“Okay, okay. We should leave quickly or I will have to come back and lock us inside the room.” He grabbed a backpack and walked, holding Alec’s hand which sent Alec into a coma, his brain stopped working utterly. “See you later, love you baby.” He blew a kiss to little girl who was happy in Izzy’s arms, trying to jump joyfully.

So they left the house, Magnus turned back once or twice but once they got in the car, he seemed better, relaxed at least. 

“Do you think I should have said something to Jace when he asked what I think the other day?” He asked, starting the car.

“I don’t think he cares about permission. He would do whatever he wanted anyways. But Magnus, really... I don’t want to talk about my brother’s dating life. Can we skip this for now?” Alec pouted a little, he really find the topic disturbing and not a very good start to their first genuine date.

“Yes, god yes, I am sorry. Let’s talk about something else.”

“No don’t be sorry. I- just, okay. Umm where are we going first?”

“Surprise, next question?”

“Why did you set the navigation to a nonexistent farmland?”

“Surprise again, next?”

“Magnus,” He gasped “Are you taking me to murder me in a farmhouse and then put my head into this backpack?!” He widened his eyes playfully.

“Oh noo, how did you know it? Now I need another plan, damn.”

“Just when I thought I was happy... understandable.” Alec hummed, shaking his head slowly.

“Just be patient and you may get your prize.” 

Magnus drove happily. They sang some songs, first Magnus’ favourites and then Alec’s and discussing which one was the best without any doubts until Magnus finally stopped the car. It was really in the middle of nowhere, a farm with a wooden house and a huge field which was used to grow various crops.

“Whose place is this?” Alec watched with an impressed face. It had to be someone’s home or maybe it was Magnus’, who knew.

“You don’t need to worry about all these now. Stop thinking about details, get the basket from back.” Magnus also watched the house, he looked familiar with it so Alec decided to chill a little, it was a suprise in the end.

“Basket? Are we having a picnic.” He saw a picnic basket which made the question not needed actually. 

“Hm-hm.” Magnus smiled playfully, his eyes narrowed with motion, making him the cutest thing alive to Alec’s opinion.

They walked to a nice small pond near the house, ducks and swans were swimming in, quaking to each other. Alec thought, Magnus knew exactly how to suprise somebody, he planned every detail and it was everything he could ask for, not that something mattered as long as he was with him but still he was glad they were able to hangout together, rather in private now.

“This place is like heaven, so beautiful. Is this your house?” 

“Well, you could say that. Not mine of course but let’s say family related, maybe old family in this situation as I am rejected by them now.” Magnus chuckled but it was clear he was still sad about it.

“They will accept you eventually, don’t think about it now.” Alec rubbed his back softly, making sure he was okay.

Magnus didn’t say anything more. “Wanna sit here? It looks fine,” he squatted to feel the grass if it was wet “and not wet but I have blankets to lay anyways.” He opened the bag, a big blanket got out of it and he laid it perfectly before placing everything like a designer, stunning, like the ones people do picnics and take pictures to share in social media. This one could go viral for sure.

“Come sit down,” Magnus patted the blanket, inviting him to join himself and Alec did without thinking twice, happily.

“This is so perfect. Thank you Magnus.”

“You saw nothing yet. Open the basket and let’s see if I correctly guessed what you like best.”

“I don’t think it’s in the basket.” He hummed but clearly heard by Magnus, yes exactly his intention. “But let’s see.” He saw plenty of various sandwiches, all made by Magnus, also a thermos bottle of tea and a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice. It was really what he liked, he was suprised how Magnus knew them so correctly. Maybe he had a little help from his family members, Izzy must have told him clearly.

“I love all of these! How did you know?” He asked still, knowing the answer but he was curious what would he say.

“Ah darling, I was an eight hundred years old warlock in my previous life.” He sang cutely, “I am glad I was able to guess them all. I made everything by my very hands.” A proud smile followed his words.

“Hm I see, so did your old magic globe called Isabelle guess them all? Really impressive I must admit.”

“Nope, a good warlock never talks about their ways. Unacceptable!” He chuckled, making Alec’s heart melt completely. “Now eat, let’s see if it is that impressive in taste category.” He handed one to Alec.

And it was really good just like he imagined it would be. He pushed the crusty bread into his mouth eagerly, not caring how he looked but to Magnus’ giggles it was probably pretty hilarious. 

“Hmmpf, it’s so good. Even better than grandma’s sandwiches. What did you put in it?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s a totally secret recipe. And also I added my love in it, that must be it.” He winked, again Alec felt weird feelings in his stomach that he never felt before. How would he answer this? Would he even answer? He settled for only smiling like an idiot, his face totally not so different than a tomato. 

“Keep going, I know even though you’d love my orange juice recipe as well, I think a bottle of red wine would go well with it huh?” He fished out a bottle out of the basket as well as two wine glasses wrapped into small pieces of tablecloth. 

“Isn’t it too early to drink? I will totally get drunk because this is my breakfast.” Alec doubted but mainly scared of getting too drunk and doing something ridiculous.

“Darling it is happy hour somewhere, and it is not too early to drink, you are too late to have breakfast. But, okay, you can go with orange juice. I will have some wine if it’s okay for you?”

“Yeah totally, but I am thinking it would be nice to have some wine mixed with my orange juice huh?” Alec held out his glass, waiting for fill.

“Wow okay this is unexpected. You seem like an innocent guy who never sneak in to a concert with his, let’s say, totally pure ‘orange juice’. Am I wrong?” 

Alec didn’t knew if he had to look for any closed meanings in that sentence but he was well smitten already, not really able to think properly any more. “Well, Jace taught me how to sneak some alcohol in, guilty. But what concert is fun without getting a little bit tipsy? None.”

“Hm-hm I am totally with you on that page. Alcohol is sometimes fun. Have some dear, it is good for your nerves.” He poured a little more than Alec would like to but maybe adding enough of juice would make it better he thought. Also the one thing he needed most was to relaxation, he was way too nervous for a date, not even making a move to get any intimate, or was it not the time yet, or was this only an innocent date for real, maybe Magnus sat a bit far away to stay away from him, maybe he was already not enjoying it enough... Really brain, enough. He chugged the glass, not wanting to think anymore. It would be fine, it would be okay. Yes alcohol was fun, he would totally get drunk.

“Take it easy, we want you alive.” Magnus smiled to his eager drinking, he seemed suprised but Alec didn’t have time to examine his face or study on it. All he could focus was his lips, uh really, stop it brain...

“We?”

“Um, me, I, also Liv would be sad if I told her I killed her fake father by alcohol poisoning.” Magnus shrugged but there was something genuine in his face. 

“Would you be sad?”

“Of course I would be sad!? You are my husband up to a point. Also I wouldn’t want to be that one who killed their date at first date. Not a good reputation to have, tsk, not at all.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Alec didn’t know what he expected but this shouldn’t be only it, right?

“Hm, also, I really like you, so that would be a shame, you know.” Magnus sipped clean the glass and scooped closer. There was obviously something in his mind which Alec waited for so long that even the thought drove him crazy.

“You do? I mean, yes, I also really like you. Like like you, very-“ He began stuttering, closing the distance with Magnus, their lips collaborated in a rush, not wanting anyone or anything to stop them. 

Alec finally felt his lips on his own, soft and warm, his hand found his neck by instinct as if it had to be there. Magnus’ hand wandered on his chest, around his pecs slowly but eagerly, almost like wanting to rip the shirt off and reach the bare skin. Alec lost the understanding of time when Magnus’ tongue entered his mouth, trying to find his keenly. Alec sucked on Magnus’ bottom lip, tasting every flavour of his mouth, not wanting to apart at all costs. 

They finally had to take a breath in, seperating for mere seconds. It was already getting more and more intimate, flaring up with each minute passing, becoming more of a heavy make out session. While Magnus’ hands discovered his body slowly but steadily, Alec had no other choices but to melt into his touches, mirroring his motions by sheer instinct, his hands and mouth doing all the job for himself. He rolled Magnus over on his back on the blanket which they were thankful for and he lifted himself on one elbow, the other hand on the other side of him, his upper body now almost topping Magnus, piercing him into place. Magnus must have enjoyed it, he let out a small whine as Alec kept kissing but then with a sudden move, he stopped.

“H-hey, stop.” He breathed out, having a little bit of a problem speaking.

“Oh sorry, did I do something wrong?” Alec’s brain switched on immediately, trying to think every move he did which may be wrong or agressive maybe.

“No, not at all. It’s just-“

“What? Do you not want to? It’s totally okay, we can eat food and cuddle, that’s fi-“

“No, Alexander.” A smirk grew on his face. “I want to. We just need to go inside. Not here I meant.” He showed the surroundings with his hand, trying to hold himself up. “There are swans watching and I consider this highly uncomfortable.”

“Oh! That’s why, okay, sure sure. I can wait. Not that we have to do something for sure though, if you don’t feel comfortable or-“

“Get up.”

“Huh?”

“Heard me, get up.”

Alec did what he was told, rather scared to do something wrong. If there was anything he wanted to not screw up, it was this.

Magnus got up as well and held Alec’s hand. Leading him to the house and then Alec understood what was about to happen, swallowing hard with the thought. It was really happening. Not trying to consider his body’s reaction, he had found the best way to say something silly. “What about the basket?”

“Oh, swans won’t steal it, don’t worry.” Magnus had fun with him clearly. “I couldn’t care less about something right now, come on in.” He opened the door with an old looking rusty key.

The inside of the house was excellent as it’s outside, everything placed perfectly and most of them had white bed sheets on them, making it obvious that this place was out of usage for quite a time. 

Magnus lead them upstairs, stepping on squeaky wooden stairs that matched with the rest of the wooden house. After stairs, a wooden door got opened by Magnus with a squek as well, opening into a clean room, not like what Alec expected at all. There were rose petals on the bed and the floor, not so much but enough to remind Alec their trip together, 

“Rose petals?”

“I thought you enjoyed the thought of them, was I wrong?” Magnus turned around, grabbing the two collars of his shirt, his hands slid down to his pecs, resting there and giving a pleasurable warmth to Alec. 

“There is one thing I enjoy right now.” Alec answered, even his lips not believing what he said. He didn’t care about anything anymore... 

Their lips crashed again as if they were never seperating. They chuckled in between lascivious kisses, Alec led their way to bed, pushing Magnus playfully and softly at the same time. He fell like an elegant cat again, gracefulness all over his every move. He followed and climbed on top of him, their lips finding each other somehow, like actual stingrays. 

Alec couldn’t help but get hard on top of Magnus, he felt Magnus was not so different as well. Their lips parted at last, as if they promised at right time. Magnus’ shaky hands tried to reach for Alec’s shirt buttons. It was not the best idea to wear a shirt, now Alec realised while kissing Magnus’ neck with wet lips, probably causing one or two bruises which didn’t help Magnus at all. His hands only got shakier, Alec was happy he wasn’t the only one having shaky breaths or hands, Magnus was as excited as himself and it was okay to be excited or maybe even normal, nobody cared. 

Magnus ripped the last button off, helping Alec to take the shirt off completely which reminded Alec he needed to do the same with Magnus’ jumper, impatiently and clumsily holding the fabric while Magnus helped him out. When the tops were off successfully, he couldn’t help but stare at his clean shaved or hairless chest, shining like a diamond which was way more valuable then any diamond on the world for the moment for Alec. Starting from his neck, he followed a line to his nipples, licking around one in circles which made Magnus moan and arch his back a little also which sent shivers down Alec’s spine, hearing him moan in a desperate mood, his eyes begging for more. Alec wouldn’t decline the beg, he held the tip of the nipple between his front teeth, not even making a pressure but it made Magnus moan his name. His dick was now painfully throbbing into his boxer, wanting to be free more than anything. He kept kissing Magnus’ nipples and also sliding down to his abs, Magnus threw his head back, his back arching more and his hands wandering on Alec’s back while he was breathing intermittently, just as small gasps followed. Alec now was rolling his hips with the smallest motions, can’t help himself but push between Magnus’ parted legs. 

His instincts took over exactly with all he got, like fire and gunpowder next to each other, they were making out heavily but even in between their hard breathing sounds, a loud door shutting was heard.

Alec stopped immediately, his body not leaving his place but he held his head up to find the source of the sound. Magnus protested with a small whine, “that’s probably just a cat, come back.”

“I don’t think a cat can make that big of a noise.” He sat up on the bed, sliding next to Magnus while still watching the door and wearing his shirt back.

“Oh, no! It must be a cat or maybe a swan! Leave it alone and come back.” Magnus whined again, trying to grab him back but Alec was too quick to get up back on his feet. Magnus held his head between his hands like he had the worst headache, grimacing with annoyance. World was cockblocking them and it was not fair even a little bit.

When step sounds were heard clearly, Magnus got serious. There was really someone. Alec stood in his place protectively, signing him to wear his jumper back on. Magnus did it quickly and got up on his feet next to him. They still had their hards on but the scare outweighed the desire, Alec smoothed his crotch, stepping forward to stairs to see the person downstairs. As Magnus joined him, he immediately recognised the figure just seeing from the stairwell. Alec watched him with an frightened face as Magnus walked down and swearing silently , he still joined him quickly, not really understanding what was this about. 

And then, he saw Luke, Magnus’ father Luke... It still made no sense but he was the man who kidnapped their baby, who knew he wouldn’t follow them to a remote farmland.

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” He asked with a suprised face as he saw them coming.

“Are you following us?! It is not even a bit funny now. First kidnapping my kid and now is it me? Uh, we should have never come here. Let’s go Alexander.” He grabbed his hand, Alec still had no idea what was happening.

“I wasn’t following you! And, this is also your house. You can visit whenever you want.” He said silently with a dead voice as if he didn’t care about them at the moment. “I am here for Clary. Did you see her? Is she here as well?”

“Why would I see her?! Is she also following me? This is beyond creepy now-“

“We can’t reach to her phone, she is nowhere to be found. Also, she was supposed to be on a date. We are worried if she is okay! It has nothing to do with you. Not everything is about you.” He spoke with a thick voice, not looking in the eye to each of them. 

“Uhm, we saw her. She was at our place before we kind of kicked her out.” Alec spoke this time, Magnus was way too raged to say something or maybe mortified.

“Your place? What was she doing there?”

“Her date is, well, erm my brother.”

“Your brother!? Your.brother. Is it not enough that you already took one of my children away from us?” His nostrils flared up with anger.

“Hey, hey! Alec didn’t take me away from you! It has nothing to do with him!”

“Oh please I know my son for twenty years at least. You were not a person to do that. He obviously tricked you into something!”

“How dare you!? Maybe sometimes you should ask yourself that question about what did I do wrong, huh? What about that? I am not a pet you can know it’s personality traits? Also if Alexander did something, that was saving me, not taking away from you!”

“Do you think we tried to strangle you or something like that? Why you needed to get saved, from what? We were there for you all the time! You didn’t need to leave us like that! Not like that...”

Alec lost the track somewhere, there were shouting, accusations, ‘no you did it’ s, a bit swearing... but he was happy at least they were sorting it out? Almost. 

“...of course we loved you idiotic dumb!” Luke yelled once again with a bristle voice. His phone rang loudly, finally stopping them from yelling completely random things. If it went more on, Alec could lose his air drums at any minute.

“I-uh-...whatever, take the call.” Magnus stuttered but still rolling his eyes he turned back to Alec, eyeing him to flee right at the moment.

“Which hospital!” Luke gasped. “I will be right there.” He turned around and ran out without saying anything to them.

“Hey! What happened?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, he was still his father and since his sister seemed to be lost, maybe this was related to them.

“Clary is in hospital! Probably also your husband’s brother!” He shouted from outside, pretending like Alec wasn’t there at all. Normally this would annoy him but Jace might be in hospital possibility was scarier now. 

Magnus widened his eyes, “Alec let’s go, this might be serious and even though I still hate her, well, we should go...” 

“Yes, of course! I will call Jace on the way.” He immediately walked after Luke, his phone ringing stopped him right away. He saw the name Jace on the screen which was kind of a relief.

“Jace! Where are you?!”

[Don’t get scared, I am fine but-]

“You are in hospital?”

[How do you know that?]

“Are you okay Jace? Is Clary with you?” He asked about her seeing Magnus’ worry on his face.

[We are totally fine. It was just a small accident. We hit a tree but we are fine, they just told us to call someone because it was hospital policy or something, we need someone to get us out.]

“Well don’t worry about that. Your whole family will be there in a minute.” Alec would normally go there by himself but facing with Magnus’ family there would be harder than he expected and now with Jace at the same page with him. 

[No- Alec I swea-] He started but Alec already ended the call to call his parents.

* * *

As the time they walked in to the emergency room, Magnus’ parents were already there as well as Lightwoods. Magnus knew the time would come, a big fight of each clan but it was just too soon, they didn’t even get to be happy for angel’s sake... Also he didn’t know which clan he would fight for, his heart said Lightwoods but he still felt a bit foreign to them, reasonably.

At least they kissed, well they were about to get intimate, they did up to a point. Cursing to himself for thinking about this at a time like this, he followed Alec who was confidently standing next to his brother, yes, confidence was hell sexy. 

Please stop, not the time, not the place...

Lightwoods were standing next to Jace’s bed. Jace seemed fine, only a little bruising on his forehead. Magnus glanced at his sister clandestinely, she seemed okay as well, of course he cared but he had to pretend he didn’t, just out of pride.

“I am fine, can we leave now?” Jace complained.

Luke jumped in, just as Magnus was worried he would do. “Hey, not so quick. Care to explain why you two were together?” He mainly asked to Clary who only stuttered, not very successfully explaining the situation. 

Magnus crouched back to Alec’s behind while holding his hand from side, not knowing what would happen next but to his suprise, Luke did something unusual, at least not expected.

“If this is going to happen, we need to get to know each other better. Your family can’t just keep taking my kids away from me.” He said, looking at Lightwoods mainly.

Maryse narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed. “No one is taking your kids away, they are young! Of course they may like each other. I don’t see any problem with it.” Robert nodded as well, supporting his wife.

Jocelyn joined in. “Yes, what Luke meant was we need to get to know each other, our families, if this is going to happen.” She pointed both Magnus and Alec and Jace and Clary quickly.

Lightwoods stared at each other and then at Magnus and Alec , at the end they were to decide. Alec waited for Magnus’ permission, they were maybe in a relationship, so newly, but it was still his decision to make. 

It had to happen, there were no escaping from this, if they were to play this game longer which they had no idea how would it go for the rest of the time but they let it go with the flow. It never stayed as one little lie but at least they were persistent in this, not trembling or opting out. This was happening at full force and they just let the reality hit them like a truck. 

Magnus nodded first to Alec and he passed the nodd to Maryse. 

Maryse began, “then we would like to host for a getting to know our families dinner tomorrow evening , if that’s okay for you?”

Luke groaned a little while closing his eyes, a second or two later he spoke “Okay, sure... We will be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think!?!? Things are getting better maybe?  
> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos! I appreciate them all ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels, lot’s of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I wouldn’t be posting a new chapter this week but... I wrote like I had no other works so I am here, lies and lies.
> 
> AND WOW! 100 kudos! Thank you every single one of you for reading, liking or commenting. I am so happy that people can enjoy and appreciate this story which I am having so much fun writing to be honest. 
> 
> I know there are some mistakes and there will be since English is not my mother language but try to excuse me or let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you again! ❤️ I hope you enjoy the ride, it is fluffy, shaky and more fluffly. All family feels and some things may go good some may go bad who knows. Just, enjoy!

“...what if they end up fighting and that’s all because of me?” Magnus wandered around the room up and down nervously.

Alec watched him lose his sanity for the last hours as the time approached for his family to arrive, he made him try and change some clothes he chose and also Olivia had suffered lots of clothing changes as well as Alec. Now she and Alec were sitting on the couch, watching Magnus go crazy with thoughts.

“And people call me an overthinker.” Alec hummed silently to Liv who chuckled as if she was understanding what that meant.

“Are you laughing at me? You do not realise how much of a big deal is this right? No, you have no idea. Look at this little witch smiling, uh, cute but I won’t let my guards down. You have to be worried!”

“Magnus no, please sit down for a second, I feel dizzy just by watching you.” Alec grabbed him from his wrist, finally stopping him. As he stopped he realised his legs were sore now, aching from walking that much.

“Uh, we are so dead. It was going well, why did I say okay to this? We can say that... erm, we went to visit someone, somewhere? We are not home anymore? We still have time, let’s cancel it.”

Alec pulled him onto the couch, making him sit down and stop with the shock. “Listen, it will be alright. I will be there, we all will be there. If they try to hurt you or say something bad, I swear I won’t take it easy.” He assured him with bright eyes, his voice smoky and low, kind of turning Magnus on but that was not the time, not really.

Magnus held his lips out a little, wanting a small, comforting kiss. 

“Hey, Liv is right here.” Alec widened his eyes, tilting his head to his side, pointing her. 

“Olivia, do you mind if I kiss Alexander?” He asked like she would know what it is about, carefully explaining. “Hm, just like I thought, she said okay dad, go for it. I have the capability of understanding when two person kiss, it is not a bad thing.”

“First of all, I doubt she said all of that, second of all, if she said that, she would call you papa, just saying.” He spoke smartly.

“Uh, whatever. All I wanted was a little kiss, now clearly I can’t even kiss my boyfriend. How rude.” He rolled his eyes back to his brain, he really wanted that kiss, okay.

“What did you say?” Alec’s eyes widened again, a suprised smirk on his face.

“Rude? I said how rude? Don’t play the innocent now, you are rude.”

“No, before that.”

“Before... hmm, I don’t know?” His face lit up then, knowing what this is about. “Ooh, ...boyfriend. Is this what you mean?” He narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face as well. 

“Yes exactly!”

“Oops, I said it.” 

“Say it again.”

“What is this, some kind of-“

“Say it.” Alec commended with a husky voice, Magnus’ insides turning into mush.

“Boyfriend. Boy...friend.” Magnus spelled it out obediently, his face heating up a little as he was innerly rather shy.

“Boyfriend. I love how you sound saying that.”

“Give me the honour to hear you saying that?”

“Yes, I also would love to kiss my boyfriend.” With tomato like cheeks, he leaned over, their lips had found each other like they were meant to be there together. 

Despite Magnus’ whiny protests, Alec cut it short, probably shy in front of Liv who was staring at them curiously.

“Want to go downstairs now?” Alec started but it only startled Magnus again all over.

“Oh please, no.” 

“Yes, yes come here.” He got up with Liv in his arms and held Magnus’ hand, they were a family of three now, linked to each other somehow. “It will be fine.” He promised and the only thing Magnus could count on was that promise for the moment. 

* * *

Lightwoods lined up in front of the huge door which had two opening parts to make the opening bigger, big as an elephant to fit through. Magnus found it ridiculous but he wouldn’t say anything if this was their way to show respect or add some solemnity into the game, he would play alongside by them happily as like he was raised in the palace and knew every kind of etiquette and convenance. He was slightly behind Alec who never let his hand go, squeezing from time to time to relax him or at least take him away from his ruthless thoughts. 

It would be fine, he said this inside his head for the millionth time but whenever he glanced at his little daughter, he remembered how they hurt him, tried to take her away from himself selfishly. His instincts told him to take Olivia and run away as far as possible so no one would see his one and only soft spot, they would be safe.

He somehow managed to stay still, rigid, one step behind Alec and last in the line as Jocelyn stepped in first with a bright smile on her face. Magnus never realised this but the way he smiled or his eyes shined was so similar to her even though they were not even a little blood related. She first grabbed Maryse’s hand that was held out and waiting for everyone to shake as she walked in.

“Welcome to our house.” Maryse smiled sincerely, how women were so nice and sincere, Magnus tried to ignore the fact. Maybe if his father also could be less aggressive, they wouldn’t be in the place they were now. Was it the fact that everything happened for a reason, perhaps...

“Thank you, such a beautiful house you have?” Jocelyn let out a small laughter while proceeding with the greeting, shaking next Robert, Jace and Isabelle’s hands.

Magnus saw Alec gulp almost inconspicuously, he was as nervous as himself probably but doing a great job hiding it or trying to stay calm for Magnus’ sake. 

“Hello, welcome.” He smiled dignifiedly, as if they were old friends who were trying to keep it a secret, pretending not knowing each other. 

Jocelyn smiled wider as well, quickly holding Alec’s hand but all her attention was on Olivia who was waiting patiently in Alec’s arms as if she belonged there. She held her finger out to the little girl who grabbed it curiously, Magnus realised she was rather disappointed to find it there was nothing to eat in her hands, sadly. God, his daughter was just like him, thanks to every angel out there. 

Jocelyn caressed her thin, silky hair carefully before turning to Magnus finally, “My son,” her face went in a serious mode first but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Magnus would cry if he had to stay in that position even for mere seconds more, oh how much he missed feeling the love of his mother, how calm and homely it felt... It was already too much to handle, he felt the cold feeling after they seperated. He was a little baby now, just when they first took him in and he wanted his mother, he wanted to hug her until he fell asleep or everything stopped hurting anymore.

They had to keep going, keep functioning, keep greeting the others. Pressure made him come back to reality. It was not over, not even started yet.

Jonathan followed her, shaking everyone’s hand and placing a little kiss to Olivia’s cheek, he ruffled Magnus’ hair brutally which he has spent hours for that exquisite look, each strand keeping its place and shine. This was what brothers for, to annoy you, “Heey!” Magnus protested while Jonathan didn’t even care a single bit, standing next to his mother with an annoying smirk. 

Clary followed the procedure as his brother, with one difference. Jace held her hand, not shaking but just holding with the most smitten face on the whole world, even worse than his brother. They stared each other for milliseconds more than everyone’s normal glancing time and even though it was a really small difference, Magnus never thought how obvious it would be. Already so stupidly besotted, he groaned innerly, Alec and him was not like that, not at all... right?

Clary waited in front of Alec and Magnus, she didn’t even dare to look at Olivia who seemed to remember her as she tried to jump in Alec’s arms excitedly. Babies wouldn’t know who tried to kidnap them at last. Before it could get any more awkward, she moved next to Jonathan, not even trying to hold any of their hands or maybe wanting that. 

Magnus didn’t care that a lot since he was still pissed but mostly he knew she was crying innerly already, it was obvious from her looks that she missed him as much as he missed her, undeniably. Magnus rolled his eyes to the void as he felt soft and warm feelings for Clary, reminding his stupid brain that she kidnapped his baby, again and again for the seventeen thousandth time today. Do not have mercy on them...

And maybe the hardest part of their greeting part, finally Luke followed them all, his head was pointed to the floor first but he seemed like forcing himself to hold it up when he started to greet them from the line. Robert, Maryse and Isabelle were the easy part, he immediately handled that with sincerity which was unexpected considering that he should at least be annoyed or angry. 

He proceeded and held Jace’s hand who was visibly troubled by the situation in the hand, sweating coldly. Magnus imagined a low growl coming from Luke’s lungs, he looked like every hair on his back was erect with anger or annoyance, or even maybe both, you decide. 

Alec didn’t give up on his straight posture even though he saw how his brother was mentally crushed next to himself. Magnus really adored Alec’s strenght and he was a man of his word as well, Magnus felt safe next to him as if no one could hurt them. Alec took Luke’s hand, Magnus saw the hands squeezing as if this was a dominance fight. Their eyes locked together, Magnus knew he would sit down and cry with very intimidated feelings if he’d had to deal with Alec’s father just like he did. The weirdest scene happened in front of their eyes, no one knew how to stop or seperate them, they did it themselves thankfully. 

Magnus was scared what would happen next, it was his turn to deal with him, this was the most horrific experience of his life maybe. Luke stopped before getting to him, brushing the outside of his hand to Olivia’s chubby cheeks softly and he smiled, now Magnus was glad he had a baby more than ever if it was going to be this helpful.

When the turn was his, Luke only came close and held his hand, shaking it quickly without even looking at him for a second. Everything happened so fast that Magnus had no time to process what happened, with a blink of an eye it was done. Well, it wasn’t that scary or horrible as he thought it would be, at least not for himself but Lightwood brothers seemed shaken a little, intimidated by all means. 

Alec whispered to his ear over his shoulder, silently “Are you okay?” Even when he was in the world’s most uncomfortable mood, he cared about Magnus and he knew he always would. Magnus squeezed his hand that was holding Alec’s to show him his appreciation and the answer to his question with a little smile that only Alec saw since he was basically hiding behind him. 

“Great, let’s go inside. Keep going, the table is waiting for you.” Robert led the way and everyone followed him to table. 

Magnus speedily sat himself next to Alec before anyone could, the only support he needed was him for the moment and since he had the privilege of having the farthest seat from the table to feed their daughter, both of them didn’t really need to participate in any meaningful eye contact or useless chitchat conversations. They had a work, they had a baby to keep them busy or excuse them from any kind of human connection if they wanted which Magnus counted on to flee when needed. No one would judge him if his daughter’s nappy needed a change immediately in a hard conversation, would they? 

Thankfully it started easy, yet. “Did you find the house easily? I would send a car to pick you up but we hadn’t talked about it so I didn’t want to be overstep.” Maryse asked sincerely. The woman was so genuine and lovely towards Magnus’ family that even Magnus himself didn’t think that through, she was a real bridge maker over families.

“Oh yes, it turns out our daughter already came here as you know. So it wasn’t a problem.” Jocelyn eyed her daughter meaningfully and yes it already started, the gun was shot, Magnus thought.

“So, what are your professions. I mean you have a beautiful house, perfect actually.” Luke started this time. No one expected a comment from him that all their heads turned to him with suprise.

“We have a family business, diamond cutting, decorating and wholesaling to be exact.” Robert explained tranquilly.

Just as Magnus reacted when he first heard, his family’s faces went blank, some eyebrows were raised as well as wide eyes staring each other. 

“Woah, you are really rich then?” Jonathan dared to be blunt, a very impressed look on his face but everyone could understand that he was being frank, not meaning any bad or rudeness.

“Hmm, you could say that.” Isabelle hummed under her breath, her smile widening unwillingly.

“What about you? What are your professions?” Maryse asked in return.

“We own a family business as well, only a restaurant with bakery though, not diamonds or jewelery.” 

“Oh amazing so you are cooks. I hope our food will satisfy you, You must be very good at it.”

“Hmm, you could say that.” Clary said this time with the lowest volume possible but despite her effort it was clearly heard. 

“I would love to visit.” Jace spoke, mostly to Clary at this point as he got death stares from Luke that he didn’t realise yet. 

Alec and Magnus didn’t join any of the conversations, just listening carefully on pins and needles as if they were ready to run away from a fight that could occur any moment. The time must have passed that Magnus came back to reality with some laughter coming from everyone. Suprisingly even his father was laughing, what was so funny that he missed but everyone was so into now?

“She really was the most stubborn baby, she even refused to use a little potty before starting to use a real one at the age of one magically.” Jocelyn laughed even more as she joined Maryse.

“Mooom, this is not the time to talk about my potty stories!?!” Clary widened her eyes with sheer embarrassment now while Jace was giggling under his breath.

“No don’t worry, at least you were good at it, Jace didn’t start to use even a small one until he was three. Oh didn’t we spend hours waiting for him at the toilet.” Maryse kept embarrassing stories of the young ones which was obviously very fun for parents that fathers joined in to laugh as well.

So... it was surprisingly great in all sudden? Nothing happened yet but it didn’t mean it was fine. It was just that they weren’t talking about them for now. They didn’t even look at them particularly. It was just like everything happened in the past and they moved on, Magnus and Alec didn’t even exist in their families. 

He was wrong.

“Magnus, did Olivia stop using nappies yet?” Jocelyn asked him, everyone’s attention immediately on them that Magnus felt like a bunny in front of lorry headlights.

“Yes. She did actually when she was nine months old. We casually use them when we have to leave for long and if a restroom is not available around.” Magnus explained with the calmest voice ever that his inner screaming self didn’t even recognise. How was he this calm and keeping himself together, a secret of mind.

“Ah amazing! She is a smart one I can see that.” Robert joined and the conversation was back to kids, how hard it was around their third or fourth months.

“It is going good, right? We are okay.” Alec whispered to him as he placed his hand on his tight, taking him back to reality from his thoughts again.

“Yes, good so far. I am good...thanks.”

“For what.”

“For being here, existing, everything... I couldn’t have done this without you, this far.” His eyes teared up unwillingly, his head getting close to Alec’s very inviting looking chest. What would happen if no one was there and Magnus could rest on his broad chest, inhale his calming smell, talk to him, smile to him. 

“I am so happy things happened this way, I really wouldn’t have it any other ways.” His hand slid on Magnus’ and they locked together, Alec’s thumb rubbing his hand softly.

“...So care to tell your story guys?” Both of them turned around to rest of the people, jumping a little from their seats as they heard the question.

“We- uh. We told you that already right? Mum you remember that?” Alec stuttered but still trying to save the day and themselves.

“Yes, but repeating for our guests is not a problem right? Magnus’ family would like to hear that as well maybe?” Maryse smiled encouragingly.

“Erm... I was working at university and one day at library, I saw him sitting there. I was sat at next table and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was just... so astonishing. I immediately fell in love that day probably. I waited for him even though I had no job there, missed my class and he was studying like a total nerd, he didn’t leave until 10 pm that day, I just waited and waited. After that many hours I was exhausted and then gave up, just when I was leaving, I felt someone touch my shoulder. There he was, I said hi and he asked me on a date immediately. He asked me if I wanted to grab a coffee with him and at 10 pm, we got a coffee. I couldn’t sleep that night, thinking about him until the next day I would see him again.” Magnus smiled and Alec looked at him with a shocked face, he was beyond smitten, a huge smile on his face.

“Exactly. I realised he was watching me, he was doing nothing there, he pretended to be reading a book but half asleep. When he closed his eyes without intendingto,I knew he was there for me. It was a weird situation actually, nobody ever wanted me before or even realised I existed. But he waited for me for hours, I knew he liked me or he was at least interested so I waited for him until he left, he resisted a lot, I studied more than I would normally do, just to wait for him. Normally I am not that daring but it was different. I couldn’t imagine not seeing him again, never. I had to do something so I ran after him. When I heard him say hi, I just... couldn’t imagine a day or a second without him. I had to do something so I asked him on a date. He accepted and there we are now.” Alec held his hand, this lie was beyond great somehow, they didn’t even know how they pulled this but there was something genuine in this story. Their emotions were real, so the story got some authenticity, effect, volume by their real feelings added to that.

Maryse and Robert held each other’s hands with a warm smile on their face. They were proud of them as Magnus read and it was a first since his family looked like they didn’t belong in the scene, troubled somehow. Of course Magnus would love that if they could be more supportive or even accepting but this was fine just yet, they would maybe in the end be all those things, even if not now...

“So, you met in LA... not here?” Luke narrowed his eyes as he tried to understand the situation, he didn’t expect for story to be this way perhaps.

“No, and I never said that? You just assumed I left you for him huh?” Wow now Magnus was speaking, everyone listened with sheer attention. 

“Oh, yeah... so, you didn’t want to be around then? It was not about him.” Clary shook her head with small movements as she realised she maybe didn’t have to hate Alec by her whole heart. 

“I- I didn’t do that. At least, it was not about you. It was about me, I need to get away and find my true self. Which I did but I am really sorry about the way I had to. I know I could’ve done better, I could at least call you or get in contact from time to time... but it happened already and here we are now. Umm... I am sorry for you, for doing things that way. But I am not really sorry because it gave me my family, my baby...” 

Was it really himself talking? Was he really able to say all these without sobbing or drowning in tears? Was this...happening right now?

Alec tightened his grip on his hand, Magnus felt like there was some power or strength flowing into himself via Alec’s grip, making him do very courageous things.

Luke hummed silently while his head bowed in front of himself, eyeing the plate with teary eyes. “It- it will take some time. But we want to get to know you. Your family. I know it wasn’t the best start, the way I did things and it was rushed, emotional. But we really do want that.” He shook and held his head up slowly, sure of himself and his words. “You, all of you are welcome anytime at our house, your house. I know I said some bad things but I didn’t mean them, not really. We would love to host you for some time if that’s okay for you.” 

Jocelyn seemed proud now, mostly of her husband but she nodded to them, agreeing everything he said. “Please guys, we would love that, getting to know Alec and Olivia, maybe also you Magnus?” 

Now, this was really unexpected, beyond every scenario Magnus had in his mind, thinking every merciless way they could disown or humiliate him in front of Lightwoods... but this? This wasn’t the one he prepared for, he didn’t know what to say or what to do. His face was horrified probably, vulnerability showing clearly. His father asked them to stay at their house, his former house to be exact which he was kicked out of mere weeks ago, his memory of that day was still clear or maybe traumatising that he would never get rid of that from his mind. 

Magnus begged Alec to speak, say something. This was not a decision he could make on his own at this point and now he was his boyfriend, more than a fake husband whom he played a dirty lying game with. He had every right to reject or accept the offer, Magnus blinked once or twice, hoping for Alec to understand his telepathic ways to say things. 

“Thank you for your ...kind offer?” Alec spoke when he saw Magnus was waiting for him to take the turn, his eyes staring meaningfully. “We will discuss this, right dear?” He turned his head to Magnus, now disbelief on his face was showing clearly, thankfully Magnus wasn’t the only one to have a short circuit. He widened his eyes to startle Magnus, making weird faces that Magnus’ brain didn’t process at all. Alec might be great at sorting his signals out but he clearly was not that in any meaning. 

“Uh- sure? I mean, we will think about it, of course?” He grimaced back to Alec as if he was saying _what did I just do_.

“Great! To our families then!” Maryse held out her champagne glass, gathering everyone’s in the middle of table with couple of clinking sounds.

_To our families_.

* * *

It has been hours, two or three to be exact and Magnus’ parents seemed very comfortable by now, chatting with Alec’s with joy, laughters and excited sounds filling the living area of house as they discussed every humanly issue on the earth, mostly how to cook the great meal or a guide to fishing 101. 

Their parents were having the best time clearly, as the younger ones were at the other sitting set area, all nervous eyes shooting deadly glances to each other. It was all about Magnus and Clary, they didn’t create the tension but they somehow did, not really intending. Magnus tried to not even look at their direction, where she was sat next to Jace. He only wriggled himself to Alec who was also rigid with tenseness around the air but he didn’t disregard his boyfriend, trying to make him comfortable as much as possible. 

“She knows how to find the right shape, just let her pick it.” Izzy blocked Jonathan’s hand who was trying to show her the little cubic shaped block. They were sitting on the floor as Olivia ran back to Jonathan and forth to Isabelle with her little feet and various shaped blocks to teach her those and constantly falling then crawling all the way didn’t stop her. Babies were weirdly wired because she seemed to enjoy the little falls, as if she was doing it on purpose while Jonathan and Isabelle worked their ass off to catch her before she could fall to the ground. The game was mostly her falling on purpose and them trying to catch her before it happened, blocks were almost forgotten and lost their purpose.

“Ah Iz! Be careful! If she falls, consider yourself dead.” Alec shouted threateningly, every fake fall of Liv startling him as he was sat on the edge of the couch, ready to stop the game immediately if something happened.

“She is fine, I got her!” Jonathan answered back as he caught the giggling baby from her fake fall. 

Really, who invented this weird yet dangerous game which offered no fun for adults but Olivia seemed to enjoy it, one and only reason for Alec to let them keep doing it. He wiggled on the couch again, very on the edge as both in physically and mentally.

“That’s okay, she will survive don’t worry.” Magnus cooed soothingly.

“No, what if she fell and hit her head and-“

“Not very pretty thoughts! And you have no idea how many times she fell, a lot let me tell you this much.”

“And she is okay?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Did you drop her? You seem weirdly chill about this game.”

“Well, accidents happen, you know, only once or twice but she is fine, c’mon she is totally fine.” He tilted his head playfully, watching the baby who was yelling and kicking gleefully as Jonathan held her up to a roughhouse, pretending she was a plane. “Jonathan, you drop her and you are also dead!” He turned his head to the guy quickly and yelled threateningly, on the contrary of his calm words. 

Alec furrowed his brows at his words. “Ah I just enjoy scaring my brother.” Magnus chuckled with pure evil energy.

“Do you want to leave?” Alec whispered next to his neck, his eyes meaning the couple in front of them on the other couch.

“We can’t, that would be weird and not proper. They are here for us.” Magnus really wanted to leave, hell yes, but leaving would be ridiculous at this point, unless... they had an excuse.

“Let’s say Olivia is sleepy?”

“She is not. She is literally crawl-running around. Looking pretty awake to me.” Magnus groaned low, thinking any more excuses.

“Uh what about she needs to go potty?” Alec came up with an idea again.

“Hm, we could try that. It would give us some time, but for what exactly?” Magnus had naughty ideas, like making out in the bathroom which would be ridiculous while their daughter was staring at them, of course he was aware.

“I don’t know, don’t you want to just get away from the tense environment. I know she is your sister but I think she wants to kill me.” Alec gritted his teeth nervously and he was not that wrong, Clary really was looking like she wanted to put them in a rubbish can and send them to the dumpster. Even Luke was coming around, yet Clary didn’t show any signs of relentation, not even a little bit.

“Okay, hell, why not.” Magnus breathed out, getting up quickly as Alec followed him. “I think she needs to use the restroom.” He said to Izzy and Jonathan who were having a great time with her, doing whatever she wanted and spoiling her all the way down. They pouted a little, “oh, why? She looks fine? We were playinggg.” Jonathan pouted more, making Magnus feel kind of guilty to take her away. 

“Believe me, you won’t be this willing when she pees on you.” Alec pressed his lips together, nodding assuringly.

“Oh, did that happen to you? I would kill to see that moment.” Jace chuckled behind them, their attention were all on them now.

“Well, it happened and it will happen again if we don’t take her to bathroom.” 

Well played Alexander, Magnus eyed him with a proud face as Jonathan shoved her into his arms. Getting better and better at lying was not very prideful but still...

“We will be right back,” Magnus bowed his head as they left quickly, his feet finding a runny rhythm behind Alec.

As they walked in to their room, he let out a big breath. The tense and thick air around them was finally gone, fresh air filled his lungs happily.

“Ah, finally. I was so nervous back there.” Alec shared his feelings as well. “What do we think until now? Was it good for you?” He invited Magnus to sit next to himself on the bed.

“I was nervous at first, but when you told that story about how we met... it was amazing. When did you think or plan that?” He studied on his face carefully, watched his face doing a weird expression he didn’t recognise yet.

“Well... I stole some from my thoughts when I first saw you...” His cheeks went red heavily.

“I would be lying if I said I also didn’t do that...” Magnus answered his blush with a blush, for angel’s sake, normally he wouldn’t blush at all.

“Hm, it was obvious. I saw how smitten you were.” Alec teased despite his innocent look with red cheeks.

“You started it! You were the smitten one?!?” Magnus faked a gasp jokingly as he placed his hand to his chest with disbelief.

“Okay, okay guilty...” Alec giggled, lightening a wave of soft feelings inside Magnus in an instant. “But really... you are okay, right? Your father seemed calm, in a better place than that day?”

“Hm-hm. He said nice things. And inviting us to stay there?! That, I was not expecting at all.”

“Thank you for giving me a chance to speak there.” He said shyly, some of the blush still remaining.

“Stop thanking me, of course I will ask you. Let alone being my fake husband, you are my boyfriend.” A crooked sly smirk took over his face, he knew how Alec loved to hear that word.

As expected, Alec gasped slightly. “My boyfriend. I love to hear that.” He stared over his eyes, excitement of his is showing.

They closed the gap between them quickly, their lips finding each other in an instant as if it was an old habit by now. Sucking on his bottom lip while Alec’s hands had found the way to his face, cupping it as if his face was the most vulnerable thing in the world, and then they separated. It was not very proper to make out in front of your 1 year old baby anyway.

“Should we go back?” Alec suggested

“I would prefer if we didn’t...” 

“We came this far, it’s almost done. See, no one killed one another. And also, I think our parents getting along really well? Unexpected but actually happened?”

“I am pretty sure I heard my father explain yours how to cook the best beef Stroganoff?”

“And they invited us over? What do you think we should do about that?”

“I don’t know... My heart says yes but... they kidnapped her Alexander. What if they try and do something more ridiculous? Now I don’t feel that bad about my dad or my mum but... Clary still scares me to be honest. She hates me still and she is pretty stubborn.”

“Maybe being around can fix that?”

“So you are okay us staying there?”

“Yeah why not? We have been staying here and I love my family and all but your family needs some time with us and Liv as well. We have to give them the chance to get to know us better. Otherwise it won’t be fair, they won’t be so close to her and she will feel like she loves one side of her family more when she grows up.”

The way Alec planned or thought everything this far, the way he spoke like this like would work fine and they would be together for the rest of their lives... no Magnus could hold his tears, he was not this afflicted right? He was innerly believing or wanting to believe that they would spend every second of their lives together, a very early confession to make or even think. Alec was on the same boat probably, he didn’t say that but he said that without intending, slipping some words from his mouth that he didn’t even realise yet, he kept speaking like it was the most normal thing to think or talk about. Yes, of course a child needed to know both of her families equally, spend time with them. He gathered his thoughts back on, functioning again. 

“Hmppff, stop being right all the time. It’s annoying.” He tried to roll his eyes but it was all very exciting and confusing to him, imagining a life with the man he started dating two days ago didn’t help.

“I was born this way.” Alec smiled, making happy noises as he nuzzled Olivia in his arms and got up. “Let’s go back and make sure your sister and my brother are very disturbed by our existence.” He held his hand out invitingly.

“Uh, I wish they magically left or tried to call it a day already. It has been hours.”

They were discussing when they could leave, betting on hours or minutes. The one who was the closest was going to get a suprise they didn’t decide yet, probably a kiss in this case, nobody thought the otherwise or any other choices.

“3 hours! No way. In worst case I say 1!” Magnus protested as they walked into the area, only to find an empty one. 

They heard laughing noises from the entrance, yes, they decided to leave finally, all the heavy feelings left his shoulders and chest, his muscles loosening with the feeling. 

“Of course! Let me know the time. We totally should do that.” Luke and Robert were talking about something very enthusiastically as they saw for the first thing when they walked to door.

“Please come back again. We are having poker or game nights with my girl squad, we would love to have you there.” Maryse was inviting Jocelyn to something Magnus didn’t bother to try to understand, his eyes and forehead wrinkled with confusion, were they... friends now?

Alec looked at his face with the same confusion, it was obvious their parents got along already but, they were giving each other shoulder pats as bros or inviting each other to their game nights... that was really unexpected as every other thing happened today. 

Luke seemed jubilant, enjoying Lightwoods’ presence and his eyes lit up more when he saw Alec and Magnus walk into his vision frame, even though he went silent immediately.

“Are you leaving already?” Magnus took over the baby who seemed sleepy and grumpy now, small whimpers following while she rested her head on Magnus’ chest and sniffling like she was about to cry.

“It is getting late son, we should get going.” Jocelyn shot a sincere smile to both or three of them, coming closer to give a quick goodbye hug as she kissed Liv’s sliky hair and Magnus caught her taking a deep breath whilst she inhaled her beautiful baby smell.

He also caught Clary staring at them side eyed, her eyes weren’t full of hate this time, maybe his mind was making this up or this was what he needed, expected, wanted to happen but he saw some sparkles of soft feelings, maybe even the love she had for him before he left, breaking her heart awfully.

They had the best relationship once, before everything happened. Whenever Magnus was through something, he would tell everything he felt, he experienced. They were a team together, annoying everyone with their insider jokes, only meaningful for them sentences. Even when Magnus was new at the home, Clary made him feel like he belonged there, he was meant to be there, most importantly she never let him feel bad, doing everything she could do to make him feel okay again. The bond they had was something precious, the bond that Magnus broke by leaving and never talking to her for the whole time, ever. 

He missed his sister... but most importantly, his best friend... Oh how they would have the best time talking about boys or sometimes even girls depending on Magnus’ most recent crush, every night they felt alone or felt like talking to someone about their feelings, they had each other there, sneaking into each other’s rooms and talking about everything and nothing until they passed out sometime at advanced night, a habit of theirs harking back to those years when they were little kids. 

Clary blinked slowly, her mouth opened and closed before she could say something mainly to him, but she turned her head to Lightwoods, leaving Alec aside, “Thank you for such a great dinner.” She smiled softly, her words ringing inside Magnus’ head. 

They said their goodbyes, Jonathan gave both Magnus and Alec a quick hug, more like a shoulder bump while Clary only stared clandestinely, walking after her mother with fast steps.

Magnus thought it was done, they finally completed this without someone dying from wrecked nerves, okay maybe mostly himself. 

He forgot one little point, Luke stared at himself like he was about to ran after him, jump on him maybe. Would he kill him, was this all? What a great time he started to have only recently, thinking maybe he finally had found the true love... That was it, huh...

Luke walked towards him, Magnus’ body jerked back with the man’s sudden move but not being able to escape from what was coming next.

He stayed rigid as Luke embraced him with open arms, his warmth covering the surface of his skin while he had cold shivers down his spine or whole nervous system. Eyes widening open, he saw Alec’s as scared face over Luke’s shoulder, a soft caress on his head denoted it’s existence. His one available arm found it’s way around Luke’s torso to his back. His brain didn’t work so he didn’t try to think for that moment. It was just happening and he was there, not knowing what to do or feel.

“Thank you for having us, we had a great time.” Magnus remembered last thing as Luke’s brittle voice, he blinked blankly, a breeze wandered around his body, making him realise the sudden situation.

What the fuck did just happen?

Was it hours or milliseconds, he couldn’t tell the difference... Eventually, the area went silent, their absence indicating itself.

“Wow, that was... something?” Some words left his mouth but perhaps they didn’t even mean something, he was not able to tell.

“Uhm, are you okay?” Alec came closer while looking worried, a wobbly voice. Magnus grew tired of this question today, he was okay, why wouldn’t he be okay? He felt some tears wetting his cheeks. Maybe that question meant something now...

“I- I...” some stutter, before he started to sob silently, in front of everyone which was not like himself at all. He hated to show any vulnerability but this was just too much, his head dropped down slowly.

Next he felt Alec’s strong arms wrapping himself and also Olivia who was hugging him tightly, two tight clenching on his chest as well as a small head resting. Magnus imagined to be there, curled up on Alec’s chest but just not this way, too weak for anything.

It didn’t end that way, he felt plenty of hands on his shoulders, more hugs sidedly and beautiful words about how everything would be okay. 

Perhaps if he could everyone, he would know how everyone gathered around them, almost circling a fence of love and support around them. Their family in the middle, they were surrounded by love and more love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos! They keep me going, I appreciate them all ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s nothing but fluff, also Magnus’ family time y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it hardly to this week, and also it’s pretty short I know, sadly. I have too much to deal rn, with school, assignments, midterms and all are hitting like a wave and I am drowning lol.   
> Sorry for any mistakes which might be more than the other chapters because I had no time to overview properly. Feel free to correct me in comments.  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving a comment or kudos! ❤️

Alec didn’t remember how everyone disappeared and they were all alone, three of them, still hugging and soothing each other but when they parted, he couldn’t help but miss the feeling immediately, the feeling of his family in his arms.

Olivia was already asleep as she gave signals before, she was tired and sleepy, drooling over Magnus’ shirt while her hands were holding it tightly from sides.

“Let’s go to our room.” Alec offered and Magnus didn’t oppose, walking with pace as Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders and held him firmly like he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. Supporting and making sure he was okay was more than important now, Alec wanted him to trust himself with all he got and that he would never let him down. This was his intention at least.

He gave Olivia a good night kiss on her temple, making sure she was properly wrapped up in her blanket even though it was not that cold inside the house. 

He saw Magnus changing his clothes, they didn’t care a lot about it now unless it was their underwear, then they would use the bathroom but pyjamas were okay. He tried not to stare, turned back and headed to his bed which was the world’s most uncomfortable and not inviting couch. He removed the cushions and laid the bed sheet, his hands got quicker and better at this now, he realised as he placed his two pillows on the temporary bed, one for his head and one for to cuddle with. Nobody has seen him cuddled with the pillow yet but if it happened he knew there would be plenty of mocking about it. He wasn’t or tried not to complain but he missed his old, king size bed at times like these when his back was hurting like bitch as if he was 84 years old.

“Alexander...” a small voice was heard behind him, muffled and rather shy. 

“Yes? Do you need something? Do you want me to get you some water?” His passion was monumental sometimes even though he was not quite aware.

“Can you sleep here, with me?” He cooed, his eyes beaming delicately. 

Alec froze at his place, all the answers he could give running into his head. Of course, I would love to, I wanted this for days... which one to choose?

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay.” He said, bottom lip covering top one as he nodded once quickly.

“No! I mean, of course. I would love that.”

He saw his eyes shimmering again, not remembering the moments between wearing his pyjamas and getting into bed but it seemed to happen fastly.

“You look cute in those.” Magnus stared down to the duvet which was covering Alec’s body, pointing his checkered patterned pyjamas.

Alec smiled sheepishly, his eyes becoming two slits as he grimaced fakely. “Not everyone looks so good in satin nightgown.” 

“So you like my satin nightgown?” He smirked crookedly, biting his bottom lip from side.

“You? I didn’t say it was you?” 

“Oh, who is that other person wears satin nightgown and how do you know that exactly?” He narrowed his eyes while frowning.

“Erm... okay, guilty, it is you. You look great in those... Y- you always look great.” Last part was rather a muttering but still clearly heard.

Magnus leaned forward as his smile got wider, cupping Alec’s face with one hand and then sliding it into his hair slowly. Their lips touched leisurely, they were new to all these but the way everything felt so homely already made Alec feel joyful somehow, inside his chest there were totally some butterflies.

Magnus slithered closer and nestled onto his chest comfortably as if he belonged in there and Alec didn’t wait any longer to wrap his arms around him. 

As he passed slowly, he thought how it was so much better to cuddle with Magnus intead of a pillow.

* * *

“We should go, I hate this but we should Magnus. I thought about this whole morning and even night. We should do this. I know it feels horrible or scary but it will be fine. We don’t even need to stay if you feel uncomfortable.” Alec tried to convince him for hours, not that he really wanted to do this but Magnus needed this and he wasn’t going to step up if Alec didn’t fuel it up a little, it had to happen, sooner or later.

“Ugh, I don’t trust that red head. She may do something to my baby again. And we will stay in the same house! What if she comes in to Liv’s room at night and tries to steal her? Let alone stealing, no, I don’t trust her.” Magnus shook his head, his eyes widening with horrible thoughts.

“Come on, that red head is your sister. I am pretty sure you don’t feel this harsh things towards her. And I promise you, I will sleep in front of the door if I need to, she won’t come close to her.”

“I- uh... We have to do this, right...” He closed his eyes annoyedly, knowing that was one must if he wanted to have at least a relationship with his family. 

Alec wanted to give him some time to get himself together but after yesterday, it was the best to do this just Magnus was feeling good things about especially his father and there was only one impostor now in his eyes. They could handle this, together.

“At least let’s wait a little before going? And I will call my mum okay. So that she can be ready.”

“Great. It will be fine. And remember, I am always here.” He grabbed Magnus’ hanging hand from his side into his palm, warming it with his warmth.

“Good morniiiing!” A silvery voice filled the room as the door opened, not with a knock so it was obvious that it was Isabelle who was intruding like always.

“Good morning yourself. What do we owe this pleasure of getting raided to?” Magnus sang cutely that Alec was so besotted for but keeping himself together for the sake of his sister and his brother walking in behind her.

“And they come in two, package deal?” He joked again with a fake unpleasantness on his face.

“Ah, my favourite couple. We have to ask you something. Just out of curiosity, you know.” Jace placed himself on the couch which was a bed from the other night.

“Do you sleep seperately? Why?” Izzy raised one eyebrow as she took Liv out of her crib, kissing and tickling her belly joyfully whilst Liv was giggling and screaming.

“I don’t think this is any of your business...” Alec said first but adding somethings to story to make it seem convenient “ but I- had, diarrhea. I didn’t want to disturb them because I needed to get up every second.” 

“Aww that is sweet of you brother. Whatever. Yes, we are here to ask you two a question.” She sat down next to Jace while Jace greeted the little girl by holding her hand. 

“Oh god I hope this is not offensive but please, tell us the truth okay? It is important.” Jace started but still waiting approval from Izzy.

“What is this about?” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows carefully, full attention but Alec was rather scared. Scared that their game might be out, but would they be so comfortable or chill about it, not really...

“What, tell us?” Alec asked impatiently in the end, shifting his weight to his other leg nervously.

“How did you really meet?” Jace blurted out in an instant, breathing out some air.

“I- uh... we told you literally the other day. Didn’t you listen even a little bit?” Alec knew this was not what they were asking, not really, but it was his best idea to keep them busy, keep it up with the lie they told the other day which they were proud of themselves for being so great at. Obviously, they were not...

“Did you? Was it the real story? Because...At first, Magnus told it the other way. He said he asked you for a coffee and now you said the otherwise? Also, I am pretty sure you hate libraries and get totally nervous at those places. Studying there for hours? Really?” Izzy interrogated as if she was a real judge and she was not that wrong, Alec knew. He really hated any of public places to study, it was uncomfortable, crowded and he felt like everyone was eyeing him, which was not an overstatement actually.

“I- uh..” He turned to Magnus with a trapped face, some help was totally needed. 

Magnus’ forehead wrinkled as he saw Alec stutter and tremble, he also had no idea about what to say, they were totally not ready for this. “I-, no I did not? I don’t think I said that?”

“We have to head out? The car is waiting for us. Magnus’ family is also waiting. It would be bad to keep them waiting, right.” Alec let out some words which felt like they had no meanings but they formed a sentence in the end.

“Yeaaah, we should go. Liv, come here baby. Say goodbye to auntie and uncle. We may stay there for a while, I don’t think it will be long but still...” Magnus grabbed her from Izzy, who pouted as a protest.

“Noo, but I will miss her! What should I do without her?” She asked with frustration.

“Um, come visit once we are settled? Take care guys, I will call you later.” Alec grabbed Olivia’s bag before they could leave, they hadn’t got any bags prepared but he could come back and get some clothes if he really needed, that was not a problem as long as her needs were around.

“What about our question!?” Jace yelled behind them with an unsatisfied voice.

They could only run away at that moment.

* * *

“I think we should tell them. There I said it.” Magnus stared daringly as Alec stopped the car since they arrived at the house.

“No! We tell them now and they tell someone else and a voilà, everyone knows. No, Magnus.” 

“But, maybe they won’t. They can even help us when we need it. And... I need to tell you something.” He looked guilty like he had done something horrible.

Alec’s eyes widened, “what?”

“Don’t worry but, erm, I told my friend. Raphael. But he won’t tell anyone, he promised-“

“Oh. Magnus.”

“Yeah?”

“I also told my friend, well, I needed some advice when... you left. So I had to but I am sure he won’t tell anyone too.”

“That’s fine by me. And I think we can tell your siblings as well. I don’t think they will react badly? Why don’t you want to?” His eyes winsome really but Alec was well worried to realise.

“If we tell more people, it gets... less realistic and- and I don’t want that.” He elaborated calmly even though he felt things, so many of them.

“Oh.”

“Hm... so what do you say? Can we say something else to them? We have time to think.”

Magnus grabbed his hand, his heart skipped one beat with the feeling “Sure. We can think about that later. Now, we have some red heads to deal with.”

Alec only smiled, following him to the building after getting Olivia’s carrier and bag with him. They held hands again, Alec felt Magnus’ hands go colder and colder as they approached to the door but he didn’t wait any longer to ring the bell.

“Oh boys! Welcome, come on in!” Jocelyn chirped gleefully, she also tried to grab Liv from Alec’s hands, pulling a little while Alec tiptoed his shoes fastly to not let her go.

“Let me hold her.” 

Alec’s worried eyes widened, searching Magnus’ face for any help, not knowing what to do.

Magnus nodded but he seemed troubled, they didn’t know who was inside of the house so Alec couldn’t find the courage to let her go, he trembled over his shoes but didn’t let Jocelyn take the baby who was watching around calmly in her carrier. He protected their baby, no one would touch her except Magnus, and well ...okay maybe himself as well, until they were comfortable enough. Magnus eyed him appreciatively, his eyes shimmering as he followed them into the house, Jocelyn didn’t insist any more than that but she led the way even though they knew where the living room was now since they were there before, Alec and Liv in this case.

Jonathan jumped off the couch when he saw them walking in, immediately smiling with a beaming face. “So you decided to come huh? Did Alec drag you here Magnus?” He smirked sheepishly, in a way that Magnus both wanted to smack him and hug him, ugh.

“No, not at all. We decided together Jonathan. You may not know it yet but this is how you have a healthy relationship. But... you wouldn’t know, right brother?” He squabbled back with a smirk, if he wanted to mess with him, he would get what he wanted.

“Boys, Don’t start again. Sit down first, Jonathan let them take a breath.” Jocelyn pointed the couch to them, waiting for them to get comfortable first.

Alec laid back, keeping Liv between himself and Magnus, this was the best way to keep her safe, make sure she was okay in every way. 

“Is it just you two? Where is dad and Clary?” Magnus asked, not trying to make it obvious that he was nervous about them mostly, playing it laidback.

“They are at work, I go for morning shifts and dad and Clary for after. Simon and Maia take care of night ones sometimes.” Jonathan explained, his eyes on the baby smilingly. “Can I get her for a moment?”

Since Clary and Luke was not at home, Alec felt way more comfortable, he trusted Jonathan and Jocelyn, they seemed nice and somehow convenient to trust as well, He still glanced at Magnus, studying considerately to check if it was okay and as he saw him smile sidedly, he handed her to Jonathan who was waiting with open arms. Olivia seemed to enjoy hanging out with her uncle and she must have remembered him from the yesterday that she giggled, poking him with her hands on his face, slapping slowly.

“I am glad you decided to come over guys. After yesterday, your dad was dying to see you again, all of you... Don’t tell him I said these but, he cried all the way here while he was speaking about how sorry he was to hurt you and your family.” Jocelyn ???, swallowing thickly. “But, you didn’t hear that from me, okay.” She winked, willing to change the subject.

“What about Clary? Is she that willing to see us as well?” Magnus asked monotonously as if he didn’t care, of course this was not the case.

“Hm, nope. She didn’t talk a lot. She was resentful though I could understand. I think she wanted to talk to you or at least say something but she couldn’t.” Jonathan joined in, aiming to be useful this time, not annoying.

“She will come around Magnus. And she owes you an apology.”

“Oh she most likely does. I won’t magically let her come and talk to us like nothing happened. She, and also dad, kidnapped our’’’’ baby. This is not something we can just oversee.”

Magnus didn’t realise it but Alec was joyful to hear him use us and we all the time, they were together now but the way Magnus included him in every conversation about Olivia and their little fake but yet strongly going family made him appreciate everything they have been through.

“She didn’t mean any bad, I am not defending them, don’t get me wrong but.. she was hurt and she wanted to hurt you in exchange. At least it was what she told me, but I promise. You are safe here. Don’t worry about anything. If she, or anyone else tries to do something ridiculous, I won’t hesitate, it will have consequences.” Jocelyn tried to make sure they were safe, leisure, Alec would consider her an ally after this point, a trustable member of the household. Jonathan was not so different, even from the early beginning, he was nothing but nice to them, he supported them and Liv seemed to like him so he trusted her instincts, after all, Liv chose himself up to a point.

“Thank you mum. We appreciate it.”

Jocelyn smiled sincerely, motherly and every kind of beautiful feeling was showing on her face, the love she felt for her kids was incomparable like every parent out there, no matter what they do, you would find a way to go back to them, forgive them.

“Help me prepare something for dinner?”

* * *

Disaster, abomination, gruesome. The words wandered in his brain when Magnus tasted the awful food Alec shoved in his mouth. He was great with the soup that he made when Magnus was sick, with pancakes and breakfast. But clearly when something needed to be cooked, a more complicated recipe, you shouldn’t trust any Lightwood, Magnus would learn this from the hard way.

“What do you think?” Alec smiled proudly, there was no way Magnus would breake his heart, say anything bad about it but thankfully Jonathan was there, a good usage of brothers when you need them.

“Uh, I ate something very spicy there, I can’t taste properly. Let Jonathan try it.” He swallowed thickly, a mess of various ingredients passing through his esophagus. You shouldn’t supposed to taste things there, Magnus vividly did as a surprise.

“Dude! What did you put in it!? It’s horrible yuck, I will be sick in any moment, move!” Jonathan ran away, to the nearest bathroom obviously whilst Alec stared behind him, slowly turning to Magnus with slit eyes and accusating look.

“You knew it was bad, didn’t you?” He huffed loudly as his eyes rolled back to his brain.

“Weeell, no? It tasted... great?” 

Jocelyn turned her head to him from the other side of the kitchen, shaking her head slowly.

“Ugh, okay. It’s bad. Very. Sorry I didn’t say anything.”

Alec whined only, going back to his pot of stew laying on the kitchen counter, smelling like a radioactive waste per se, without even placing the lid away of it.

“The problem is, you used so many of seasoning, spice. Only a spoon of black pepper is more than enough. Also... I am pretty sure this is not how you caramelise vegetables. They seem... burnt.” Jocelyn pursed her lips a little, not knowing if he would get offended by it,

“Ugh, I am a horrible cook. Sorry Mrs. Bane.” Alec let the wooden spoon fall on the counter, giving up already.

“Oh, no you are just a beginner that’s it, you need more practice. Also... it’s not Mrs. Bane. We have different last names. Almost all of the family, right Magnus?” She chuckled softly, Alec clearly had no idea what was this about, he stared like he made an awful mistake.

“I- I am sorry. I thought-“

Magnus waited, his mother needed to decide if she wanted to share her life story with him and he would respect her boundaries even though he wanted to blurt out all of it in an instant, being surprised for the fact that they couldn’t gossip about this yet. He needed to know!

“Jonathan and Clary are my biological children. Their biological father and I broke up years ago, right after Clary was born. And then I met Luke, they call him dad because he was more than a father to them, he is their real father no matter what.” She nodded proudly, her eyes getting wet by the memories. “Then Magnus had his own surname when we adopted him, so we kept it, thinking maybe he would like to know one day and get mad at us for changing it.”

“Mom! I would never, you know it. I told this like two hundred times. I don’t care about my last name.” Magnus rolled his eyes from the distance, showing his discomfort about it. The fact, he really couldn’t care less. They were his real family, his real dad and mother, real siblings. Who gave a fuck about their last names being different? Why would it matter?

On the other hand, Alec seemed struck, truly suprised which Magnus couldn’t put his finger on quite really. Was it the fact that their last names were different? Or was it that his mother’s story was basically like their story, like mother like son...

Being probably the second option, Alec blinked slowly, “this is a beautiful story. Not- not the bad part of course... but the other part, it’s just... beautiful. I really would love to adopt a kid one day.” His eyes blurry and taken away from the moment, thinking everything throughly in his head probably.

“There is no bad part. Yes it is the best story. It gave me my family. I couldn’t be more thankful, for everything, truly. Every single thing happening makes you closer to the moment, the one you have been waiting for. It’s a great feeling but you two must already know that.” She winked, Alec blushed as usual, Magnus played with his earring as he stirred the pan in front of him. “Just call me Jocelyn, it’s fine. Also, you always can have another baby. I know it’s hard already with one but I assure you it gets so much better and two babies are better than one. I have lost the count of the times Jonathan took care of his siblings while growing up, and then all of them with each other. It’s a great thing.” 

Oh, well, as if it wasn’t the weirdest thing to talk about just at the day 3 or 4 at the dating. Magnus facepalmed innerly, every instinct of him already wanting that with all they got, he shushed them before being able to talk again.

“We... sure we will talk about it later. We are fine with one now.” He studied on Alec as he spoke, not surely.

“Speak for yourself. I want at least five babies.” Alec giggled, beaming and shimmering in front of Magnus’ eyes. He had no other choices but smile back, five babies with Alexander, how could he imagine a better life...

“See, you will think and talk about that later. Someone is already doing it.” Jocelyn enjoyed the entire anxiety show in front of her eyes, both men staring like they could speak through their eyes, which seemed convenient as they actually understood each other. Either actual soulmates or telephatic powers, she tilted her head.

Olivia whined a little, making both of her dads hold their heads up immediately.

“I will check her. She is probably hungry. Anywho, I am not very helpful here, am I?” He gritted some teeth before leaving everything in their place and heading up to the joined living room through a wall to kitchen, an open style one to be exact. 

Rest of the day, Magnus would think of a house full of five kids, Alec and his kids...

* * *

“I told you, I am her favourite uncle.” Jonathan grinned cheekily as he held the paper Liv chose totally randomly out of other ones written the other uncles’ and aunts’ names on them. The floor of the room was so messy, plenty of toys, papers, pens, even decorative bibelots were their toys now.

“Jace wouldn’t be pleased to hear that.” Alec shrugged as he supervised through their play time, not leaving her side even for a second. It was close now that Clary and Luke would be back and he really didn’t want them to come into a scene where she was all on her own. He didn’t trust them yet.

“Throw the ball this way so she can get better at hand-eye coordination.” He showed Jonathan the way he did it, explicitly showing the baby each move of his hand while throwing it. Olivia turned back to Alec who was sitting behind her, supporting her every move while she tried to walk or crawl. She let herself fall into his arms, cuddling softly as Alec brushed his hand through her silky, soft hair, placing a little kiss on it later. 

The house was not the children friendliest of all and so many sharp corners were out there, thinking about anything harming her gave Alec nightmares, not on his watch.

Magnus seemed comfortable, this part of his family members were rather safe, trustable and totally not baby kidnappers. Also... Alec was there, no reason to be nervous for. He loved how Alec was such a devoted father, even he was a fake one, the end of the day, he was the greatest one he ever saw yet, apart from himself and he questioned that statement a lot, not trusting himself enough.

Well... he tried his best at least, right?

Everyone heard the doorbell, after a second someone could go for it, it opened by the people there with the key. The people chatted between, “I told you I had the key, be a little patient.” Luke’s voice was heard.

Now Magnus’ heart pounded crazily, yes, it wasn’t the first time he saw his father and sister but somehow this time felt different. Things maybe would be different...

Luke stood still, a small gasp leaving his lips as he saw the baby in Alec’s arms, who seemed now protective, cuddling her a bit tighter than a second ago. “You... you are here.” His eyes lit up, opening widely. 

“Ugh, hello.” Clary broke the silence, marching to the bathroom to wash her hands and face before going anywhere else, a firm rule of their household. 

Magnus didn’t see the flaming anger in her eyes this time, it was just annoyance perhaps? A good sign. Of course, not that he forgave her yet but... still. They would at least not strangle each other immediately, maybe other days.

“Yes, we did.” Alec answered the man who was still standing there in his place, flabbergasted mayhap.

“Welcome, to your home.” Luke gathered his words together, even cleaning his throat before.

Okay, Magnus totally didn’t giggle with joy innerly, he had to be serious, this was no joke. His father was happy to see them, maybe more than that. “Thanks.” He had found the courage finally, opening his mouth.

Jocelyn cut the awkward silence which was going on and nobody was brave enough to do so. “Darling, bathroom please? We have a baby here, we are keeping the place clean.” She raised her eyebrows while smiling widely, Luke nodded quickly, nonchalant to anything different than the baby, totally focused on her, he disappeared into the hallway.

Okay, a good start. Clary didn’t kill them, Luke didn’t kick them out. Everything he could ask for.

* * *

“Who is taking care of the restaurant at nights? Do you still close at exactly 24:00?”

...There he was, asking questions about their family’s restaurant to his father and he seemed happy to answer yet.

“Hm-hm. Simon and Maia. They are doing great.” He tugged some stew in his mouth, his face going into the alert mood suddenly. “Who made this stew!? Ugh, is this an old one?”

Alec was utterly ashamed by the look, he stared the table with a horrified face. “That would be me.”

“Oh.” Luke’s face softened, he was a stranger and he wasn’t a cook for his whole life as his family was, no need to be so harsh on this one. “It’s... not that bad, really. Needs a little... improvement?”

“I know it’s bad. That’s fine.” Alec sulked a little, the dynamic between everyone was not so bad hitherto. 

“No, better than Magnus’ Japanese Jiggly Cake experiment to be honest.” Clary joined in for the first time, even mentioning Magnus’ name in a sentence without any curse words, still squabbling though.

Everyone laughed, Alec had no idea about what to do, awkwardly watching with a smile.

“I tried to bake a jiggly cake for mum’s birthday, it was an eggy disaster, truly horrible...” Magnus remembered the bad memory of it, still giggling at it.

“Worse than this?” 

“To-tally! And I had a food poising by this, I am that serious.” Jonathan pointed the stew, his face horrified playfully.

“Ugh, okay. I won’t touch any food related thing after this.” Alec pouted more, his glaze only finding Magnus’.

“We love your pancakes darling, right Liv?” Magnus smoothed the baby’s curled up bib, placing a kiss after that.

“Dadaaa.” Liv pointed Alec, trying to reach him from her high chair, impatiently kicking the table under it as her voice got weaker and turned into a small cry, not so long.

“I am done, I will hold her a little until she is not so grumpy if you excuse me.” He explained why he was leaving the table but didn’t wait for any permission and actually, he would eat more if he wanted but the only thing he wanted was to be with Olivia now, Magnus realised he watched her for the whole dinner, sitting far away from her annoyed him clearly as well as it annoyed Liv. He nodded, allowing whatever they wanted. 

As Alec grabbed the previously peckish, now very content looking baby, wandered around the table, Luke’s face got serious, he checked Clary side eyeingly.

Magnus knew this was coming, they had to apologise for their lousy, unacceptable behaviour and he was ready with his whole argument file in his head. This would be hard to deal for them, they had it coming though. He searched around for Alec, he would need him eventually if they were to talk about all kidnapping situation.

“Son... we want to say something about... what we did.” Luke initiated, he seemed way more stressed than Clary who was rolling eyes but looking cautious still. “So, erm, I know what we did was unacceptable, I don’t expect you to get over it easily or forgive us just yet. I just know I can’t make it right now, only I can say sorry and wait for your forgiveness.” 

“Uhm... I am sorry as well. I hate what I did. Don’t get me wrong, I also still hate you but I know that was a bad thing to do.” Clary added, her head up proudly.

“I know. I wish it didn’t happen. But it did. I don’t think I won’t forgive it but it won’t be easy at the same time. I need more time I guess. So... I guess we will have to look forward, huh?” Magnus glanced at Alec who was listening cautiously, rocking Liv forth and back at the same time.

“Yeah. She is very important to me...” Alec started, quickly realising it was a little awkward to say, “Of course, because she is my daughter... I- uh- I think the same way. I offer being peaceful but this doesn’t mean I won’t be cautious.” 

“That’s okay. I assure you though, no one will try to hurt you or her here. You are safe and very welcome.” Luke beamed, his eyes shimmering happily. It was a good start after all. 

Jocelyn nodded agreeingly, this has gotten of a good start, for the moment at least.

Magnus leaned back on his chair, side eyeing his family overall. Everyone was feeling something, some happy, some proud, some bored or some annoyed... but the only ones who he actually cared seemed joyful, happy with their situation so he would be happy, everything would be fine...

* * *

“This is your room.” Jocelyn opened the door, sliding to the wall to make the room visible.

Two armchairs facing each other and a couple of big, spread on the floor, thick duvets were there, in front of the fireplace which was lightly shining with the last bits of flames in it. 

“Mum? Erm... where is the bed?” Magnus probably knew the answer to that question but he still went for it, taking a shot.

“This is the only room we have and a floor bed was the most convenient option guys. This room is very warm though, you won’t get cold as long as you keep that fireplace going.” She gritted her teeth playfully.

“I love floor beds!” Alec walked in enthusiastically, secretly he was happy that they would share a bed and there were no available rooms other than this. 

“Really? How many times you slept on the floor again?” Magnus narrowed some eyes, knowing what he was about.

“Um, I- not I can remember lately but-“

“Uh mum. What about living room? We can sleep there. There are two couches, yes?” Magnus tried some more, Alec didn’t know why he was being this coy but he was already sat on the bed looking sheets which were not that bad actually.

“Nope, that room will be freezing cold at advanced night dear. You already know this. You can put these two armchairs together to make a bed for Olivia also. Let me know if you need something. Good night boys, and my beautiful girl.” She placed a small kiss on her temple before she disappeared easily.

Alec waited for Magnus to finally accept the fact and walk in before he close the door and made sure it was locked.

“Why did you lock it?” A small grin took over Magnus’ face.

“Oh wow. Sorry to crash your dreams but I wanted to make sure my baby is safe if that’s okay for you. Also... she is right here Magnus.” Alec raised one eyebrow playfully, teasing him clearly.

“Uh- I know. You are bad at flirting Alexander. Stop being logical all the time.” He huffed and sat down on the temporary bed of theirs with a sigh. “So that’s it huh. We have to sleep together?”

“Ehm. Why is this so bad exactly? Can’t I share a bed with my boyfriend, totally innocently?” Alec tried his best to say all those without grinning like an idiot.

“Okay, okay. I believe this is such an innocent move to do, we will see about that. Strip down and get into the bed.”

Alec knew he was the tomatoest tomato of all time, his cheeks burning with the thought of getting naked and sleeping next to Magnus. On the second thought... maybe this was not the best idea? 

“Hm, mr. so innocent. I see your body disagrees?” More and more teasing, nope, Alec couldn’t stand a chance if he kept saying such things.

“No I am not!? I mean, my body does not.. It’s just, erm, hot here. Very...hotErm, I need to use the restroom first.” He stuttered raspyly, having an inner tussle with screaming voice.

Magnus started to take his shirt off, a shimmer of his chest showing already, making Alec go redder than he even knew it was possible. “It’s the second door at the right, end of the corridor.” He glanced at quickly, stopping him before he could leave. “And Alexander...”

“Yeah?” Alec stopped, obliviously.

“Don’t wank in there.” Magnus winked shamelessly, making Alec wank right in front of him actually, his insides going a mush with the image. 

“Oh god, you will be the end of me.” He rolled his eyes, as fast as possible he left the room with small giggles behind himself.

Thinking now, maybe it was really not the best idea. He washed his hands, face, hair, ears, even inside of his ears to make the blush go away, calm himself down. Best way to stop a starting of a hard on, he imagined some kind of movie, the worst porn he ever watched as a teenager and the one never left his memory, straight sex... It worked perfectly for him all the time, getting himself together he walked back to the room again.

“Good night.” Jonathan peaked out of his room which was clearly the next room of theirs. “Please don’t have sex loudly, thanks.” He went back in with a wink and a wide grin on his face, Alec only could say the first letters of a good night before his brain shutdown completely, the rest was stuttering and blushing again.

Magnus held his head back when he slid himself from a small gap through the door, locking it again. 

“You brother told me to have sex quietly.” He sat down on the bed, next to him.

“Oh. I think we should do that then.” Magnus nodded, again being the biggest tease on the world.

“Magnus! We are sharing a room with our daughter, your brother is right next door. This is not proper at all.”

“I know, I know. Come in to the bed dear.” He removed the duvet and patted encouragingly.

Alec knew this was a scheme, a one that he would totally and happily fall for. “Really, will you be good? No teasing?”

“Oh, make me.” ‘Oh’ at the beginning of the sentence was rather a moan, making Alec feel things, not very innocent ones...

“Magnus...” he whimpered like a little puppy.

“Okay, okay. I promise. I will be good. No dirty business here. Come to the bed now.” Magnus held his hands up as if he was surrendering, smiling sincerely this time.

So Alec did what he was told, placing himself in the newly warm with Magnus’ body heat bed. He actually wanted to grab him, hug him tightly... but having a dick had its cons from time to time. He also had no trust in his body that he wouldn’t get a boner at the same moment they touched, so, that was not so likely. He stared into Magnus’ playful and shiny eyes from a distance, for now, it was enough.

“I wish we were alone.” Magnus scooped closer to him while scratching his ear fakely with a smile on his face, like a cat that was caught red handed.

“Oh you have no idea how bad I wish that. Ehm, no dirty business though. She is asleep right next to us.”

“Yeah, keyword: asleep.” 

“Do I need to put a pillow between us?”

“Ugh, cheesy soap opera style. No, you don’t need to. You are so... not fun. Everything opposite the fun.” He pouted, still playfully watching Alec’s every facial expression.

“Will she be okay on those armchairs? It looks uncomfortable.”

“Not if you are a baby. She is sleeping like one, don’t worry.”

“We could put her in the bed? I am not so sure I won’t roll while sleeping though?”

“Me neither, let’s not risk it.” Magnus held himself in his elbow, checking the baby for one last time. “So, does this being good include any of hugging?” He turned back to Alec.

“It does not. It’s just... so risky.”

“So risky what? So risky that you may end up getting a boner? We are far past at that stage I believe.” He removed the duvet off of him a little, staring at his crotch area.

“Hey! We- uh. Whatever. Okay. Yes.” Alec tried to cover his crotch as a reflex, there was not much to see actually.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, we can cuddle I think. Don’t yell at me if something happens, not my fault.”

“Ah, one could only imagine, and it would not be a fault it would be a prize. Now, big spoon or little spoon?” He stared willingly, a smile of a winner on his face.

“Doesn’t matter? Whatever you’d like.”

Magnus smiled again, smartily this time like he knew he couldn’t stand this, he turned around, sliding closer to Alec until their bodies became one, like last puzzle pieces sitting into their places. Alec’s hands quickly wrapped around him, his face burrying into crook of Magnus’ neck and sniffing eagerly.

There wasn’t any dirty thoughts after that, except there totally was but they decided to keep it to another day, one that was more convenient and comfortable. Alec breathed in Magnus’ smell and fell asleep in the best way he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we thinkkkk? Let me know, thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with friends and a genuine talk time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sure I couldn’t make it today, I didn’t even try but last night I am proud to say that I almost didn’t sleep and wrote this.  
> It’s rather a short, interlude kind of chapter but I hope it’s enjoyable.  
> Thank you for reading, for all the lovely comments. They keep me going whenever I need ❤️  
> Stay safe and enjoy!

The sun shined on his face, burning his eyelids when Magnus woke up unwillingly, he tried to reach for Alec who was supposed to be next to himself, but his hand fell on the bed, only with an empty feeling. In this case, he would open his eyes. Alec was not around as he guessed but when he saw two conjoined armchairs empty as well, no baby inside it, his heart fell a little bit deeper, a worry filled his chest and made him breathe heavily. 

They were probably together, he would find Alec and Olivia somewhere around. They were an inseparable duo now but still Magnus needed to see his baby, his instincts kicking in immediately as he lifted himself on his feet. 

The room was rather cold, not very much like Lightwood manor/palace. Magnus usually wouldn’t mind it, he’d grown up in the place but the way he realised small things like this now was worrying, maybe that meant he’d gotten used to luxury stuff and now it was hard to go back to this. He hoped not, he didn’t expect to live that rich at any time of his life.

He walked to the living room that was empty but he was able to see Liv sitting on a high chair in the kitchen which he had no idea where had that came from. 

Expecting to see Alec, his face went into a total smile, except, he only saw his mother feeding his daughter.

To be fair, he knew he had to somehow let his family bond with her. He had to give the opportunity to get to know her as much as he gave it to Alec’s family. But something didn’t click in yet, he was feeling genuinely nervous letting his daughter stay with one of his family members even though it was his family. He had to have some trust in them. 

He tried to gain his smile back after a small shock. “Good morning? What are you two doing here?” He asked playfully, cooing to Liv who was excited to see him.

“Good morning. We are having a second breakfast. It is like a brunch but we prefer to call it a second breakfast, don’t ask why.” Jocelyn smiled back while she tried to shove a small spoon of porridge into Liv’s mouth.

Magnus grabbed a chair and sat down as he watched carefully. “Why, I love brunch.”

“She couldn’t say the word so we called that a breakfast. Apparently breakfast is easier to say? I raised three children but I still don’t get these creatures.” She shook her head with a small chuckle.

“She hates porridge mum...” 

“Hmm, I realised. Look at my tee, covered with it. She kept slapping the spoon.”

“You should have given her some pancakes, that, she adores.” Magnus got up to see what was there inside the fridge, he needed his brunch as well.

“Your husband left some food for you. On the counter.” She pointed.

“Speaking of which, where is my husband?”

There was a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon, with little heart shapes of vegetables. Magnus would loudly say _aww_ if his mother was not there and he would totally take a photo. 

“Jonathan and your father made him go to the shop with them since Clary has classes today. They needed some help.” She grinned playfully, waiting for his reaction.

“And why did he accept it?”

“Well, he had no other choices. It was not a request. I think it is the time he will have the talk.” Clary walked in with her briefcase looking big bag which she kept her drawings in. She didn’t look at Magnus but shot a little smile to Liv and blew a kiss from a distance.

“What? What talk? Did those two kidnap my husband this time?” Magnus narrowed his eyes to the girl who still didn’t meet her eyes, she grabbed an apple and a knife. Threatening, Magnus thought.

“Well, this is our style I guess. We have to kidnap them first to see if they are convenient.” She shrugged with a sly smirk, ugh god, how much she annoyed Magnus.

“Not funny Clary. And no Magnus. They didn’t kidnap anyone. Jonathan offered and Alec was too kind to say no, that’s it.” Jocelyn stopped a squabble even before it started.

“I will give him a call.” Magnus got up, he was not so sure about leaving the kitchen, especially leaving his kid with his sister, which felt ridiculous when he thought about it. So he did. 

No answers from Alec.

Now this was worrying. Of course they couldn’t kidnap a whole-ass man, right? Also Alec wouldn’t let them, it was a weird thing to think about. 

To: Alexander  ❤️ 11:44

[Alexander, if you are kidnapped, please call me?]

The answer didn’t come back around an hour, he was sat on the couch and waiting for his guests to arrive.

From: Alexander  ❤️ 12:39

[Kidnapped? Magnus I am fine. It’s just socrowded in here. Wait I will call.]

Magnus tried to read the message before his screen blackened and his name appeared on the screen.

“Oh darling, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec spoke but his voice was muffled and it really felt crowded behind the scene.

“I thought dad and Jonathan took you to the restaurant, forcefully?”

“No! Why would you think that? Jonathan asked me if I could help for the morning and I just couldn’t say no. Sorry if I got you worried.”

“No, it’s fine. Though I thought I would wake up next to you... that part was sad.” He whispered now although he was pretty sure his mother and sister were eavesdropping from the kitchen.

“I can make that up for you, later...”

“Oh, some promises huh? You better keep them.”

“I will. Ehm, I gotta go, Jonathan is calling me.”

“How busy, okay, I will see you later than. Don’t be late.”

“Yeah I will come back with Jonathan probably. See you, _babe_. ”

_Babe_ Magnus’ brain repeated that. _Babebabebabe_ he called him babe. No he wasn’t jumping like a teenager inside his head... Totally not.

His grin smeared away with the loud doorbell ringing, taking him to reality. A deep sigh, and he was ready.

“Magnuss!” Catarina jumped into his arms as he opened the door. “I missed you so much you idiot.”

“Me too my dear Catarina, come on in you two.” He slid to the side to let them walk in. “Raphael, welcome my dear.” 

“Yeah, it’s good to see you Magnus. Especially not crying.” He implied, making Cat watch them suspiciously.

They followed Magnus to the living room without saying anything else. There was an awkward feeling Magnus had never felt before. They were his friends for almost the all of his life and now he was feeling like they didn’t know each other, completely caused by his own behaviour if he had to admit.

Jocelyn got out off the kitchen as she saw them. “Welcome, Cat, Raphael.” She smiled nicely and at this point they were as familiar as any family member to her. 

“Hello Mrs. Lightwood. It has been quite a time.” Raphael sat down as he waited for Magnus to introduce Olivia to Catarina who actually was aware of her existence beforehand.

Magnus did as expected, grabbed his daughter from kitchen and walked back to the living room. “Cat, this is my daughter. Olivia. Olivia, this is your aunt.” He introduced them to each other, waiting for a response from her nervously.

Clary heard him calling her an aunt and she immediately rose her eyebrows in shock, “ehm, real aunt here?”

Cat ignored her completely, making Clary huff and leave angrily. “Wow, she looks so much like you Magnus.” She held her hand out and Liv was quick to grab her finger. “I already love you so much.” You could see her eyes tearing up, she gave a battle to hold them back.

“Wanna hold her?” He asked and Cat nodded cheerfully.

“Follow me to my room? We have... things to talk.” Magnus wanted to imply it was rather private and obviously his mum couldn’t hear anything related to topics he was about to talk.

They were sat on the floor bed, Raphael and Cat’s attention all on little baby who was very interested in them, looking and trying to say things enthusiastically. Some of the only proper words she could were usually dada or papa which were rather horrible to say for the moment before her father could explain everything to his friends, in fact only to Catarina who was oblivious about everything yet.

“So... care to explain?” Cat stopped playing with the girl and turned back to him with a serious face.

“Oh, yes. First of all, I probably should say sorry. For... umm, everything.” Magnus almost whispered the words out as he grabbed the baby and held her firmly. He somehow needed some approval from someone.

“Hm, sure. You should be sorry. It was such an impulsive thing to do Magnus. You could at least share some of it with us. We wouldn’t kill you, right?” 

“Yes, but I needed some freedom at that time, I needed to be alone, without any of outer voices in my head. I know you mean well, it was just me.”

“Okay.” Cat waited for more. 

Magnus needed some confirmation from Raphael who nodded calmly. “So you know how it started. I fell in love and I left the city bla bla. She got pregnant at a point and then I thought she would dump me and she did that but after giving birth to my baby.”

“Magnus, I am sorry. I- um, she didn’t want her?” Cat side eyed the baby who was sitting and trying to escape from his father’s arms crawlingly.

“No, she didn’t. That’s fine. I thought I loved her, or maybe I did, who knows. But then I realised things... She was a bad person Cat. I don’t want to talk about her a lot if that’s okay with you. Yes I made some mistakes but they caused me great things, like my baby.”

Magnus was really sick of telling this story over and over again. He tried his best to be quick but it didn’t mean it wasn’t hurting every time he explained everything from the early beginning. He went through all those bad memories again which he tried so hard to forget or lock up to somewhere inside his brain that no one even himself couldn’t reach. Trying to forget or not talking about them would probably help but he really didn’t have the option of those. His heart hurting and breaking more every time, he had to talk it out, try to act like it didn’t hurt.

“I mean. You are right I guess and as long as you are happy... we are happy. I was and maybe still a little am mad at you but I don’t think it’s something permanent. But the real deal is... erm, how do you have a husband again? You didn’t mention that at all.”

His husband. Magnus felt something warm and soothing inside his chest, even thinking about Alec made him feel silly, dizzy. He was so dangerously smitten though he had nothing to do about it. “My husband... Now that’s a great story. We met on the plane, when I was coming back to here. He was forced to a marriage with a girl and he needed a way out. I needed more time to deal with my parents. So we came up with the idea. Actually, no. He came up with the idea. We became husbands and this is the story of how I met my husband.” He laughed at his own pun while Cat watched him incredulously.

“And you are two strangers who are faking a marriage!? Are you insane Magnus!?” Her eyes widened as Raphael laughed a little wryly. “Not really. He is so smitten look at him.” He added then.

“No, I’m not.” Magnus would normally insist more but he was truly and utterly that. “Okay maybe I am a little but... ugh Cat you have to see him. He is amazing, caring, so nice, kind, genuine, gentleman, everything you could ask for. Also he loves Liv, they are like daughter-father. So sweeeet.” He whined a little as he spoke. “We are dating, boyfriends.”

“Oh, I get that much. Wow, Magnus. All I can say is, this is either destiny and you are in incredible luck my friend or... I don’t even know what else it could be. Just wow.” She blinked flabbergasted, totally blankly staring.

“I wish to believe it is the first option.”

“Also he is extremely rich and handsome.” Raphael added disinterestedly which was not the case at all. Magnus knew he approved and he was very on the team Alec.

“I don’t care about any of those. He is amazing. He will be back soon. You need to meet him.”

“Hell yes I need to meet him!”

* * *

“Alexander!” Magnus chirped as he opened the door, not even realising his brother was there also.

“Such hospitality, I am also here?” Jonathan kicked his shoes behind Alec who got inside and hugged Magnus like they didn’t see each other for the longest time.

Magnus ignored his brother and instead whispered to Alec with very clearly heard words.“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Oh god, I never thought you would be this cringy. Move please.” Jonathan passed through them and after climbing the stairs then greeted Raphael and Catarina who were waiting upstairs excitedly.

Alec wrinkled his forehead, who was there and why didn’t he remember those names from before. “Are there guests?”

“Hm-hm. My friends.” Magnus checked around one last time before whispering again, this time intending to be unheard by anyone else but Alec. “They know Alexander. Don’t worry.”

“They know what?” Alec returned with a shallow voice as well.

“Us, everything. I told you I have told Raphael before and now I told Catarina. It’s fine. They are very eager to meet you.”

“Oh, I- uh I am excited now.” Alec was really excited, not exaggerating even a little bit. This was his moment, would they approve him? Would they be rude? Would they say something that Alec couldn’t reply?

“Stop thinking. Come with me.” Magnus smiled beamingly as he pulled him with himself to the upstairs. “How was your day by the way?” Alec didn’t know but Magnus tried to distract him from overthinking or getting more and more excited. 

“It was good. Your restaurant is amazing and very crowded. We worked without stopping for a second.”

“Ugh, I am sorry darling. You must be tired. I won’t ever let them steal you again.” 

“It’s okay Magnus. I enjoyed helping them.”

They stepped one more step and then there they were, waiting for Alec. 

Alec grabbed the boy’s hand first, “Hello. I am Alec.” 

Raphael didn’t mean to grin that widely but it was totally a visible grin on his face without a doubt. “Here he is, I heard a lot about you Alec. I am Raphael.”

Magnus made funny faces to Raphael, tried to stop him from teasing because Alec was getting shy or anxious visibly in front of them. He still realised Magnus’ effort and smiled sidedly when he did.

“I am Catarina. Call me Cat.” Cat squeezed his hand next, keeping it firm and nice. 

Okay, it was fine so far. They didn’t do anything to him, of course they didn’t. What was he expecting... They seemed nice and Alec relaxed more and more. It was fine.

The moment that did the job was when he saw Olivia come towards him in Jocelyn’s arms though, he felt every other worry of him vanishing easily, the only thing that mattered was the little girl who meant so much to him now. How was this possible, maybe he wouldn’t and couldn’t explain any of his feelings if he really needed to, but it was something else. Something else that shined through him and made him shine as well. 

“Dadadada!” She yelled loudly, throwing herself from Jocelyn’s arms to Alec who accepted the offer quickly. She was crying or whining before but as soon as she saw Alec, the sounds were gone, only aim was to get to him.

“I missed you baby.” He held the baby’s head from the back while he hugged her, sniffing her scent in and trying to be latent but failing miserably. 

Raphael and Catarina eyed each other when they saw them, this was a love story happening in front of them and they were enthralled by how everything turned out, very unexpected.

“Come sit with us darling.” Magnus invited him next to himself, patting the couch softly. He was pretty aware of his friends shock, they turned their faces to him and widened their eyes like they tried to have a telepathic conversation.

Alec did as he was told. Little girl in his arms soothing down as he held her, small hiccups remaining as she sniffed and sighed before stopping. 

“Wow, you two have quite a bond huh?” Raphael started, very visible question marks on his face.

“Of course, I am her father.” Alec held his head up proudly with a smile on his face. He knew these people were aware of the fact that he was not the real father... at least he was not the real, sperm addition, but they had to know he loved Liv more than anything, as Raphael said, they really had a bond. 

“You are?” Catarina’s forehead wrinkled and relaxed back when she realised Jocelyn was still there, she could hear them from the kitchen. “I mean, of course you are. Ehm, yes.”

Alec knew they had tons of questions but he was feeling really uncomfortable, not because of them but because of the smell, which was totally coming from himself. Working at a restaurant meant you would be smelling end of the day, whatever you try or do. 

“Um, I am sorry to leave so early but.. Magnus I need to take a shower, I am sure I smell highly disturbing.” He was ready for his departure, the only problem was the baby who was clenching on him like a baby monkey and she was not very willing to let go.

“I don’t smell anything dear, but if you insist, you know where the bathroom is. Just wait after Jonathan is done, he must be using it right now.” Magnus explained and the comfortable look on his face was very comforting for Alec, he was at his own home and he was not on tender hooks as he was at Alec’s house. It felt good to see him relaxed and calm.

If Alec needed to admit, he was also relaxed here. It was not only seeing Magnus happy but the family had a comforting effect, they were homely and every little detail, even the lack of personal space, one bathroom, every single thing made it more soothing, warm. After having a whole life spent at a palace, maybe this was all he needed. Warmth of a family house and a family inside it.

“I will wait after Jonathan is done, I hope I am not disturbing you with the several and severe smell on me.”

“Oh not really, I don’t smell anything as well. Also, little Olivia likes it I guess. She is almost asleep.” Catarina chuckled as she played with the babies clenched hands which were getting looser as the time passed. 

“Soo, tell us about yourself Alec. Who are you? Mystery guy coming out of nowhere and getting married to our friend?” Raphael started and Magnus was ashamed again, the interrogation was on.

“I am the oldest of four, was born and raised in here.” Alec started from the beginning and he saw Jocelyn joining them with an intrigued face. “I went to kindergarten, first school, middle school, high school here. Then moved to LA for university. I studied law there, I am now a lawyer but a very useless one since I didn’t even take one case or worked as one since graduation.”

“Why not? Didn’t you like it?” Jocelyn asked and everybody turned to her, Magnus was not so aware she was listening which startled him for a second.

“I don’t know. I knew I would work in family company and I didn’t quite imagine it I guess. It is a profession which I had no interest in and I finished it and all but I would actually prefer doing the job I have been doing since I was a little boy.” He explained. He also have had no interest in going to college but his parents decided for him back then and he did, without any further questions. 

“So, I heard you are rich?” Raphael asked and Magnus didn’t hold his kick anymore, he placed one on his knee.

“Umm, yeah. Kinda.” Alec never knew what to do when he was asked this question. Why did it matter so much?

“Good, good. Great.” The conversation ended awkwardly, he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Tell them about how you met. That’s a wonderful story.” Jocelyn sang and left to the kitchen.

“Oh mum, you heard that story for ten times. It’s enough, right?” Magnus cut it before it turned into another horror of getting caught by easy and simple details. The more they told the more risky it was getting. “Jonathan! He is out Alexander. You needed to take a shower, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah. It was great meeting you guys.” He got up and tried to separate Liv from his chest. Girl was persistent and when they got separated, all the crying started again which made Alec’s heart shatter but he had to leave, for maybe ten or fifteen minutes. 

Magnus grabbed her and rubbed her back with gentle moves. It helped with her loud voice a little but she kept trying to go back to Alec who gave her a kiss on her temple and said, “I will be right back okay, ten minutes I promise.” He ran away quickly and waving a hand to Raphael and Catarina before he did.

“Tell me the truth, is she his baby?” He heard those words while walking to their room, a wide smile appeared on his face. Yes, she was his baby...

* * *

“Knock knock?” Magnus asked before stepping into the room as he rocked the baby in his arms who was still crying and being stubborn about it.

“Come in.” Alec yelled behind the door.

The view he saw, Alec in his sweatpants and he had nothing on the top, his bare chest shining with the drops of water on it. Being constantly turned on was something else Magnus never realised he would suffer from one day. Before, he had and got everyone he wanted, it was rather easy. But Alec, this guy was killing him slowly, he was actually dying from horniness if it was a thing. 

His baby crying in his arms, he was dreaming of this guy and being under him. He was surely a worse dad... 

“Wow, you look... pompous darling.”

Alec grabbed his t-shirt in an instant, putting it on and grimacing with the loud sound of baby as he did. “Thank you.” Still, a reddish cheek was a rule of this game. “Are your friends gone? Also, I can take her.” He offered with his arms open, watching the baby.

“Yes they are. They said they would love to see you again. And... I feel like I put too much on you about all these. You don’t need to Alec.”

“I don’t need to what? It has nothing to do with anything Magnus. I really love her and the feeling must be mutual, that’s it. I don’t see this as a chore or something I need to do in order to keep playing this... game.” He seemed offended, it was the last thing Magnus wanted for the moment. They needed to talk and it had to happen now. 

Things were confusing for both of them, Magnus didn’t know how to behave, what he was allowed to do, what he wasn’t. What was their status now, what was Liv and their status now... and a lot more and more.

He handed Liv to him, not meeting with his eyes as he tried to pick the right words. “I know you don’t. Alexander... we really need to talk.”

“Talk? Okay... erm- is everything alright?” Alec’s face changed instantly, a worry covered him visibly.

“Yes, don’t worry. Uhm- after she is asleep? Is that okay?” 

“She is almost there.” Alec held the baby firmly who stopped crying or yelling peckishly, how it worked immediately made Magnus more worried about them now. He was her father but it was Alec who she wanted. It wasn’t jealousy but something felt wrong, he was fine with it as much as Alec was fine... but was he also ...fine?

Couple of minutes later, Liv stopped crying and her face relaxed as she fell asleep easily, Alec placed her on the conjoined armchair crib. “So... wanna start?” He asked, still worried about what was to come.

“Sure. Huh, okay... Alexander, I know, there is this game but all I want to say is, you don’t have to do any of these. I am fine taking care of Liv alone, she is not your responsibility. Yes, let’s start with this.” He breathed out a long sentence, not expecting anything from Alec’s answer.

“Do you think I feel obligated to do all these? No, Magnus. Listen. The moment I saw her, everything was different. My whole world was about to change, and I was so ready for it. You, and her, you saved my life. I can’t imagine what would happen if you said no, if Liv didn’t say dada there. Magnus, you should understand that our relationship has no impact on my relationship with Liv. Even if you’d hated me, maybe in the future, I would and will still love her, no matter what. It sounds weird, I am aware, but... yes, we have a connection, a bond, a heart bond... I don’t know how to explain but we do.”

Magnus’ eyes teared up, he didn’t want to cry, not in the beginning of all the conversation, he had to keep it together. “I know you have. I- I don’t know what to say. I am fine with it. I will be jealous though that’s for sure...” 

“You have nothing to worry about, my heart is big enough for both of you.”

Okay but, how was he so amazing and delightful at the same time. Magnus couldn’t decide if he wanted to jump on him or watch him all day.

“But Magnus... I am serious, I am her father, okay? Fake or not. I will always be there for her and love her.”

“Yes, yes you are. Thank you Alexander. I don’t know what else to say...”

“Nothing, come here.” He grabbed him from the back of his head, lips colliding easily as Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s back. 

Magnus felt like a teenager, a total teenager. Even kissing, thinking about kissing was enough to make him go crazy now, he was on his way to get hard at any moment. 

Alec’s tongue twirled in Magnus’ mouth, around his as Magnus let out a pitiful moan with the feeling, so much of them. This was going very fast and vast and it would be too late if they didn’t stop now, right now.

“Alexander, Alexander stop.” He pulled himself out from Alec’s warm embrace, maybe the hardest thing he’d done around these days. And oh boy, how regretful he was...

“Okay, ehm, sorry. I got carried away.” Alec’s eyes wandered on his feet, hand scratching his head harshly.

“No, it’s not that. I want to talk about more... about boundaries and all. I want to know your limits, what is okay and what is not? If you’d like to share of course?” Magnus’ hair was already a mess after a long kiss, shortest make out session. His lips were a little swollen but he wouldn’t realise it as he didn’t see himself at that moment. 

“Of course. I would love that. Also I think it’s rather necessary. I don’t think we are able to keep it in our pants anymore?” Alec smiled crookedly, his eyes narrowing as he did.

“Hell yes, tell me about the things you like Alexander.” Magnus relaxed more, leaning on the wall next to the bed. 

“First of all, most important rule! No heavy make out while being in the same room with Liv.” Alec pointed one with his fingers, a serious face.

“Uh, she is asleep. She won’t notice.”

“She may wake up at any time! No! It’s just uncomfortable...”

“Okay, number one is this. Even though I have no idea how this will work while she is sleeping with us all the time.”

“I will figure that out.”

“Hm, very confident. We will see... what else?”

Alec struggled a little to let this one out, breathing in visibly. “Can we take things slow? I mean, I don’t say I need more time, just the process of the deal. It has been some time for me and I may need your patience.”

“Don’t worry darling. It also has been quite a time for me too. We will take things slow, no worries. What else?”

“I think that’s it for me. What about you?”

“Hmm let’s see. I like it rough, especially when you tease me like this for days-“

Alec’s mouth gaped and his eyes widened with shock, “Magnus!”

“What? I like what I like. Why shy dear?”

“I meant your issues or anything you feel uncomfortable about all these.”

“All I can think is you Alexander, this is my issue and I don’t think I can focus on something else to be honest.” He eyed his crotch shamelessly, smirking with joy as he saw Alec go red with embarrassment 

“Ugh, let me ask then. How long would you like to stay here?”

Magnus’ focus was all on something else, he wasn’t expecting the question to get this serious fastly. “I- um- I don’t know. Not... too much?”

“Like a week, month?”

“No! When I say not too much, I totally don’t mean any of those. ...Three days?” He tilted his head to the side a little like a puppy, looking irresistible.

“Okay, fine by me. But... why?”

“I don’t want for you to feel uncomfortable. I know my family is a lot sometimes. And you lived in a palace for your whole life. It must be hard for you.”

“For me? No! I loved your house Magnus. I don’t go around looking for palaces or manors.” He went into whispering mode after this. “You don’t know this but I lived in a one room house in LA.” 

“Oh? Okay, if you are good. I think we can come back again though. We should give both families equal Olivia time. That would be fair.”

“Great.”

“Great.” Magnus watched Alec’s face become a blank, he wanted to say something else for sure. “What is it dear?”

“... about Jace and Izzy. I think you are right Magnus. We need to tell them the truth.”

“Truth? Only the truth and truth kinda truth!? Really?”

Alec nodded, now this was getting interesting.

“Are you sure? There is no going back from this.”

“You proposed to tell it first! Now you bail?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I want for you to make sure. That’s all.”

Alec looked troubled for a second, thinking about what could go wrong. “Worst case, they tell mum and dad, they reject me this time for real.”

“No they won’t. Call them Alec. Ask to meet somewhere. I will be there with you, it’s okay.”

“Thank you baby...” His face softened, his eyes shimmering now.

“For what?”

“For being there for me, all the time.”

Magnus had no idea what he had done to deserve this, he would never have. Must’ve done something in former life, he believed. “Give me a kiss and stop calling me baby, it’s not good for any kind of libido.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all ❤️🥰


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk to Izzy and Jace, some fluff, some horniness and some new relationships as well as new names. A mix of everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, it’s almost 4 am and I finished writing the chapter so I decided to post, because why not?  
> Listen guys! This chapter contains a fair amount of horniness, but who can judge our boys right... So be aware, you are warned and all.  
> About next chapter, it might be a little late, maybe a couple of days because I have god damn exams, assignments and presentations again, agaaaiiiinnn. *Burning in fire puppet image*  
> (Note in note: I am sorry if there is any mistakes due to business issues and terms)  
> Enjoy the chapter please, and also as usual let me know what you think.  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all ♥️  
> Stay safe ✌🏼

Magnus got slammed hard on the plasterboard stall wall, a small whimper left his lips as his legs got weaker and mushier. Alec’s lips followed a trail on his neck, sucking on it eagerly. His head was protected by Alec’s hand which was also grabbing his hair slightly and making him more miserable for any kind of touch of him. 

Five minutes ago, they were sitting on a table, waiting for Jace and Isabelle to arrive. Somehow, they needed use bathroom after ordering food and, man, Alec seemed more delicious than any kind of food at the moment. Then, there they were, making out in a public bathroom stall, actually moaning and getting more and more intimate with each second passing by. 

“We-“ Magnus’ voice cracked before he could complete the sentence, shamefully. “We need to stop.” His hands didn’t agree though, travelling on Alec’s back, pressing them closer.

“Shush, someone may hear.” Alec pressed his finger on Magnus’ lips, Magnus stayed astonished and still, every hair follicle on his body erect painfully as well as his nipples and he was on his was to be erect on somewhere else. 

Alec licked his adam’s apple, his teeth scraping a little which made Magnus’ abdomen clench with the feeling. 

Their first time would not happen in a public bathroom.

Alec’s phone rang loudly, startling them for a second. 

They didn’t wait any longer to get seperated, Magnus’ body wanting to go back its previous position desperately. 

“It’s Jace. We need to head back.” Alec’s plump, red lips pursed to the side. 

“Give me a second, I will be there.” Magnus stayed still as Alec nodded and left with a quick kiss.

It never was a great idea to leave one person stall at the same moment anyways, but Magnus needed some time before he could relax, well... actually some of his body parts to relax. 

He sighed as quiet as possible, this man would be the end of him...

* * *

“Where were you?” Jace inquisited worriedly, they were already sat on the table.

“I needed to use the bathroom. How did you find the table?” He sat down as he tried to relax because only mere minutes ago, there was a heavy making out in the bathroom that he was included in, a very hot one indeed.

“Some waitress told us. Where is your better half?” Izzy took over the inquisition, not meaning any bad actually.

“My- Magnus... he will be back. Erm- Bathroom...” His fingers pointed the way he came from without intending.

“Wait a minute!” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Were you having something in there? Your lips are the reddest shade I have ever seen. You either used red lipstick or it’s totally making out.” Her grin widened with shock as she slapped Jace’s arm joyfully.

“I- uh- no? What are you, special FBI agent or what?” Best way he could find was to attack back now, the most he can do helplessly. Only if Magnus was there, he would know how to distract them.

Magnus strutted towards them, a sincere smile on his face. Okay, help was needed and help was there. Only... one thing they missed...

“Oh god! Look at his neck. They really did make out in there. You shameless boys!” She chirped like a detective who had found a new hint on the serial killer of the world she has been working for ten years. 

“Oops, guilty.” Magnus sat down confidently but still his hands went to his neck like he was trying to figure out how it looked.

“You are so surprisingly naughty? I could never imagine you like this Alec. You were the innocent brother.” Jace smirked and he enjoyed teasing Alec at all costs.

“You haven’t seen things I did.” Magnus mumbled under his breath, making everyone watch him with an O-shaped mouth.

“Can we stop talking about this? I didn’t invite you here to discuss our relationship, well not the sexual part at least.” His coat left his body as he started to speak, a precise side effect of stress was getting hot for sure.

“So, we are here to discuss your relationship then?” Izzy took the word, this time seriously and worriedly.

“Hm-hm. We wanted to tell you something. I hope you can understand our reasons here.” Magnus continued as he held Alec’s hand under the table.

“You are getting a divorce, don’t you? Oh god why does my ships end up wrecking:” 

“Izzy no! We are not getting a divorce. Well actually, we can’t have one.”

“Reason? Elaborate Alec.” Jace cut him angrily like they were getting a divorce for real. 

Now maybe, this was a bad idea. Even the idea of them getting a divorce made them this angry and devastated, god knows how would they react to the reality. Alec wanted to vanish, flee, blend into the air rather than having this conversation.

“We are not married.” Magnus understood his inner battle, it was his turn to be straightforward.

Both of their faces made weird shapes, no one could tell what they were thinking because all the emotions were visible on them now, mostly the incompherension.

“How? I mean... what?” 

“Did you already get a divorce? How could you brother!? You could at least talk to us before doing it, right? Oh dear, just oh dear.” Izzy shook her head while her eyes teared up, at any moment now they would rush out of her eyes.

To be fair, they should have been more clear but Alec hadn’t had that courage yet. All he wanted was everything to go okay if not good, he didn’t need any more troubles than he already had in hand. 

Magnus’ eyes met with his, all he needed was there, he could do that.

“You are getting it completely wrong. We weren’t married in the first place. We are not married guys. We were not even dating a week or so ago.”

“Shit is getting more confusing. If you two are trying to joke, it is not funny.” His brother was extra mad today, they needed to discuss that later if he wasn’t disowned by the end of the talk.

“Uh, dear may I?” Magnus got impatient and took the word before Alec could start from the beginning. As he nodded, he proceeded “We met on the plane, the plane to here to be exact. Alec is not the biological father of Olivia and she is my daughter from my ex.”

Okay, this was not a good or easy start to the topic. Everyone’s eyes widened to their full sizes.

“But she is still my daughter, that woman is just a biological addition that’s it.” Alec wanted his family and siblings to keep everything the same as it is, if they treated Liv or Magnus any different that would be a total game changer, no he didn’t want that.

“WoMaN? Woman is a she???” Jace wrinkled his forehead furiously.

“Only thing shocking in this story is Magnus’ ex being a female Jace? They are lying to everyone! Including us!” 

“Well that’s not exactly a lie, we told you at least.” Magnus tried to smooth things a little.

“That’s exactly a lie! A huge lie! And you are totally two idiots who are so bad at it!? How did you even survive this far?”

Now this was weird. Alec expected them to get mad, crying, tears, blood but none of those were visible. Izzy looked thrilled and Jace was clearly still confused about Magnus’ sexuality.

“What- no we are not that bad. You bought it for an example.” 

“No we did not. At least I didn’t, Jace needed a little push to grab some details. You two should be so thankful that Max is not here yet. If he were here, oh boy how screwed you were.” She spat the words out like she discovered something rather very important, a triumphant look on her face.

“So, um what do you say?”

“Does this make you bisexual Magnus?” Jace asked puzzled, still processing it.

“Yes, yes it does.”

“I think you need me, you are in luck my brother and fake brother-in-law, I am here to help. First of all, where are your damn rings huh?”

“Rings? Oh marriage rings... can we say like we forgot them in LA?”

“One doesn’t forget their ring in a different city Alec, stop it. Call Frederic and order two of them right now, preferably with your names on them. Tell him to write that to my account so our parents won’t notice.”

“We can say I am allergic to the metal?” Magnus offered smartily.

“Nope, there are tons of different metals, Alec should know that and you are the husband of Lightwood Jewelery’s CEO Magnus, you are having a ring on your finger, that’s not discussable.”

“Who is Frederic again?” Alec eyed his phone cluelessly, he was a bit distant from the work and it showed a little now.

“Ugh, stop. I will handle it, I will handle everything do not worry...”

This was unexpected now...

* * *

“Told you it would be okay. Your siblings are nice Alexander, you don’t need to worry.” Magnus closed the car door after getting out and narrowed his eyes to see him, sun was going down just right behind Alec.

“It was kinda awkward, like I expected some heavy talk but nope, it’s better though. Do you think they are in shock?”

“No, stop thinking the worst scenario. It went well darling.”

They marched towards to the building as their hands found each other, Magnus wished for some alone time with Alec more than anything now. Even thinking about that making out session was enough to make him feel tingly inside. 

“I missed Liv now, I couldn’t see her enough today.” Alec spoke rather silently, shyness in his voice.

“You spent last month with her, it’s only couple of hours.” There his alone time thoughts flew away.

“Still.” Alec shrugged as his smile grew.

Magnus loved his baby, more than anyone on this world but... it was true that they were such cockblocks sometimes, maybe even all the time. 

Clary opened the door, she didn’t say any welcoming words as expected but only left immediately after. “They are heree.” She yelled as she stepped the stairs quickly.

“I wish she was like your siblings,” Magnus whispered to Alec as they followed her to the living room, chuckling and trying not to make it obvious.

And the image in front of them pierced them into their places.

Olivia was sat on Luke’s lap, she was trying to poke the man’s eyes out with her little fingers and Luke was trying to bite them as she kept trying, giggles and laughter were all around. 

“Well hello?” Magnus couldn’t help but smile or perhaps grin at them with the biggest smile, they were getting along and this was all he wanted in the first place, his family to accept ‘his family’...

“He-he. Ehm, hi. Welcome.” Luke straightened himself when he saw them staring, he seemed worried and Magnus got the reasons behind it though he thought his wide grin would alleviate it maybe a little. 

Then he realised, Alec searched his face for any glimpse of discomfort, he was ready to do something about it. Magnus nodded slightly, giving him the comfort he needed and Magnus knew his worry was not just for him but Alec himself also seemed worried. 

As much as he adored some grandfather-granddaughter time, he would do his best to soothe Alec now. He closed the distance between and grabbed the little girl from Luke’s held out arms. He smiled back to Magnus as a suprise, he didn’t seem to get offended as Magnus was worried about. He was a father overall, he would understand the feeling of missing his baby... maybe more than Magnus realised.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” He asked as he walked back to his previous spot, next to Alec who seemed excited now, he was basically dying to see the girl.

“Papa.” Olivia kissed his cheek and laid her head on Magnus’ chest, her hand grabbed his M letter necklace from the tip.

“She missed you too.” Alec smiled, his smile was full of happiness, shiny and lovestruck utterly, his hand traveled on Liv’s small head and sliky hair.

How could science explain the pain when you loved someone so much that your whole chest ached with the feeling?

“How was your day guys? There is food for you in the oven, eat it before it gets cold.” Jocelyn explained as she laid back on the couch comfortably.

“It was fine, we met with Alec’s siblings, chitchatted a little. They want to see Liv sometime.”

“Invite them then! It would be nice to have them here. We should get to know each other properly, right?” She averted her gaze to Clary who was beaming a little with the mention of Alec’s siblings.

Jonathan let out a fake laughter, “Are you sure you met with Alec’s siblings? Your neck says something else Magnus.” He grimaced as his fingers pointed Magnus’ neck.

How horrible it actually looked that everyone seemed to realise it very quickly?

“I- that’s precisely none of your business Jonathan.” Magnus let Olivia to go back to her place, to Luke who seemed surprised but he still took her from Magnus gladly. “Let’s go and eat dear.” He held Alec’s hand, and dragged him behind himself.

“Remember to eat the food also!” 

“Rimimbir ti ieat thi fiid ilsi” Magnus repeated him comically, making everyone laugh at it, even traitor Alec.

Magnus knew for sure that brothers were pain in the ass most of the time.

* * *

“No concealer will work on this, how did this happen? I don’t even remember...” Magnus stared at a little hand mirror, the purplish marks on his neck were more visible now as the time passed by.

All Alec could think how pleasurable it was to see those marks though. It was purely embarrassing if someone pointed them but when they were alone he felt like leaving millions more of those marks on Magnus’ whole body. He was thankfully not that shameless to admit that out loud though... Or was he?

“They look ...cool?” He said desperately.

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously “If I didn’t know you, I would think you enjoyed this look a lot?”

“Well... erm, maybe?” Puppy eyes had to work now.

“If you like them so much, I think you should have some huh? It wouldn’t be right to deprive you of this.” He eyed him from the little mirror which Alec thought it was weirdly something very turning on to do. Anywho... everything about Magnus was turning on so he decided to think about that later.

Alec waited like a sheep that was waiting for its execution, his body reacting in different ways as Magnus got closer to him, pushing him on to the bed on his back.

“Magnus...”

“What? We are not violating any rules. No kid in the room... what were the other rules, ...I don’t really care.” He sat on Alec’s crotch, perfectly fitting and even the thought that they were perfect together made Alec grow a bit more in his pants.

Magnus held the tip of his shirt and rose it slowly. There was no kissing nor even properly touching but Alec was ready to give in so easily, his whole body betrayed him like this, in an instant.

The warm breathe of Magnus wandered on his belly first after they got rid of their shirts and then rose up to his pecs, making him more miserable for any kind of touch. No, it was only Magnus teasing him, trying to make him beg at the end if he didn’t get what he wanted for the longest time.

Magnus’ lips touched his quivering skin at the end, Alec wanted to feel his lips on his face, on his lips, on his neck, on his dick... Wet kisses on his torso sent shivers down his spine, his whole body would shake if he let it. Magnus licked between his pecs, slowly going to his right nipple. When he arrived there, he circled it first with his tongue, Alec moaned without any shame. Keeping it low was an impossible mission for him now although he really wanted and tried to keep it quiet but all he could do now was to hope that nobody would hear them.

Magnus held the tip of his nipple between his front teeth, applying a little or no pressure properly but it was enough to make Alec arch under him, hissing his name huskily.

Magnus’ hips rolling basically on his dick with smallest motions was the last thing Alec could tolerate now.

“Magnus.” He hissed again, impatiently, it was rather hurtful to get so hard in a pair of tight fabric and he needed to get rid of those right away.

“How do you like it baby?” Magnus caressed his sides softly, his hand working its way up higher to his chest as he cupped his face and placed smooth kisses on his face, even on his shut eyelids.

_Baby_. That poisonous word now, was utterly playing unfair, Alec’s eyelids twitched once or twice, heavy breathing sounds were clearly heard now when Magnus started to kiss his chest, sucking on purpose to make marks but Alec enjoyed, no he fucking loved it, the idea of having marks made by Magnus on his body, it would never be not enjoyable anyways.

“The door is unlocked.” Much to his pleasure, there still were things that he couldn’t not overthink about, which were fair to think in a way. Getting walked on wouldn’t be very nice considering their situation.

“There is no key.” Magnus spoke under his breath, still kissing a trail on Alec’s chest and going up to his neck. “It’s more exciting.” He whispered to his ear.

Alec rose himself on his elbow immediately as Magnus started to kiss him on the neck, his face was visibly uncomfortable. 

“What is wrong? If you don’t want to-“

“I have a very important meeting tomorrow, I am saying very because it is like a million dollars of job if we could get it. Hickeys on my neck... not very proper?”

“Oh, okay... Then, May I kiss you sir, purposefully not on the neck?” Magnus’ eyes eased when he heard the explanation and Alec nodded at his question, getting more and more playful. 

Their kiss got more passionate, there was no running away from this eventually, they were like fire and oxygen next to each other. Their bodies rocked together while kissing, Alec sat up as Magnus placed a pillow behind his back. Their chests collided as well as their lips, Magnus rolled his hips while he was still cupping Alec’s face and sucking on his lips. With the closer position, Alec could feel their dicks touching together, even two trousers in between couldn’t stop him feeling the warmth and hardness of Magnus.

They gasped for a second for air, their misery was rather funny that they started to chuckle in between the kisses, so the nervous feeling inside Alec lightened, almost gone.

His hands grabbed Magnus from his ass cheeks, wandering on softly and trying to split them but over the thick layer, it was not so easy. Magnus held himself only mere centimetres up, letting Alec’s hands slid under him while Alec tried to grab his ass from a better angle. Magnus’ arms wrapped up around Alec’s body, his face burried on the crook of his neck as he kept licking slowly, breathing out soft moans as he did. Heavy panting sounds echoed in his ears was turning Alec on more and more and Magnus moving up and down on his dick didn’t help as well.

Alec wouldn’t last so long if Magnus kept... being himself? 

His hand travelled to Magnus’ fly, unzipping it easily. He could feel his hardness from just touching the zipper, good thing he wasn’t alone then.

Between their miserably failing trys of quiet moans, Alec heard a crying baby voice. His instincts told him to stop, do something somehow but there were some other instincts dominating the others around now. All he could focus on was Magnus and him grinding on Alec, moaning like a hot mess.

Before he could go any further, undress Magnus’ trousers and his as well, the sounds got louder, it was a clear wailing now.

They slowed down as the reality hit them, Magnus first rolled his eyes, the way Alec had never seen before him doing, very annoyedly obviously. Then he covered his face with his hands, letting his head fell on Alec’s chest gently.

“I am so sorry, ugghh.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Alec kissed him on his messy hair as he slided next to Alec on to the bed, still facepalming with one hand.

Alec got up without spending more time on the bed, it was a possibility that someone could open the door any second and he hoped his thoughts would ease down when he did something else than thinking about fucking Magnus mercilessly. Just when he was about to put his shirt back on, the door opened slowly, only to a small gap.

“Are you family friendly there?” Jonathan asked jokingly, little did he know.

“Yes sure come in.” Magnus smirked devilishly, if his brother thought they were having sex all the time, he had to see some and back off a little.

Jonathan opened the door completely and stood still when he saw them, one is on the bed without a top and the other is just wearing his shirt, their hairs are messy and Alec was covered in red marks on his chest as well as Magnus’ purple neck. 

“Woaah! This is not family friendly!” He turned his back with Liv in his arms. “There is a baby here!”

“We- uh no we didn’t, we weren’t- I-“ Alec stuttered in worry, they really didn’t do anything, well at least the action itself. Them moaning and grinding on one another passed as nothing in his head, who would now anyways...

“Sure sure I don’t want any details. She said tss again, we took her to bathroom, she didn’t do anything. And now she is crying.

“That’s because she is sleepy and more than one person in the bathroom makes her nervous. Give her to me.” Magnus got up and grabbed the grumpy baby, placing a kiss on her head.

“Say good night to your uncle Olivia.”

“Gowd neayt!”

“Good night love!” He cooed to his niece first. “Before I go... Magnus.” and then spoke carefully.

“Yes?”

“Your fly is open.”

“Go away please...” Magnus shut the door to his face, saw Alec grinning stupidly.

* * *

Alec woke up abruptly at 6 am to the voices next room, this family never slept clearly, except Magnus. Magnus loved his sleeps, he was a beauty so he needed his beauty sleep Alec assumed. 

He placed a small kiss so that his lips almost didn’t touch his head but he stayed asleep so it was enough for Alec. His hair was messy, eyelids swollen andAlec loved watching him while sleeping, he looked heavenly or angelic, he couldn’t decide. 

He got up from their floor bed which was unexpectedly very comfortable, his back pain was almost gone and he didn’t mind sleeping there at all, but with Magnus. Going back to his old not so comfortable couch remained a horror for him.

Liv was awake, and yet the little one only watched outside from the window next to her armchair bed silently, not even crying or trying to make her parents awake. Alec knew she was an angel but she was the most thoughtful angel he could think of. The furious last night was forgotten in an instant somehow.

“Good morning love. What are you doing?” Alec squatted next to her bed, Liv smiled sleepily, pointing outside with one finger. 

“Cat dada. Meow.” 

“Oh is there a cat outside? Yes a cat says meow. You are so smart my baby.” He caressed her hair softly, styling it a little because her hair was as messy as her father’s. “Do you want to get up so we can have a lovely breakfast together?”

She didn’t answer the question with her words but her gestures, holding her arms up to be hold up.

Alec did as he understood her at once, held her on his hip and she grabbed his sides easily like it was something they were used to do. It has been almost a month now but Alec felt like a good year, maybe some years. Every second he got to spend with them was an utter blessing and he just wanted more, more time with them.

Everyone was having breakfast in the kitchen, sat around the table and talking to each other.

“Good morning. Did we wake you up?” Luke realised them walking in first, he shot a genuine smile and Alec couldn’t be happier to see it. 

“Good morning. Also no, not really. I need to go to work very soon and Liv was already awake.”

“Then join us. Do you want some scrambled eggs?” Jocelyn grabbed a plate from the counter next to her without getting up, placed it next to the high chair, considering they would sit close.

“Thank you. I need to prepare her formula first. I can eat later.”

“No, you sit down. You said you have work soon. I will take care of her.” Jocelyn offered, Alec was cautious first but they were here for three days now and they didn’t try to hurt her, they were her family as well. So Alec placed Liv to her seat, if her grandmother wanted to feed her, so be it. 

“What do you do at work Alec?” Jonathan asked.

“I work at trading department with Jace, purchase and sell. Sometimes all we do is filling up paperwork but sometimes we have meetings with clients like today.” He explained without a little detail. It was mostly paperwork for him since he was gone for the longest time and Jace had the job now, he was getting things done as Alec tried to get back on track. Today was his first meeting in a long time though, he wanted to make sure it was okay if not perfect.

“How cool, does jac- do you work a lot?” Clary asked this time. It was obvious she wanted to know more about Jace and uninterested in Alec but for the first time Alec didn’t see any hate in her eyes towards either of them. She looked rather sweet and lovely now. 

“Um- not really. I only need to go to work once or twice per week but Jace works harder. He is a bit better at everything.”

“I wish I had to go to work once or twice, that would be nice.” Jonathan groaned and got up, waiting for his father.

“Have a good day everyone. See you Liv!” Luke grabbed a piece of bread covered in jam as he got up and after saying their goodbyes, they left.

Alec tried to focus on his food but in front of him, his daughter eating food messily made him watch her hypnotisedly. Even though nobody liked cleaning a mess, watching a baby making one was a delightful sight.

“I need to leave, it’s almost too late.” He remembered to check his watch thankfully else he could be late anytime. Getting up from his seat, he also remembered to place a kiss on Olivia’s head, not so clandestinely. “I love you baby. See you everyone.”

“Erm Alec!” Clary yelled behind him before he could step out of the door.

“Yes?”

“Can you drive me to the bus stop? It’s very close but my bag is pretty heavy.” She asked shyly, it was obvious she had no other choices than asking him.

“Of course, come on. Give me your bag.” He grabbed the bag before she could resist so she had no other choices but follow him to the car.

“Buckle up, where is your school?” Alec tightened his belt as he watched her side-eyedly.

“New York Art School. It’s a bit far away.”

“That’s on my way. I can drop you off?”

“You don’t have to, it’s like fait accompli.”

“Not at all, I will be passing in front of that place, so what’s the problem?”

“I wouldn’t want to be a disturbance, but if you insist so, okay I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Wow, they were in the same car and she didn’t try to kill him yet, it was totally an improvement. When she wasn’t so angry or bitchy, she seemed kinda ...nice, maybe?

Clary’s voice awoke him from his thoughts. “Soo, erm, how is it going?”

Did she just ask him about his day? Was this about to be a conversation with her for the first time?

“I- um great! Yeah, it’s good. What about you?”

“You know I don’t really hate you, right?”

Ashfjebtinsnchsjms. What would he reply to this now?

“Tha-nks?” He narrowed his eyes desperately, he had to tell this to Magnus as soon as possible. 

“I know I sound... bitchy sometimes but I don’t mean it. Not towards you specifically. I mean it to Magnus.”

“Well, what is done to my husband is done to me, I can’t negotiate on that. But I think you guys should talk sometime, for the sake of your relationship.”

“I don’t think so, I still kinda want to smack him.”

“But that’s good, right?”

“How is that good, I told you I want to smack him.”

“That means you still have feelings about him. Anger or not, there is still something left.”

“Ugh, you are as annoying as him. He is just... you know we used to be so close, we would talk about everything to each other. Whenever someone had a problem, they would go to the other one first before anyone else. And then one day... he just left, puff, all gone.” Alec didn’t need to look to see her forming tears, her voice trembled at the last part before she stopped suddenly.

“I am sorry. I really am, but you know him better than I do, right? So maybe if you talk to him, you can find the real reason why he did. Listen to him first, the decide if you want to smack him still.”

“I don’t know. I hate to admit but you two have a great chemistry, I am not so sure about knowing my brother so well now.”

Alec smiled crookedly to the words, yes they had a great chemistry, everyone had to see that. 

“I may give him a chance, just maybe.”

“Great!”

“Don’t tell him I said this. Also, I am totally team Malec. Don’t tell him I said this as well!”

“Malec?”

“Magnus and Alec. Come on this is your ship name, you have to have a ship name.”

“Hm, I like how that sounds.”

“Me too.”

* * *

This was officially the most boring day ever, Magnus thought. He was laying on the couch, throwing a ball to Liv which sounded weird if you think about it but Magnus had found a way to keep an almost toddler entertained which was a hard job already so if he had to be clever from time to time, so be it.

“Attagirl! Now go get me the red one, can you pick the red ball?” He got the blue one which she brought previously and threw it away before she realised it. “Also, I lost the blue one, search for it maybe.”

Olivia tried to sit smoothly but her yet not so powerful legs disappointed her, she sat down harshly but didn’t seem to be affected badly. She looked at her toys, trying to find any red one to give her father, really for her any red thing worked or maybe she pretended not knowing that because whenever Magnus said that was the wrong toy, she giggled like she thought she could trick him. Maybe it was her pulling games, who knew?

“Magnus! She is not a dog, play some more improving games please.”Jocelyn yelled from the kitchen, waving a wooden spoon to him.

This day really was not passing at all. He wanted to see Alec in the morning but he knew he had a important meeting today so he tried to erase his memory of any Alec related ones, he could survive a day without him, right? He huffed heavily. Maybe he couldn’t...

“If you are so bored, why don’t you go to the restaurant, help your brother and dad? Or help me here?”

“Mrs Jocelyn, here I am a very busy businessman. My business is my daughter. So no I can’t work, I need to nourish my baby.”

“Like that? You are playing fetch with her...”

“So what? She likes it.”

“Oh dear... But really, don’t you think about getting a job? I know being a full time, stay at home dad is... comfortable but I think you should be thinking about getting one soon. She will go to kindergarten and you will be unemployed then.”

Actually, Magnus thought about it a lot. Alec had the money for sure but he couldn’t ask money from him, it was not fair or Alec didn’t agree on that. Even though if he did, Magnus couldn’t accept it. Would this make him a gold digger? Maybe. His mother was right, mothers were always right, god damn it. He didn’t know what this relationship led to and he was sane enough to not ask about it, it was too soon, but he knew he had to get a job eventually. If he had to be honest, he missed dancing a lot, he missed teaching it a lot as well. He decided he would discuss this with Alec first, then maybe when Liv was a little bit older, he would get a job. Until then, he was happy to stay at family home, eat their all food and spend their money, yes convenient solutions by Bane.

“Maybe we will have another baby so I will never be unemployed mother. I am heading out, Liv seems bored, we can visit a park, right babe?”

Little girl beamed with the sound of park word, she jumped around saying yes and running around with her shaky legs.

Also, all these bored hours brought an excellent idea to Magnus’ mind. Some matchmaking was always to bring joy to him...

“What is that so important business Magnus? What are we doing here?” Raphael grumbled grumpily, it was so much like him.

“Wait and you shall be rewarded my friend. There is someone I want you to meet.” He watched his baby playing in the sandbox happily as he spoke. It was a St. Luke’s summer day and they were enjoying it under the sun, sitting on a bench in the park.

“I hope it’s worth waiting because I had so much work to do.”

“Can’t you just enjoy a beautiful warm day of autumn my friend. Just look at the sun, photosynthesise, I don’t know, relax.”

“At least tell me who are we waiting for.”

And there she was, Isabelle walked towards them, a sincere smile mostly pointed to Liv in the sandbox. She squeaked at the image in front of her as she cupped her face with an O shaped mouth.

“I missed you a lot my baby!!!” She leaned over the baby’s head and placed a kiss, reminding Magnus of her brother immediately. 

“Hi, I am Isabelle.” She held her hand out to Raphael who seemed in utter shock, Magnus hoped for a good one.

“Oh hi, I am Raphael.” Raphael responded quickly, sending a death glaze to Magnus before doing it. 

“My dear Isabelle. You look marvellous today, as usual. I thought you might be missing Liv, so I called you.”

“That’s nice of you Magnus. I really missed my little pumpkin. Three days is a lot.”

“Yes, yes I imagined so. Erm, so I have a quick reservation across the street, at thathairdresser. I think you two can handle this little girl here huh?” He smiled devilishly, that was the best plan ever, oh how much he enjoyed it. Also they looked great together, he did a great job even it was not even started yet. He got up as he waved a hand to them, walking backwards as he admonished, “Be careful, don’t let her get hurt. Also, if something happens to her, consider yourselves dead. Okay love you, bye.” He said quickly before anyone could say anything, they tried to protest but had no idea how, just looking after the man desperately.

Raphael decided, he would smack him when he was back...

* * *

“Where were you Jace!? It’s about to start!” Alec complained when he finally saw Jace rushing out of the lift. The meeting was just about to start and he was totally not doing this on his own, he basically had no idea what to say to those customers, he needed Jace there.

“I am so sorry, I slept in. Did it start yet?”

“No, they are waiting inside. There is like five minutes left.”

“Good, give me the papers so I can plan the conversation first. Remember, we are not negotiating at the price. It’s a very important piece they are asking for and if they want it, they have to pay fairly. Also, I have a feeling that they are trying to resell it after buying from us. So let’s put some limitations before. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I am kinda nervous.”

“We got it Alec. Calm down. If he doesn’t buy it, his loss, we still have the piece. If he does, great, we are almost one million richer than before. Let’s go in.”

Sometimes Alec wished to have Jace’s self-confidence, this trait made him such a successful businessman and he was hopeful for his brother, he was doing great in sector, had a promising future while himself... well he was himself. Clearly not very good at this job, as well as his university degreed job. 

He had to pity himself later though, Jace opened the door and walked into a room full of men in suits. It always shocked him that the business rather appealing to women but when you were working, it was all men. Men supremacy sucked...

“Hello gentlemen, I am Jace Wayland and this is Alec Lightwood. We are both CEOs of the company. First of all, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

They seated themselves, Alec tried to observe each of five men’s faces. They were firm but some of them also looked nervous, it was good to see he was not alone then. 

The man in the middle of four men spoke, “Mr. Wayland, I am happy to see you again. Good to hear you are reconsidering our offer.”

“Yes, we are interested, if the offer is convenient for our wills. Do you have any paperwork prepared or should we work over it together?”

Jace was such a dork, really, but if you saw him while working, well even Alec himself couldn’t be able to imagine him as one. 

“We have our works ready, came prepared. Show them the papers.” He wiggled his finger slightly and the man right to him shoved the documents to the centre of the table. 

“These are all prepared under lawyer surveillance, all cleared up. You can make a lawyer control them if you want.”

“Actually, I can check that.” Alec grabbed the documents before anyone else, now he had a chance to work his skills.

And it was just what Jace anticipated, a complete deception of reselling and marketing the piece after buying it. The certain rules to prevent blackmarketing were bended to a total no-no shape, Alec easily caught that.

“Actually,” His eyes searched for a name on the paperwork to call the man since he didn’t introduced himself before, or maybe he did but Alec didn’t care enough. “... _Mr. Belcourt_ , as a lawyer I can say this won’t work. These provisos here facilitate black-marketing and also reselling such an important piece such as the one you wish to buy. There are certain rules on world heritage items and this is simply unacceptable.”

“Well, as Mr. Lightwood said, we need new regulations if you are still interested Mr. Belcourt...” Jace laid back on his chair after meeting his eyes with Alec’s. He could read him saying simply ‘ _Good job brother_ ’ on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, what do we think y’all?  
> Don’t get mad at me for constantly cockblocking them, it only leads to a better one.  
> Let me know what do you think, and thank you again ❤️🥰❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ahead! Just a little spicy at the end 👌🏽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 am and I am done heeeey and yeeey! Okay so, it’s a bit late as I said and I am so bad at proofreading, like in this household, we do not believe in proofreading. Thank you for bearing with me, I appreciate all the beautiful comments and encouraging words ♥️   
> Also lots of references this chapter, I added them to the ending notes, check it out if you’d like to.   
> As it’s holiday season for some of you there and sadly only midterm season for me so if I can’t make it in time next week, I am genuinely sorry already.   
> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas and stay safe everyone! 🌈🥳🎄♥️🎄🥳🌈

“We will miss you, it’s too soon to leave guys.” Luke’s voice was firm, it lacked any kind of emotion but they knew his words meant something. He helped carrying their bags to the car, following them as well as every other member of the family.

“You could stay a bit longer?” Jocelyn asked this time, pouting a little to Magnus.

“We will be soon back, I promise.”

“Hopefully soon doesn’t mean two more years” Clary spoke under her sleeve, making everyone watch each other uncomfortably. Did this girl have any other jobs than messing with Magnus?

“We have some things to handle at home for these weeks and my brother will be back soon. I want these two to meet him.” Alec completely ignored the girl, trying to ease the situation before anyone said anything offensive again.

“When I say soon I mean it, I may be so many things but I am not a liar.” Magnus hissled at her, welp, Alec’s idea failed maybe.

“Ha-ha of course you are not, we all believe that.” Then the quarrel started like this. Jonathan elbowed his sister to stop her because they didn’t need that right now, or ever. All Clary had to say was I will miss you but instead she used... kind of the wrong words perhaps.

Before Magnus could reply again, Alec held his arm and pushed him into the car while he made hateful faces to her, hissing like a cat basically.

“See you we all will miss you.” He said in the speed of lightning and got in the car after placing Liv into her seat.

Everyone waved after them, except Clary but Alec knew how she felt now after their little talk, she was playing hard to get toward Magnus, she would come around eventually.

“I think she will never forgive me.” Magnus pouted in his seat as he buckled his belt.

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Alec snickered without wanting to, he made a promise to Clary but he was positive that he wouldn’t be able to keep that one now. It was Magnus he needed to cheer up, if he had to break some promises, so be it.

“Why? My sister hates me and you laugh. Great.”

“Babe, stop. You need to know about something. Yesterday, I talked to Clary. No actually she needed a ride to her school so I drove her there. We had a little talk while going. She said she didn’t hate me and also we were great together. She even has a ship name for us.”

“She likes you so what. Everyone likes you. You are so amazing, kind, nice... damn perfect. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t hate me.” Magnus didn’t meet his eyes with Alec’s, just stared the road blankly.

_Magnus said he was amazing, kind, nice, perfect_ He said those about himself, he wasn’t blushing the reddest red shade ever reddened by any red thing...

“Believe me, she will come and talk to you soon. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So just keep trusting, she will do that eventually.”

“What is the name?”

“Name?”

“Our ship name?”

Oh, so he was interested.

“ _Malec_.”

He smiled finally, a cheeky, wry smile. “I like it. Our names fit perfect together.”

“Just what I said.”

“I need to tell you something.” Magnus side eyed him, shyly waiting for a response.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Um, I made little matchmaking.”

“Oh really? Who? Do I know them?”

“Well you know my friend Raphael right? You met him the other day.”

“Yes, I liked him. He seems nice.” And Alec actually liked him, he seemed kind and had very friendly gestures. Also as much as Magnus told, he was an amazing friend.

“Yeaaah, well... I called him to meet me at park and then I called, Isabelle. ThenleftthemalonealittleandRaphaelsaid-“

“Woooah, Isabelle as in... my sister?” His eyebrows climbed up on his forehead, eyes widening.

“...yes? But I swear Raphael is nice and he-“

“Wow, I just- Did you talk to her? She is extremely picky when it comes to men. What did Raphael say?”

Magnus took a deep breath again as if he was holding his breath, his shoulders relaxed. “So you are not mad?”

“No, why would I be mad? I would be happy if she found the one for herself. We need to talk to her as soon as possible.”

“Yes! I was dying to call her but I needed to tell you first and all so I waited to see her in person. But... Raphael said he liked her a lot actually. I mean Isabelle is very beautiful, in and out. I would be surprised if he didn’t.”

“We need to learn the details from miss Izzy then. Of course after I show you my little surprise.” Alec smiled wryly, he knew this would get Magnus’ attention and as expected, it did.

“What surprise, oh dear please tell me I will die if you don’t, you know I can’t handle not knowing what is going on.” He pouted and Alec was so close to give up already, no, he had to keep it for the sake of the surprise though, it wouldn’t make any sense if he did tell him. 

“Sorry baby, you will need to wait until we arrive there.” He pouted back, making Magnus mad with the reflection.

“Aren’t we going to home?”

“Yes.”

“God please let it be a taxi for inside the house.” He pleaded with his hands put together, holding his head up, deadpanning.

“Be careful what you wish for, I may really consider getting a golf car for inside, not a bad idea?”

“Ugh, it’s a horrible idea. Tell meeee.” Magnus crossed his arms together, pouting again like a baby which made Liv giggle at the back seat. 

“Patience is the key...”

“Cheesy.”

A big eye roll and they eventually giggled together this time...

* * *

“You did not!” Magnus’ eyes tried to leave their sockets when he saw the room with a wall window, sunlight coming in through, making the room shine and paint cans waiting for them to apply, a huge crib with L-I-V letters hanging on the wall just above it. It was rather a small room, just compared to the other rooms at the house but it was inevitably still so much bigger than the room they all stayed together at Magnus’ famiy’s house. 

He should have understood when Alec opened the next door to their room instead, of course he got a room prepared for her. Silly guy... Magnus wanted to cry, he wanted to sit down and cry like babies. This room was not even for himself but it was the best thing that was ever done for him, leaving him in a huge confliction.

“Like it?” Alec swirled around with Liv in his arms in the centre of the room, Liv watched around cautiously without making any noise.

“No! I loved it. Thank you Alexander, I don’t know what else to say. You really didn’t have to...” He would not this easily cry in normal and fair circumstances but now, he had a huge, ugly battle inside him to hold the tears back. He really didn’t know what to say but hoped for his eyes did the job for him.

“I didn’t do it for you. It’s for my baby. She deserves so much better than this actually but this was the best I could arrange in three days. We still need to paint it though.”

“Is this why you asked me how long we would stay?” Magnus smirked, he knew the answer but still it made him happy to think Alec thinking all of the details and get it done for them.

“...Maybe?” He shrugged, smiling crookedly.

“But I have to ask, are you planning to sleep here? Why is this crib huge? No even we both could fit in it.”

“Okay stop exaggerating. It’s a bit bigger than normal ones because first, she is almost a toddler and second, when she grows up and gets taller we will get rid of the bars and it will be a normal bed. At least a toddler bed.”

Magnus looked out of the window, the room had a view of the infinite looking garden behind the house, even with a pond and several kinds of animals wandering around. He turned back and saw Alec showing Liv around. There were only a few furnitures and they were still boxed, waiting for to be unwrapped except for the bed.

“Alexander, this is so beautiful. I just don’t know how to thank you. I don’t think I can pay back any of your favours... That kind of bugs me. I feel like imposing a lot on you.”

Alec seemed troubled when Magnus ended his way hard to spill out sentences. “I don’t expect any payment back? As I said, this is for her Magnus, not you. Not that I would expect something if it was for you also... and I thought we talked about it. She _is_ my daughter and I will do anything for her, right?” The way he still waited for Magnus’ confirmation, it was heartbreaking to him. 

No, Magnus didn’t mean to imply that she wasn’t his daughter. It wasn’t his intention at all.

_My daughter_ Two words echoed in his brain. “Yes. No matter who says you the otherwise Alexander, you are her father as much as I am.” 

Okay, it felt empowering, really fantastic to say but those were in fact momentous words to let out. 

“Good, so get your brush because we have a room to paint, ... for our daughter.” Alec placed a kiss on his lips gently before walking out of the room.

“Hey, I don’t have a brush?” Magnus yelled behind him as he recovered from the kiss, actually when he opened his eyes and saw him leaving.

“I know I will get one for youuu.” 

* * *

“What do you think if I left a place unpainted and she could design that space with her crayons?” Alec finished taping the corners and watched the wall to shape the perfect square close to the floor for Liv to reach easily.

Magnus didn’t look down from his ladder, he was trying to paint the top of the wall, just the point where ceiling and wall crossed with his detail brush. He was already doing a great job on the contrary to Alec who was fairly distracted by Magnus in his tight overalls which should be a protection from the paint but Alec was just potty about his looks, not able to function properly at all.

Maybe if he could watch him do the job all day, from a fairly marvellous perspective of his ass, then painting was a great job todo. He would be a painter for the rest of his life.

“So do you propose if we let her draw on the freshly clean painted walls?”

“No, not on the painted part, I will leave a spot undone for her so she can paint or draw.”

“What if she overdraws it?”

“Then,” Alec got up to see him better “I, myself, am volunteer to paint it all over. And I read something about not to introduce a ban on something with little children because when you do that apparently they think it as a challenge and try to do it even though they had no previous intentions or wills for the action.”

“Okay, Mr. Psychologist. And I am the one with a kid for more than a year they say... Do you practice being a perfect dad or is it all natural?”

“Naah, I have a good example in front of me so I try to copy him as much as I can.”

“Is that me you are talking of?”

“Well, I am totally not mentioning my parents... soo?” He’d gotten closer and closer to the ladder sneakily, getting ready to catch Magnus after his cruel act.

Suddenly grabbing Magnus’ ass from the hips, he made him fall, both of them gasping with the shock as Alec catched him thankfully successfully.

“I gotcha.” He winked when they ended up on the floor, one sitting on another.

“I was about to die! Why would you do that?!” Magnus yelled in fear but yet sitting on Alec’s lap then slapping him on the top of his head.

“You should be careful while working on lad- ehm, ladders?”

“Then you decided it would be best for me to work on a specific ladder, because I swear you are not so different than one.” He narrowed his eyes, waiting for Alec’s response.

“Well... tall shaming much? Also that wasn’t exactly my intention but if you are so eager to do I don’t think I am the one to complain, right?” He spoke smartly as Magnus closed the distance between, starting the offered job immediately. 

It wasn’t a soft kiss like the other day, now they were almost fighting with their tongues, in the literal meaning. Magnus turned his whole body to Alec and swapped his legs quickly on him as they faced easily now. So there they were, making out on the floor in between painting their daughters soon to be bedroom and paint on their clothes and faces which was smearing with every touch. 

The warmth of Magnus’ mouth was something Alec has been imagining for days before they kissed again finally, he was missing the feeling whenever they weren’t kissing which didn’t sound healthy at all but who cared actually. 

He closed his eyes as Magnus pulled his hair softly, gently yet affectionately as he sucked on his bottom lip. They needed to part away for a second to take some air inside their lungs but the lust was still there so they breathed into each other’s mouths totally moaningly. Just almost a minute in making out and they were already moaning, damn Alec needed to chill immediately or else he would end up coming a couple of minutes later like a teenager in his fast days.

“We are making out in our kid’s bedroom while she is sleeping next door.” Magnus whispered to his ear while he rubbed his sides up and down, giving Alec a huge conflict of feelings.

“This is not... a good idea.” Alec forced himself to speak between kisses, still licking a trail on Magnus’ neck.

Then he felt a coldness, wetness on top of his head, just the point Magnus’ hand cut the touch with. 

Suddenly Magnus got up, leaving him in utter shock and he could only gasp with the empty feeling on his body. “Wha-“

“This is what you get for making me fall. Break time is over, proceed with painting.” He smirked devilishly as he grabbed his brush back, his hand was powder yellow coloured with the paint and he cleaned it to his overalls so that Alec correctly guessed the wetness on his head which was getting stickier as paint.

“You are really evil, oh. How am I supposed to work with this hard-on now?” Just only they could keep making out longer then perhaps he would come in his pants and he would be terribly ashamed but at least it wouldn’t be this uncomfortable.

“You may wanna sort it out when you visit the bathroom for the immense amount of paint on your head.” He shrugged “And speaking of which... I can see it getting dry and _hard_ so you may wanna check that out quickly.” He highlighted the certain word and climbed back to his ladder, still laughing under his sleeve.

“You are evil.”

“And you love it.”

“Ugh,” He left and washed his hair three times to get rid of the paint all over his hair, bowing his head down to the sink and struggling. It was thankfully waterbased so he didn’t need any chemicals to remove it. 

Then he eyed his hard-on under his pants, should he do something about it or would it be too obvious? Wasn’t it obvious enough when Magnus pointed it and made him get it from the first place? He held his breath for ten seconds, let it out slowly in other ten seconds, deciding he was ready to be back. Imagination was the key so he used some of it to get rid of the deal, shamefully imagining disgusting porn scenes maybe...

“Oh don’t you look handsome with wet hair.” Magnus was sat on the floor and drinking something in his hand.

And there flew away all the imagination of turning off things and effort.

“Magnuss! Come on!” He facepalmed while grimacing, this man was openly and cruelly killing him.

“Sit dear, I made us hot chocolate. You should be tired. I swear no dirty business.” He held his hands to the air and even that way he was extremely cute for Alec to handle with.

He did what he was told and sat down next to Magnus, resting against the unpainted wall.

“We didn’t do anything yet. I just taped everywhere and you painted the corners. How do we deserve a break?”

“Well begun is half done. Also the rest is easy. We will just use those roll brushes and get high on the smell of paint while doing the job. Easy.”

“And there are three furnitures waiting for to get built.”

Magnus watched the room, if Alec wasn’t so insistent on doing everything by themselves, they could make someone do it but no, he wanted everything to be perfect and special. “So she is staying with us for some more days then if we can’t finish this today?” He pursed his lips to the side while waiting for Alec’s response.

“She was already sleeping with us, I love having her around.” Now Alec got the fishing in the sentence and he was positive that Magnus had some rather dirty ideas for them but he didn’t let his guard down smartly.

“Next room is also not so far away, you will survive. Also, what are we going to do about your bed?”

“What is wrong with my bed?”

“I meant, your couch. It would be cruel to let you sleep in there while I am having such great slumbers in your king sized bed, wouldn’t it?”

“Ah so you wanna sleep on the couch, great idea Magnus thank you!” He leaned and placed a small kiss on his cheek before he had gotten any more annoyed.

“Stop it. You know what I mean. I decided to share my bed with you. Just out of sheer kindness, not anything else.” He glanced at Alec’s crotch clandestinely but Alec was able to catch him right in time.

“Hmm, you sure this conversation doesn’t include any dirty business. I feel like you may have other intentions?”

“Oh, so you like your couch. That’s totally fine. I hate to be kind anyways.” He smiled wryly and tried to get up but Alec stopped him right in time by grabbing the collar of his tee. 

How could he not get involved in any dirty business when the man looked like this in front of him, especially grabbed from the collar and smirking uncompliantly.

Their lips merged salaciously as Magnus held himself on his arms to not to fall on Alec who was way toolovestruck to realise it, only thing mattered was to get to his lips now, that was it. 

“I can’t get enough of you.” Magnus admitted finally, all the teasing was gone in a second. 

“Go on a date with me. We will do this in the right way.” Alec spoke huskily, at least Magnus’ tongue let this much before they started to kiss again.

“Our way is not so wrong.” Magnus stopped then, sat on him and watched his face carefully.

“We did everything in reverse. First had a child, then got married, then started to date. You should at least accept this is not the best way?” He fondled Magnus’ sides as he spoke, very not able to focus somehow.

“It worked, didn’t it. I don’t see a problem as long as we don’t have the next step.”

“Next step as in?”

“As in we don’t have a relationship and don’t know each other. Thinking in your logic of course.”

“No I am positive we’re not having that.”

“Okay, I accept it. You are allowed to take me on a date.”

“Good, I have something in mind but it’s a surprise...” Alec exactly knew how the surprise word made him so rattled so he decided to keep his mouth shut a little later.

As expected, Magnus rolled his eyes and got up. “If you want to finish that date of yours in a, hmm let’s say good way, get up and let’s finish this room.”

It was enough to make Alec start in an instant.

* * *

“I am so tired I may pass out.” Alec rubbed his neck from his seat, after a very long session of painting they were finally done and chilling on the sofa, more like war veterans lying on the ground waiting forr medics.

“Massage for massage?” Magnus watched his face carefully, it would a great opportunity to touch him and him touching himself as well. Alec must have realised that, he tensed up a little.

Liv was on the floor playing with her toys but it was probably getting a little boring since she tried to get up and make her toys fly across the room. People said playing fetch with your kid wasn’t improving enough but they had to see her running around and picking up the toys after yeeting them everywhere. The kid loved it so what was the problem.

“Liv, come and help me crush your papa’s back?” Alec asked her and even though she didn’t get the idea of the proposition but she still came running with her shaky legs.

“Lay on your chest on the floor.”

“So authoritative, aye aye sir!” Magnus did what he was told, his back cracked a little with the motion. He really needed the massage maybe.

“Liv, get on the top of your papa. Let me help you.” He grabbed the little girl and placed him on Magnus who gasped for a second because of the seven and a half kilograms of weight on his lungs. “Now let’s crush papa okay, do your best baby I am holding you.” 

And she didn’t hesitate at all, immediately starting to jump and kick on Magnus on her heels but actually it wasn’t so bad, kinda helped with crackings and released the tension a little. 

“Jump, jump!” Alec held her hands and helped her use Magnus as a trampoline,

Magnus breathed intermittently when finally Alec stopped her, putting her on the floor and Magnus saw her little adorable feet next to his face. “This wasn’t the ideal massage, right?” 

“It’s not even started. What you don’t know is I am the master of massaging. Like people beg me to massage them and you’re just lucky.”

“Oh am I? I don’t feel that way right now.” He crossed his hands under his chin and waited for more still.

“That was warming up. Now take your shirt off.”

“Take my- what?” He knew what Alec meant but teasing him was just fun.

“Magnus... take it off. Innocently. Can you behave at least for a second?”

“Oh-kay, oh-kay...” He took the shirt off and went back to his previous position which was not the ideal to be honest since the floor was hard and cold but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Alec started to rub his neck first and travelled to his shoulder bones firmly, rubbing with his thumbs hardly into his muscles. 

Okay, he was really great at it.

Then he burried his knuckles deep onto his back, drawing circles and pushing up and down. Magnus moaned a little with discomfort which actually felt good if he could oversee the sharp pain. With some rattling sounds on his back, he clearly felt a stitch relax under his scapula. It felt heavenly.

“Is it okay?”

“I am in heaven but it hurts like hell.”

“Should I stop?”

“No please don’t.”

“Okay.” Even though he couldn’t see Alec’s face he was sure that there was a wide grin on it.

After a certain point, Magnus realised maybe Alec was drawing little hearts on his back, or was he? 

“Hearts?”

“... maybe”

“You two need to get a room. There are 24 rooms in this house. Just use one okay.” Jace walked in, stopping on his place immediately.

“Please it’s just a massage. You’re dirty minded that’s all.” Magnus got up when Alec backed up a little, wore his shirt back quickly.

“What’s up Jace?” Alec placed himself on the couch next to Magnus, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

“I missed this lady here. And we need to talk Alec. About work.” Magnus examined his face carefully, he seemed worried which was not so like him and it should be contagious that Alec’s body tensed up. 

What was this about now?

“Sure? About that frauds?”

“Hm-hm. It’s getting worse. Come with me to the office, you need to check the documents they sent. 

“What documents? We turned them down. That’s it. We are not bargaining anymore. We were clear on that.”

“Yeah, they don’t accept that.”

“What does that mean? They will accept that, what the-?” He furrowed his eyebrows furiously, there was clearly something wrong.

“And also... they must have some friends in higher places. Documents say something about ...sanctions?”

“Sanctions! Is this a joke?” He got up without shaking Magnus a lot. “Sorry, I need to check this. I will be right back okay.”

“Go, this sounds important.” Magnus only shook his head, dismissing him understandingly. 

He had to be back quickly though since Magnus had a massage to give. Liv and he watched them walk away silently.

— — — —

“They can’t do this.” Alec shook his head. He said the words but he didn’t know for sure. Rapports said Belcourt Industry and Trade Limited Company on the top with black, fancy written. They were all about how their tracing would go (or wouldn’t since they weren’t interested in selling the important piece to them) and two companies relationship would work in the situation of a remarkable purchasing experience. All fancy written but still all bullshit, sugar coating the pill for what they wish for. 

Also this company had good relationships with other big ones like Verlac Jewelleries and all which Lightwoods would consider as a friendly company but this time it showed that maybe being in bad terms with this dictatory company meant their job was in danger with the other ones as well. They seemed powerful and intimidating as a single company and more cooperations added to them was horrifying if he had to be honest.

“I think we should talk to mom and dad and tell them we couldn’t deal with them. They have to know this Alec.” Jace frowned while watching the documents silently.

“They won’t trust us then. It feels like calling your mother or father in a hard situation Jace. I don’t know...”

“Soo... what should we do?”

“I have no idea. I mean, we are not obligated to sell them the piece, it’s ours and if they won’t sell us anything, so be it. Do we strictly need them for new products?”

“We don’t but if we don’t conclude an agreement with their company, the other thirteen ones we are working with won’t sell us anything again. That’s what these documents say. Well they don’t say it openly, it would be illegal but they imply it clearly.”

“Pffff, I don’t know...” and Alec really didn’t know. Before this such a thing never happened to him or to the company and this Belcourt company was so tenacious that they felt cornered and they literally had no other choices but to sell it which wouldn’t be quite self-respecting after this point.

“I hate to say it but I think we should sell them the piece.”

“That’s cowardice man. I don’t want to throw the sponge up this easily.”

“I say, better a live coward than a dead hero Alec. These people have the power, they can wreck us.”

“Let me think a little, okay. We will get over this, just let’s think a little and then if we can’t find a way out then we will talk to mom and dad.”

“Okay, fine.” He huffed.

It was indeed a huff, the most challenging situation they faced and to be honest they didn’t have much of an experience. Leading under the protected wings of their mother and father was easy. They didn’t have to make any big decisions until... until now. They were alone in this for the first time and if they couldn’t find an idea quickly it would be the last one they got to decide in something.

Having a good reputation was important for a job such as trading jewellery and once you get into the blacklist, getting rid of it was the hardest, perhaps impossible from time to time. 

They would handle it though... hopefully.

— — — —

Alec seemed worried, his face was paler than usual which Magnus didn’t think it was possible in the first place actually. 

“Papa huhuhu!” Liv inhaled loudly and made weird noises which meant water in her language, Magnus didn’t think twice before handing her the bottle, still on his mind thinking about Alec.

He seemed somehow off when it was the time they talked about work the other day, not explained so much but Magnus knew there was something wrong. Sanction was something important, right? Was Alec in trouble maybe?

A loud buzzing sound startled him for a quick second, then he realised it was Alec’s phone on the coffee table. 

Magnus would never attempt to sneak a peak of his phone or computer, he was not that kind of a person. Trust was the most important thing when you had a relationship going on and he wasn’t very keen on destroying everything he believed in. 

He tried to stay away from it, but the device kept buzzing, on and on. Maybe someone was calling him? Maybe Alec realised his phone was in living room and he wanted to say something to him by calling his own phone, he had to look at a point.

Okay, he sighed and side eyed the phone, there were three messages on the screen from an unknown number, saying:

[how did you like it?]

[was it enough for such a big size]

[if you’d like to have another one reach me from this number]

Another one of what? What did he like? What was so big for angel’s sake? What was this about? What did it mean? Oh boy, he shouldn’t have looked at it, it was none of his business. Now thousands of questions run inside his head, who was that number?

He kicked himself innerly, this wasn’t like him at all. He wasn’t curious about someone else’s messages and of course it didn’t mean anything, not like Alec would have a secret thing going on, right?... 

What was this feeling now conquered inside his chest? It felt heavy, he wanted to throw up or something. 

Calm down, Magnus, he breathed in. It was probably a wrong number. Whatever or whoever that was, it was probably wrong. If Alec knew the person why their number wasn’t saved. This was better now, a wrong number messaging him those things. 

“Why are you so pale!?” Isabelle walked into the area, wrinkling her forehead in shock.

“Pale? Oh, I- I am not pale?”

“Uh, yes you are.”

“Stop talking about me and come here. Tell me everything about that little intercourse of yours.” He clapped his hands and Liv mirrored him like a little version of himself.

“That sounded weird. That was a set up by the way, by you if I need to remind you.” She pointed her fingers to him but still was sat on the couch, smiling a little.

“Ops, guilty. But come on. Tell me everything!” This helped getting rid of thinking about those messages for now, he still had that in some place inside his brain, still clearly wistful.

“First, we met and talked about our jobs. He told me he was your best friend and I already got it but still, he told me he hated you alsooo. And then we talked about babies, of course the best conversation to have with someone you just met! I think I screwed up Magnus. I really liked him but he seemed uncomfortable somehow like he wanted to leave but he couldn’t because then I would think it was because of me but I still did because it was because of me and all. Ugh, I scare them off don’t I?”

At the same time, Alec and Jace came back in, both answering ’yes’ in chorus.

Alec placed himself next to Magnus again which made Magnus jerk away a little for some reason, oh, was he being prejudging and being awkward about some messages Alec even didn’t see yet, yes indeed. 

Alec thankfully didn’t realise a lot, just made sure he was okay with puppy eyes, it was heartbreaking somehow, Magnus needed to stop doing whatever he was doing in an instant. This was stupid and he knew Alec wouldn’t cheat him, he wasn’t that kind of a person. Most importantly, he trusted him so closing the distance, he melted into Alec’s touch, the crook of his arm was soothing and warm, it felt safe again. 

“No dear don’t listen to them. I am not allowed to say these but I’ll say whatsoever, he said he liked you a lot but he thinks he screwed up as well. So the feeling is mutual and when you both feel that, it means something good. All I know is this.”

“Ugh, it’s so easy to tell for you two lovebirds.” Jace rolled his eyes in a fake annoyance.

“Hmm, yeah it is. Don’t be jealous please.” Alec kissed him sloppily yet it was breathtaking for Magnus, he’d love it if they could just make everyone disappear and make out for the rest of their lives on the couch, now that was a good idea.

“Yuck, I’m leaving. Seeing your brother kiss someone this willingly is no good.” Jace grimaced and shook his head before he left.

“I am borrowing this little one here but I don’t think you’ll notice. Okay, bye guys.” She grabbed Olivia and left as well with cooing noises.

Well maybe you really should be careful what you wish for, Magnus shrugged.

“I am taking you on a date two nights later.” Alec beamed, childishly happy to announce.

“Uuu, I will accept the not-offer. To where?”

“This time, we are getting fancier, k? We need to have that formal, official pompous date night.”

“We need to get ready! Let me go.” He slid off his arms and jumped off the couch, waiting with a hand held out for Alec to accept.

“I said in two days.” Alec eyed him suspicious and unconvincedly but he still accepted the hand offer.

“Exactly...”

* * *

“I don’t feel alive anymore. Why did we try on all my closet again?” Alec let himself fall onto the bed with a loud sigh.

“It’s the first ever night my baby is sleeping away from me and I needed some distraction.” Magnus shrugged, trying a long sleeved tee on himself to choose between two. “I think red is better, right?”

They were thankfully able to finish painting and since the crib was already ready, they decided to introduce her to her new room. 

“Check the monitor. She has been asleep for almost three hours, she didn’t even realise the difference.” He rolled on his belly, watching Liv from the little screen on nightstand.

“If you wear blue, then I should wear red. What about blazer, did you decide yet?” He held another piece of clothing over his torso, checking his options over and over for the tenth time maybe.

“Magnus, if you wore a rubbish bag, I would still look at you like you were the only one for me. Okay?”

This got Magnus’ attention now, he dropped the clothings on the floor and eyed him like a snack which was rather scary in a fun way.

Alec exactly knew he was so fucked up, hopefully metaphorically?

“I recall now, I didn’t return the favour quite yet, did I?” He closed up the distance, sitting on the tip of the bed gingerly.

“Massage?”

“Hm-hm, now take your shirt off.”

Okay, getting an erection for the third time in a day was extreme but it turns out it wasn’t not impossible.

“I am so tired Magnus, I’m scared I will fall asleep. I wanna do it right.” He was scared to turn him down which broke his heart as well but it was the truth, so had to be said.

For his surprise, Magnus smiled at him empatheticly, “I know darling. Call me old fashioned but I would be in favour of waiting until after our date actually. Just... pretend I didn’t try to rip your clothes off earlier today... and all the week. Ehm, now... massage?”

“Yes, I would love that.” So Alec got rid of the t-shirt, only in his sweatpants he lay down on his chest, turning his head to Magnus’ side to see him.

Magnus started easy, rubbing his upper muscles with his palms and the flat of his hand. He was a powerful, tall and quite built man on the contrary of his athletic, slim and petite looking shape, a closed book in the truest meaning.

Alec danced like a fish under him when he touched his back sides, right on his kidney area, which totally meant ticklish and if that was Magnus’ intention to find the weak spot, so be it. He was eventually like a man who discovered a gold mine.

“Do you like it when I touch here?” He smirked knowingly. “Or is someone a little ticklish? Just a little?”

“I am not ticklish, it’s just somewhere uncomfortable to touch. Like... why would I want to touch there, got what I mean?” Alec tried to protest but he knew it was useless, now all the information Magnus needed was revealed.

“I am quite sure it’s called being ticklish but if you say so...” He placed his fingertips on the area, making Alec giggle and do weird moves. The reaction he got was priceless, just worth all the work to find the place.

“Don’t laugh, I am sure you are ticklish on somewhere also. Is it feet, is it armpits or better, is it neck.”

“Ehm, my neck was covered with your sucking marks just mere days ago and you think I am ticklish on my neck. You need to step your game up dear.” He spoke smartly, rolling some eyes.

“I will find it you know that, right.”

“If there is nothing to find, I simply don’t think you can darling.” He kept massaging to distract him which Alec was thankful for because else this topic was not going anywhere proper.

“Yeah, it’s great, just right there.” Alec moaned when Magnus focused on a muscle which rattled under his hand, making it easier to be found.

“And you expect me to stay sane and functioning when you moan out those words.” He gasped a little.

“I blame you completely, it’s just great okay, keep doing it.”

“Well it turns out I am quite an okay massager as well huh?”

“Hmm convincing but not as good as me, I’m sure you would cry out my name if we weren’t in a public room this evening.” Alec smirked, knowing for sure that made Magnus annoyed.

He grabbed his arm quickly to his back after pretending to be massaging on it, twisting painfully to make Alec miserable for his words which worked for sure.

“Ouch, okay okay Magnus okay I surrender, white flag okay stop.” He whined a little to make it convincing which was enough to make Magnus loosen his grip so he could slid his arms and grab Magnus instead. 

He turned onto his back easily and hugged the distracted man over his arms, pulling him into the bed with himself. They faced and eyed each other, a little flabbergasted with all the wrestling.

“I won.”

“You were the one to cry out my name though.” He beamed with an arch smile.

“I would demand satisfaction in fair conditions but we better wait for after our date. Then we could decide.”

Even though saying those arrogant words, just imagining the action was enough to turn his insides into mush but he managed to seem unaffected somehow.

“Oh this audacity of yours sir, is sometimes impressive.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile with a reddish cheek showing, then just giving up and leaning in for a long, giddy kiss.

When they parted away finally, Alec saw Magnus’ plump lips with a red shade on, his eyes narrowing with the sleepiness which was only fair to have after a long day.

Their foreheads touched after the kiss, Alec caressed his hair gently, his thumb rubbing over Magnus’ perfectly lined eyebrows and fingertips on his eyelids to make them close softly, hand lingering on his cheek finally and the softest smile ever on his face.

“I’m sleepy.” He didn’t resist a lot, just let go with the flow as Alec fondled all over his back with the most soothing touches.

“Good night baby.” 

“Good night darling.”

They saw each other as the last view of their day, a perfect view to be exact.

* * *

Magnus grimaced when he awoke to some muffled voice around somewhere, his eyes opened narrowly, still dark around he observed.

“I will come as soon as possible, wait for me okay?” It was Alec talking now he sorted out. He couldn’t see him but it wasn’t too hard to understand that he was on the phone with someone, a breathy male voice spoke inaudibly from the other side of the line.

“He is sleeping, if we are fast enough no one will notice.”

Now all those messages ran inside his brain, was he connecting the dots? Was Alec talking to someone and doing some shady stuff? He really didn’t want to believe all these, it had to be a bad dream if not a worse nightmare.

“I am on my way.” Alec stood in front of Magnus but he was fast enough to close his eyes before he could realise he was awake, he placed the baby monitor on the nightstand on Magnus’ side and walked away, closing the door gently after himself.

He wanted to yell behind him but words got stuck on his throat. And even though he was successful at it, what would he yell? ...Don’t leave?

All the sleepiness of Magnus’ was gone, completely dissolved into thin air. He sat up on the bed, almost on the edge of crying even though he had no idea what was going on. A certain hurtful knot formed on his chest, heavy and somehow familiar from the old heartbroken times of his. Perhaps he was being prejudiced but it wasn’t like the situation looked any better than his harsh imagination. 

He walked to the window to get some air, to think through it but when he saw Alec start the car and leave, that was it. His tears followed one another and he was crying just like that.

When they first met, they first confessed their liking of each other... All the memories rushed in now. Magnus thought; _maybe this time was different, maybe this thing was different. It felt so different; surely that had to mean something. Maybe this time things would work out the way Magnus wanted them to._

_ Maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart. _

But there he was, crying after the man who just left at 3 am in the advanced night and he was just miserably sunken very deep into that darkhole he’d tried to get out for years after a broken, shattered into thousands of pieces heart. 

Baby monitor rustled some minutes or maybe hours later, he wasn’t on the right place to debate the reality in his head, only sitting there on the window sill silently letting the tears fall down from his eyes. A cry followed the rustling and Magnus got up finally, wiped his tears to his sleeve. He was a father before everything else and he tried his best to succeed at this, maybe the least he can do.

Olivia held her head up when she was her father walk in, her wailing softened a little with his existence in the same room. Her father didn’t radiated the best energy to be exact so she couldn’t find the reason to stop crying, holding her hands out to be hold up.

Magnus tried to ignore the knot in his chest bugging him and making breathing hard, he held the girl in his arms and kissed her on the temple, caressing her hair gently while the girl nestled into his chest and hiccuped between her crying.

“I am here love, don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

Yes, maybe he imagined the perfect family life with Alexander, he thought they would be a family and maybe he even felt his family was complete with Alec around but sometimes... you had to let it go. _People thought holding on made us strong but sometimes it was letting go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe wdy think people, don’t hate me for ending it here, just it will be fine (this story is not going hardcore angsty right now, relax), I am a little evil and sorry. 🥺😅
> 
> References about;  
> -Cassandra Clare  
> -Herman Hesse Thank you both lol
> 
> Let me know what you think and stay safe everyone, much loves ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little so little angst and then pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo peoplee. It has been 84 years Ik Ik, but all the festive season and then so many of school work made it impossible to complete this chapter for a bit, but here I am.   
> I needed some courage to post this because ehm ehm *drumrolls* this is smuttiest smut I’ve ever written. Idk if it’s good but I tried my best so there we go, enjoy reading it.  
> If you don’t feel like reading smut, then you may stop at the two lined page break, you won’t miss anything.   
> Stay safe everyone...

The night felt like never ending, Alec and Jace could get rid of all the inspectors and whole investigation thing in almost four hours and at 7 am finally they were back at home.

This pressure of Belcourt Company was getting boring and actually time consuming now. They had to find a solution quickly or else it wasn’t getting any better, it was clear that they would push harder than this and that this was just a starter.

“Be back at work until 1 okay? We can’t afford more of this bullshit.” Alec said when they separated their ways and Jace walked away to his room like a zombie. He was probably no different than him but luckily he couldn’t see himself. If he could see, he would know his eyes were red and darkened bags under them were visible.

The struggle to keep his eyes open was something else, draining his whole energy and he was ready to slide into the bed and maybe cuddle Magnus, yes, it was a soothing idea at least.

Doorknob didn’t turn when he tried a little harder, it took him a bit longer than normal but he understood that the door was locked eventually. His eyes widened with worry, “Magnus! Are you there?” He knocked twice after that.

Silence.

“Magnus, the door is locked. I am stuck here.” Or maybe the reverse? More knocking and finally he heard the footsteps approaching, Magnus’ breath was audible behind the door.

“Are you okay? Open the door Magnus. Is something wrong.”

“Ask that to the person you spent the night with.”

What? So like everyone at the company? Or Jace? His brain totally didn’t function and Magnus being secretive didn’t help at all.

“...Jace?”

“Stop lying to my face, just go away Alec, please.”

Alec? Not Alexander but Alec... This wasn’t normal or okay. Something was wrong for sure but he didn’t know how to fix it. Even if he did, he was so sleepy and lacking the energy needed right now. Perhaps Magnus was mad because he left at night and he didn’t say anything. But to his defense, he only wanted to let him sleep, not be disturbed by him which somehow was worse for Magnus obviously, at least that was what he thought. 

He facepalmed, trying to form a proper sentence in his head. “Magnus I don’t know what’s wrong but I really need to sleep right now. I will just go away if that’s what you want though. I don’t know what I did wrong but I promise I will fix it. I am sorry.” Success, or only the success of completing the sentence...

Shuffling around, his trembling body and mind had found the best room for a quick nap.

* * *

‘“ _I don’t know what did I do wrong?_ ”’ He didn’t know it!? A lie had its steps but this was way above any of it. Spending night with someone else, leaving your boyfriend at home at 3 am was something else but lying when you get caught!? Magnus paced on the wooden floor angrily. At least he had to take some responsibility for his action. Why would someone leave at advanced night without saying anything, being all secretive and then when he was back he was oblivious, like he didn’t do anything. Everything annoyed the fuck outta him right now, little alarm clock ringing on the nightstand was already in many pieces after being thrown across the room.

Every item in the room felt like trapping him inside, this was enough, he had to open the door and get out. If Alec was there somewhere then he would yell the things he prepared in his head over and over so it would at least be satisfying.

The poor door slammed open, no one out there in the hallway, good. He didn’t want to go very far away, only to his daughter’s room who didn’t let him sleep all day, crying and throwing tantrums over and over until she passed out and Magnus was just there miserably sleepy but he was used to being sleepy from the days when Liv was a baby who wouldn’t sleep at all and he’d have to go to work the morning after. 

This time he opened the door slowly, she was asleep and he wanted to maintain the situation for at least couple of more hours. The view in front of him was something he didn’t expect though, Alec’s shoes were on the floor with his socks and when he’d gotten closer to the crib, they were both inside it, fast asleep while cuddling each other.

Liv seemed comfortable enough nuzzling Alec’s chest and Alec was protecting her head with one of his hands while the other one wrapped the small body of the girl over her. Very similarly, their mouths were half open, drooling all over the bed or on each other.

The anger he’d felt inside him for hours which seemed to only grow bigger last couple of hours was gone now, the only thing he cared for was the view in front of him. Happy feelings filled his chest and the knot from the before easened to a light tie. 

Maybe he was overreacting, maybe Alec didn’t do anything, at least not the things he’d imagined...

“Hey.” Alec startled from his sleep for a moment and then quickly realised where he was so blinked his affected by light eyes once or twice.

“Hey.”

He tried to get up and it was kind of a hard thing to do if you were a giraffe tall and in a baby crib which made Magnus question how did he even get in it initially.

“Magnus,” Alec straightened his clothes and stood up eventually. “What happened?” He closed the distance to hold his hand which caused Magnus to jerk away.

“You tell me.” His voice made an emotional crack somewhere in that little sentence, how pathetic it was... Just for the sake of maintaining the seriousness of the situation, he crossed his arms on his chest and waited.

“If this is about me leaving at night, I can explain this-“

“A-, a-, a-. Just tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?”

“Why wou-“

“Yes or no?”

“NO! Of course no!?”

Silence again...

“You thought I was cheating on you because I left at night?” Alec frowned a little, he seemed heartbroken and affected by the accusation, normally.

Now it got Magnus thinking, Alec looked so sincere and he wanted to believe him with all he had, yet doing it was harder than wanting it. Alec was... not lying and himself was maybe, erm, ...exaggerating?

His face softened, he didn’t expect to hear those, “so, where were you?”

“I was at work, with Jace, if you don’t believe me and want to check just ask him.”

“But... messages?” Magnus narrowed his eyes puzzled.

“What messages?”

“Shit, um, this is not like me okay I didn’t want to see but I just thought your phone was ringing so I checked, I swear I wasn’t lurking or something... I just happened to see some messages... saying call me if you want more, big size, something like that.”

“I- what?” Alec stared into the void for some time, thinking through. “Oh, damn. That was Meliorn. Owner of the hardware store I bought the paints from, to paint this room...” He fished his phone out of his pocket, reading the messages exactly as Magnus saw even though he didn’t need it. He immediately understood such an idiot he was being. Of course it had some logical explanation.

“ _how did you like it? was it enough for such a big size. if you’d like to have another one reach me from this number..._ It was about the colour I chose, and the room is big, and yes if it’s not enough I need to reach him from this number.”

“I... I don’t know what to say. I am such and idiot.” What was he even thinking? He pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned it to a facepalm, mostly for being overly embarrassed but also he didn’t have the courage to look Alec in the eye for the moment.

Two strong arms wrapped around his body, the familiar warmth surrounded him with the most comfortable feeling yet he should have felt horrible but he couldn’t find himself feeling any more of bad feelings, he just wanted to melt into the touch and his head betrayed him in an instant, resting on Alec’s shoulder while sniffing him just like those sniffs seconds before crying. 

“Ssh, it’s okay. It’s not like everything was very palpable. Also... I liked the idea of you thinking of me when something is happened to be big sized.” He caressed his hair from behind.

Magnus chuckled under his breath “I’m so sorry. It was so stupid and I should’ve trusted you before accusing you of such things. Just, this is all new to me and clearly... I need some help sometimes.”

“It’s fine baby. It’s new to me too. Just talk to me before having the wrong idea okay? Don’t push me away.”

“Yes, okay. I’m sorry. I was being sentimental and couldn’t think throughly.” 

They parted away and watched each other for a while before their lips touched passionately like they didn’t see each other for days or maybe years. Thankfully it only lasted for short seconds so they were back in staring each other.

“Wanna go to our room so we won’t wake her up?” Alec proposed and Magnus accepted noddingly, it only took them seconds to go to the room next door so their conversation was back on.

“How did you end up in her crib?” Magnus sat down on the bed gingerly.

Alec got rid of his shirt and changed his pants with some baggy sweatpants, “I don’t remember, I was so sleepy and just walked in. She was trying to get out of the crib but when she saw me, she wanted to cuddle and sleep just like that.”

“I tried to put her to sleep whole night...” Magnus murmured, leaning back onto his elbows, half lying and watching Alec undress himself.

“After I left?”

“Hm-hm.”

“There is still time until I go back to work, I’ll sleep some more, would you like to join me?” He rose the duvet and wriggled himself under it cozily, still holding the tip of the fabric to invite Magnus in.

So Magnus took the invitation and laid down happily, facing each other.

“What’s going on with work? Tell me.” Their hands found one another and clamped together.

“I- ugh- Remember I told you about a company wanting to buy some important jewellery from us?”

Nod-nod

“So they are very forceful about it. We weren’t going to sell it but they sent inspectors tonight so I had to go.” He scratched his hair with visible worry, even talking about it made him this worried then Magnus realised this was way serious than he thought.

“What are you going to do about them?”

“Will think later?”

“Okay... not convenient but works for now.”

“Yes, now is to cuddle and sleep.” He held his arms open for Magnus to settle in so Magnus lowered himself on the bed a little to fit in better. 

Alec laid to his back and made Magnus more comfortable as Magnus did the opposite, laying on his chest on the taller man’s torso and with the other hand hugging him.

This was better now, after a hell of a long night and comparably early morning, this was way better. It was weird how comforting it was to have a little chat with him even though it wasn’t the best topic to talk, it was always nice to talk to Alec anyways. If they let Magnus, he would perhaps only talk to Alec and spent whole day talking to him and yet wouldn’t even get a little bit bored. He was enchanted by the man’s existence and didn’t know how to get over it, which was not a problem when you didn’t want to get over it. 

Never, ever in his life he felt this safe or cozy; surely he have had many lovers, had been with lot’s of people. It wasn’t a secret at all but yet... none of them felt the way Alec made him feel. It was funny how the things happened for a reason and all the things you had been through were slowly making their way to that magical moment, the moment you needed to have, wanted to have and would like to have for the rest of your life. 

Magnus was no everything happens for a reason guy but now Alec came along and destroyed everything he believed and didn’t believe in that he should maybe consider this new concept of seeing life, totally from a different point of view. With all that, he was ready to welcome all the positive, heartwarming, bedazzling feeling... which meant something in mundane language like ‘love’ but Magnus abnegated that word strongly for the longest time and if he had to disguise it every time with pompous words, so be it. 

These were what Magnus had in mind while he slowly drifted into his slumber, he didn’t know it but Alec had some similar ones as well...

* * *

Alec held his head up from his desk when he heard a knock on his door, his head hurting from thinking too much and cogitating every single detail about this evening whole day. 

“Come in.”

Izzy gaped the door and slid in like she was doing something secretive, just to stay still on her place when she saw Alec’s face. “What happened to you?”

Alec’s forehead wrinkled with obliviousness, “What happened to me?”

“You look ten shades paler than usual, are you sick?” She almost slapped his forehead with the outside of her hand, shaking her head after checking.

“No, Iz stop. I’m fine.” He got rid of her hand by jerking back “Sit down, why are you here?”

“So welcoming.” She rolled her eyes as she sat down to the chair in front of Alec’s desk. “Today is Friday Alec, really, you forgot our lunch?”

Oh, of course he forgot. Every Friday Alec and Isabelle would usually loaf all the work and take each other for a nice lunch which Alec couldn’t care less in a situation like this now. He had more and more to worry about, just grimacing to Izzy’s question.

“Tell me, what is it?” She placed her chin on her hands gingerly, waiting for Alec’s answer.

“I am taking Magnus out today on a date.”

“Aaand?” 

“Izzy, the date date... you know. Date.”

“Alec you really need to be more clear. I got it, a date. So what? Is it your first date which I don’t think so...”

“It’s- um- I hate to share this, wow okay... We talked about it and decided to wait after our date, for... you know,” He genuinely struggled at this point and had no idea if Izzy was not understanding or playing dumb to make him spell it out. “For the sex Iz.” Whisperingly he let the word out as if someone would hear them which was quite impossible.

“Oh-my-god. I really didn’t need to know that. I will know when you are back at home exactly what you will be doing.”

“Really? I gave a battle to not spell it out. Just... I am worried, or maybe excited, or- I don’t even know what I feel.”

“Oh my little brother, you need to relax. Physically and mentally.” She grinned at her pun, very happy with it while Alec rolled his eyes as hard as possible and deadpanningly whispered a ha-ha-ha.

“I am two years older than you. And... I didn’t think this a lot before... I mean- I have had it before to assure you, I am not a virgin but- I don’t know Magnus is different. He feels different Iz...”

“I am very well aware brother. It’s okay, you clearly have something going on more than just liking each other, I am respectfully observing from an outer point of view. Just be yourself okay, it will be fine. Also do you know why I am here? I have your wedding rings!” She fished the little red box in her pocket and shoved it into Alec’s face. 

Alec tried to breathe but it was already hard and now this ring issue didn’t make it any easier, nope, not even a single bit. His shaking hand grabbed the box and held it safe in his palm, tightening his fingers around it.

“Don’t you want to see? I added some parts to those beautiful designs. You will love it.” Izzy beamed.

“I want to wait until I’m with Magnus.” He pretended cleaning his throat by coughing a little but it was an attempt to cover cracking in his voice actually.

“You are a desperate romantic brother, a really desperate one but somehow it works.”

“Knock on wood Iz! Also, I know I sound, act and am desperate but believe me, I’ve never felt this way towards anyone, it’s just different okay... don’t ask.”

Izzy got up, her hands in the air while shrugging a little and walking backwards, “I totally am not. Have fun tonight and remember... use protection.”

“Ugh- stop!”

“What? We don’t want one of you to get pregnant, judging by the tension in the air, one of you may get pregnant easily.” She slid out of the door just in time when Alec threw a pencil, aiming her lower body.

What a tease she was...

* * *

Two fucking days of searching for any proper clothing to wear to a very important date and he had nothing... no-thing. 

He threw his shirts furiously, there had to be something or else he was about to wear one of Alec’s ridiculously big shirts on himself and leave the room like that. 

Throwing one last single piece on the floor, he turned around on his heels when he heard the door open.

“Magnus. Are you ready?” Alec walked in, looking like a snack in his navy green button up shirt, matching with his beautiful hazel eyes and jet black trousers which were just a fit on him, hugging every curve of his body just properly. 

Magnus would need lots of self-control tonight.

Alec was looking like this and Magnus was about to leave the house without a shirt.

“NoOo, Alexander I’m really sorry. I can’t find something proper to wear.” He whined with a pout.

“Hmm, I thought that so. I have a- no wait... I have two things to give you.” He hid his hands behind himself, “which one do you choose first?”

“Oh, erm, left.” Magnus straightened his posture, now this was interesting.

“Here, try this on. If you don’t like it, I totally understand.” He got a package wrapped in shiny paper from behind the door and waited for Magnus’ reaction.

If Magnus had to be honest, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t gonna like it, he never did. If someone had bought him something to wear, it was just like a basic instinct to say thank you and throw it into a donation box immediately after they were out of sight. 

Sighing big time, he unwrapped the paper. At least Alec tried he thought, he wasn’t going to be a little brat about it. 

And then... he didn’t hate it. No, he fucking loved it! A beautiful navy blue button up shirt came out of the package, with some golden touches on arms and shoulders. Just like everything he imagined...

“Wha- how did you know?” He watched Alec with a puzzled face.

“Know what?” Alec frowned in response. “You not like it?”

“Are you kidding? I love it. I adore it. Alexander... I’ve never ever in my life liked any kind of clothing anyone bought for me. You genuinely are the first.”

“Oh... I’m glad you liked it. I thought it was beautiful, just like you.” His cheeks reddened and a shy smile covered his face.

“Thank you.” Magnus got closer and placed the most loving kiss on his cheekbone. 

“I- uh- of course. Not a problem at all. And I have something else.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“I know this is weird okay, but we talked about it before and I think Izzy was right so we needed two. Erm... here, wedding rings.” He opened a small red box, watching it in awe as well as Magnus. It looked purely magical and shining.

“Yes. I mean no. I mean yes but not to that... Yes as in we needed a pair of them.” Magnus tried to stop his trembling voice and keep it all together but somehow this was way more affective than he expected it to be. 

He was about to wear a wedding ring, as in Alexander’s husband wedding ring.

“I loved them. So elegant and perfect.” Alec bowed onto the box, still watching them.

“Give me your hand.” Magnus grabbed the box, taking Alec’s hand in the other hand.

Alec did what he was told, his shaky and freezing cold hands in Magnus’ looked so right that Magnus wanted to stay that way forever.

He pulled the one written Magnus inside it out, spinning it one round between his fingers to see it completely. A classy type of handwriting and a small heart with a tail at the end of his name looked just right yet they realised two of the rings together were merging by the tails of the hearts when they are put together. 

Magnus’ heart did a little spin when he rolled the ring around Alec’s finger, this was really happening.

“Perfect.” He whispered, fingertips wandering on Alec’s hand, just touching very slightly like he was made of glass and his fingers were about to shatter him into thousands of pieces.

“Now your hand.” Alec did the same as Magnus, slowly placing the ring on his finger and then unexpectedly, he kissed his hand which was clear from any jewellery other than the ring, not like it’s used to be.

“We really did everything backwards, didn’t we?” Magnus’ eyes shined with glee, he didn’t feel like hiding the pleasure he was having from all these now, it was out and clear.

“Yes, now we will go to our date. After wearing our wedding rings... and also after you put something on.” 

“I wouldn’t mind having a date without wearing something, you know.”

“Magnus! I’m in a good place of mind, please don’t try to seduce me. I’m innocent, I’m calm. Just, after the date... okay?” He raised one eyebrow, waiting for a promise.

“Ugh- okay, okay. I will ‘behave’. ” He highlighted the word with very intention, on the contrary to his promise.

“I swear- I-... I will wait outside, come down whenever you’re ready.” He closed the door behind himself, a clear sigh was heard after.

“I heard that!”

—-

“This place is amazing. Wait- do you own this restaurant too Alexander? Tell me the truth.” He walked in behind Alec, he dragged him in while Magnus watched theceiling fascinated, his jaw dropped a little.

“We don’t own this place, no.” Just when he said and pulled Magnus next to himself, a waitress appeared.

“Mr. Lightwood, welcome. Your table is ready sir.” She leaded the way with her hand to behind a closed door, Magnus knew there was secret rooms for important people in restaurants but he never thought he would eat in one of them.

The waitress showed them their table, a circle one with a half circle booth, well appointed from beginning to the end with several types of food; and then left.

“You really didn’t need to Alexander. This is way too much.” Magnus was sat on the tip of the comfortable red velvet seat, watching the table in awe.

“I wanted to. I wanted this to be special. You deserve it Magnus...”

“I-... I will say thank you, okay. You are the best.” He watched him in awe, wanting to say so much more but only being able to utter these for the moment.

“It’s not a problem at all” Alec smiled shyly, reddening. “Should we order some drinks?”

“Sure”

— — 

Couple of drinks in and Alec felt shitfaced drunk now, not that he really was but his alcohol intolerance was really bad at this point that he had to stop himself from finishing his second glass of a very light wine.

“...So I told him to stop yelling because that little old man was about to fall down into the water, Ragnor slapped the man’s hand then all his fishing rod and bucket full of fish fell into the water. You should have seen the man’s face.” Magnus laughed like an angel to his story about the day when they went fishing with his friends. 

Alec was enjoying this date more than he enjoyed anything. Listening to Magnus, even being around him was a pleasure to himself that he didn’t care what they were doing. Just... what a pretty sight he was...

Alec focused on him, tried to remember all the details of his face and his gestures because the only thing he needed was Magnus right now, at least he felt like that.

“Do you have any stories or will you enjoy studying on my face for the rest of night?” Magnus took a small sip from his glass of wine and sent a leering to Alec.

That moment he came back to world, slipping away from his thoughts in an instant. “Erm- I’m fine listening you talk. I really enjoy watching you, you are... adorable.”

“Adorable? Stop being so smitten you are alluring me. I have a promise to keep.”

“I don’t think that promise of yours is still in use. I allow violating it.” Alec gulped, knowing what could go wrong with letting Magnus tease him but on the other hand, he wanted it, he liked it. A total conflict of interests.

“Oh boy, you will regret it.” Magnus hutched up to Alec’s side, sitting closer that their legs touched each other even though there was a good half metres available between them.

Alec started to close the gap by sliding on the seat, they were closer and it was totally better. “I won’t regret it.” His breath hitched, husky enough to tense Magnus up as much as he could see.

Magnus’ foot started to rub Alec’s lower leg, not that shoes made it easier but still Alec was affected by that, staying rigid as Magnus did so, his body tensed up in an instant.

“Okay, maybe I will regret it.” He whispered as Magnus’ hand touched his tigh, travelling up and down while he ate his food with his other hand like nothing was happening, only leaving Alec in a misery of feelings.

Just when he reached Alec’s crotch, his inner tighs, “Hmpf- I love this movie!” Magnus dropped his fork and let Alec’s leg go when he saw the TV in front of them, all his attention going away from Alec which was unexpectedly sad and frowny.

“What is this?” He asked eventually.

“Funny girl?! Didn’t you watch it?” His eyes widened, watching him unbelievingly.

“No? Why? Is it that good?”

“It’s a classic. You should see it. I personally adore Omar Serif’s acting here, Barbara is something else for sure.”

Alec really tried to focus, he did his best to watch and even understand it but to his luck, he was very unsuccessful. All he could think was Magnus right now since they finished eating and now Magnus leaning on his chest, his warmth covering Alec’s body, reminding him he was there and every small palpation of their body was too much if he needed to be honest.

He nuzzled Magnus’ neck softly, rather bored of the movie and craving for his attention. He wanted all of the attention, every single last drop of the attention from Magnus specifically. 

When he rubbed his side gently, finally Magnus reacted, leaning in more and still not averting his eyes from the TV. 

“Magnus...” he whispered to his ear, a small kiss under his earlobe explained his intention enough.

“Don’t you enjoy the movie darling?” He smiled cheekily, Alec should have understood it from the beginning that Magnus was teasing him, testing his limits with a torturelike method.

“I would prefer enjoying something else for the moment.” All the shyness and being pretentious was gone, Alec had it enough, he wanted to get out and drive home in ambulance speed.

“But this is the best part, you would be sad to miss it.” Magnus whispered and placed a wet kiss on his neck secretively like someone was watching and they were hiding. 

“Stop teasing me so much.” He gently grabbed his leg, hand travelling to his crotch and leaving a trail of burning skin on Magnus. Magnus’ eyes closed softly as he swallowed.

“We missed the beginning anyways. Ehm- you wanna get out of here?” Magnus asked, his eyes shining as he uttered the very formal question.

“Yes, yes please.”

* * *

* * *

If Magnus needed to be honest, he didn’t remember driving home but he remembered at every red light, every stop of the car, there was a heavy make out session that dragged him off his seat and his lips were swollen by the time they finally arrived at home.

The living room felt like full of people, everyone was at home and their laughter, some television noises with most importantly his daughter’s voice lit them up. 

“Should we say hel-“

“Nope, they will keep us busy. Let’s go to our room.” Alec dragged him behind himself as he stepped up the stairs quickly, trembling over his own foot.

Now it was finally happening, Magnus’ abdomen was burning, an actual fire lowering to his crotch and his stomach did a weird flip as he followed Alec obediently, vividly aware of what was to happen.

Once they reached the room without being able to make out for two or three minutes, Magnus walked to the bed, waiting for Alec to join himself.

“I’ll lock the door. Is that okay?” Alec asked with his hand on the doorknob. Even when they were out of their minds, they were burning with lust, Alec never stopped asking for his consent or his will. He cared about Magnus and Magnus knew it heartily.

“Yes, be quick.” He breathed out hoarsely.

Alec walked towards Magnus, their lips smashed eventually, making Magnus want more and more of his taste. 

Slily Alec started to dominate him into the kiss, with every touch leading Magnus to the bed. Yet he was nowhere to withstand that, he let him capture his body and cover him like a warm and safe blanket. 

They ended up on the bed, Magnus let out a small gasp as they did, air in his lungs betraying him like that.

“That was graceful.” Alec backed up a little, holding his head up while he beamed at him.

“Ssh, I don’t wanna.” Magnus held his head up to reach him with his lips needily, craving his touch and kiss as Alec accepted the offer easily and dug in without thinking twice.

The man covered his whole body, on the top with his all weight but Magnus didn’t feel any bad, it was only a great to feel the weight of him on the top, almost a pleasurable experience with their bodies making a whole, feeling just right together.

The burning feeling captured his face and chest now, never leaving the crotch area while his legs felt like goo, not even usable anymore. When Alec grabbed his hair from the back of his head, that was the final destination for Magnus, he didn’t have any patience left now, he moaned quietly but making it clear to Alec that he needed more, he wanted more...

“A-ah, Alexanderrr.”

Maybe he didn’t need to make it clear because he could already feel Alec’s hardness on top of his painfully hard leaking dick, rubbing each other under their trousers yet feeling very vivid as oppose to four layers of fabric in between.

“Someone will hear.” Alec spoke into his mouth, then biting Magnus’ bottom lip gently as if he wanted to make him louder, as if he was challenging him.

Magnus didn’t hesitate to moan once again, louder than the last time he did. “I don’t care.” More moans followed the previous one as Alec kept moving on his crotch, friction driving him crazy.

“I will make you care.”

Fuck, Alec saying those daring words made his boxers get wet with his precum, leaking like a teenager furiously. His ass wiggled closer to Alec without his intention.

He would be shy or timid if he wasn’t this turned on by the man on top of him, he just couldn’t find the strength to feel any of it, not very sadly.

Alec threw a glance at his misery and decided, “Take your shirt off.” He backed up to give him some space. “I wanna watch you get naked.”

Magnus decided to obey, decided doing everything he said because he really needed him right now, every bit of him on his body, on his skin, inside him... He got rid of the shirt, trying to be respectful to Alec’s gift and not ripping the buttons off. And then when he came to the pants, he waited for Alec’s reaction. A quick nod. He threw the trousers across the floor, not even recalling the moment when his eyes met Alec’s lustrous ones again.

“May I do that one?” Alec asked, not so clandestinely watching his hard dick when Magnus raised his ass to air to let him do it in an instant. His breath hitched, intermittently making quite a noise showing his clear excitement.

Alec watched him for a moment before he leaned in, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on his abdomen and following the way to his crotch, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine and whole body as well. When finally his wet and warm mouth touched the tip of Magnus, he couldn’t help but arch his back, letting out countless pitiful moans with the pleasurable sensation. Alec pushed his mouth deeper, his hands circling and gently pinching Magnus’ nipples, wandering around his burning chest.

“Alexander-” Magnus breathed out as Alec started to move up and down quickly, steadily also his tip touching his throat with every jerk of his head didn’t make anything easier, not at all...

“I’m- so close...” Magnus pushed his hips further, giving Alec a heads up before he was about to come in his mouth, without a warning would just be rude. 

Alec didn’t seem to care, he kept sucking, tightening his lips around Magnus’ hardness. Magnus’ balls tightened, a force coming from inside and escaping from his dick forcefully made him clench on Alec’s hair, cry out his name as he came with a strong tremble. 

“Fuuuck- Alexander...” He eventually opened his slammed shut eyes, his jaw dropped and his chest moving up and down with shiny sweat drops on.

Yet Alec didn’t hesitate to lick around his tip after he swallowed all the substance gleefully, watching Magnus spasm under himself in awe as he kept squeezing his dick lightly from the tip of it.

Finally when Magnus was able to talk again, Alec swiped his wet with sweat hair from his face and forehead, placing a kiss on his temple gently as Magnus tried to keep himself together after his forceful orgasm, trying to breathe properly.

Despite it took quite some time to get himself together for Magnus, Alec waited for him, kissing him everywhere on his body to make his presence clear, not that it wasn’t clear enough but still... He laid back on the bed next to Magnus, watching him with shiny eyes. 

What a pretty sight to see it was, first on top of him and now on his bed, next to him... Everything Magnus could hope and wish for...

“You okay?” Alec smiled, placing his hand under his cheek.

“No.”

Alec’s face got serious immediately, suspected of something being wrong actually.

“...because you are still not naked.” Magnus rolled on him, holding his wrists above his head. “We’ll change that now.” His shaky fingers tried really hard to unbutton every little button and after some time, the bottom ones were ripped eventually, he didn’t have that much of a patience. 

Alec got rid of Magnus’ hand, his hands followed his sides and when they started to kiss again, it was clear that Magnus was ready to go for another round, just hard as he was initially, grinding on top of Alec’s crotch.

“I want you.” Alec whispered to his ear, continuing to suck on his neck and making Magnus roll his eyes with his husky voice and immense sensation of delight.

“Then come get what you want.” Magnus licked below his jaw, some stubbles touched his tongue. He didn’t stop grinding on Alec even for one second,

Alec gasped to his audacity, biting his bottom lip whilst exposing his neck to Magnus for more licks and bites. He reached out to the nightstand, fishing a small bottle out from the first drawer of his side. 

Now Magnus knew what was to happen, he waited for this moment for months and if Alec wanted to fuck him, fuck his brains out, he was willing to give him that more than anything.

“Can I prepare you?” Alec’s eyes shined, offering shyly on the contrary to his overall mood of being rather daring and dominant.

“Yes please.” Magnus returned the shy expression, wanting to make him feel more comfortable.

Bottle cap made a pop noise before Alec poured a fair amount of it to his hand, his fingers mostly. The last thing Magnus felt was a cold feeling of the lube’s containings and then Alec’s warm finger on his hole, circling slowly and travelling around his rim. 

Magnus really did his best to keep himself sane and not push himself on Alec’s finger which was thicker than his own not so surprisingly when Alec inserted it slightly and kissed Magnus at the same time.

God, he really did his best but still couldn’t help but whine pitifully when Alec went deeper, his whole finger is swallowed by his warm and wet by lube walls. Thicker and longer than he ever experienced from a finger, Magnus pushed to help his muscles relax and help Alec’s finger in and out. 

Being sexually inactive for some years making him suffer a little from the consequences, his walls finally relaxed enough to let the finger move easily which took fairly longer than any time he did this by himself. 

“Okay?” Alec’s darkened lustful eyes found his, staring deep enough to see his soul from there. His second finger waited next to the first one, waiting for Magnus’ approval.

“Yeah.”’

Alec went in quickly, not waiting any longer as Magnus helped him out by relaxing his entrance and moaning on the crook of his neck, giving him the courage to go deeper. So Alec did. After some time of in and outs, his fingers curled while being knuckle deep in Magnus, finding just the right point that made him cry out his name as his eyes rolled back to his brain.

“Alexander- just there... just there... please” Magnus pleaded shamelessly, pushing himself farther on his fingers to the spot and not giving a single fuck if he was begging to be fingerfucked by Alec right now. Also his dick throbbing between their bodies didn’t help at all perhaps. He straightened his posture, completely sitting on Alec’s fingers which were scissoring him from inside, and grinding on them hard.

“I’ll come if you keep doing that.” And god knows he couldn’t handle having another mind blowing orgasm, not just yet...

Alec stopped moving his fingers, slowly taking them out and leaving an empty feeling which made Magnus hiss a little.

“Lay on your back.” Alec almost ordered, making him gaps and do whatever he said immediately. 

His legs wide open for Alec, he laid there, watching him get rid of his trousers and cover his length with lube throughly. The way Magnus felt was basically unexplainable, he just wanted to feel him full his insides, he wanted to feel him everywhere on his body. Every single inch of his body craved any touch from him, his dick throbbing painfully at the same time.

“Fuck me.” Magnus barely breathed out the two brief words, his voice hitched as a shiver travelled across his body, shaking him in every muscle.

Alec gasped, his eyes widening when he heard what Magnus uttered, then he realised the situation he was in and found himself on Magnus the very next second. 

Magnus was ready to feel him inside, he needed him inside but instead Alec teased him, only rubbing his dick to Magnus’ squeezing hole and to his equally hard dick while his hips pushed forward. Magnus on the other hand wrapped his legs behind Alec’s ass, helping him to push his hips more and more. He needed it and he needed it right now.

Finally Alec got the clue and lined himself in front of his hole, checking one last time before he pushed in. Magnus’ eyes and loud moans told enough but he still nodded, felt more like a tremble of his head which worked, Alec finally pushed in.

Alec finally pushed in... and he was big. Bigger than anyone Magnus did this before. It was obvious it would hurt, he expected this, despite his very turned on mood the presence of Alec inside him, burning and cleaving himself into half snapped his brain out of his lustrous place of mind. 

He tensed up, his muscles around Alec squeezed tightly, forcing them to relax, and Alec stopped pushing any further thankfully. 

“Just... give me a second.” He whispered out in between a grimace, trying to not make the discomfort he felt obvious to Alec but Alec knowing him heartily made it harder to hide.

He leaned on Magnus, placed a soft kiss on the top of his head while await only the tip inside him. “It’s okay. You’re doing great.”

The burn eased by time, Magnus’ walls let Alec in more and more and even though it took quite some time for Alec to be balls deep inside Magnus, it eventually happened. Now when the burning left him, feeling full, feeling every inch of Alec made Magnus feel way turned on than he already was, ...even if it was even possible?

Alec paced up a little, his red cheeks and pursed swollen lips with focused on the aim was making Magnus feel things, so many of them. He’d never felt so full, yet so content, his body feeling a physical attraction to the man above himself, staring right into his eyes. It was more than a casual sex he’d had before, it was connecting, linking them together in every way possible.

Just being on the right spot back, Alec thrusted deep into his prostate, making Magnus whimper and then yell out his name again loudly. It was clear someone heard them by now so it wasn’t quite an issue anymore maybe that they didn’t care. Alec hit over and over again to the spot, his hips working like a machine, nonstop thrusting in balls deep and his moans catching up with Magnus as he did. 

Then... it was all white, even though the room lacked so much of lightning, it was all white and seeing stars for Magnus. Strings of his cum almost covered his belly from all the way to his chest, smearing with Alec’s chest touching. He clenched and scratched Alec’s back as his whole body felt feather light yet he could feel every cell flashing up with the body shaking orgasm he just had. He held his head up, exposing his neck for Alec to nibble on while still fucking his brains out through his orgasm, leaving him speechless and making cry out his name again and again.

And finally as expected, Alec’s body tensed up, staying still for a second or so and filling him from inside with his hot load. His eyes slammed shut for a while while he clenched on Magnus’ hair and breathed out an immense amount of air as he came, gasping loudly.

Alec fell next to Magnus on the bed after some time, after finally he gathered himself back. An instant feeling of emptiness made Magnus gasp, not so loud nor powerful this time. 

“This was...” Magnus started, his eyebrows rose,

“Something else?” And Alec completed.

“Exactly.”

They turned to each other, Alec pulled the duvet over themselves, making sure Magnus’ body is covered properly before covering himself.

At the end, they ended up falling asleep their hands locked and their rings touching each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think if you feel like. Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love fluff hits, some company dealing, some coming outs and nervous moments, one of Magnus’ family member happens to be alright now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I’m baack? I know it has already been almost a month, I really was so busy at first and then the relaxation comes after some busy time got me I guess, I wasn’t able to finish this chapter for the longest time.  
> I don’t know if someone was waiting for this chapter but if you were, I’m really sorry for making you wait this long, I hope I’m forgiven 💕   
> I’m now free from school for some time so I plan to write more, be back on usual timetable, so I hope that works out.  
> Thank you for your lovely lovely comments, they kept me going to be honest and I appreciate every one person reading this story, so yeah thank you.  
> I finished writing this at 5 am, if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know.  
> Thank you again, stay safe and much loves ❤️🌈

Beautiful eyes, beautiful face, beautiful existence... Alec couldn’t stop thinking about the last night for hours after he awoke, watching Magnus sleep next to him like an angel if he’s ever seen one. 

They had sex yesterday... they finally did it. And to be honest, it was all Alec hoped, imagined for, maybe more than that. Feeling Magnus in every aspect felt like his life changed monumentally, everything felt different. 

This guy in front of him was his now, his boyfriend, his fake but still husband, owner of every joyful feeling he’d felt, that final piece of puzzle in your life which meant to be there from the beginning, just... his everything now. 

Was it after sex talking?

No, he thought about how he felt toward Magnus before... for long days and nights. They were same, but now only stronger. 

Alec locked his eyes on Magnus again, trying to not avert them for even a mere second. He strictly watched his gestures, every single follicle of hair, every curve of his body for the last couple of hours but it didn’t feel enough, he needed to see more of him, to commit him to his memory completely.

Oh, how much he loved this man...

_Loved_...

Yes loved... He was quite sure it was love, in a clear form and precision. It was kind of similar to what he felt toward Olivia, but just similar. For Magnus, his whole existence ached for a second of his imagine, shadow, existence. The way everything came rushing into his whole life was similar maybe, he felt that first when he met Magnus and Liv. 

Perhaps this was his final destination, he had to suffer for so many years to only eventually feel all these to these two humans, to meet them in the world’s weirdest situation and then fell in love with them both in an instant. 

The pain you felt when you wanted to be with someone was something that science couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to explain forever, that link that connects you to those you loved was something that made you dizzy, nauseous and feel a huge knot that was rather physically painful at a point. Best way he could describe the feeling was this for now.

He hoped he would feel that way forever, his heart aching with the dream of eternity with Magnus, his family... 

One single drop of tear escaped his eye, landing on the soft covering of his pillow slowly. 

He didn’t want to keep thinking, he didn’t want to bawl the morning after he had sex with the man he _loved_.

So with a poor attempt of waking Magnus up, he caressed his bird nest like hair, fingers rubbing his scalp as smooth as possible. 

No response, Magnus kept sleeping like he was a bear in hibernation, a cute one but still one.

Alec sighed, decided to get up and see the time for himself, maybe go get Liv from next door, he wanted to keep himself busy as his morning-set body and rumbling stomach demanded.

“Don’t leave.” Magnus spoke weakly with his morning voice, grabbing his arm before he could even turn around to lift himself off of the bed.

“You’re awake?” He placed himself back to his warm spot on the bed, back on watching Magnus again.

“Hm-hm.” He barely opened his eyes, nuzzling onto Alec’s chest with a shuffle to his side.

“Good morning then.” Alec sniffed a small bit of his ruffled hair, welcoming the man into his arms.

“No, it’s too early. Not good morning yet. Just sleep more.” 

“It’s almost 10 Magnus.”

“Ugh, good morning it is, a good morning indeed.” He held his head up to see Alec’s face, finally opening his eyes slightly, just enough to let him see his face.

“Once you open your eyes, it gets better.” Alec smirked, encouraging him to do so.

Magnus fake-gasped, eyes narrowing “That’s very racist of you! My eyes are fully open.” He slapped Alec’s pecs.

Alec narrowed his eyes as well, “hmm is it so? Your eyes seemed wider last night somehow? How this could be possible I wonder...” He wrapped his arms over Magnus’ body and reached his butt, squeezing the cheeks which made Magnus roll his eyes cheekily.

“Not at all. You must be out of your mind at that time... which is more likely because you seemed equally... let’s say affected?” He grinned with a body wiggle, getting more comfortable in his arms.

“I need to say something.” Alec placed a meaningful, full of emotions kiss on Magnus’ head that he could maybe see the exact spot after his lips parted away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. Everything couldn’t be more right actually. So I feel like I need to say it, before I chicken out for the tenth time this week.”

“I’m interested...”

“I feel so happy Magnus. Every second I spend with you is a blessing and I’ve been thinking of this for so long you have no idea...”

“You won’t believe but I feel exactly the same way. I’m so happy as well Alexander.” Magnus stared up with his puppy look, the most adorable thing Alec could ever see...

Alec gulped before he was able to speak again, his eyes forming some tear which he had a battle to keep inside. “There is more... I- I _love_ you Magnus.I wanted to say this before, way before but it didn’t feel right at those times, it was either too early or just not convenient enough. Now, I feel like it’s the time. Not because of last night, of course last night was the best night I’ve had in my life maybe but it isn’t just that. I- I just feel complete, like this was meant to happen, I was meant to get dumped and then meet you on that plane on that crazy day. It all feels so... right. And I wouldn’t have it any other ways. I wanted to say... I am so happy that we met in the first place but also you gave me a chance, let me in, let me love you. So I just do. I love you. There I said it.” He let the breath out that he was holding in, relaxing his shoulders when he realised how tense he was. 

Magnus, he only watched him struggle, not commenting on anything he said and making Alec worry actually. He didn’t seem disturbed but he didn’t give a clue either. 

Then his face softened... Alec was able to see the tears forming now, rushing out and leaving a happy trail of wetness on Magnus’ cheeks.

“I love you too Alexander. Of- of course you have no idea how badly I wanted to say these to you, just like you. I was thinking, I felt such a strong feeling you know, I couldn’t name it, not just yet but then... I knew what it was. It was love, the love, everyone talked about. I know I don’t make any sense but it just clicked, everything was right and I managed to understand it eventually that I, Magnus Bane, _love_ you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. There now, I also said it.” 

Their lips met and smiled through a full of love kiss, exchanging all the love they had for each other via that slightest connection. 

“I think this was the best after sex talk ever?” Alec smiled crookedly, beaming with all the emotions he felt.

“I don’t see a reason for that to not to be a before sex talk...” He rolled over Alec, sitting on him while trying to cover their bodies with the duvet to not to let the cold air in.

Almost to a lip fight, Alec tried to cup his face with his warm palms when Magnus started to grind on his ready-to-go-already cock. Them not having any kind of underwear made everything easier that Alec didn’t struggle at all to jerk Magnus off while Magnus kept wiggling his ass on him.

It didn’t even start yet but the door knob tried to turn, let the intruder in when they stopped immediately, holding their heads up like a pair of bunnies who saw truck headlights. 

“What!?” Alec sounded off rude this time. Not having the patience anymore for anyone.

“Papa? Dada?” The kindest, softest, calmest voice asked, almost sounding like a newly cried baby which was not so wrong if they’d known.

“Oh, Liv.” Magnus scooted next to Alec and covered himself in the duvet while Alec grabbed his trousers from the floor and put it back on before opening the door.

“Gooooood morning! Say good morning dads Liv.” Izzy chirped when Alec let her in with the baby in her arms, clapping and trying to say good morning but only uttering resemblances to the actual words, like ‘ _gut mowneng dads_ ’. Alec wasn’t complaining though, hearing the word dads from her small mouth made him shine with happiness.

“Good morning to you too love.” He grabbed the baby from his sister and turned back to the bed with her, leaving Izzy hanging at the door.

“Aww, I missed you my baby.” Magnus opened and closed his hands, wanting the girl and the man in the bed next to himself impatiently.

“I feel welcomed here” Izzy deadpanned, watching all of them cuddle up to a bundle of love in the bed. “Breakfast is ready, don’t be late.” She shook her head and left.

Magnus caressed his baby’s hair while she rested on the left side of Alec’s chest and his head was resting on the right side as well, trying to watch Liv and Alec at the same time.

Alec helped Liv sat up and they listened her trying to enthusiastically tell them about something they didn’t understand, just pretending to understand while smiling widely.

His heart actually ached from the feeling filling and swelling from it, so much love. Yes, they made a perfect family...

* * *

When it was time to finally grace the breakfast with their existence, they quickly took seperate showers while the other one watched Liv and then they walked into the room eventually, looking like a content family.

“Wow, we’re almost done eating. There is nothing for you here.” Jace watched them sit down to their chairs while filling his mouth with a slice of tomato.

“Good morning to you too my dear family.” Alec sighed, adjusting Liv’s high chair’s table part.

“Good morning guys, how was your date last night? We didn’t see you coming home?” Maryse inquired directly, not beating around the bush.

“It was nice mum, thanks. Yes, we came late so that’s probably why you didn’t hear anything.”

“Ehm, I wouldn’t call it anything... This house seems like a castle but the walls here are not... that thick. If you know what I mean?” Jace pressed his lips together, watching them with the most amused face ever.

Alec saw Magnus turn red, his cheeks blushing heavily which he didn’t see very often. He knew he was as red as Magnus himself. It was a certainty that the voices Magnus made last night were heard but Jace being a dick and confronting them about it was unexpected.

Then, Izzy also decided to join in, “Oh yep, I heard someone yelling Alec’s name and thought something happened to you. Well I was wrong I guess.” She smirked.

“I- uh...” Magnus tried to keep it cool, at least sane but failing miserably. Alec knew It wasn’t like him to stutter this much about any kind of sexual issue, he loved it, enjoyed it, was comfortable with it... but now when it was with Alec, it must have felt more vulnerable. Not uncomfortable or any bad feeling but it was clear that he was out of his strut self.

Thankfully, Robert just dived in at the best time ever, “Hey leave the guys alone please you two. I’m glad you had a nice time boys.”

“Thanks dad,” Alec rolled some obvious eyes at them, mouthing little ‘I’ll kill you’s while reaching out for eggs to put on Magnus’ plate. 

“Wait for a second...” Maryse grabbed her son’s hand, startling Alec for a moment, “I’ve never seen your rings before?” She held out her other hand, expecting for Magnus to place his hand on it as well. 

“Well, these are custom made mum. We had some rings but then decided it would be best to wear the ones with our company’s print on them. Though it would be a good advertisement as well.”

“I made them.” Izzy smirked cheekily, holding her head up while blinking once or twice. 

Everything was going as it was planned, they bought the lie? At least hopefully...

Until-

“I think they are ready.” Robert bowed his head, almost looking like giving a confirmation to Maryse.

“They are so beautiful boys. I’m proud of you.” She smiled, letting their hands go. “And yes, yes we have important things to talk about.” Maryse held her husband’s hand this time, watching the table concerningly.

Now, Alec knew something big was about to hit the shore. His mother taking this long to utter something out, never a good sign.

“What is it mom?” Izzy wrinkled her forehead.

“So... you know your father and I are getting older. We decided, we’re ready to retire finally.” She waited for their reaction, getting ready to say more.

“But... what about the company?” Jace asked as Alec already realised what was to come and held his temples between his hands like he had the worst case of a headache.

“You three are taking over. It was about the time.” Robert said proudly. “We will travel the world, or maybe just sleep all day long, I don’t even know.” He shrugged with a kind smile considering how nervous he could be.

Alec realised Magnus grabbing his shaky hands under the table, watching him worriedly and waiting for a reaction. Except... there wasn’t much to react for. Alec didn’t even know that he was ready, that he wanted this job, that if he had any other choices. 

He just wanted to think, to be able to reject the offer at least. It was clear that Jace was born to do this, he was ready and happy to do so. Izzy seemed excited as well, she was interested in dealing with plenty of various mines and stones. 

Was the only shitless scared one Alec now?

“I- I am ready mom, dad. I’m ready for this. Don’t be afraid, we will take good care of this company. We can do it, right Alec, Izzy?” Jace shook Alec from his shoulder lightly as well as Izzy. 

The time felt slow now, so Alec smiled. There was nothing else to do if someone asked. His self defense mechanism started to work, so a smile. 

Maryse and Robert saw him smile and they decided it was all good somehow, “Great! We’re so proud of you. All of you.” Robert got up from his seat with Maryse holding his hand, proceeding to leave.

“And one last thing. We are leaving our share of the company to Olivia. Of course to be shared between other cousins or siblings if she happens to have any.” She smiled and they left, leaving everyone at the table in sheer shock.

* * *

“Alexander! They can’t do this. We have to say something!” Magnus was trying to brainstorm, they needed to find a solution to this immediately at least.

“I- Magnus. They can do this. It’s just- We can’t say anything. If we do, they will know everything.”

“But what if we don’t!? They’ll see the paperwork, they’ll discover we are not married and she doesn’t carry your last name and- uh everything okay?”

“I don’t know, it’s not necessary Magnus. Their lawyers will see that and I don’t think we owe them an explanation. It’s fine. I don’t worry about that.” Alec pinched between his eyebrows, letting some air out.

“What do you mean? We can’t accept it Alexander. We can’t accept a whole-ass company as a gift, okay? Not happening.” Magnus sat down next to Alec, still watching his face with utmost determination. 

“Come on, why not?” Alec whined, turning to Magnus. “Just, they love her. Everyone loves her rightfully. It’s a nice gift and it’s not like she will own the company. It’s something like if something happens to them, she’ll have the share of the company as well as me, Jace, Izzy. It’s fine Magnus. Please?” He played his puppy eyes off, an easy way to win his way.

Magnus knew the trick so well, yet not being able to resist somehow. Once Alec said the same thing he said before, it felt like it was making more sense. Almost feeling like it wasn’t a problem at all, his daughter owning a company... “I- Stop, no. What if...” He didn’t want to say this but he had to, “what if we break up? What happens then?” He watched Alec’s face fell in an instant.

“Don’t say that. Anddd, everyone can break up. This is not just an issue for us as a couple. Every couple may have this kind of a problem. Also! Also... Us breaking up wouldn’t change me being her father. Remember? We talked about this before Magnus...” 

Magnus needed to be so careful now, he didn’t want to breake any of Alec’s feelings, he never wanted to imply he wasn’t her father. It was just... not proper to give a company to an almost toddler maybe? “I didn’t say that.” He started with a low voice. “You know what I mean. She is just... she is 15 months old Alexander. It’s such a huge responsibility. I just don’t want her to feel any different.”

“I told you, this isn’t the same as owning a company. As long as my parents are alive, she won’t own anything.” Alec took a breath, closing his eyes. “I want her to connect me somehow Magnus. Please.”

“You are already connected. You love her and she loves you Alexander. She loves you so much. But if this is what you want, I won’t say no, okay?” Magnus gave up, he didn’t want to make Alec feel like he wasn’t a part of this family and if this was the way, hell why not, he’d let him. 

“Yes? Oh great! Thank you, I love you baby.” Alec embraced him tightly, a wave of happiness washing him from tip to toe and making him feel comfortable again. 

“I love you too. Ugh, I love saying this.” They broke the hug, kissing while giggling like teenagers in between.

“Hey, wait. You seemed uncomfortable at the table. Are you okay with all this company thing?” Magnus didn’t need to ask actually, he knew something was off so he would give Alec the time and make him comfortable to the rest would be out any time soon if he wanted to talk. So it happened.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure this is what I want for my life Magnus. Does this make any sense? Like I know being rich and being able to make this decision is a privilege by itself, and I should be happy for that. It’s just, I don’t know how I feel about the literal job.” His clear eyes tarnished, a strain of questions emerging on his uneasy face.

“I know love, it makes sense. And you should know that it’s okay. It’s okay to consider other options. It’s even okay to not consider any options. I need to take the turn to get the food to home finally, yeah?” He joked, aiming to cheer him up and succeeding. 

Alec giggled, and then went all serious again. “Wait, do you want to work? I know I laughed and all but if-“

“No calm down. I was joking. I’m fine this way unless you want me to work? We can find someone to take care of Liv and I can work with my fami-“

“Unless you want to work, I’m fine you staying at home and taking care of our girl baby. And again unless you want to, you don’t need to work, I hate to say it but we’re pretty rich sooo.” He ducked his head, eyeing Magnus’ lips as he spoke.

“Hm, we have better things to do than working I think?” Magnus totally caught those glares and he knew what they meant, remembering them from last night.

“Funny now you mention it, I think yes, we have those things-” just when they were about to kiss, Izzy walked in with Magnus’ phone in her hand.

“Um- looks like you’re not tired after this night but okay, I will leave your phone here Magnus. Your sister kept messaging you while Liv was watching her favourite cartoon, so you may wanna check that out.” She shrugged and immediately left, not involving any more of it after seeing the shocked face of Magnus’.

“My what?” He yelled behind her, getting up immediately to see the messages for himself. And no lie there, _3 messages from Clarissa_ notifications on the screen, sending him to a small brain freeze for a moment.

“From Clary?” Alec asked from his place, straightening up a little.

“Y-yeah.” Magnus frowned, confused and not knowing what to do, he gave the phone away to Alec as his finger unlocked the screen. “Can you read them? I’m scared I think something is wrong. She wouldn’t message me if something wasn’t wrong, right? Oh god something is definitely wrong.” He started to panic, considering thousands of cases where every bad thing on the world could happen to someone. 

Thankfully, Alec cut those thoughts. “ _Magnus, We need to talk about everything happened, Let me know if you’d like to._ ” 

“What-“

“Magnus, We nee-“

“No I get it. She wants to talk?” No it didn’t make any sense. She wanted to kill him a week ago and now she wanted to talk? “That must be one of her new numbers. Maybe this time, she wants to kidnap me? Oh god maybe she will sue me?”

Alec grimaced, “Why would she kidnap you, wait why would she sue you? Magnus, she wants to talk. I told you she’d want this one day, when she’s ready. And there she is.”

“Oh... do you think she only wants to... talk? I don’t think so, this doesn’t sound like her Al-“ 

Alec got up and grabbed him from his shoulders as he was walking up and down, trying to find a reasonable idea. “Listen, she wants to talk. You know it. Let her talk to you Magnus. Let her back in.”

Magnus closed his eyes from directly staring into Alec’s eyes. “I look lousy don’t I? I cannot go looking like this.” 

Alec chuckled, realising Magnus is finally on board and trying to ease the situation. “You look resplendent as usual baby. Just go, say yes come on.” He shove the phone to him, waiting expectantly.

Magnus was scared, no he was horrified. But he knew it was finally the time. If it all went good, he would have his sister back. Damn, how much he missed her... And if it went bad, well there wasn’t much to do about it so he decided not to think. He was being gallant and doing it finally, shaky fingers typing the words saying he was ready whenever she was ready.

“Wait, I forgot. Who will take care of Liv? You’re going to work, all of you right?” He stopped for a second.

“It’s okay. Today will be take your daughter to work day. Also, I’m the boss anyways.” Alec winked and walked away, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine.

Magnus stood at his place, watching him leave the room. 

“That was hot!” He could only shout after him.

* * *

“Welcome back Mr. Lightwood. Oh, who is accompanying you today?” A lady held the door to the lift when she saw Alec and Olivia coming, watching them interestedly.

“Hi Elena. This is Olivia. My daughter.” Alec turned the little girl to her, holding her hand and waving from across the lift cabin. He knew Elena for years, she was an old employee of the company, maybe since Alec was 10 or 12. 

“So the rumours are true huh? You are really married?” She asked again, more tentative this time.

“Eh, I guess they are.” Alec smiled, if only everyone knew the truth. Then maybe the rumours would be tenfold more, could actually come to his ears. Now Elena knew, everyone working here would know soon as well. He didn’t care, he was okay with everyone knowing he was married with a 1 year old. Only he didn’t know what Magnus would think but if he had to improvise at this moment, so be it,

“Now now now, this will broke so many of the girls’ hearts out there. Let me tell you this much.” She giggled, watching Olivia like she was the most important thing. 

“Girls? I think that’s more like my brother, don’t you think?” Ughh, if only Alec could yell that he was gay. The problem would be solved. Not that he was hiding it but he never corrected people when they assumed he was straight, never had the heart to do so. But now... it was supposed to be different, he was in a beautiful relationship with a beautiful man and they were basically married, at least people thought. Perhaps... it was the time?

“Ah kid, you have no idea about your potential, you were always the näive one.” She smiled sincerely, it was the time if Alec wanted to do this, basically tell the whole company that he was gay. Just a little bit of a courage he needed.

Instead, he only smiled. His cheeks were getting hotter as the time passed, he hugged Olivia tighter as if she was giving the courage he needed. 

Why was this so hard? He came out to his parents, even with a huge surprise added. He came out to several people at the time, his friends, his siblings. It never got any easier. Every single damn time, he felt the pressure whispering behind his neck, telling him it was the world’s most impossible to do thing ever. The heat rose at his head, perhaps not he thought...

“So, what’s your wife’s name?” 

_Shit_

“My husband. His name is Magnus.” Damn words fought with him before he was able to let them out. A deep breath... He finally did it. 

Elena’s mouth opened with her eyes, her gaze wandering between him and Liv like crazy. She pulled it together after a second of a shock wave, mumbling some nonsense Alec couldn’t understand.

“Oh, that’s- good. Great. Congratulations to you and your husband then? For- for the baby. Yes. Ehm, the baby here.” 

It was obvious that she had so many of questions, her eyes telling enough. So Alec just smiled with a quick nod, sliding out of the lift when it stopped at his floor, leaving an old, very much shocked woman behind.

Now expectedly, business magazines, journalists, people from other work places would call him and ask if the rumours were indeed true, if he was genuinely gay. 

For a long time he was able to avoid paparazzis and their company getting bigger wasn’t helping at those times but now he did it himself, outed himself finally. Yet... he didn’t feel any bad, except being scared. Only scared because the prejudice was real, all over the world and of course workplaces. Only difference was that he was ready to face it, he had a family with him now, so he didn’t care about what people said, would say. He kissed his daughter’s little fingers touching his face, and all scare was gone like that. A family to fight for...

“Do you like daddy’s office love?” He opened the door, showing the whole room to a very curious Liv who already jumped off to floor and started to wander around to discover the place.

“Rock?” She tried to grab the mine statue from the coffee table, it was basically a rock so she wasn’t that wrong.

“Yeah, it’s a rock. Why not?” Alec smiled, watching her trying to climb to the chair enthusiastically.

Not even 5 minutes later, they were sitting on the chair together, Alec trying to explain what everything was to her one by one, then his door knocked.

“Hey boss. Someone from the Belcourt company is here. He said they wanted to reconsider their conditions and terms for the deal. That piece they are on about I guess?” An employee held his head from the gap of the door, waiting for Alec’s response carefully.

Alec on the other hand, was sick of this company now. There wasn’t any deal and they totally didn’t give them a appointment to reconsider the conditions. At least it was what Alec knew. Jace didn’t say anything so he assumed it was all okay. 

“Is Jace here?”

“No sir.”

“Can you tell whoever that is to get out, nicely of course. We’re not interested.”

“I would but- they resist on seeing you in person... I-“

Alec was ready to rip those people’s heads off if he needed to, getting really nervous didn’t help. 

“Stay here please, with my daughter. I will be right back.” He got up, placing a small kiss on Liv’s head quickly.

“Yes boss.”

He wouldn’t trust anyone with his kid, especially when it was the time that he had to take care of her all by herself but there he was, letting some employee of him take care of her by the time he was gone. Such a conflict of his whole thoughts, his brain gave a battle to leave the room, reminding him several, more likely thousands of scenarios about what could go wrong. His legs trembled, failed to leave so he stopped...

“You know what, that’s okay I’ll take her with me.” He turned around and grabbed the girl before the guy could say anything oppose to that.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most professional thing he’d ever done but the most fatherly move ever, so who cared really?

They stepped out the room, Liv in his arms, to see a person waiting close to his office with a load of paperwork in his hands, a brooch on his shirt indicating he was from ‘Belcourt Ltdi’.

“Mr Lightwood. Great to see you. I’m here on the behalf-“ The man started, his eyes popping out when he saw Liv who was watching everything carefully around from the safety of her father’s arms.

“No, we’re not doing this, whatever you’re here for. We’re done with your company. Please leave this building immediately.” Alec turned slightly to protect his daughter from the man’s evil looking glaze, now he was questioning his decision of taking Liv with himself since the guy looked like he was taking brain notes of every detail, deathly examining into everything around but especially Alec and Liv.

“Your daughter?” He asked bluntly, quirking an eyebrow and making Alec feel anger grow inside. How dared he...

“Josh, call the security. Tell them to escort this man out.” 

“No need Mr. Lightwood. See you later.” He bowed his head and smirked under his breath, a smug face that made Alec want to punch him right in it. 

Thankfully maybe it was the security word made him leave but Alec was glad he did, taking a deep breath that gave him his calmness back. 

“Oh my god! She is so cute!” A chorus of screeches was heard at the time Alec turned around, he saw every employee working from their desks walking towards them like it was a zombie apocalypse, only thing that attracted them wasn’t a brain but a baby. 

He tried to smile all the time, until they were released from overwhelming human crowd that wanted to capture his daughter, but hey, at least they loved her. He thought and shrugged to the thought.

* * *

Magnus was shaking, his body betrayed him so cruelly that it was visible trembling on his body. Just the wait for his sister to arrive made him shiver this much so he thought maybe he shouldn’t have done this, be here.

No, he wasn’t nervous, if only someone asked. Inside, he was dying from nerves, whatever that was left there. 

He planned everything, every detail of his speech before while Alec drove him here to the coffee shop they were supposed to meet. Being here early gave him the casualty of being the one to choose the seat or plan everything inside his brain, but not the exact relief of not thinking if he had to be honest. 

He checked his phone again, to see a photo of Alexander and Olivia sitting on a chair pretending to be working. The adorable image made his heart feel flushed, if it was even possible, making him forget his situation for a second.

“Hello brother.” Clary pulled the chair from under the table, sitting across from Magnus.

Her sound brought Magnus back to reality, a little jumpscare making his heart pump faster.

“Oh hi, Clarissa.” He tried to be his best self, formal self, his tone giving it away but he tried it at least.

“Clarissa? We’re not that formal Magnus. Too bad you don’t have a longer name.” She rolled her eyes, getting more comfortable at her seat.

“I have, you know it.” He remembered a joke when someone asked for Magnus’ longer more formal name, they used to say it was Magnificent.

That memory may have worked, Clary tried to erase the smile on her face quickly, pulling it together again. 

“Far from it, but whatever.”

Ugh, touché.

“Um, so what did you want to talk about?” Magnus rolled his ring under the table with anxiety rising.

Some silence

“You know why you’re here.”

“That’s what the principle said, but okay.”

“Stop, we’re talking about your reckless behaviours today. You’re starting.”

“My wha-“

“Magnus, no dodging.” A firm tone, now it was way more scary than it was for a couple of minutes ago.

“I- I don’t know where to start Clary. What do you want to hear? Like do you expect me to say what a huge idiot I am? Or maybe I’m the worst brother because I left without saying anything? That I didn’t even say anything and had a baby?” Tears totally started to form already, Magnus didn’t want to say any of these, it was never the way he planned, not his intention. 

“And how you got married. Add that too. Start from somewhere, I don’t care.” She didn’t look him in the eyes, maybe she couldn’t. Good thing she didn’t because if she did, Magnus would start bawling and nobody would be able to stop him after that point.

“I didn’t.”

“You DID. Every single one of them.”

“I-“ he took a deep breath, the deepest one he could ever take. “I fell in love with someone, but no now thinking, I just thought I fell in love with that person. That person was manipulating, tricked me into leaving everything behind and start a new life with her. This is not an excuse, I’m not trying to make it show okay what I did. I know I’m such an idiot for that. I should’ve known better but no, I followed everything she ordered, everything she wanted for me to do. I was blinded by feelings and they clouded my judgement. So when she asked me to leave with her, I was scared to tell you guys anything. Tell you specifically anything. Because I knew you’d show me the reality. I knew this all would come out like the stupidest idea ever, which it was. I didn’t tell you because I was scared of losing her, who I’ve never had actually. I left Clary. Knowing even from the beginning that I would regret this so bad. You were my only family, only people I had for the longest time. And I missed you so much. All of you, but especially you. You were my best friend for all those years and now you were gone just like that, just because of me. When I stepped out of the door, I started to miss all of you. It wasn’t have to be that far away to LA, I just wanted to go back to home and cry on your shoulder. I wanted mum to make me some tea and force me to drink it when I felt horrible, dad to grab my shoulder and say it would be okay, Jonathan to slap me and then hug me. But mostly I missed you to talk to me. I wish I could take everything back, but I can’t. Also everything happened gave me my baby, gave me Alexander... I can’t find myself hating what I did just because of them. There is a more to this story but just know that I suffer everyday because I left.”

Yep, those tears had found a way out, Magnus’ cheek getting wet and having some eyeliner trail on them.

“Do you even know how much I missed you? For how many hours I cried because I missed you, ...because you left? ...because I lost my brother, best friend? Do you have any idea? Why didn’t you come back? Everyday we cried at night, everyone pretended like it was okay but every single night when we go to our rooms, we all cried because we fucking missed you bitch. You self-centred dick.” She started to sob, words are no more getting out and drowning in the tears and hiccups. 

Magnus froze in his place for a millisecond, his vision getting more blurry as the time passed. Saying more words seemed impractical now, so he scooted to Clary with his chair, close that he could hug her trembling with sobs body. 

“I’m so sorry Clary.”

So he did, embraced her like he wasn’t able to do it for two years, sniffing on top of her head and wetting her hair with his tears as well. 

After some time of staying in that position, Clary’s tense shoulders relaxed, letting him know that she was ready to separate.

“I’m sorry too. I know I gave you hell, about everything. Kidnapping your baby and all. I was just upset and wanted to make you feel the same way.”

Magnus chuckled between his serious face, that bad memories felt like it was way before, not meaning much anymore. “You stole my baby. Idiot.” 

“I know it was such a bad plan, but I’m sorry.” She chuckled as well, wiping the teardrops.

“So, are you able to forgive me?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Not fully yet, I’m working on it. Just give me some time.”

“I will. I hope one day you can.”

“Wait. You said she? I thought you left with Alec? Who is she?” She connected the dots, her eyes squinting slightly.

“I said she didn’t I. Okay listen to me fully, quick round I’ll take the questions later.”

“Wha-“

“Shush, I left with her, that person I won’t name just now, and then she got pregnant after a couple of months, she didn’t want the baby, I wanted the baby. She gave birth, she left her and me for another man and then I was all alone. I was coming back to here New York, met with Alexander at plane. He offered to pretend we’re married because his family wanted for him to get married to a girl. He said no me gay, be my husband and I said okay, don’t ask why, so we started to pretend, I like him very much, turns out he likes me very much as well, bam we’re dating now, then that’s it, we’re boyfriends and I love him so much. Phew.” He breathed out at the last word, taking a deep breath after being short on it.

“You what? Did you practice this before?!? What the heck Magnus?” Her eyes widened, full of questions obviously.

“This is probably my third time explaining this to someone, I’m on my best. Didn’t even take me a minute, did it?” He smiled sheepishly like it wasn’t a lot to take in at first hearing.

“I can’t even with you? I mean, Alec looks like a nice guy, but the way you actually pretended to be married. Man, you really must have fallen in love at that damn first sight.”

“Ugh, I did you have no idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, let me know! Thank you for reading, leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them all 🥰❤️


End file.
